The Golden Flash
by M.C.A
Summary: Unable to withstand the shame and guilt, Naruto returns to the past hoping to fix the very mistake he created 13 years ago. Now the question remands, can he change the future for better or change it for the very worse? The Golden Flash returns Title chang
1. Returning and Secrets

**The Golden Flash**

A/N: Title change for reason's I don't want to share. Instead of Blade: Konoha Wind Master, I've decided on a title no one is using. The Golden Flash.

**Chapter 1: Returning and Secrets**

Naruto stood on the Fourth Hokage's head as he looks at the ruin village before him. The war was over but the damage was done. The only two village left where Suna and Konoha. But their village was far from recovering. Ninja's were now either part of Konoha or Suna or running around as missing-nin. Loyalties were now in question for everyone.

Kazama Naruto, the legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Wind Master of Konoha, was Konoha's greatest hero, but last remaining member of the original Konoha 11 and Rookie 9. He killed Sasuke after Sasuke swore to kill him after he killed Itachi. But Sasuke never again gain more power. Naruto grew and grew and became so powerful Sasuke sought out Akatsuki for help against Naruto. But Akatsuki was in trouble with Naruto. He seemed to be a plague. He kept killing their members off. First he killed Kakuzu then Deidara. He had some trouble with Tobi but he finally killed him for good as well. Kisame was another challenge but a Futon Rasengan took care of Kisame. Itachi soon found himself on the defense instead of the offense like he was use to.

Itachi who never been force on the defense was soon defeated and killed. Sasuke's elite squad was a reason to be feared. They trick so many civilians in thinking they were gods but were really using them like meat.

Akatsuki was defeated, Oto was defeated and Sasuke was laid dead at Naruto's feet. But the price was too great. It cost everyone there lives.

Naruto soon went into a mediate position and soon found himself in a place he hasn't seen in 10 years (since he was 15 so he is 25 for all of you who don't know.) Kyuubi's Sealed Caged.

"_**So, you've decided to come to me. After a decade of ignoring me you finally decide to come before me. What do you want?"**_

Naruto said nothing but glared. Kyuubi got fed up and soon release all the killer intent she could throw at the blond shinobi but he was unfazed by amount of killer intent.

"_**Speak human before I send you away." **_She growls.

Naruto look into her eyes as if mocking her. Before she could speak he spoke for the first time in 3 years.

"You once said you could fix everything. How?" He asks eyeing the great beast.

Kyuubi look struck. Although she should've expected this coming.

"_**You don't want to know the answer to that question."**_

"I wouldn't have come here if didn't." He replied calmly.

"_**Very well, but first you must free me of this damn prison."**_

"And why should I do that?"

"_**Ever heard an eye for an eye? No, it means you do something for me, and I'll do something for you."**_

"And what are you going to do for me?"

"_**Impatient and unthankful. You mortals disgust me."**_

"Tell me what it is or I won't do it."

"_**A time jutsu we demons use from time to time. This is highly forbidden. Kami-sama has forbidden us any use of the time travel jutsu but in this case I can allow it for my freedom. You ask me once what is worth freedom. Now you know. Now rip off the seal and you will be sent back."**_

"How far back?"

"_**Why does it matter?"**_

"I need to know so I can start my plan."

"_**The farthest I could do is nineteen years. But I can give you a choice in the matter."**_

"Send me back as the day after I became a Genin, I can start my planning then. Better yet, after I meet Konohamaru."

"_**Very well, do it and know this, we will be permanently separated. So in order for you to see me again, you must come to my lair."**_

"Naruto nodded and made a seal with made the seal on the cage to burst into flames.

Everything then went dark for Naruto. He felt his body spinning; his head felt like it was going to explode. He wanted the pain, oh the pain, to stop and kill him. He wanted to scream and before he knew it, it stops.

* * *

Naruto was in a soft bed. He hadn't been in a soft bed since he was a fifteen. The war was so great he slept in trees and in bushes most of the time. 

But he felt so weak.

'_Damn it Kyubbi you could have warn me about this. Do I still have my old strength left…no kuso. We'll more training for me. It's perhaps better this way.'_

Naruto got up and look at himself. He was fresh Genin and ready for action. He knew he could do a C-Rank right now, maybe a B but he first needed to become strong and regain his reputation.

Naruto look at the calendar and saw he had five days to train. He decided to focus on chakra control today.

The Sandaime watch Naruto train in chakra control. He was surprise to see the boy train so hard.

'_What could be so wrong? Why is Naruto training so hard?'_

The Sandaime knew he couldn't get the answer from Naruto so he decided to have someone just keep an eye on them.

**Four Days Later**

Naruto had went into a store and paid for a new get up instead of his original orange outfit. He hated Orange. Luckily, his new outfit almost looks like an ANBU member. Black pants, with a cameo green shirt. He bought a body armor vest similar to the ANBU. But the person who sold it to Naruto tried to take all his money.

Naruto walk in the class room and couldn't believe he was seeing the Rookie 9 together again. He walk over and sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him but Naruto ignored it.

Shikamaru was shock to see Naruto. Wondering what was going on and what was with the new get up he approach Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. What's with the get up? And didn't you fail?"

"Look at my forehead genius. And second, I'm a shinobi so I should dress like one." Naruto snorted.

Shikamaru just notice the forehead protector. He walk away muttering about troublesome blondes.

At that moment Ino and Sakura burst threw the door both panting and declaring themselves the winner.

Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome women' and Naruto agreed with him.

Sakura was the first to notice Sasuke and she rush over to sit next to him. Only to find Naruto sitting in her 'sit'.

"Move baka, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." She shouted.

"Hold up forehead girl, I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun. I got here before you did."

"If that's the case I should shit next to him since I was here before either of you two."

"No me."

"I should sit next to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto hated this and decided to sleep. Sasuke just glance at the girls and rolled his eyes.

"I know the perfect way to settle this." Sakura replied smiling with her eyes close, nodding as if she was a genius.

"How?" All the girls ask the pink hair shinobi.

"Simple, we just go to do this…"

At that moment Sakura rush forward and grabbed Naruto. She threw him at the girls and sat in his seat looking at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto was rubbing his head muttering about unfair pink whores and wanting to kill them.

Hinata watch as Sakura grabbed Naruto and threw him at the other girls. She half wanted to rush over to him and pick him up. Oh she was dreaming of tending his wound telling her I love you. Oh, she could picture it now.

Naruto got up and sat down next to Sakura. Sakura didn't even notice Naruto sat down next to her and half of the class expected her to beat him up. But she didn't, she was to busy staring at Sasuke and thinking about how cool he was.

The remaining girl's walked away muttering about killing Sakura in her sleep.

The Hokage however was surprise. He half expected Naruto to jump on Sakura the moment she came in. Instead he ignores both her and the Uchiha. Something wasn't right. Naruto wasn't loud, he wasn't goofing off. And most of all, he was calm, collective, and what's worse; this is the first time the Sandaime has seen the child thinking. The Jounin all ask what was wrong but the Sandaime told them not to worry but gave Kurenai the only female there a look.

Iruka walk in holding a piece of paper in his hand. He soon started his last lecture he would ever give to the class. He soon started to announce the teams.

"Team 7, Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura (I'm stuck with Naruto?) (Greet these two again. Sasuke, you better stay in Konoha or I'll kill you.) and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura gave a cheer hearing this.

"Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Hinata look disappointed and Kiba grin. Shino did nothing but push his glasses up.

"Team 9 (skipping) Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji." Ino cried out about having the laziest and fattest teammates. (WARNING, everyone run, Choji is on a murder rampage from Ino's remark.) Shikamaru was smirking at Ino for not getting her way.

"Your Jounin-sensei's will be here after lunch. Take care, and make sure you're back here by 1pm."

The Sandaime was worried; Naruto wasn't shouting or complaining about his teammates. In fact he seemed unsurprised by his team announcement.

"Kakashi, I hope your up for a challenge, team 7 is going under your wing."

The white hair shinobi known as Kakashi nodded.

Naruto decided to ask Hinita out for some dango.

"Hey Hinata, want to get some dango and sweets?" Naruto ask the shy girl.

Everyone who was in the room fell over hearing Naruto's words. Even Sakura seemed shock. Hinata was blushing like crazy. She swore she could be turning into a sour grape. She was unable to say anything.

'_His asking me out. His asking me out. Don't faint…don't faint. I must say yes, oh my god, I'm going to faint. Why would he…no, has he finally notice me?'_

"Ano…" Unable to say anything from the fear of passing out she nodded.

Naruto smiled with that foxy smile and walk out with Hinata who look really shock.

The Sandiame and the Jounin's all fell over hearing Naruto's words. They expect him to ask Sakura out like he use to do.

Iruka for once was lost for words.

"Hold on, normally you ask me out baka. Why did you ask her out?" Sakura screamed.

Naruto turn to look at the pink hair.

"You want me to ask you out?" He asked coldly.

"No…I'm just saying…"

"If you don't want me to asks you out then pipe it and stare at your precious Uchiha all day. (Looks at Sasuke and see him jump out the window.) Never mind, go find your precious Uchiha." Naruto replied before dragging Hinata with him. Everyone was shock by his words. When did he start to notice Hinata and reject Sakura? Last week he was all over her. Now he seems to be all over Hinata.

Hinata felt like she was in heaven. Naruto had taken her to eat and they had an enjoyable time. Naruto was asking her about her team and what she would be learning. She didn't know. Naruto soon lecture her about having a dream. If she had a dream then she had a goal to obtain. Through that goal she must have a objective in learning. She guess she wanted to learn better Hyuuga techniques. Naruto nodded until he ask for what purpose.

Hinata was confused. Naruto seemed pretty interest in her dreams. She told him to create a better Hyuuga clan. Naruto promise her to aid her.

"Ano, Naruto-kun. How do you plan to help me?"

"I can't do anything really unless I was Hokage. However, I can make you become stronger."

"How?"

"Every heard of Chakra Elements?" Hinata shook her head.

"No, everyone has a Chakra Element. They're five of them in total. They are name after the five great shinobi countries. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lighting. I'm a Wind Element type so I'm excellent against Lighting Types, long to mid range. Scouting, and I've very dangerous at close range. I'm weak against Fire. Also against genjutsu. Wind Elements aren't really great against Genjutsu. I'm pretty sure you're a Water Element. So you're excellent against Fire but weak against Earth Types. This would also mean you have a great defense, perhaps second best against a Earth Type. If you learn Healing Jutsu you would learn faster and become must stronger then others around you. You're great against Genjutsu, Close Range and Mid-range. Long-range would also be a weakness."

Hinata was gapping at Naruto like a fish.

She wasn't the only one, Kakashi and Kurenai who were listening also were gapping at the blond. Where did he obtain such knowledge?

"Ano, Naruto-kun, why would I be weak against Earth Types?" Hinata ask in a small voice.

"Each Element has its strength and weakness over another element. Like I said, Wind Elements can crush a Lighting Type. Lighting can destroy Earth Types just like Earth Elements and stop Water Types. Water Elements take down Fire Types and Fire Types become stronger against Wind Types. You got it so far?" Hinata nodded.

Kakashi and Kurenai were panicking. The blond knew then how come he was a Genin. This knowledge was given to Jounin's before they began Elemental trainings.

"We have some time, want to get the basics of your training." Naruto ask her. She nodded but a question came to her mind.

"Naruto-kun, how do we know I'm a water element?"

Naruto sigh he expected this good this he came prepared. He reaches his pouch and pulled out some white papers.

Kakashi's and Kurenai's eye widen what they saw. Those weren't exploding notes. Those were Chakra Manipulators.

"Channel your chakra through one of these. If it gets wet it means you're a water type."

Hinata did so and was surprise to see it suddenly get wet.

"Water." Naruto replied.

Hinata nodded, dumbstruck.

"Hinata, I can only help you manipulate chakra element but my idea was creating the first every element style Jyuuken."

Hinata was shock. A new style. This was shocking.

"Lets go Hinata we should begin your training."

Hinata nodded shock to see she was getting training by the boy she loved.

"Hinata, I would teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu but I don't think you're strong enough to handle it."

"You can perform Shadow Clones?" Hinata asked shock.

Naruto nodded "It's because I have alot of chakra and staimina." Hinata couldn't believe it he was so strong.

"Then at the academy…"

"At the academy I couldn't perform a basic bunshin was because my chakra restores were too high. Plus the academy doesn't teach chakra control. So I had to learn a much more advance version. The shadow clone. (Naruto forms the seal and a shadow clone appears) which I might add is soliod and not an illusion so you byakugan…"

"My Byakugan wouldn't tell the difference." Hinata replied. Then she remembers something.

"How do you know I have the Byakugan?" She asked.

"I thought all Hyuuga's had Byakugan's."

"We do…"

"So let's begin."

Hinata nodded but couldn't help but feel he was hiding something.

"Hinata the jutsu I'm going to teach you is Mizu-bunshin."

"Water Clones?"

"Correct, the sad part is they only carry only one tenth of the user's strength. The good news…if you can manipulate water well enough you can call them forth when ever you want. Became really good like the Nindaime Hokage you can call them without any source of water."

Kakashi eyes widen. So that's how the Nindaime Hokage did that. He was a Water Master.

"First notice the water right there. Focus on the water then form these seals; boar, bird, rabbit, ram. If you do it correctly then you can call them forth. Remember, you must image yourself and concentrate on the water."

Hinata nodded and began the water clone jutsu. She was having trouble. After an hour she could only get the water halfway up before it collapse. Naruto watch her without saying a word.

Hinata was derminded to prove her love and ability to her one and only love. She forms the seals and tried hard to keep the water from collapsing. But she fell over and the water went back to the small river.

Naruto sighs. She wasted a lot of chakra, even more then he expected. She was too tired now and couldn't perform another water clone. Still he was impress. In his last life, it took her three weeks to master that jutsu.

"Hinata, that's enough we should get back."

Hinata nodded before collapsing.

'_She wasted more then I thought. Her stamina isn't strong enough to handle it.' _

Naruto pick her up and gave her a free piggy back ride back to the academy. He hoped he could be the first one there so no one would yell at him. He jumps from roof to roof trying to avoid the villagers. And some shinobi's.

He felt two chakra signatures behind him and knew he was still being tailed.

Naruto jump down the roof and quickly hedge into a civilian.

Kakashi and Kurenai lean on the ledge looking for Naruto only to see he disappeared.

They hung their heads and left.

Meanwhile Naruto was running towards the Academy with Hinata on his back. That shadow clone really did the trick. Tricking Kakashi like that thinking he hedge into a civilian and quickly ran to the closest ally way. If Kakashi was still following the shadow clone then he would be disappointed.

The clone just disappeared and Naruto was laughing what he just learned.

Kakashi was running for his dear life while Kurenai was to busy laughing her ass off. He should have paid attention to Naruto but Naruto quickly used his sexy no jutsu with a towel wrap him and walk into girl's bath house. And Kakashi walk straight in.

Now Kakashi was getting chase by angry women who were calling him a pervert for walking in on them like that. Oh the shock on Kakashi was too much for the clone as it disappeared for laughing so hard. Kakashi decided to hide his book and protect it with his dear life. But his own was at risk from that angry mob of women chasing him in their towels.

Kurenai was on the Hokage's Tower laughing at the poor fool. She hadn't laugh so hard in years. This was going to be funny, she had to tell Anko and Asuma. She decided to stay back knowing they women wouldn't stop until Kakashi was beat to a pulp. But Kakahsi would most likely get away.

* * *

Naruto just told Hinata what happen and she was shock to hear what Naruto told her. She had to admit it was funny and something that Jounin wouldn't forget soon. 

Everyone heard Hinata and Naruto laughing and couldn't believe what they heard or saw. Hinata and Naruto look like they were enjoying each other's companying.

Iruka and Sasuke were the only ones to notice Hinata look really pale and exhausted. But she seemed happy.

Soon the teachers appeared, the first was Kurenai who walk in gracefully. Next was Asuma who took his team without a word. But he slipped Kurenai a note while he thought no one was looking. Naruto and Hinata spotted it and started giggling about it.

Soon everyone was gone, but Kurenai didn't take her team away. Instead she lean against the wall with her eyes closed. Naruto sense Kakashi approaching and pulled out an eraser from his pocket and put it up between the doorframes.

Kakashi open it and let it hit his head. Kurenai sighs and mutters 'Baka'.

"Who ever did this sure is stupid." Kakashi replied.

"Actually, you are hentai." Naruto shouted as he made a ram seal and the eraser explode with chalk and honey all over.

Kakashi look like he wanted to murder Naruto. In fact he was holding a kunai and trying to swing it at him while Kurenai was holding his vest.

Naruto sighs and expected this. So he reaches for his pocket and pulled out…Icha Icha Tatics. Kakashi's eyes open wide as Naruto hold the book in front of him. Naruto toss it to him and Kakashi caught it. Kurenai had a disgusting look on her face at the sight of her book.

Kakashi opens the book and water squirted in his face. Poor Kakashi it was death for Naruto and the look on his face said it all.

Kurenai was holding Kakashi in a full nelson and trying hard not to laugh. Hinata was giggling and smiling. Sakura look confuse and shock. Naruto outwitted a Jounin. Sasuke however thought nothing of it. Kiba was on the ground laughing so hard it was nearly impossible to see if he having a heart attack. Shino, well Shino is Shino but he had a small smile on his face.

After an hour of Kurenai trying to calm down Kakahsi and Kakashi swearing he will bring death to his students Kurenai turn to Team 7 and Team 8.

"Alright, as you can see, there are two teams and two instructors. The Hokage has decided to try something new. We will be doing joint missions and training together for now on."

'_Nani, this was not part of my plan.'_

"Let's head to the roof and talk." Kurenai replied as she and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two teams walk up and sat on the small steps where the two sensei's were leaning against. Kurenai was looking at Kakashi and Kakashi well he was holding a kunai in his hands and was hoping Naruto would appear alone.

Sadly it was Naruto who leading the group and Hinata was close to him. This caused a huge upset for Kakashi.

"Ok, since we are here let's do introductions." Kurenai said in a bored tone.

"You made us wait for two hours then drag us up to the roofs to do introductions. What the hell?" Kiba yelled.

"Hey take it easy." Kakashi replied.

"Sure after you move a little closer to the left." Naruto replied smirking.

Kakashi spotted a bucket and he quickly jumps back. In doing so he trips over a wire and falls on Kurenai.

"Ka..KA…SHI…get off me now." She growls.

Kakashi just realize the position they were in and his head was in her chest. He quickly got away waving his hands like they were on fire.

Kiba roared with laughter and Hinata look at Naruto with an 'I will kill you' look. Sakura couldn't believe she had a pervert as a sensei. Sasuke started to have doubts about his Jounin Instructor. Shino couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought Jounin's were elites and the best. Well at least his father is.

"Ok this is so not my day." Kakashi muttered.

"Ok I'll go first. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, I just became a Jounin so team 8 you're my first squad. My likes, well I have likes but none of it is really your business. (she blushes slightly) I dislike perverts and hope to find the person reasonable for writing some horrorable books." She replies glancing at Kakashi.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes…hobbies…I never really thought of a dream."

Everyone stared at him.

"So, what the hell are we suppose to do?" Kiba yelled.

"It's simple, state your name and your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams you have." Naruto replied.

"Since blonde gets the picture why doesn't he go first?"

"Cyclops freak." Naruto muttered. Kakashi eyebrown (only eyebrow) twitches dangerously.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto, I like training, seals, and beating up on the oji-san Hokage. I dislike perverts, a certain Snake Man and I intend to kill someone who happens to be the snake man. My hobbies are shogi, training, seals, and my dream…is to become the greatest Hokage, I also have a second dream…" Naruto stops and turns reds while giggling slightly.

Everyone wonder what his dream was but more curious about this snake man. Only Kurenai and Kakashi had the same thoughts. _'He can't possible be talking about Orochimaru.'_

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I like making medicine cream, I dislike how certain things are run and my hobbies are…my dream is…" Hinata broke off blushing.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like…my hobbies are… (glances at Sasuke and squeals) my dream is… (Giggles) my dislikes are Naruto."

"I'm Inzuka Kiba, I like dogs and training. I dislike cats, I hate cats. My hobbies are training with Akamaru and my dream is to defeat my sister and lead my clan."

"Aburame Shino…." Everyone waited before they realize that was all he was going to say."

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have a lot I don't like and very little that I like. I don't like to use the word dream but an ambition to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man."

'_Thought so.'_ Both Jounin's thought.

"Ok now that we all know each other, lets all get together tomorrow for a special mission the eight of us will be enjoying together." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission sensei's?" Kiba asked.

It took awhile but Kurenai gave them a sadist look with a evil grin that made them sweat, and Kakashi was chuckling very darkly.

"Well if we told you, all of you are going to flip."

"What is it then?" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barking at the Jounin's.

"Survival Training." Kurenai replied.

"Survival training? You've got to be joking." Kiba yelled with a smirk.

"We've done enough survival training at the academy. How do you think we became Genin's?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"This is not normal Survival Training." Kurenai snaps. This shut everyone up. Naruto almost forgot how scary she can be when she was a Jounin Instructor.

"Then what kind is it?" Sakura asks.

"Kakashi starts laughing while Kurenai was trying hard not to laugh herself.

"Well here is where you're going to flip. Out of the original 27 graduates only 9 will become Genin's." Kakashi replied.

"Meaning your chances of failing is 66.6 percent." Kurenai finishes.

There was a moment of silence.

"NANI." Sakura and Kiba yelled together. Akamaru was barking angrily about unfairness. Hinata nearly fainted. Shino raised an eyebrow and muttered "That's the catch." Sasuke look piss and Naruto, Naruto was busy setting up another prank.

"Be ready at 7 o'clock sharp at training grounds 3. Oh don't eat breakfast, you might puke if you do." Kakashi replied.

"Oh well, Hinata-chan, mind if I walk you home?" Naruto asks poliently. Hinata nods her head un able to believe she spent most of her time today with Naruto and she was going to have a test together with him.

"Oh one more thing." Naruto replies as he was near the edge. He pulls a kunai and cuts a hidden ninja string. Buckets flew up and fish hit both Kakashi and Kurenai.

"NARUTO." They screamed which was heard all over Konoha.

Naruto was laughing his head while he and Hinata were running towards the Hyuuga Compound with both Kurenai and Kakashi on their tail. The remaining Genin's shook their heads and went home.

Kurenai did not like the smell. She hated it, fish. She hates fish. She never could handle sea-food. Kakashi was the same. He hated sea food. Mostly because he puke inside his mask a few year ago.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

A/N Poor Kakashi, he seems to be a target of Naruto's prank. Well the Third Hokage has a plan but will it suceed? And Naruto is focusing on Hinata but why? Also note Naruto doesn't acknowledge or respect Sakura or Sasuke. Why? Naruto isn't as strong as he was when he went back or is he? And what is his plan to change the future? Next Chapter The Result of Survival 


	2. The Result of Survival

**The Golden Flash**

**Chapter 2: The Result of Survival**

**Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata laid awake in bed thinking about the sudden change in Naruto.

It was a weird sudden change. He didn't yell or complain about anything. She knew he would yell and complain about being with Sasuke.

Unable able to sleep and stop getting worried about Naruto-kun she got up to go see him.

She didn't see him in his apartment so she headed to his next place, the Ramen Stand. But when she got there the Ayame said he hasn't been here today.

She soon realizes something wasn't right. She headed towards his favorite quiet spot, the Fourth's Hokage's Head. But he wasn't there. She thought something was extremely wrong. She went to a hidden waterfall she knew he visited a lot and felt someone there already. Quickly activating her Byakugan she notices three chakra signatures. The first she notice was Naruto was shaking and sweating and seemed really worn out. Focusing on the other two she saw it was Kurenai and Kakashi watching and trying to stay out of sight of Naruto.

Naruto himself was panting. Goddamn it's been so long since he used a wind jutsu. Now he was using them without making a seal which was so hard now that he wasn't at full strength. Now he was training so hard the Third Hokage was worried.. Not only that, Kabuto was going to pay dearly.

Hinata was shock at what she saw Naruto seemed to be in the air floating then gave a kick in midair that cut three trees down.

She wasn't the only one, Kakashi and Kurenai were shock at what they saw. The Third Hokage was just as shock. In fact, he never has seen such a move since the Fourth.

'_Just…just how did you…Naruto?'_

Naruto was breathing harder then the time he was force to sack Oto's capital.

He remembers that war only too well. So many shinobi's lost their lives. Just to defeat two major threats. Naruto stop his training and look around. There was a third presence. He knew it all to well. He was shock to feel her presence. He keeps forgetting he is in the past. He never forgave Karin.

_Flashback_

Hinata struck Karin in the heart but she quickly dodge the blow and stab Hinata with a katana that belong to Sai. Naruto goes in rage and quickly gives her a Fuuton Rasengan to her chest. The blast was so powerful that she was unable to prepare herself for it.

Naruto tried to stop the bleeding but she was done. She smiled and wipe his tears just before she died in his arms. Naruto cried and cried. Soon all hopes of returning Sasuke was over, he only wanted to kill him now.

_Flashback ends_

"What are you doing here Hinata?" Naruto replies not looking at her.

Hinata was shock to hear her name and that he knew she was there. Kakashi and Kurenai were also shock to see Hinata and surprise for not sensing her.

"Ano….I was….just…."

"You really shouldn't stutter. People might not understand you. Then again, you do sound cute when you do."

Hinata was turning red.

'_He thinks I'm cute when I stutter.'_

"Why aren't you resting for tomorrows test?"

Hinata said nothing but stare and dream into space.

'_I forgot she dreams a lot when I say something to her.'_

"Ano…why…are you…out here…Naruto-kun?"

"Training."

"Shouldn't you rest for tomorrow's test before you train?" She replied for the first time without stuttering.

"I'm not worried about tomorrows test. Either way I'll become a shinobi."

"How do you know?"

"I believe in myself and my teammates."

Hinata was shock.

'_He believes in me.'_

"Go to sleep Hinata, the eagles won't follow I'm sure."

Kakashi and Kurenai eyes open wide. They disappeared before Naruto could point them out. Naruto grew a smirk.

'_If Sasuke leaves us, then I'll create my own ANBU force that had the same power as it did during the war.'_

Naruto disappeared before she could follow him. She wanted to ask him more. But knew she wouldn't get any answers. Not tonight. He seemed love her and want to stay with her but he felt pain and loneliness at the same time. She knew, she could see it in his eyes.

'_Naruto-kun, what secret are you hiding that makes you want to run away?'_

Kakashi and Kurenai stood in front of the Third.

"So Naruto is much stronger then he appears?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, he is much stronger and wiser then what his Academy records say he is. He also knows his weakness." Kurenai replied.

"Well he is very strong, he might be able to give me a run with all that Elemental training his is doing. I'm surprise someone young as he can do so well with the elements."

"So am I Hokage-sama. The shortest anyone has mastered Elemental training was 25 years old and it takes months even years to master it. Not even Itachi could do that." Kakashi replied.

"Keep an eye on him. Continue your mission."

"Hai." They replied disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The Third went to bed thinking about the sudden change in Naruto.

**7 o'clock Training Grounds 3**

The six Genins to be walk in with their heads down.

"Morning…" Sakura replied.

"Morning." Kiba said with a yawn.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

Naruto just nodded.

'_Hinata looks like she got a lot of sleep.'_

Shino and Sasuke said nothing.

So the two teams waited and waited for their sensei's. Two hours they waited before Kurenai appeared.

"Morning." She replied.

"You're late." Sakura and Kiba yelled.

"I must be getting Kakashi's habbit. By the way, where is Kakashi?" She asks.

At that moment there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"Aw, it's Ronald McDonald." Sakura screamed.

Indeed, Kakashi was dress with white make-up yellow and red baggy cloths with a red afro and shoes to big for him.

"Naruto, get this off of me now."

It took a while then every beside Shino and Sasuke started to roar with laughter.

Naruto smirk and duck behind Hinata.

Kakashi was piss. He looked like a fool.

After thirty minutes of Kakashi and his outfit the Jounin's were ready to begin their test.

"Ok both of us have two bells." Kakashi replied holding his two bells up as Kurenai hold up hers.

"Now we each hold three lunch boxes. One is for us and the other two is for the people who manage to get a bell from us." At that moment everyone's stomach growled.

'_That's why he told us not to eat.'_

Kakashi and Kurenai look at Naruto who was grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I always eat no matter what people tell me."

Kakashi look down unable to believe he ate. Kurenai look at him in surprise.

"Ok now then, two students will most likely fail. Well all of you could fail, you goal for today is to take one of the bells. You must the bells before noon or you fail."

"So the person who doesn't get the bell gets sent back to the Academy."

"That's right and they will also get tied to the stumps over there." Kurenai replied nodding.

"Alright ready…"

"Well this test should be easy." Naruto replied nodding his head.

"Uh?" Kakashi and Kurenai replied.

"I mean we got to suck ass teacher who can't even dodge or detect some basic academy traps." Naruto replied pointing this out to everyone.

Everyone nodded. Kakashi felt his reputation at stake as well as Kurenai's.

"The person who stands out is the one who has no talent at all." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi was hoping for him to get mad enough to attack, to his surprise it work.

Naruto knew what Kakahi was trying to do so he pulled out a kunai and leap for an attack. Naruto saw Kakahsi move but he didn't want things to get suspicious.

"Calm down, I didn't say start yet." (Same thing in the Anime with Naruto's Survival)

Everyone started to back away from Kakashi unable to believe his speed.

'_Impossible, I didn't see him move.'_

'_This speed, so this is a Jounin.'_

'_He is faster then tousan.'_

'_Impressive, I see. Then things are really going to be interesting.'_

'_You've got to be kidding, there is no way we can match that kind of speed.'_

'_Show off.'_

"Alright start." With that he and Kurenai disappeared.

Naruto soon pulled Hinata with him as soon the test began. He knew next they had to find Shino. Naruto work with Shino in the past and saw that he well intelligent even when he became a Genin. He knew Shino would be able to figure it out.

Shino stood behind a tree slowly sending some bugs up ahead in case his teachers appeared. What shocked him most was when Hinata and Naruto landed in front of him.

"Naruto…Hinata…what are you doing?"

"Keep yourself quiet. Listen, have you've figure out the test?"

Shino look (never mind he doesn't show emotion.) at Naruto.

'_I always hated that expression of his.'_

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean?"

"Think about it you two. Why would they put us in groups of three then tell us we are to get sent back to the academy."

Shino look at Naruto dumbstruck. Since when was the blood so…smart.

Hinata look at her crush and thought he was so amazing and full of surprises.

"Shino, my clone is engaging Kakashi right now. This is our chance to make a plan." Naruto replied.

"The test is about teamwork. Very well Naruto, I shall assist you."

"Good then here is the plan."

* * *

Meanwhile; Naruto's clone confronted Kakashi and challenge him to a duel.

"Aren't you a little off?" Kakashi asked looking dumbstruck.

"The only thing off is your taste in haircuts."

'_Well its good to see him back to his old self.' _The Third thought.

"Ok since you're the dead last, how about I do this. Lesson 1, Taijutsu."

Naruto rushes forward and stops when Kakashi puts his hand up in his pouch to reveal a very bright orange book.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto screams.

"I'm reading.'

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what happens next. Oh my…" Kakashi replied giggling like mad.

"You fucking pervert, I bet that's a porno book. Don't tell me you peek at girls when they change."

Kakashi didn't know what to say so he starts too muttered to himself.

Naruto look shock.

"You pick at girls they change you closest pervert."

"You judge me pretty quick for a stupid idiot." _'I've got to be careful, last night didn't even seem we've seen his fullest.'_

Naruto give a punch on to have it stop by Kakashi. Naruto landed and tried to kick Kakashi in the head but Kakashi merely duck. Naruto then threw a punch out in frustration. Kakashi disappeared right before his eyes.

"Nani, he disappeared?"

"You should never let your enemy sneak up on you, baka." Kakashi replied with his fingers in the seal of the tiger.

'_That's the seal of the tiger.'_

'_He is going to use ninjutsu at that range. Naruto will get killed.'_

"Naruto get out of there, your going to get killed." Sakura shouted.

"Too late; Sennen Goroshi." Kakashi cried poking his ass into the air. Naruto gave a cry as he was launch into the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Nani, what happen?'_

'_How does someone just disappear?'_

'_What happen? I'm sure that was Naruto, then how does someone disappear?'_

'_A Shadow Clone uh, the kids smarter then I thought.'_

At that moment Shino and Hinata attack Kakashi leaving him side stepping their attacks. When Kakashi nearly pierce them with Kunai's they disappeared into bugs and soon swarm around Kakashi.

Naruto look at Shino and Hinata and told them to go.

"Naruto, how do you know it's safe to attack right now?" Shino asked.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"How does that help?"

"It's similar to the Sharingan. Anything the Shadow Clone learns the user learns. Quiet useful actually. Its safe, go, just remember the plan."

They nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi was stun and didn't know what to do. He heard of the Aburame Clan but didn't know what exactly they did. This was clearly blocking his vision and senses.

Then Shino and Hinata came threw the shield of bugs attacking Kakashi. Kurenai was surprise; she was hidden in the trees. She decided to even up the odds.

She jumps down with a kunai in her hand. She was about to get Shino away when Naruto sudden appeared in front of her.

Naruto threw a barrage of punches out her which she was unable to block and had trouble dodging.

Soon she was out of the bugs nest and into the open. Sasuke seeing his chance took it. A barrage of shirukens and kunai's flew and nearly struck Kakashi. Kakashi was luckily and perform Kawarimi no Jutsu. He was so surprise to see Hinata and Shino stay on him.

'_Damn, these two are good. Not only that _(glances at Kurenai) _Naruto is forcing her on the defense. Should have known, Taijutsu is her weakness.'_

Kakashi side steps Shino's attack only for Hinata to hit some of his tenketsu in his right arm.

'_Have I really sunk this low, no I've underestimated them. And Naruto is far better then expected.'_

This continued on and on. Kiba and Akamaru would appear out of no where and make surprise attack throwing both Kurenai and Kakashi off guard. Sasuke wasn't fighting like the others, but he set up traps which Kakashi or Kurenai fell into. Finally the bell rang.

"Well that's it, Sakura come her for a moment." Kakashi ask kindly.

"Hai sensei?"

"Why I'm I tied to the tree?" Sakura screamed.

"Pinky didn't attack at all while Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Naruto manage to get a bell."

_Flashback_

Kiba's Gatsuga which was not yet finish manage to cut the bells off the waist of both Jounin's. Hinata was the first to notice and swept the bells to the others.

Naruto however stop the Jounin's with a Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

The Jounin's where shock to see so many clones of Naruto and the fight left the Jounin's tired after all the clones were gone.

_Flashback Ends_

Everyone was looking at the blond. His cloths were different. In fact Kakashi would have said he look like the fourth in his Genin years. White clothing, he had on gray arm protectors and knee pads.

_Naruto's flashback_ (A lot of flashback in this)

"What do you know about me, when you have no parents or siblings?! What do you know, when you've been alone from the start?! Huh?!" Sasuke's started to have flashbacks of his mother, father, himself and brother. "We suffer because of our bonds. Can you understand what's it's like to lose everyone?!" Sasuke yells off the ground before shoving Naruto off him into the canyon.

"It's true I don't have parents or siblings and I don't understand how it feels." Naruto replies while he stood on the log facing Sasuke on the other log.

"Why, Naruto? Why do you go so far for me?" Sasuke demands back.

"To me, this is one of my first bonds!" (Sasuke looks shock to hear that) "That's why I'm going to stop you!" Naruto replies back.

"Well then, I will break those bonds!" Sasuke declares tying his hiata on.

"Then why…If so, then why…? Why didn't you kill me then?! Isn't' that way your way of breaking bonds?! Sasuke!" Naruto screams at Sasuke after seeing him in 2 ½ years.

"The reason is simple." Sasuke closes his eyes. "It's not that that I didn't cut those bonds."

_Sasuke's Flashback_

"You can also activate the Mangekyou Sharingan as I did. But, there is one condition. You must kill…your closest friend." Itachi told an eight year old Sasuke.

_End Sasuke flashback_

"I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following his ways. I merely spared your life on a whim." Before anyone could react Sasuke was next to Naruto with an arm around him.

"When did he-?" Sakura gasp.

"Come to think of it, isn't it your dream to become Hokage? If you have time to come chase after me, you should be training. Isn't that right, Naruto? That's why this time, at my whim, you'll lose your life." Sasuke replies pulling out his Katana.

"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become Hokage? What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto replies back without the slightest sign of fear.

Sasuke smirks and moves in for the kill. Naruto continues to look straight ahead and Sasuke was looking into Naruto's eyes. Yamato and Sai couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura gasp.

_Naruto's mindscape_

"Naruto. Let's show them our power." Kyuubi declared behind her seal. She gave a deep chuckle at the boy in front of her. "What's wrong? Why are you hesitating?" Kyuubi demands as she showed herself with her red chakra. "You need my power, right? (Naruto shows no sign of fear or emotion at the Nine Tail's Kyuubi.) Well, who do you want to kill? You should understand. That you can't do anything by yourself, that is. Release this seal completely. If you do, then I'll give you all my power." Kyuubi declares.

Naruto says nothing but raises his hand. Kyuubi look shock as well as Naruto to see another hand in front of her.

"Why are you-?"

"Now I can see it. So this was the source of your power? Who would've thought that something like this was inside you?" Sasuke replies.

"I see. An Uchiha, is it? Your growth is impressive. You can even see my inside Naruto. Such would be the power of your Sharingan; that cursed clan's power." Kyuubi acknowledges.

"Seems this isn't the first time you've seen the Sharingan. If so, then you are Kyuubi no Yoko." Sasuke replies back. Kyuubi was silent for a moment glaring at Sasuke in the eyes.

"Such sinister eyes and chakra far more evil then my own…Just as Uchiha Madara was." Kyuubi replies. Sasuke eyes showed some sign of anger before he rips Kyuubi's chakra apart.

"And you expect me… to know that person?" He replies as Naruto look shock to see Sasuke withstand Kyuubi.

_Flashback ends _(Every flashback ends here. So on with the story.)

Naruto glares at Sasuke and remember how he ignored her words and warnings. Sasuke was the second coming of Uchiha Madara. Someone who didn't have limits with their evil.

"Well seeing how they got the bells and pass the true expectation of the test you all pass."

"Uh?"

"Thought so." Naruto mutters.

"Well then you all have the day off." Kurenai replied before both of them jump out the way from a huge green blur.

'_Oh, no. Not them.'_

"Eternal Rival, how are you this beautiful morning." Gai shouted.

"Huh, you said something?" Kakashi replied.

"Oh, very hip of you, Kakashi." Gai shouted.

Naruto wanted to strangle Gai and Rock Lee. But as he did another memory came to him.

_Flashback_

Rock Lee, Gai, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten all lies at the feet of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. This was their third time fighting each other this time, Akatsuki succeed in killing Team Gai. Naruto just go there to see Itachi gave the final blow to Tenten who some how was still alive.

"Remember what I told you Naruto-kun?" Itachi ask before looking at him.

Naruto did and repeated Itachi's words to him when they first met.

"To take me, Naruto-kun, we have been ordered to take Naruto-kun alive by our organization, Akatsuki." Naruto repeat before he charges at the fame Uchiha.

_Flashback Ends_

Naruto mutter the words under his breath. Only Hinata heard him and wonder what he meant and by 'Akatsuki'.

'_Is this really Naruto-kun? He was never like this. What happen to him?'_

"Hey, nice sword you got there. Mind if I see it?" The girl on Gai's team asks Naruto. Everyone look at Naruto to see him holding a sword in its sheath.

"I don't let anyone see it." Naruto replies coldly.

"Oh, but I can give you pointers in the art of swordsmanship." She replies.

Naruto smirk, "I doubt that."

"You got the balls to back that up?" She demanded.

"Yea." Naruto replies standing up.

'_Damn, my power isn't what it use to be. If I had known Team Gai was going to be here I wouldn't have train last night. Not only that, it's my stamina that keeps me from fainting. I'm using the last of my chakra to keep myself balance and not fall over.'_

'_This guy got guts I'll give him that. He barely has any chakra at all.'_ Neji thought.

'_A youthful fighter and one who shall win Tenten-chan's love. Oh the flames of youth burn brightly.'_ Lee thought.

Tenten also notice he was down to his last chakra.

"I'll go easy on you ok." Tenten yells summoning a katana.

Kakashi step forward.

"Naruto, I know how much you want to fight but you can't push yourself. And Gai, I thought you would teach you students self control." Kakashi replied eyeing him.

"Tenten, run a hundred laps around Konoha."

"What?" She screams.

"If you talk back I'll have you run with Lee on your hands." Gai replied holding his chin.

She mutters about green freaks before running off.

Kurenai also disappeared.

"Well everyone can go home and rest, Hinata, Naruto a word." Kakashi replied before pulling them apart.

"Hokage-sama wants both of you to train together. One reason is to get the shyness out of you Hinata. He wants you to speak up more. The other reason is for Naruto not to be so loud and learn stealth. He believes both of you can teach each other. See ya." Kakashi replied before disappearing.

The two look at each other and blush.

When Hinata look back at Naruto she found herself in a genjutsu.

"What is this?"

"A reality genjutsu. Hinata, your about to witness something you never though possible." Naruto voice replied behind her. The world was black and white with the sky Red.

'_Genjutsu uh, my Byakugan should allow me to see through it.'_

She activated her Byakugan and saw she couldn't get it undone. She then tried the genjutsu release. Nothing happen.

"This is a Powerful Genjutsu Hinta, an S-Class Genjutsu highly forbidden to learn. It's nearly impossible to break. You will learn more then you thought possible.'

Hinata felt herself being lifted and unable to closed her eyes at the events that accrued.

"Now you know."

"Is this…"

"Hai, you know why my behavior has been strange as well as my clothing style. I trust you and only you."

"Naruto-kun, thank you."

"I didn't want things like this and it didn't intend with my plan but if this is going to work tell no one. I will train you so hard you will give your opponents a reason to fear you. Also, (Naruto closes his eyes) so you won't die like last time."

Hinata was in fear. She had witness her own death.

"So, you're really from the…"

"Hai, I traveled back in time to correct my own mistake. The tide may have turn but the dice is still rolling. I must prevent it."

Hinata look down. "Naruto-kun, Son of the Yellow Flash, with my blood of a Hyuuga Main or Branch, the inner-eye bond, I swear I shall protect you with my life." Hinata replied.

Naruto look surprise to hear this. He heard of this Hyuuga Oath's but never heard one before. Naruto look down and release the Genjutsu.

Naruto collapse after wasting all of his chakra and stamina on that jutsu. Hinata grabbed him and set him down. Hinata still had her arms wrap around him fell asleep.

**Sometime later that Night**

Naruto woke up, he tried to stand but felt something heavy on his chest.

'_Hinata? She stayed with me?!'_

He wrapped his arms around her until his eyes shot open.

'_Shit, I nearly forgot, Hiashi isn't my friend yet and if he finds me here with his oldest daughter both of us will get into trouble. Thank kami for letting me keep Kyuubi's regeneration.'_

Naruto pick Hinata up and disappeared into the trees. The ANBU who were watching were shock to see him perform Chakra Control so well.

Naruto sense the ANBU behind him.

'_They got no stealth, not until they go to war.'_

The captain however was shock to see him so well and nearly had all of his chakra back.

'_Could he really be the Kyuubi? No human can get up in only fives hours after chakra exhaustion. Sandaime-sama will have to know about this.'_

Naruto who has snuck into the Hyuuga compound so many times in his last life took his normal route to Hinata's room.

"Hinata, what happen to you when you were 3 was not your fault. However, I promise you the Hyuuga secrets will always remain safe and I will put Kumo in check." His raises her right wrist and place a seal on her vein. A single tear trop appeared with the word seal inside of it.

"You're Byakugan is safe, Hinata." Naruto glance at the door sensing someone there. He quickly jumps out the window.

"Hinata, are you in there?" Hiashi asked. He opens her door and was shock to see his daughter asleep.

"Weakling." He mutters before leaving.

**The Next morning**

Hinata woke up and quickly ate breakfast.

"Father, I would like some training this morning before I meet my new team." Hianta ask her father before he could respond at breakfast. She shoved down the eggs and ran out the door. "Meet you in the court yard in five minutes." She shouted.

Neji, who was invited to eat with them, Hanabi and Hiashi look at the open door which Hinata bolted in shock.

'_It's like nee-chan a different person.'_

'_Interesting.'_

'_Did Hanabi say something to her before breakfast?'_ Hiashi thought throwing a look at Hanabi.

"What?" The young 8-year-old said realizing her father was looking at her.

"I didn't say anything to her this morning I swear." She claimed in fear.

She knew better then anyone how terrible her father was.

Hiashi got up and saw Hinata waiting form him. Doing strange hand strikes.

'_What is she…no her teacher knows she cannot learn any other Taijutsu besides the Jyuuken.'_

"Hinata, I cannot train you this morning, I have a morning session with you sister, perhaps this evening." Hiashi told his oldest daughter.

Hinata look down. Then she remembers what she saw; Naruto-kun's encouragement.

"Hmm, pathetic." Hinata mutter before jumping over the wall.

Hiashi froze at what he heard. Did she just call him…?

"Did she say what I thought she said?" He asks Neji and Hanabi. Both nodded.

He was shock and decided to speak with her Jounin instructor.

**Jounin Lounge**

Kurenai closed her locker and was surprise to see Hiashi standing in the doorframe. She never saw him here before.

"A moment of your time please." He asks her with a deep voice.

She nods unsure what to expect.

'_Certainly not about Hinata, he doesn't even give a damn about her.'_

"What did you tell Hinata yesterday?" He demands.

She was surprise by this question.

"Nothing, yesterday, Hokage-sama ordered Team 8 and Team 7 to do a joint team test. They both pass why?" She asked him with a look in her eye.

"Who is on Team 7 and the rest of Hinata's squad." he bark.

'_Normally parents ask their children.'_ She thought angrily.

"On my squad are Inuzuka Kina and Aburame Shino."

Hiashi nodded. Made sense, he was a Genin with Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi.

"Team 7 is lead by Hatake Kakashi, he leads Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

He was please to hear Hatake Kakashi, he was a great ninja and perhaps the strongest Jounin in Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke made sense, that girl was no need of concern but the Kyuubi-brat might be.

"Why is the Kyuubi brat a ninja?" He demanded, wanting to get answer. He thought the brat failed his test.

"He brought back the Scroll of Sealing, beat up a traitor who was a Chuunin rank and master the Kage Bunshin no jutsu in 1 hour." She replied calmly.

He was shock to hear the Kyuubi brat master the Shadow Clone. Was he the one who did the change in Hinata?

"I want team 7 and team 8 apart." He demands.

"I'm afraid that's not the Jounin's decision but the Hokage's. You can take it up with him but I doubt he'll remove us." She replied leaving him.

He was upset; he didn't hate the Kyuubi brat like the others but didn't trust him.

That morning Kurenai went over the team over Chakra control, she lecture to them about the how important it was. Hinata was the first to grasp it, being in the Hyuuga clan, Chakra control was of huge importance. Sakura manage because she barely had any chakra. Naruto surprisingly was the next to master it. Sasuke needed help and Sakura offer at once to give advice. Kiba and Akamaru manage with some aid from Shino.

'_Damn I'm the last Uchiha and I came in last.'_ Sasuke thought in anger. He was also frustrated that he needed help.

Their missions weren't so exciting either. They had just capture Tori the cat for the Federal Lords wife, Naruto reacting the fastest caught it but suffered huge scratches on his face. When it was detained he asks Kakashi if he could skin the cat alive and Kiba was the first to agree. For once Akamaru also agreed with him master.

On the way for the next mission Sakura and Kiba broke into an argument. Or, more like agreeing with each other.

"We need better missions. I swear if I get another D-Rank mission I'm going to rip my hair out." Sakura shouted so loud the Hokage could hear her while they made their way up to the mission collection stand.

"Akamaru nearly puke taking out those garbage. If that old man doesn't give us something better I swear his going to meet my hands around his throat." Kiba shouted. The Hokage sweat drops hearing this. He was going to get it from a bunch of kids.

They burst in and Kiba and Sakura look like they had a fuse broken. The Hokage knew he would be in deep shit.

"Well let's see here, 30 Missions apiece for team 7 and team 8 in the past month. Average for a fresh Genin." Sandaime replied reading the scroll.

Sasuke's eye twitches _'Average?'_

"Now, let's try another D-Rank."

"No." Naruto shouted. This was the first time any of them heard him shout in a long time so they all jump at his voice.

"No D-Rank missions or I'll make you drown in your own blood old man." Naruto shouted pointing his finger at the Hokage. The Hokage only knew to well what the Harem no jutsu was capable of, having fallen for it watching it being used on poor Ebisu.

"Naruto, do I have to explain the missions to you?" The Third replied holding up a scroll.

"Everyday we get mission request from people all over the world. Depending on the mission request they are separated into A; B; C; D. Depending on the shinobi's strengths they get a certain mission for an example, your Jounin Instructors are capable of handling an A-rank mission by themselves or single handling depending on the situation. Hmm." The Third said looking at two Naruto's who were saying something behind Kakashi's back. "LISTEN." The Third shouted.

The two Naruto's turn to the Third as if they saw him for the first time.

"Finish, fine, here is my lesson. We are shinobi's not servants. Henge." The two Naruto cried. A cloud of smoke appeared and there stood "Oiroke: Onna no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu"

The Third Hokage never saw this technique instantly fell backwards with a noise bleed. Kakashi also fainted.

After everyone woke up the Third did not want to suffer from more blood loss again. That jutsu was dangerous.

"Very well if you want a C-Rank so badly then I can arrange one for you." At this Iruka stood up (he also fell over with a massive nose bleed) "Hokage-sama they are fresh Genin's. You can't possible be serious."

"Do you want to suffer from that jutsu again?" He replied back. Iruka saw the point and realize it could kill him if he loses more blood.

"Bring him in." The Third orders. The servant nodded. The door opens and in walks in a half drunk old man.

'_Tazuna, it's been so long since I've seen him.'_

"These punks are going to guard me. I thought pay better for a shrimp and a dog." Tazuna remarks. Kiba grew a vein but Naruto jump forward unsheathing his blade.

Kakashi and Kurenai immediately took action. Kiba was getting hold in a full nelson while Kakashi tackled Naruto down who was struggling to get up. Tazuna's drink was split in half by Naruto's blade.

"Naruto it won't do if we kill our client."

"Then let me take his limb." Naruto shouted.

Tazuna back away; clearly thinking these kids where insane.

"I'm Tazuna the Bridge Building Master of Wave." Tazuna introduce himself to the two teams.

"We will meet in two hours by the gate. Move." Kakashi ordered. The Genin's nodded and went to their homes.

Everyone came with bags full of weapons, food, and supplies. Naruto however, only appeared with a scroll. His white cloths seemed to be covered with some light gray armor pads. On his belt were shinobi supplies and apparently a mask of some sort.

As they walk down the road for an hour, a couple of puddles stood on the side of the road.

Kurenai was the first to notice the genjutsu then Kakashi who realize there hasn't been rain for months. Naruto knew instantly who they were.

The team walked past them without a care.

When they where five yards away two figures appeared out of the puddles. The first to go was Kakashi, Kurenai turn around to found a pair gauntlet claws in her throat. Sakura screamed, this was more then she asked for.

Naruto however reacted before anyone else could. He split their chain in half with his sword before the Demon Brothers knew what happen. When both stop in their tracks Naruto punch the short one in the face and kick the taller one.

Then Kurenai and Kakashi appeared.

"Naruto, you did better then expected. You handle two B-Rank missing-nins. Tazuna, care to explain?"

"Hold on, I saw you two die." Sakura explain.

She looks past them to see a pile of woods and the dead Kurenai disappear. The dead Kurenai disappeared in a zig zap way.

"You should know we are shinobi's and we can't die so easily." Kurenai replied with a disappointed look in her eye. Sakura look surprise and shock to see Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei alive and well.

'_Naruto isn't at Genin level. To handle the situation like that was expected from an elite Chuunin or Jounin. He did not blink or hesitate in that situation. He planned it ahead and used their attack and convenience again them. What is going on? Is this really Naruto?'_

After explaining the truth and finding out this was more dangerous the Jounin's were more then prepared to head back to Konoha. Naruto wanted to continue on so did Kiba and Hinata. Sasuke did not want to be seen a coward. With this many Genin protesting, and Sakura backing up Sasuke's words, they continue onwards. Kakashi however felt Gato would send someone stronger this time to kill the bridge builder.

Naruto however thoughts were somewhere else.

* * *

A/N: Wow this was longer then I expected. But this is where things will get interesting. I'm leaving you my readers, a choice. Do you want Haku to be a Boy or a Girl. Be in mind if you choose Haku as a girl Deidara from Akatsuki will be a girl. If you chose Haku as a Boy Deidara will be a boy.

Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Replacement Jutsu

Gatsuga - Double Piercing Fang

Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kumo – Cloud

Harem no jutsu – Harem Jutsu

Oiroke: Onna no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu – Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Jutsu


	3. Demon of the Mist

**Blade: Konoha Wind Master**

**Chapter 3: Demon of the Mist**

**Gato's Headquarters**

Zabuza sat down lazily listen to Gato and his assistant complaining about their lack of strength. Zabuza had enough and his big blade was found it's near Gato's throat.

"Who do you think I am? I'm Zabuza Demon of the Mist. You will know your place." He growls.

"But…but the shinobi knows this is not going to be easy. They'll be more on the alert now."

"That doesn't matter; they are small fry to me. Zabuza replied walking out the door.

"Once he kills the old man make sure he and his comrades are dead." Gato orders to his two samurai bodyguards. They both nodded and walk out with him.

**Somewhere on the River bed**

Tazuna lead the two teams to a boat where an old friend of his was waiting.

"What a thick mist, I can't see ahead." Sakura replied stating the obvious.

Meanwhile Naruto kept thinking inside his head seeing Hinata in combat mode look.

'_Did I emerge her spirits together as one somehow? Tsukiyomi can't do that. But I may have done it. If her spirits somehow emerge together then she will no doubt lose her childish self soon. Oh well, I guess I like it like that.' _Naruto thought after getting a pervert thought. Naruto soon shook his head. _'I'm not a pervert. I'm not like Kakashi-sensei or Ero-Sennin.'_

"We should be seeing the bridge soon." Tazuna replied. Kurenai reminded everyone to be quiet.

"At the base of the bridge is Wave Country." The boat man replied.

"Tazuna-san, there is something I need to ask of you before we reach the shore: the identity of those after you. If you don't tell us, then our mission ends when the boat reaches the land." Kakashi asked the old bridge builder, adding the threat to the question.

For a moment Tazuna was quiet and Kurenai and Kakashi keep a close eye on him. After waiting for several seconds with everyone eyes on him besides his friends Tazuna decided to speak.

"Looks like I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know. You're right that this is probably beyond your mission's scope. It turns out a super-dangerous man is after my life."

"Super-dangerous man?" Kurenai replied.

"Hai."

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"You've probably at least heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou." Kurenai and Kakashi eyes pop open.

"Gatou?" Kurenai gasp.

"Huh!? Gatou is… From _that _Gatou Company? He's said to be one of the worlds few extremely wealthy people." Kakashi nearly gasp.

"Yes, Officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly, he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty businessman. (Tazuna pauses remembering the screams and horrors from his country.) It was about a year ago he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through financial and violent means, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Since he controls the shipping routes, which are the life of a small island country, Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic. The only thing Gatou has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna replied, telling the two teams his small story.

"I see, since you're building the bridge, you're in the way." Sakura replied.

"So, those ninjas from earlier were hired by Gatou?" Sasuke said.

Before Kiba could say anything; Kakashi spoke. "But what I don't understand is... if you knew shinobi's could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?"

"The Wave Country is super poor. Even the Daimyo have no money." Tazuna answered. "Of course, we don't have much money either, not enough for the expensive B-rank missions or above. Well…if you quit the mission when we reach shore, I will definitely be killed, before I even reach my home. But, don't worry about it, if I die, my cute eight-year-old grandson will just cry uncontrollably! (Everyone face nearly drop.) And my daughter will live a sad, sad life hating Leaf Village ninjas forever and ever! But it's not like it will be your fault, or anything."

Everyone look at each other or down. Kakashi was using his index finger to scratch his forehead protector while Kurenai was biting her nail off her thumb. The Genin's all look down.

"Don't worry about that old man, Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will protect you with your life." Naruto replied before they could something.

"Well, we really don't have a choice. We will continue to protect you." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, thank a lot!" Tazuna thank them. He turned to his friend and hold up a peace sign which his friend new meant 'I win.'

'_Really Tazuna-san, that was a bit extreme. But you did that to my last life the last time we did this. You won't have to worry a bit. I hope I can just protect those two.'_ Naruto thought as he thought about Haku and Zabuza.

So they continue onwards to the shores of Wave Country. After a few minutes of silence the boat man spoke. "We'll be there soon. Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far, but..?"

"Thanks."

They soon pass under the bridge and threw the mist to see a beautiful village up ahead.

When they reach a small dock everyone got off.

"This if it for me. Goodbye."

"Yeah, super thanks."

"Be careful."

"Okay, now talk me home safely!" Tazuna replied giving everyone a sweat drop.

"Hai, hai." Kakahi responded.

'_If any further attack comes, it will surely be not Chuunin but Jounin level.'_ Kakashi thought as he sighs.

Unknown to the team they were being watch from a man with a giant sword.

Naruto suddenly sense a faint chakra signature. He threw a kuani at it. Everyone look at Naruto in shock.

"Naruto!" Kurenai growled.

"Please stop using kunai! It's seriously dangerous." Kakashi told his student.

"Hey, shrimp! Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna shouted.

Naruto said nothing but walk over to collect his kunai. As he did he saw a white rabbit, paralyze with fear. He glares at it before collect his kuani.

When Naruto came back everyone eyes were shock to see his kunai had blood all over it. When he drops something in front of them they all fell over to see a snowshoe rabbit.

"Naruto, don't scare us like that." Sakura screamed. Punching him in the head or at least tried to as he side step the attack.

'_That's a snowshoe rabbit…yet its spring what's with its color? The snowshoe rabbit changes color according to the amount of sunlight. White is its winter color. (_Kakashi and Kurenai look at each other and nodded looking at their surroundings.) _'Then, that must be a rabbit that's been kept in a cage in order to use it in a Kawarimi.'_

'_So they're already here…'_

'_I see…_ (the man grabs his sword) _No wonder the Demon Brothers didn't stand a chance, the Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi and The Ice Queen of Konoha, Genjutsu Mistress Yuuhi Kurenai!'_ He jumps in the air. At that moment he jump in the air and threw his giant sword.

"Everyone get down." Kakashi yelled. He and Kurenai jump in the air while Shino tackled Tazuna to the ground while Kiba dropped to the ground Naruto grabbed Hinata and jump in the bush. Sasuke quickly hit the ground, Sakura was luckily and manage to avoid getting hit. The giant blade soon landed on a tree trunk soon a man appeared.

He had no shirt but purple pants with a white mask and a Mist Hiata on his head. _'This guy is…'_

Kakashi walk forward. "Hey! Well, well! If it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun, eh?" Kakashi replied. Kiba rush forward preparing to attack him when Kurenai stuck out her arm blocking him.

"Stay back, this guy on a whole other level."

"Why?" Kiba yelled like an idiot.

"Against him, I have no choice." Kakashi replied lifting his forehead protector. Everyone look at him never seeing him with both eyes. "It will be a little tough unless I do this…!"

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi…and the Jounin with brunette hair, rosy lips and crimson eyes, Ice Queen of Konoah and Genjutsu mistress Yuuhi Kureni."

At the words of Sharingan Sasuke look at Kakashi more closely.

"Sorry, but hand over the old man."

'_Huh, Sharingan? What's the hell is that?'_ Kiba thought.

'_What are they talking about? He's strong?' _Sakura thought.

'_Sharingan!?'_

"You guys surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Kakashi orders lifting up his forehead protector from his left eye. His eye was closed but as he lifts it a red eye appeared with three como's. "Fight me." He declared.

'_What's…that eye?'_ Kiba thought.

"Oh, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored."

"You guys keep saying Sharingan, Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Sakura screamed.

"It's a Doujutsu like my own." Hinata replied.

"Sharingan, a power borne in the eyes and released from the pupils. Some have an ability in their eyes, called Doujutsu, that can read all types of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and can defeat them. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that give you this power. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has." Sasuke replied answering the question. Kiba look shock and Sakura look amaze.

'_But my Doujutsu is even better. It may not be able to see chakra like the Byakugan or as cool as the Sharingan but it can see and copy any seals it sees. The Inshougan. Or better known as, Fuugan.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Exactly. That's not all. What's even scarier is that you can read your opponent's techniques and copy them." Zabuza replied as the mist suddenly started to grow and get thick. "When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassination squad, I kept a bingo book. It included information on you, and this is was it said: The man who has copied over a thousand jutsu., Copy Ninja Kakashi. Also I got information on you Kurenai. The woman whose fury knows no limits the mistress of the art of illusion, the one to kill a hundred ninja's with one technique. Yuuhi Kurenai, in Konoha you're known as the Ice Queen. In the Shinobi world, you're known as Scarlet Eyes." Zabuza replied smirking.

'_What's going on? Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were those incredible ninja's?'_ Sakura thought.

'_What's going on? The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan. Could he be…?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Now, let's put an end to the chatter. I have to kill that old man." At those words all six Genin surrounded Tazuna. "But Kakashi, Kurenai-san, it looks like I have to beat you two first." Zabuza replied he grabbed his sword and disappeared from the tree. Kurenai not wasting any time started to form seals faster then any of the Genin's could follow.

'_She's forming seals way to fast.'_

Kurenai soon disappeared. Kakashi seeing where she went walk over to the water's edge where Zabuza was standing on the water.

"His on top of the water!" Sakura gasp.

'_He's releasing a high amount of chakra.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza declared.

"He vanished!" Kiba said. Naruto grip his sword more tightly, waiting to unsheathe it.

"Sensei." Sakura cried.

"He'll come after me first since Kurenai-sensei disappeared."

"Who is he?" Kiba asked in fear. Akamaru was shaking.

"Momochi Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist assassination squad, he was known as an expert in silent killing."

"Silent?" Shino asked unsure what he heard. He didn't like the sound of that.

"As the name indicates, it's the ability to kill your opponent instantly. (Kakashi suddenly remembers the entire Konoha squad Zabuza murder to get away) You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use all aspects of the Sharingan perfectly. So you guys be careful too. (Everyone froze hearing this) Well, if we fail, it's only death."

"What? What are you saying Kakashi-sensei." Sakura demanded.

At that moment the mist started to thicken.

"The mist is getting thicker." Kiba stated.

"The Wave Country is surrounded by ocean, so mist is super plentiful." Tazuna explain.

At that moment Kakashi disappeared into the mist scaring the Genins.

Seconds became minutes. Minutes soon seem forever, but not one Genin drop their guard in the thicket of the mist. Soon Zabuza's voice emerges in the mist.

"Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart. Now, which critical hit should I go after?" This scared everyone.

After a few more seconds Kakashi decided to clear the mist a little. Forming his hands into the seal of the ram, Chakra was soon bursting out of him. Sasuke soon was shaking like mad. He hasn't shook this much since four years ago.

'_What an incredibly thirst for blood. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. That's how heavy the air is. Experiencing this for a while could drive a person crazy. The intensity of Jounins facing each other…it feels lilke my life is being squeezed out…I can't take it. I'd almost rather die now and get it over with…" _Sasuke thought moving his kunai to kill himself.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi replied turning his head with a smile to Sasukek that soon calm him down.

"Well see about that." Zabuza said appearing in the middle of the group. "It's over." Kakashi fully turn around and had his Sharingan lock on with Zabuza. Zabuza moved in for the kill and Kakashi soon sprung into action. Stabbing Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai. Soon water started leaking out of Zabuza, and then he was gone.

"Sensei, behind you." Sakura screamed. Kakashi turn around to see Zabuza sword heading straight for him. "Die." Zabuza declared cutting Kakashi in half.

Kakashi was cut cleanly in half only to split in water.

'_Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!? No way! In this mist...he copied it?'_

As soon as the water clone disappeared Zabuza felt two kunai's touching his throat. Kurenai and Kakashi appeared at each other side old holding their kunai's dangergously close to Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move." Kakashi ordered.

"It's over." Kurenai added.

Zabuza smirk, they fell straight into his trap.

Soon Kurenai and Kakashi notice he was chuckling softly then started laughing.

"What's the deal, why the hell is he laughing? He just got beat like a fool." Kiba yelled.

"It's over? You don't get it. You can't defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. No way." Zabuza started to laugh again. "But that was impressive of you. By that time you had already copied my Mizu Bunshin no jutsu. You had your clone say those words to attract my attention, while the real you hid in the mist and watch me. Nice plan, but… you two fell straight into my trap. You see, I wanted you to kill that water clone to draw her out because…"

"I'm not that easy." Zabuza voice appeared behind them scaring both Jounin's. The water clone in front of them disappeared. The real Zabuza swung his sword at a fast speed both Kurenai and Kakashi barely manage to duck. The sword slams into the ground. And Zabuza quickly switch hands as he did he kick Kakashi into the air and punch Kurenai she double over and his foot found itself in her face sending her flying.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kurenai-sensei." Sakura screamed.

'_Now!'_ Zabuza thought rushing after them. He soon spotted something up ahead and stop just in time. _'Makibishi?' _"Foolish." Zabuza replied before jumping in the water. Kakashi head pop open only to see Kurenai land on top of him.

"He's also strong in Taijutsu." Sasuke replied his eyes shaking.

Kurenai and Kakashi popped up out of the water. _'What's with this water? If feels so heavy.'_

"Baka." Zabuza replied the two. "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu."

"Shit." Kurenai yelled as they both felt huge amount of water surround them.

'_Escaping to the water was a big mistake.'_

"I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you two kept moving, you know? Now Kakashi, Kurenai, we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them. Mizu Bunshin no jutsu."

'_I didn't expect him to be this good.'_

'_This is bad. The kids stand no chance.'_

"Wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas. But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, once you're good enough to be listed in my bingo book, then you can start calling yourself a ninja. Guys like you shouldn't be referred to as ninjas." Zabuza declared using some mist to surround himself. _'He disappeared again?'_ Kiba thought who was the closest. Kiba soon saw a kick but was to slow to react and got hit full in the face. His forehead protector went flying. Akamaru landed and slam into a tree.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Zabuza step on his forehead protector.

"Just brats."

"Kiba!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone was shock at his speed. Kiba was the fastest Genin there (yes even faster then Naruto) and he got defeated so easily.

"You guys! Take Tazuna-san and run away! You have no chance against him! As long as he keeps us trapped in this water prison, he can't move! The water clone shouldn't be able to go very far from his real body. Just run away now!" Kakashi yelled.

'_Run away? Don't be ridiculous. That choice disappeared the moment you two got caught. Even if we escape, without you, we will sooner or later be found by Zabuza and annihilated. Even in a defensive position, guarding against his attack is impossible. In the end, there is no choice. For us to survive, we have to save you both!'_ "We have to do it!" Sasuke cried.

Sasuke rush forward and Zabuza clone turn to him. Sasuke threw all his Shirukens at Zabuza which he easily blocks with his sword. As he did Sasuke jump in the air who surprise Zabuza for a second.

"Now!!" Sasuke cries.

"That's naive." Zabuza replied as he grabbed Sasuke's throat and threw him like a rag doll. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto gave Shino a note to read and Shino nodded.

"Hey, you eyebrow less freak. Add this to your bingo book. The one who is going to be your name to shame, is me." Naruto declared putting on his mask for the first time.

'_That's an Akuma Kamen." _

Zabuza also recognize the mask. He started to shake a little bit thinking this kid might be the most dangerous person here.

'_That shrimp, he's not super useless as I first thought.'_

"Sasuke, Shino, let me your ear."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a plan."

"Teamwork, from you?"

'_What…what's this feeling? This is Naruto…?'_ Sakura thought.

"Now, let's get wild." Naruto declared.

Zabuza got over his fear and started chuckling.

"A lot of energy, but do you stand a chance?"

'_This is bad…'_

"What are you doing? Run away!! This fight was over the moment we were caught!" Kurenai screamed.

"Listen, our mission is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?" Kakashi yelled.

All the Genins look at Tazuna.

"Mister." Hinata replied clearly asking what to do.

"Well, I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say now I desire to live as much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys, fight as much as you want."

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke replied.

"Are you ready?" Naruto declared.

Zabuza started laughing his head off.

"You guys never grow up."

"Nani?!?" Kiba yelled. Hinata was healing Akamaru. "Stay down Akamaru, you cannot fight." She whispered. _'Since when did Hinata know how to heal people?'_ Sakura thought.

"Going to keep playing ninja, eh? When I was younger then your age, these hands were already dyed red in blood." Zabuza declared as all the Genins gasp.

"Demon Zabuza." Kurenai gasp.

"Oh…? So you've heard a little about it." Zabuza acknowledge.

"Long ago, in the Hidden Mist Village, often called Blood Mist Village, there was a final obstacle to becoming a ninja." Kakashi replied.

"So you also know about that." Zabuza admitted he was surprise they knew about that. "You two even know about that graduation exam."

"That graduation exam?" Sakura repeated.

Zabuza clone continue to give off that dark chuckle.

"Hey, what's this graduation exam thing!?" Sakura yelled.

Zabuza clone continue to chuckle before answering. "Fight to the death between students." At those words everyone nearly jump out of their skin. "Friends, who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it until one of them loses their life. These are friends who had helped each other and shared dream until then."

"…Terrible…" Sakura could only say. She was scared shitless.

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist graduation exam was force to change. This change came after the previous year when an evil appeared." Kakashi replied.

"Change…what change?" Hinata replied, she wasn't shaking like the others but she was scared. Naruto look at her from the corner of her eyes. _'Shit I was right, her spirits are emerging. Then that must mean… _(he looks at Sasuke) _his spirit is also emerging. Although their old power isn't joining them, their spirit is. I see, when I emerge with my past self the future spirits came with me. But they did not use the jutsu I did. So their old self won't remember a thing and when we hit 16, our spirits will stop emerging with us.'_

"What did this evil do?" Sakura ask.

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja, had killed over a hundred of that year's students." Kurenai answered.

"That sure was fun." Zabuza replied looking into the sky before glaring at the brats. Zabuza disappeared and slam Sasuke into the ground. Before Sasuke could do anything Zabuza slammed his elbow into his gut causing huge amount of blood to come out his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura screamed.

Zabuza's foot landed on his stomach and Sasuke couldn't believe he was going to die before he killed him.

Sasuke gasp as the foot felt like it was going straight through.

"Die." Zabuza declared.

"Damn you, Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto shouted. Soon thirty clones appeared.

"Oh, the Shadow Clones. And a large amount…." Zabuza replied looking at all the clones. He was unable to believe someone his age could produce such a large amount.

"Here I come!" Naruto's shouted. Sasuke rolled away as the clones all jump at Zabuza. Thirty kunai's met a giant sword and covered the entire fight scene. No one knew if Zabuza clone was defeated or if it was stalemate. Kurenai and Kakashi was holding their breaths praying the clone was defeated.

'_Damn, I'm not strong enough to defeat his water clone? No I'm just as strong as the water clone.'_ Naruto thought.

Zabuza swung his sword and all the Naruto's were thrown off.

"It's super useless! He can't be beaten!" Tazuna replied. Kakashi and Kurenai couldn't believe that didn't work.

The clones were disappearing unable to fight anymore. Naruto was digging into his bag.

"Sasuke, Shino." Naruto shouted. He threw them a Fumma Shuriken.

"A shuriken won't work against me." Zabuza replied.

Shino and Sasuke jump into the air and threw their shurikens at Zabuza.

Zabuza look down with his eyes closed. When he open them he expected to see it at him but was surprise to them head towards his real self.

"I see, this time you're aiming for the real me. But…uh." Zabuza just notice one of the Shurikens disappeared.

"I see, Kage Shuriken no jutsu."

Zabuza caught the first one and jump over the hidden Shiruken.

"That's not enough, way to easy." Zabuza replied.

"He dodged it!" the other three genin's thought. Kakashi and Kurenai gave up hope right there. Sasuke smirk. And Shino walk away. The shuriken puff into smoke revealing Naruto with a giant Shiruken in his hands. Kakashi and Kurenai were shock to see Naruto behind Zabuza. They look back at the Genin's to see the other Naruto disappear. Zabuza was also shock. He didn't expect trash to think so well ahead.

Naruto launch his Shiruken and aim at the Water clone. Only thing was, Zabuza's arm was in the way.

Zabuza pulled out to avoid getting his arm ripped off.

"You damn brat." Zabuza cried spinning the Fuuma Shuriken really crazy. Before he could do anything, something stopped the shuriken from moving. Turning his head he saw Kakashi and Kurenai holding the shuriken. Kakashi sharingan look really piss. Zabuza felt a little afraid. Sakura look really please. So did Kiba.

"Naruto, great plan. You guys have grown up." Kakashi replied.

Naruto smiled and scratch the back of his head.

"I told Shino but not Sasuke. The aim of the shadow clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza, but tot hide the fact I had transformed into a fumma shurikun. As one clone remains, while I transform into the shuriken. The clone grab a real shuriken and me to Sasuke and Shino. Shino threw the real one while Sasuke threw me. Upon catching it, Sasuke should have immediately realized it was me. As Shino threw the real shuriken Sasuke followed Shino's throw into its blind spot. We knew Zabuza would realize what we do that's why I was there to attack him while he was in mid-air. Of course I didn't think that could beat him, but I thought, if we could just break open that water prison…Plus, we beat the water clone. Total success!" Naruto replied grinning.

"Though that was just luck." Sasuke replied. Kiba look piss and grew a vein.

"That was luck?" Tazuna cried. He couldn't believe that move that would have cost him his life was base off luck.

'_But, for these two to come up with a combined strategy like that in this situation, when they've been arguing all this time.'_ Sakura thought.

"I got distracted and release the jutsu." Zabuza replied trying to be cool.

"Wrong! You didn't release it. You were forced to release it." Kakashi replied. "Kurenai get back, I can take it from here." Kakashi replied. She nodded and grabbed Naruto and ran to shore. Zabuza grew a vein from Kakashi's comment.

"I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?" Kakashi replied as he and Zabuza had a stare down.

Zabuza realize the threat folded the Fumma Shiruken together and press the blade harder on Kakashi. Kakashi having trouble blocking it used his strength to knock it away. Zabuza jump away and Kakashi did the same thing.

In mid-air, Zabuza form a seal, Kakashi Sharingan spotted it and soon he copied it.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said.

As Zabuza landed so did Kakashi and both started making seals at a fast pace.

'_Ox, monkey, rabbit, rat, pig, bird, ox, horse, bird, rat, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, ox, goat, pig, goat, rat, ox, monkey, rabbit, rat, pig, bird, ox, horse, bird, rat, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, ox, goat, snake, pig, goat, rat, ninth monkey, bird, dragon, bird, ox, horse, goat, tiger, snake, rat, monkey, rabbit, pig, dragon, goat, rat, ox, monkey, bird, ninth rat, pig, ninth monkey, bird, dragon, bird, ox, horse, goat, tiger, snake, rat, monkey, rabbit, pig, dragon, goat, rat, ox, monkey, bird, ninth rat, pig, bird.'_ Both Zabuza and Kakashi chanted in their minds.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" Both cried.

The dragons collided and cause a wave which nearly took everyone with them.

'_That many hands seals, in seconds. Plus he copied them all perfectly.' _Sasuke thought.

'_What is that ninjutsu?'_ Sakura thought hold Tazuna. (From getting wash away, not in fear)

'_So cool. He better teach us that.'_ Kiba thought.

'_As expected Kakashi.'_ Kurenai thought with a smirk. Kakashi wasn't holding back. He was going all out.

Soon Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting over superiority with a kunai and the giant sword.

'_Strange, what's going on? The Sharingan can absorb and copy techniques, but…Why was he able to use that jutsu? Could he be…?'_

Unknown to the group a mysterious figure step out from the tree branch watching the fight. Robes and light pants which stated a medical ninja but a mask of a Hunter-nin.

'_He…!'_ Zabuza had an enough and decided to break away. He jump back away from Kakashi and Kakashi did the same. Zabuza ran around and so did Kakashi. When Zabuza stop he was piss Kakashi stop with him. Zabuza piss set his hands in motion for the mist only to see Kakashi to do the same.

"The exact same movements, and the exact timing!" Tazuna cried out shock.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked her crush.

"Sharingan."

"That's the Sharingan's true power." Kurenai replied. Eyeing the fight carefully. The Genin's all turned to look at her.

"Only another well train Sharingan user can defeat Kakashi, but that still won't be an easy task." She replied looking on. This fight was Kakashi, Zabuza was already defeated, but just didn't know it.

'_He…My movements…He completely…'_ Zabuza thought moving his arm down as Kakashi did the same.

"reading them." Kakashi finishes.

'_Nani? Did he read my mind? _(He forms his hands into a triangle only for Kakashi to do the same) _Kuso! That…'_

"…freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?" Kakashi interrupted Zabuza's thought.

Zabuza almost lost his cool but got it right back.

"All you're doing is copying me. You can't beat me, you monkey piece of shit!

"You can't beat me, you monkey piece of shit!" (Same time)

'_Damn you! I'll make it so you can never open that monkey mouth again!'_ Zabuza cried out in his head forming seals faster then he could follow. He stop short after seeing an image of himself behind Kakashi.

'_Is it Kurenai? No, Genjutsu cannot be use like this. Genjutsu is used for area coverage, trapping opponents, and giving false information. So that is…me? That's not possible!'_

Zabuza failed to notice Kakashi finish the seals before he could.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" Kakashi cried. As he did his Sharingan started spinning like crazy.

"Nani!?" Zabuza cried. "Impossible!"

The jutsu tackled Zabuza putting pressure on him and dragging him away from battle area. Zabuza tried to regain control but it was impossible.

'_I'm the one doing the jutsu…Yet I can't keep up!' _

The Genin's all felt they were getting blown away. Tazuna covered his face from the amount of air pressure the water was creating. Kurenai stood still as if it didn't bother her.

The mysterious Hunter-Nin realize the danger he was in, disappeared from the branch to another.

The jutsu carried Zabuza to a tree and slammed him into it. Before Zabuza could do anything, four kunai's found themselves in his body. Kakashi appeared on the branch above Kakashi.

"It's over." Kakashi stated.

When the water dyed away Zabuza look at Kakashi.

"How…? Can you... see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah…you're going to die." Kakashi said bring up his kunai.

Before he could do anything Kakahsi sense an attack and saw two senbon needles before they struck Zabuza in the neck. This shock everyone and they turn to the source of the killer. There stood a Hunter-Nin, all in his glory.

'_Haku.'_

The Hunter-Nin chuckled before he spoke. "You're right. He died."

Everyone stared in awe but Kiba growing a nerve rush forwards to see what this guy deal was.

Kakashi jumps down and check Zabuza's pulse.

"He really is dead." Kakashi stated.

The Hunter-Nin bowed his head.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask…You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-Nin." Kakashi stated.

"Impressive. You are correct."

"Hunter-Nin?" Kiba asked stupidly.

"Isn't your family Hunter-Nins?" Shino asked the dog boy.

"Of course they are, I'm just asking is he really a Hunter-Nin." Kiba barked.

"What's a Hunter-Nin?" Hinata asked.

"You don't even know what a Hunter-Nin is?" Sakura asked surprisingly.

Hinata shook her head.

"We learned about it at the academy. Oh that's right, you weren't there that day." Sakura replied. "A Hunter-Nin is a ninja that tracks down and assassinates ninjas like Zabuza, who, for whatever reason, have betrayed their native village and escaped. It's to prevent the secrets of the village from getting out. That's really basic stuff."

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nins. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin Team. However, you brats should study harder about us." The Hunter-Nin replied.

'_From his voice and height, he's probably not much older than Naruto and the others…Yet he's a hunter-nin. He's definitely not a normal kid…'_

The Hunter-Nin raised his arm and disappeared in a whirl of wind and reappeared next to Zabuza.

Naruto rush forward.

"Why did you have to kill him?"

Kakashi put his hand on his head.

"I know what you are going through Naruto. But, this is the truth…" Kakashi replied before Naruto did anything stupid or worse, unleash the seal. "In this world, there exist kids younger then you…yet stronger then me." Naruto turn his head. He knew it all too well. The next Hero of Water was only nine years old and gave Uchiha Sasuke, 19 at the time the hardest time of Sasuke's life.

The Hunter-Nin picks up Zabuza's body and made a seal.

"Your battle is now over. I must dispose of this body, since it seems to be a body with many secrets… farewell." The Hunter-Nin replied in a whirl of wind.

"He's gone." Kiba replied shock.

Kakashi sighs and place his forehead protector over his left eye.

"You all did great, let's go over to my house and relax." Tazuna replied happily.

"Okay, let's go!" Kakashi replied leading the way. He barely took a step when he froze. Before anyone could do anything Kakashi fell over face first.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

Kurenai sigh. He over did it again. She went over and picks him up.

"Tazuna, can you help me?" She asked. He nodded and put Kakashi's arm over his shoulder. Kurenai did the same and both of them carried Kakashi to Tazuna's house.

At the House team 8 and 7 gather around Kakashi who was unconscious. The gulls sounded like they were laughing outside. In his bed, Kakashi slept.

'_I used the Sharingan to much, eh?'_

"Are you alright Sensei?" A young woman asks. Kakashi felt himself blushing at the young beautiful woman who stood in front of him. She was younger then he and he was already thinking true love at first sight. Quickly getting his head together he answered her question.

"Yeah, but I'll barely be able to move my body for a week." He tried to sit up but wince in pain.

"Then you should keep still for a while."

"Yeah." He goes back lying down. "Kids, your sensei is awake." She shouted.

In came the rest of the team. Kurenai walk in as well.

"Oh! Sensei is awake!" Naruto shouted.

"Geez…the Sharingan is incredible, but if it puts that much stress on the body, I guess you have to think before using it." Sakura replied.

"Sorry."

"Well, we defeated that strong of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while." Tazuna replied happily.

"By the way, who was the masked kid?" Sakura replied in her thinking mode.

"That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's ANBU, special Hunter-Nin team."

"Special team?"

"They're also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body has within its secrets of the village's ninjutsu, information on different chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal information about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you aren't careful, there's a danger that the enemy will even steal you jutsu. So, by killing and disposing the missing-nins who have abandoned their village, the hunter-nins protect the information from getting out. They are the specialists who guard their village's secrets." Kakashi stated.

**Somewhere in the Forest**

Zabuza laid dead while the Hunter-nin pulled out his tools.

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth and drain some blood." The Hunter-Nin mutters moving to do it. Just as the weapon was about to reach the cloth Zabuza's had shot up and grab the kids' wrist.

"That's all right, I'll do it myself." Zabuza replied. He pulled down his mouth cloth barely able to move.

"Oh, you've already come back to life…"

Zabuza sat up. "Damn, you sure are rough." He replies pulling one of the senbon needles out.

"You shouldn't be so rough on yourself, Zabuza. You'll really die pulling them out like that." He replied as Zabuza pulled out the second one.

Zabuza grunted before turning to the kid.

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask? Take if off."

"It brings back memories. Plus, it was useful for this act." He replies pulling of the mask. "But, if I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have been killed."

"If you were going to put me into a momentary death state, you didn't have to use the acupuncture point in my neck…You are annoying as always." Zabuza replies putting his mask back on.

"I had to. I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body…and the neck doesn't have much muscle, so it's easier to hit the acupuncture point there. (Haku replies blushing. Zabuza tried to stand but couldn't.) You shouldn't be able to move for about a week. But, being the way you are you'll be up and about in no time."

"You are so pure and clever…That's what I like about you." Haku blushes.

"That's because I'm just a kid." Haku stands up. "The mist has cleared."

"Yeah."

"Next time, will you be all right?"

"Next time…I will be able to defeat the Sharingan."

**Tazuna's Place**

'_What's this? Zabuza is dead…Yet, what's this feeling? I feel like…I'm missing something very important.'_

"What's wrong, sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well, continuing what I was saying…Body-erasing teams…usually dispose of the body of the person at the spot they killed them."

"So, what about it?"

"What did that masked boy do with Zabuza's body?"

"How could we know? That masked guy took the body with him."

"Exactly. If he needed proof of the kill, he could have just taken the head. And the weapon he used to kill Zabuza…" Then it hit Kurenai and Kakashi like a ton of bricks.

"Simple needles." Sasuke replied also remembering the weapon. "No way!" Sasuke cried.

"Yeah…Exactly. _"No way,"_ indeed."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asks.

"Most likely…Zabuza is alive." Everyone jump up shock to hear Kakashi's answer.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Kiba yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei, you checked and said he was dead!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, I did…but, that was most likely... just a temporary state mimicking death. The needle weapon that the Hunter-nin used is called 'Senbon.' Unless it hits a vital organ, it has a low probability of killing your opponent. It's an item used even by doctors in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-Nins know about the body's structure thoroughly. Putting a person into a temporary metabolic suspension is probably easy for them. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza, but to save him." Kakashi replied.

"Aren't you thinking too much!?" Tazuna asked worried this was a sick joke.

"No. With all the suspicion, we'll have to prepare, before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule." Kakashi stop there notice someone smile.

Naruto had a grin on his face.

'_He's actually happy hearing that Zabuza might be alive…'_

'_Perfect, I knew this would happen again. Now, I have to find a way to defeat Zabuza and Haku. But first, Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, it's time you learn my little secret.'_

"Sensei, what do you mean by preparing before it's too late? You can barely move." Sakura asks.

Kakashi started laughing before speaking.

"I'll train you guys. With proper tree climbing."

"Hold on. Training? What's a little training going to do!? Our enemy is a ninja you stuggled against, even with the Sharingan!" _**"Are you trying to get us killed!? Hell no!"**_Inner Sakura screamed.

"Sakura…who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly. Especially Naruto! You've improved the most." Kakashi replied smiling.

'_He does seem better then he used to be, but…'_

"You finally noticed, Kakashi-sensei. This is going to be so much fun." Naruto replied stupidly.

"Fun? No, it won't." A voice at the door replied.

Everyone turn to see a small boy who they immediately assume was the grandson.

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto snapped.

"Oh, Inari! Where were you!?" Tazuna cried. Inari ran to his grandfather.

"Welcome back, ojjisan!"

"Inari, say hello to these people. They're ninjas who protected your grandpa." His mother snaps.

"It's okay, right Inari?" Tazuna replies happily.

Inari eyed the ninja's in the room before turning to his mother.

"Mom, they're going to die. There's no way they can win against Gatou."

"What'd did you say you shrimp!?" Kiba yelled Akamaru bark and showed his teeth.

"What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero." Inari asked with his head down.

"What did you say you brat!?" Kiba yelled.

"Stop it Kiba." Sakura shouted grabbing the dog boy before he seriously hurt the boy.

"If you don't want to die, you should leave." Inari replied walking out the room.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna asks.

"To look at the ocean from my room."

"Sorry about that."

**Later that day**

"Naruto come down already." Sakura shouted as both teams were ready to head out into the forest.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled. He forgot how Inari was before he changed him.

Naruto walk past his room to hear Inari crying.

Naruto peak inside to see Inari crying at a piece of photo.

"…Dad…"

Naruto said nothing but walk away.

**Chakra of Forest**

(I'm not going into details, this chapter is longer then I expected)

Naruto was racing against Sasuke to the top. Naruto fake it to seem he was having trouble with chakra control to ask Sakura how to do it better.

'_Naruto is growing faster then I expected. If well train properly, he will become even stronger then Sasuke, in fact, even stronger then me.'_ Kakashi thought as he watch the blond.

Naruto purposely stayed late and continue to climb the tree. As soon as everyone left, only he, Kakashi and Kurenai were left.

He jump down and ask the two for a quick question. They walk over but when they realize what happen, it was too late. They were trapped in a Genjutsu.

The world was black and white and the sky glommed red.

Standing in front of them look like…

"Yon…Yondaime Hokage-sama." Kurenai gasps.

"Sensei!?" Kakashi screamed.

"Calm yourselves Kakshi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei. I guess Tsunade-baa-chan was correct. I do look like my father. Thank god I didn't become a pervert like Ero-Sennin." The adult blond said calmly.

"Who are you?" Kurenai demanded.

"I'm Naruto." He stated calmly.

"Impossible, if you were Naruto you would be 12 not 25." Kurenai snap.

Naruto sighs.

"I knew both of you wouldn't believe this so I prepared this world to show you the events on the bridge. How it should have happen." Naruto replied and soon Kakashi and Kurenai saw the events on the bridge, only with no team 8.

"How is this…possible?" Kurenai gasp.

"Believe or not I'm a 25 year old Rokudaime of the Hidden Leaf Village. I came from the future to prevent the fall of the village and the destruction of the world."

"What are you talking about?"

"Both of you will requester our teams for the up coming Chuunin exams. During the exams S-Class Criminal from Konoha itself, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru will give Sasuke the same curse seal he gave Anko. During the finals, he and Suna will attack Konoha, killing many shinobi's. Orochimaru would leave Konoha alive. Without the use of any jutsu, he will walk the earth as weak shinobi. The biggest lost for Konoha will be the death of the Sandaime Hokage. In search of the Godaime Hokage, Ero-Senin and I traveled to see Tsunade-baa-chan to convince her to become the Godaime Hokage. She made a bet with me to master Rasengan in one week she would come back as the Godaime and mark me Rokudaime Hokage. I succeed but I had to fight Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto. Apparently he is strong as you are Kakashi-sensei. After that chain of events…we'll its best to show you." Naruto's eyes flash and Kakashi and Kurenai saw the chain of events. Akatsuki, Oto, the war and their deaths. They saw the pact made with Kyuubi to send Naruto back to prevent these things from happening.

"I'm telling you so you two won't worry about me. The only person who knows besides you two is Hinata. Kakashi, I know you might not believe this, but do not teach Sasuke the Chidori. Or even Rasengan. He will be able to find new ways to improve your jutsu's and make them lethally. Because of Sasuke, Konoha fell. Only Suna manage to survive."

"Then why don't we change Sasuke's ways?" Kurenai asked.

"Its no use, I didn't expect this but his future spirit is merging with his past spirit. I must have brought the future spirits with me when I went back in time. Kakashi, I know because you're Sharingan looks ready for the change of the new Mangekyou Sharingan. However, do no tell anyone. Even though your older spirits are merging with you, your older power is not. Only mine is, that's why I'm improving so fast. Even so, I'm still training to become stronger. Kakashi, Kurenai I got a request, do not kill Zabuza or Haku."

"Why shouldn't we?" Kakashi glared.

"Because they will be a powerful ally for the Leaf. Leave me to bring them to the Leaf. I change Zabuza once, I can to it again. Haku posses a powerful Kekkei Genkai for a future Leaf Clan. Zabuza is an expert swordsman who has a great knowledge of water jutsu's, taijutsu and even Genjutsu and silent techniques. This will improve Leaf ANBU greatly and the perfect assassin type. Plus I got my own plans once everything goes as I well like I think it will. Kakashi, Kurenai, you two also need to become more powerful.'

"But we are the best in the village." Kurenai replied.

"But you're not good enough. You will meet pair of shinobi's who's just as strong as Orochimaru. Some are even stronger. That's why, that's why you need to train and become stronger." Naruto replied.

The world soon disappeared and a 12 year old Naruto stood in front of them.

"I'm going to stay here for the night. The hunter-nin will be here in the morning and I want to talk to her."

Kakashi and Kurenai fell over anime style hearing the Hunter-Nin was a girl.

After warning not to tell anyone the two Jounin's left.

"So is he telling the truth?" Kurenai asks once they were out of ear shot.

"Most likely. This Naruto is different from the academy. And he was, during a brief moment with my fight with Zabuza I seemed to know exactly what to do. For now let's wait till the Chuunin Exams for us to tell Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied reading his book. Kurenai nodded, it made sense.

Naruto suddenly force all his chakra out of him in one punch into a tree. Forcing himself into slumber.

* * *

A/N

Daimyo – Wave Federal Lord

Kawarimi – Replacement Jutsu

Sharingan – Copy Wheel

Doujutsu – eye Jutsu

Inshougan – Seal Eye

Fuugan – Seal Eye

Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu – Ninja Art: Hidden Mist jutsu

Mizu Bunshin no jutsu – Water Clone jutsu

Makibishi – Throwing Nails

Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Prison jutsu

Akuma Kamen – Demon Mask

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu

Fumma Shuriken – Evil Throwing Ninja Star

Kage Shuriken no jutsu – Shadow Shuriken no jutsu

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Dragon Blast no justu

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Explosion no jutsu

Ojjisan – Grandfather


	4. The Hero of Wave

**Blade: Konoha Wind Master**

Warning, there will be something similar to Lemon but not exactly in this chapter. Lemons are a guarantee in the Future.

Also some of you are disappointed but I got more emails requesting Haku to be a girl and some very interesting pairings for Haku, I've already decided but I'm not going to tell you guys. Enjoy, this is the final arc for the Wave Mission before the Chuunin Exams.

**Chapter 4: Hero of Wave**

Naruto lies on the ground, tired from the punch he perform. He wasn't strong enough but he knew how Sakura and Tsunade did their amazing strength. Now he was tired, his sword was against the tree. He wasn't worried about thieves, it was impossible to steal his sword. It was soul bound to him.

A young girl carrying a basket; wearing pink clothing walk into the area. She had a mist chocker necklace on her neck as she calmly picks some herbs. When a bird near her flies to a young boy she immediately recognizes him as one of the shinobi who fought against Zabuza.

Haku walk over, was about to grab the boy's throat before reaching for his shoulder at the last second. Just as she was about to touch him she suddenly realize she was looking upwards and felt a cold piece of metal against her throat. She looks into the boy's blue eyes and was shock to see there was no fear or any emotion in them. First the first time in a long time, she felt frighten and wanted to crawl under something.

"I've been waiting for you." Naruto replied calmly.

Haku said nothing, she may be stronger at the moment, but he had the advantage.

"You waited till my guard was down and I was close enough, I was careless." She replies carefully.

"Smart, I knew you wouldn't harm me or else there would be a trail of my blood and my senseis would discover Zabuza's whereabouts from your trail." Naruto replied calmly.

Haku eyes widen when he mention Zabuza's name. How did he know?

Naruto grabbed a piece of her hair and showed her the end.

"You're hair bracers where the same as the Hunter-Nins who saved Zabuza. Even thought they are together, they are the same type."

Haku eyes showed fear. Anymore information on her, she would fail Zabuza. He was in position of killing her but he didn't strike.

"I know what you're thinking. That I've never killed before, how I think you should know, I've killed hundreds of people before. So killing you won't disturb me a bit."

"Then why won't you kill me?"

"I have my plans for you. You will bring Zabuza to Konoha. Besides, I think you really cute." Naruto replied before Haku could say anything, Naruto kiss her.

Haku shock, tried to struggling only to realize she was trying to get him on top of her. She was enjoying this. His hands here on her thighs and going up towards her ass. He grips it and she gave a deep moan in his mouth. Naruto never broke away as he let his hands wonder around her body. She didn't protest or complain but sank into his mouth. He broke away and started sucking her neck biting it once in a while. She wraps her legs around him unable to stop her desire. Unlike most of the guys she knew, he wasn't mean to her or ever tried to rape her. She killed every guy who tried to do something like that, but he was pleasant and carefully with her.

Naruto stop and sat up. Haku was breathing heavily wondering why he would stop something that felt so wonderful. Her robe was nearly off her chest and her ninja shirt was slipping off her from the amount of sweat she was pouring. Naruto grabbed her hips and tried to get her legs off his waist but she squeezed tighter, refusing to let go.

"More… please…" She gasps. She wanted that feeling again. Being safe in someone else's arms. She never felt this before and was enjoying it so much she didn't want it to never end.

Naruto stood up and Haku rested her head oh his chest, suddenly Naruto puff smoke and she fell on the ground with a hard thud on her ass. Her robe was barely hanging off, and most of her body was nearly expose. Quickly adjusting her robes she sat up to see Naruto looking out into the sea.

"Go to Zabuza, tell him if he accepts, Konoha will welcome him in open arms." Naruto replies calmly.

Haku nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be please so badly she was prepared for anything to get him to do it. Naruto sighs and kiss her one last time before he walks away. Knowing he was going to his team she got up and went back to Zabuza unable to get the image of him on top of her. She didn't want to admit it but she like it so much she was willing to take his offer to join Konoha.

**With Naruto**

Naruto bang his head for the hundredth time that morning. Everyone was wondering what was wrong.

'_Baka, baka, Baka! Why did I have to hit on her like that? I know she is cute but I love Hinata. If this happens between Yugito and me I swear I'm going to puke. From her pictures she was super cute._ (Blushing with a pervert thought) _No, give it a rest Naruto. Hinata is yours.'_

**A Week Later**

Naruto went to bed despite people asking him what he was doing.

As he was on his way Inari started to shout at him.

"Why do you even try?" He shouted. Naruto stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His face some how was in the shadows. "Seeing you train they way you makes me sick. Just get out of here and leave; you're just going to die against Gatou." He screamed.

"Is that why you cry like a baby who survives a tragic event? Grow up you weakling or you'll let everyone walk over you." Naruto said walking back up the stairs.

"Well since it's been a week so let's all go to the bridge together. Let Naruto sleep; he work hard this week but he over did it with his body. If he wakes up tell him to meet us at the bridge." Kakashi said leading the two Genin teams away. Kurenai followed him looking sour.

'_Kakashi, Kurenai, when you feel better Kakashi, Zabuza will attack you on the bridge will water clones. Have Sasuke take them out and let him deal with Haku with Kurenai's support. When I arrive I'll knock out the other Genin and give you all a single to stop Zabuza, remember don't kill him.'_

Naruto's words echo in both Jounin's head. Kakashi glance at Sasuke unable to believe that boy at the age of 18 would be the reason Konoha was wipe out. Deep down Kakashi knew the darkness inside of him was too strong. He believed he could change it; no doubt the result would be the same in his last life. But he would be the reason Sasuke would die. If he saw what he thought he saw, Sasuke is a Lighting element. While Naruto is a Wind element. He could trick Sasuke into thinking Lighting was the most powerful element there is and teach him chidori. He will have Naruto train in the wind element style to counter Sasuke's power. True the chidori was dangerous but so was that jutsu he saw, if he can help Naruto find a way to fully control it then he would defeat Sasuke. He knew, it would be mostly his fault for the downfall of Konoha. He knew he was a horrible sensei. But things would change; he would keep his promise to Obito, and to Rin. He misses Rin so much. She always cheered him up.

They reach the bridge and true to Naruto's words most of the workers were dead. Kakashi and Kurenai step forward.

"I was wondering when you would appear Zabuza."

From the shadows of the Mist Zabuza appeared.

"So you knew."

"Where is your little friend?" Kurenai demanded.

Haku appeared beside Zabuza.

"As expect the Jounin's spotted the missing link to the killing." Haku replied calmly.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly moved and dispose all the water clones that appeared.

"That piece of trash has gotten better. Haku, looks like a challenge for you has appeared."

"It would seem so."

Haku charge forward as well as Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out a kunai while Haku slips a senbon needle into his hand.

Haku and Sasuke clash each one trying to gain the upper hand.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"It seems you won't back down will you?"

"I hate people like you." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Well, I have the advantage here. First, the water around us, second, I have one of your hands occupied. Watch carefully." Haku lifts her left hand up and started forming seals with one hand.

Kakashi and Kurenai look shock. They've seen some of the greatest shinobi's on earth but never saw anyone who could form seals with one hand. The water around both Haku and Sasuke rose up surrounding both of them as they turn into sharp needles.

"Sensatsu Suisho" Haku cried.

The needles came down and Sakura looked shock to see Sasuke get defeated.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was no where to be seen.

'_Above?'_

Sasuke pulled out his Shirukens and threw them at Haku. Haku jump back away from the Shirukens. When the last one was thrown, Haku felt a pressence behind her.

"It seems I have the advatage here." Sasuke replied smirking.

Haku brought her senbon needle to block Sasuke's kunai. With a flick Sasuke through his kunai to her face. As she duck Sasuke's foot smash against her mask. Haku crash landed in front of Zabuza.

'_Haku lost in speed? Impossible.'_

"Zabuza, you can't go calling our squads brats. Sasuke there is our villages number one rookie. Sakura is our brightest konuchi. Kiba and his dog Akamaru is the villages rookies best trackers. Shino here is our stealth specialist. Hinata is the rookies taijutsu specialist as well. Our last member, is the most surprising, unpredictable ninja ever. Uzumaki Naruto."

Zabuza took in this information then started laughing.

"Haku, your still soft as always."

Haku stood up.

"Forgive me Zabuza-san."

"Finish it already."

"That jutsu already?"

"Hai."

"Very well."

Haku stood up and form a strange seal.

Chakra soon started form and leave the hunter-nins body.

"Ninpou: Makyo Hyo Sho"

Sasuke look surprise to see the water rising upwards.

He then felt something behind and saw a ice mirror rising. Looking around him he saw he was trap with walls of mirrors. To his surprise, Haku step forward and into the mirrors.

"Now then, shall I show you my true speed?" Haku replies calmly.

Sasuke suddenly felt a pain on his arm and then another. Before he knew it he was covering himself from the attacks.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone watch in horror as Sasuke was getting torn to pieces, yet they couldn't see where the attacks were coming from.

When the attacks stop Sasuke fell on the floor unable to get up.

"Don't tell me that's…!" Kakashi cried.

Zabuza chuckled.

"That's right, that's Haku kekkei genkei,"

"Kekkei genkei?" Sakura asks.

"It's similar to my sharingan. It's an advance bloodline capability. In other words, not even my sharingan can copy that technique."

"But Sasuke-kun can defeat that guy, can't he?"

"Even with help, we might be able to defeat that jutsu but no that guy." Kurenai replied.

"Is that guy, really that strong?"

"You damn right you trash. Haku, is even stronger then me." Zabuza replied with a confident smirk.

"Kurenai, take Kiba and Hinata with you. Shino and Sakura will stay with the bridge builder while I take care of Zabuza."

Kurenai nodded and took off with Kiba and Hinata close behind her.

Zabuza tried to intercept them but Kakashi stood in his way.

"You're battle is with me Zabuza."

"It doesn't matter, no one has ever survived against Haku. But then again, Haku, you still are being soft." Zabuza shouted looking at his companion.

"Forgive me Zabuza-san."

'_Soft?! No his not lying. From these wounds, his not going for my vital organs. If he wasn't going soft I would be died right now.'_

Kurenai started forming seals and tried to hid in the genjutsu.

Haku seeing the genjutsu through a needle into Kurenai's shoulder.

Kurenai felt pain in her shoulder fell down onto her knees.

"Genjutsu will not work inside my mirrors." Haku replied calmly.

Haku soon started to ran down needles. Only Kurenai, being a skilled Jounin was able to dodge most of them. Sadly, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata were having a lot of trouble.

Soon many Haku's appeared and the ice crystals. Hinata sensing danger started to spin around.

"Hyuuga Style: Kaiton." She screams.

Haku look surprise to see the girls spin as chakra started flowing around her teammates and teacher, creating a shield against the senbon needles.

"Not bad, so that's an absolute defense."

Hinata stop spinning looking really tired.

"It seems that defense of yours takes a lot of chakra." Haku replied.

Before anyone could see a shiruken appeared and hit Haku through the mirror. Haku fell down. Zabuza look back unable to believe to see Haku defeated.

Before anyone could react, Sasuke, and Shino fell down to the ground.

Kurenai appeared and pick them up.

"Hinata, come with me." Kurenai shouted running out the mirrors. Hinata nodded and followed her sensei.

'_Naruto, I hope you know what you are doing.'_

Naruto step out of the mirrors and face Haku.

Haku stood up and glared at the boy. Haku walk forward and slid into the mirror.

**Zabuza and Kakashi**

Kakashi reach for his forehead protector. Zabuza realizing what he was going rush in and pulled out a hidden dagger. Kakashi seeing the attack block it with his hand.

"You and your damn Sharingan." Zabuza shouted.

"You should feel honor. You're the only person who has faced it twice. However, their will not be a third time."

"It seems you can't do anything without that Sharingan of yours. Kakashi, I've waited a whole week to say this to you. 'I don't fall for the same jutsu twice.' One of your own words isn't it."

Kakashi glared and Zabuza jump back. As he did Kakashi unsheathes his sharingan eye.

"Sharingan like always. I however have found a way to counter it." Zabuza replies closing his eyes. "Last time, you copied me perfectly. And during the last attack, you hypnotize me and force me to show you the final seals while you got me with that genjutsu of yours. With my eyes close and the mist blocking your sharingan eye I'll be perfectly safe from your eye." Zabuza replies disappearing into the mist.

"But with your eyes close and this thick mist, you can't see either."

"Did you forget Kakashi? I'm a genius at silent killing just by peoples sound."

Kakashi open his eye wide realizing his opponent really thought this out.

**Haku and Naruto**

Naruto brought his sheathe up and block the needles that were aim for his face.

'_How? How is he reading my attacks?'_

Haku disappeared and reappeared above him and threw more needles down. Only his sword appeared and blocked the needles in their path. Haku created bunshin's and tried to attack in all direction. Naruto spun and took out all the needles.

'_If this keeps up then I won't be able to beat him.'_

Naruto rush forward as Haku jump out of her mirror. They met head on.

**Kakashi and Zabuza**

Kakashi stood alone in the mist, worried about Naruto. He couldn't help but feel this plan wasn't going to work.

'_Ok stay calm. Now what did Naruto show me when I was in this situation?'_

Kakashi's eyes open wide realizing who was in danger.

Sakura turn around to see Zabuza head towards them with his sword at the ready.

Kakashi appeared just in time.

"To slow Kakashi."

Sakura scream could be heard all over the bridge.

Kurenai heard the scream and rush forwards remember part of the plan.

**Haku and Naruto**

Naruto was breathing heavily. Haku was also slightly panting. Haku never fought an opponent like this before. Naruto heard Sakura screamed and smirk. Kurenai and Kakashi would have Zabuza pin soon. He would have to finish things up.

Naruto closed his eye and focus on the power that would aid him. He would use his ace right now.

Haku look at Naruto to see chakra rising and changing colors.

Then a burst of energy appeared. Surrounding him with blazing energy. So powerful that Haku's mirrors soon started to break from the amount of pressure Naruto was giving.

**Zabuza, Kakashi, Kurenai**

Zabuza look away from his focus on Kakashi as the amount of power being release.

'_What is this power? Kakashi? No, it's too powerful even for him. Then where is it coming from?'_

'_Is this Zabuza? No, this is an element chakra meaning…Naruto. Of course, he does come from that clan. No doubt Naruto will be even greater then the Fourth. I'm sorry I even doubted you. Now this is the signal he was talking about. Well then, it's time to finish this.'_

'_Is this really Naruto? The amount of power he is releasing is unbelievable. I have never felt such power in my life. This is even stronger then the Kyuubi. How can he control such power? No time to ponder; time me to do my part.'_

**Haku and Naruto**

Haku disappeared as soon as Naruto destroyed her mirror.

'_A frontal attack will not work. In that case…'_

A lot Haku's appeared and through as many senbon needles as possible. The strange chakra suddenly takes form as a shield and blocks every needle. Haku was shock. Then the chakra spread destroying every bunshin until Haku was left. Naruto charge forward and smash Haku's mirrors. Haku still in her mirror attack Naruto in his blind spot.

Naruto flip and dodge the attack in mid-air.

'_Impossible.'_

Haku tried to retreat to another mirror only for Naruto to grab her wrist.

'_His too strong.'_

Naruto chakra soon burst destroying every single mirror around them.

'_His power is…too strong. I can't hold it back. What is he?'_

Naruto soon started holding as much chakra as he could into his fist. Then, before Haku could do anything Naruto's fist smash into her face and launch her straight threw her mirror.

Naruto pick up a couple of senbon needles and threw them into her neck before she could do anything.

Haku closed her eyes believing she was dead.

Naruto walk over and remove the needles to make it look like she died.

**Kakashi, Kurenai vs. Zabuza**

"Zabuza can you hear me? I know this might not do well against your style, but since we both are in a hurry why don't we finish this now."

"Sounds interesting. What can you do in this situation? Show me Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and rub his blood on it. He slammed it into the ground as seals started to emerge.

Zabuza had his eyes close when he felt something was wrong. He opens his eyes to see a dog come out him. No time to think about where they came from he quickly jumps out the way and was glad because another dog appeared and nearly took of his leg.

However more appeared and he was soon pin.

"Finally, so that's where you were." Kakashi replied as he and Kurenai appeared in front of him.

"Zabuza, you keep thinking Kakashi can only survive with only his Sharingan. Maybe it's time to show you…his one and only original move." Kurenai replied.

Kakashi soon started to make seals and chakra soon started to appear.

"Raikiri." Kakashi shouted.

Zabuza's eyes open wide seeing a technique so powerful.

'_What…what is that technique. There is enough chakra to be seen by the naked eye?'_

"Zabuza, your ambitions is to dangerous, even for yourself. You tried and failed to kill the Mizukage. Taking your remaining loyal followers you fled Kiri. Your information was given immediately to the hidden leaf village."

"I don't care. I swear I'll kill you."

"What can you do when you are pin and unable to move when I hold your fate in my hands? Zabuza, I will only say this once. Give up."

"Never."

"No wonder why you attach yourself to a scum like Gatoh. You needed to avoid the Hunter-Nins. But you also needed money for your revenge. Haku is defeated, you are defeated. Give up."

Kakashi's Rakiri died as Kurenai form some seals. She stop and Zabuza soon felt himself sinking into ground.

Kurenai stop the genjutsu when she felt a weak presence of a hundred people near the end of the bridge. Kakashi's dogs also disappeared. The three Jounin's look towards the source of someone clapping.

"Zabuza, Zabuza. Look at you. You can't even defend your comrade's death. Then again, the demon brothers were so easy to kill." Gatoh replied happily.

"What?"

Gatoh snap his finger and two of his guards threw down the demon brothers.

"Kakashi, Kurenai. It looks like we no longer have any reason to fight anymore."

"Hai."

"I owe this one real big. For nearly breaking my arm." Gatoh walk over to Haku and kick her. Naruto got enrage and charge forward. Kakashi and Kurenai hold him back.

"You teme. I'm going to kill you." Naruto shouted.

"That's enough kid. Haku was nothing more then a tool. I did not want him but his power. I used Haku and the Demon Brothers just like Gatoh used me." Zabuza replied.

Naruto shook off his sensei's.

"You're telling me you don't feel a thing? They believed and stood by you all this time, no matter how dark things gotten. They even died for your dreams, and you don't feel a thing? You're saying, if I grow up to be big and strong. I'm going to end up like you?" Naruto replied nearly in tears.

"Naruto, that's enough…" Kakashi started until Zabuza cut him off.

"Kid you don't have to say no more. I guess, we shinobi's may be tools. But we are also human beings with emotions. In the end, I'm glad to have met you guys. Kakashi, I know this is a lot to ask for. But can you…" Zabuza didn't finish as Naruto threw a kunai at Gatoh with blinding speed.

The kunai sank into Gatoh's throat and he died choking on his own blood.

"Hey kid, you just killed our meal ticket that means…" he stops short as a kunai pierce his skull.

The rest of the bandits were unsure what to do. They were about to make a decision when an arrow appeared and landed in front of the bandits.

"If you take one step towards our island, the people of wave will stop with everything they got." An old man shouted.

"Yeah." The people cheered.

"Ok then, time to turn up the heat. Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto shouted as hundreds of Shadow Clones appeared.

"I can do that, Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Kakashi replied. "So, who wants a piece of this uh?" All thirty Kakashi's replied. The bandits were really close to pissing themselves.

"I guess being the demon of the mist should be the master of fear. Mizu Bunshin no jutsu." Zabuza replied as thirty water clones rose up.

"Don't leave me out. Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Kurenai shouted. Unlike the others she could only produce 15.

"Well, who is going to die first?" Naruto shouted.

This broke the bandit's confidents. They broke and ran to the boat they had many jumping off the edge.

All the clones disappeared.

"We did it!" Inari shouted as the people cheered.

Zabuza look at Naruto with an interesting look.

"He has a mysterious power." Kakashi replied. Sakura who was amaze at the amount of power Naruto showed listen to her sensei speak.

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason he can look into peoples hearts and see their darkness. Instead of manipulating their hearts he tries to change people. You felt it didn't you. When he was talking to you, you felt as you were slowly changing."

"I did, I felt warmth I never felt before." Zabuza replied look upwards.

"That's true, without saying much; he can become friends with almost anyone. He gives a feeling that everything can become ok even when things aren't going so well. Not even the Hokage has an explanation for his power."

"What shall become of me now?" Zabuza asks.

Naruto walk forward and pick up the demon brothers. He carried them to Zabuza. Zabuza look at the young brothers and let his tears fall. Naruto was carrying Haku who open her eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"On the bridge, Gatoh is dead. The battle is over." Naruto replied.

"You hit me in my acupuncture didn't you?"

"Hai."

Zabuza walk over and carried Haku. Kakashi and Kurenai pick up the demon brothers and walk away. At this time, the other genins woke up.

Sakura screamed with joy seeing her Sasuke-kun awake and alright.

"Sasuke-kun, I knew you were unbeatable. You defeated that hunter-nin all by yourself didn't you?" Sakura replied with joy.

Sasuke look surprise to hear the hunter-nin was defeated.

**Wave Hilltop**

Zabuza just finish burying the demon brothers. They've been with him for a long time. All these years, he has denied any feelings towards the demon brothers. They were loyal and never question him. Believe in him to get things right and aid them.

Haku was getting supported by Naruto. She had a sad look in her eye at the death of two of her mentors.

"You think, they will be able to find peace?" Haku asks.

"Where they are going, I can only believe they will." Kakashi replied.

"You two have any ideas where you are going to go?" Naruto asks.

"Will manage somehow." Zabuza replied.

"Why not come to the leaf? Not only will Kiri not come after you guys anymore, but you can teach leaf shinobi's better chakra control, with suiton jutsu and kenjutsu. This is a win win situation for both Leaf and you too."

"But your Hokage…"

"Is a reasonable leader. He is also no fool to get a powerful ally. I serious doubt you two want to keep running. This is a great chance to start over and have some peace in your life."

Zabuza walk between the graves and pierce his sword into the ground.

"I do need to start over. I swear by the demon brother's blood I will give up my ambition and start over. It's time to start over."

Naruto smiled as did Haku. Kakashi and Kurenai smiled with pleasure.

'_Naruto can befriend anyone without saying much. His has…a mysterious power.'_

"Let's get the rest of your brats and go to the Leaf." Zabuza replied.

**The next day **

The combine team of 7 & 8 with Zabuza and Haku walk onwards towards Konoha. They had survived their first A-Rank mission.

Zabuza was giving pointers to Kurenai and Kakahsi about perfect stealth techniques while Haku showed Hinata the art of suiton jutsu's.

**Two days later**

Konoha was in sight, the first things that happen was when Kakashi and Kurenai took Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza to see the Hokage. Zabuza knew to kill the old man was going to be tough. This man was the strongest Kage in the shinobi world. Even in his old age, it was nearly impossible to defeat him without help.

The Third listen to Zabuza tale. Kakashi and Kurenai explain what happen, and Naruto was getting annoyed decided to use a page off of Konohamaru's book. Forming a shadow clone, he quickly henge into his Oiroke: Onna no Ko Doshi no Jutsu.

The Hokage agreed for citizenship and ninja ranks to the two. Haku was put as a Elite Chuunin while Zabuza, for giving Kakashi a hard time with Kurenai's aid, was promoted to Elite Jounin, with a new title of Demon of the Leaf.

**2 Months later**

Naruto lay back sitting on a roof when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"What do you think you are doing kid?"

"Let me go you big bully!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Kankuro, just put him down." A female voice replied in a bored tone.

"After I teach this brat a lesson."

"Wait till Naruto-nii-chan gets here. His going to kick your ass." Konohamaru shouted with boost of hope.

Naruto appeared beside a Genin team from Oto. They didn't even notice his presence. Sakura was shielding Udon and Mogei. Unsure to get in there and save Konohamaru.

At that moment a rock hit Kankuro in the head.

"Who in the hell…?" Kankuro shouted looking at the source of the thrower.

There sat Sasuke playing with a rock in his hand.

"Bullies are normal weak. Since you two seem to be outsiders, I suggest you leave our village."

"Sasuke-kun, you're the greatest." Sakura screamed in joy.

'_I always hated that bitch.'_ Naruto thought in disgust.

Kankuro however, wasn't going to let a rock throw slide. He unwraps his bandages and set it down.

"You're going to use crow?" Temari ask in shock. This was not going as plan.

At that moment, before any of them could find out what 'crow' was Gaara appeared.

"Kankuro. Stop." He orders.

"G…Gaara." Kankuro replied in fear.

Konahamaru, free of his captures grip ran behind Sakura.

"We…we were…"

"Shut up…or I'll kill you." Gaara replied in a cold tone.

"Right…sorry."

Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand and landed beside his siblings before looking at Sasuke.

'_For him to hit Kankuro with a rock…he must be good. Worthy of mother's blood.'_

"Let's go." Gaara orders. He stops when a faint chakra signature appeared,

He looks up to see Naruto watching them.

'_Who is that kid? For him to appear so silently. And not even be notice by Temari's sense's. He must be a strong shinobi.'_

"Hold up. You three wear Suna headbands. What are you doing here in Konoha? Suna may be allies but you can't just come to Konoha whenever you like." Sakura demanded.

"Oh, rookies? We are here for the Chuunin Exams."

"Chuunin Exams?"

"It's the place were you have a chance to get promote to Chuunin." Konohamaru explain to Sakura.

Sakura fist smash against Konohamaru's skull.

"I KNOW THAT BAKA." She screamed.

Temari pulled out her passport and showed Sakura.

"Happy now? These are our passports to stay in Konoha for a month. Now we will take our leave."

"Wait, what's your name?" Sasuke demanded.

"Who mine?" Temari asks hopefully in gaining a boyfriend.

"No the one with the guard." Sasuke replied as Temari's face drop.

"Sabuku no Gaara. I want to know both of your names as well."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Har…"

"Not you…him." Gaara said looking at Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sakura look up to see Naruto standing there.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied calmly.

"I look forward to seeing you both in the Chuunin Exams." In saying that Gaara and his siblings disappeared.

Team 7 look at Naruto in shocked

**Chuunin Exams Entrance Hall**

Every Jounin and Chuunin teacher stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage.

"As most of you know, by the sight of many other shinobi's in this village. The Chuunin Exams will begin soon. In one week to be correct."

Everyone started to mutter.

"We will begin with the rookies teachers. Kakashi you may go first."

"I nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto for the entrance of the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi replied lazily.

"I Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino for the entrance of the selected chuunin exams."

"And I Sarutobi Asuma, nominate Akamichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru for the entrance of the selected chuunin exams."

"All nine rookies are going to enter?"

"The first time in five years."

"Enough, this decision will be pass down." The Sandaime shouted getting order back to his Jounin's.

"Hokage-sama, I may be speaking out of place, but all nine of those students that were students of mine at the Academy. I know all of them have great skill but this exam can destroy them. It far too soon for these young shinobi's to enter these exams. Some of them may never be the same again. Most of them won't even survive."

"Iruka, I know where you are coming from. But you must remember…"

"What the Hokage-sama is saying Iruka, these are no longer your students. They are my soldiers."

"This exam can destroy them and you know it." Iruka shouted.

"Well, they've been complaining about not getting any 'exciting' missions lately. I think a little fear might boost their morale. I was only six years younger then Naruto when I became Chuunin."

"Naruto is nothing like you." Iruka shouted.

"Kakashi, that's enough." Kurenai replied.

"You don't understand Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. The attachment you once had for these kids is over. They are train shinobi's and must deal with it now."

* * *

A/N

Sensatsu Suisho - Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death

Ninpou: Makyo Hyo Sho - Ninja Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors

Hyuuga Style: Kaiton - Hyuuga Style: Kation

Raikiri - Lighting Blade

Mizukage - Water Kage

Kiri - Mist

Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu - Mass Shadow Clone jutsu

Kage Bunshin no jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu

Mizu Bunshin no jutsu - Water Clone Jutsu

Oiroke: Onna no Ko Doshi no Jutsu - Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Jutsu

A/N the battle of wave is over, and the beginning of the chuunin exams is about to begin. What secrets are going to be shared? And what power did Naruto use against Haku to defeat her? Remember Kyuubi is no longer with Naruto so he can't summon her chakra. And what action plan will Naruto take to defeat Orochimaru and the plan to crush Konoha?


	5. The Chuunin Exams

**Blade: Konoha Wind Master**

I know many of you are interested in Naruto's bloodline but I don't want to spoil any of it. Not until the Chuunin Exams Finals. I want to surprise everyone. Also for his sword, I will explain that when Naruto is alone in the Forest of Death.

**Chapter 5: The Chuunin Exams**

Naruto lean on the bridge ignoring his teammate's glares. They've been like that ever since Naruto surprise entrance on the suna team.

After two hours of waiting, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

1"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I saw fish drowning in a pond and rush to give it…"

"YOU LIAR." Sakura screamed. Kakashi rubbed his head with a small chuckle. That was perhaps his lamest excuse yet.

"I have good news for the three of you. I know this might be early but I've nominated all three of you for the upcoming Chuunin Exams.

"Sensei, are you sure we are ready? Do we really have enough experience for the Chuunin Exams?" Sakura asks.

"No you aren't ready, this will only help you three with your training. I don't expect any of you to be made Chuunin but I sure this experience will help you greatly." Kakashi replied in a cheerful tone.

The three look at him in shock.

"Here are the forms. Remember, this is only your choice if you feel like you want to take it. See ya!" Kakashi replied disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto reach into his ninja pouch and felt the tri edge kunai. It was time, to perfect this jutsu pass down from his father. Hirashin no jutsu was going to be born once again.

**Other side of the Village**

A young girl with buns was throwing kunai's at a training dummy when a green spandex kid ran up to them.

"Hey did you hear, they are putting all nine rookies into the Chuunin Exams."

"Probably some Jounin trying to show off."

"That's not all; I hear one of the squads is from Hatake Kakashi's team."

"Well that's too bad for them."

"Because we are going to destroy them in the exams."

**Friday**

Naruto greeted his other two teammates as they met at the entrance. He sense ANBU in the shadows. Naruto smirk as he told the Third what was the fate of Konoha during the Chuunin Exams. Like Hinata, Kakashi and Kurenai, he too fell quickly towards Tsukiyomi. Naruto was glad Itachi was foolishness to perform seals for the technique. He quickly copied the seals and was able to perform them without hand seals. When the Third learn of this he quickly saw Orochimaru's jutsu that would lead to his defeat and his death. He question Naruto further more and Naruto admitted Orochimaru lead a genius plan that was later carried out by Uchiha Sasuke and it would destroy the leaf. Although Orochimaru never lived to see the day came when the Leaf fell.

The Third agreed to have heavy ANBU in the area of the Chuunin Exams. Naruto said an unidentified shinobi gave a huge tip off of Orochimaru's location. The Third agreed and now ANBU were hidden everywhere.

Team7 walk up the stairs to see the entrance to room 301 where they are to take the exam.

"Come one we really need to take these exams." A girl whined. Trying to get two Genins to move out of the way.

He responded by punching her in the jaw.

"Huh, at your level you want to take the Chuunin Exams? Why don't you go home and play with your dolls."

"Let us pass. Our Jounin Sensei is back their waiting for us." A bowl cut boy ask wearing green spandex.

He too got punch and a big bruise appeared.

"Go home. You're too weak to take the Chuunin Exams."

'_Those two look like…'_

"Many of those who take the Chuunin Exams are wreck for life and some never come out alive."

"Do us and all of you a favor. Leave now and take it when you become stronger." The other said.

Sasuke walk forward ignoring the many gasp.

"Nice speech, now step aside so I can get to the examination room. Also while your at it. Remove the Genjutsu, to make this much harder, why don't you place a genjutsu on the third floor instead of the second." Sasuke replied.

"What's this guy talking about?"

"We are on the third floor."

"Go ahead and tell them Sakura. You're the Genjutsu specialist on our team. You had to see this coming a mile away."

Sakura froze hearing Sasuke praise her.

"Of course, besides, we only traveled one flight of stairs. Meaning this is the second floor." Sakura replied as the Genjutsu was removed.

"Not bad, now dodge this." One of the Genin shouted throwing a kick to Sasuke. Sasuke seeing the kick responded back. The kid with the green spandex suddenly moved faster then either of them could follow and soon had both kicks in his hands.

'_He stopped my kick? How that's impossible. Unless he has incredible chakra control.'_

Both Genins jump back away from the weird bowl cut kid.

'_The bruise he had earlier. It's gone.'_

"Lee, what was it you said? To keep a low profile so we wouldn't attract attention." A white eye boy replied.

"I know, I know, I just wanted them to make sure who was better." The boy known as Lee replied.

"It doesn't matter; it's over and done with." The girl replied.

"I'm Rock Lee, I would be honor if you would be my girlfriend." Lee replied as he started to flirt with Sakura. Sakura jump back in horror.

'_Those eye brows are horrible.'_

"Hey, you're a rookie aren't you? What's your name?" the raven heard boy demanded to Sasuke.

"If you want to know someone's name you should introduce yourself first." Sasuke replied back coldly. This cause the other boy to scowl at him.

Team 7 walk away from the crowd.

'_Uchiha…Sasuke uh? You will be interesting. I look forward to seeing you in the exams.'_

Neji lead his team away only to notice Lee wasn't following. "What is it Lee?"

"I'll catch up; I just want to do a quick recon mission." Lee replied running after team 7.

**Training Room**

"Wait." Lee's voice rang out.

Team 7 look back to see Rock Lee standing on the balcony. Sakura nearly jump back realizing who it was. Lee blew Sakura a kiss which she ducks in fear.

"I'm Rock Lee, the strongest Genin inside the Hidden Leaf Village. I challenge you Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you know who I am. Then you should know what you are in for."

"Fight me instead!" Naruto shouted.

"No, I have only interest in the Uchiha."

Naruto charge forward and Lee disappeared. Naruto dodge just in time and pretend to get hit and get unconscious.

Sasuke and Sakura were shock. They knew Naruto was tough deep down, but for him to get beat so easily was scaring them.

'_He beat Naruto, in mere seconds. He is good. Naruto should have beaten him. I can't let this slide. Also, it might give me a reason to practice it.''_

'_He beat Naruto, but Naruto is strong. Even sensei said Naruto is growing far to fast.'_

Sasuke charge forward punch at the ready when Lee suddenly disappeared.

'_Where did he…?'_

Sasuke suddenly found himself laying down next to Sakura.

Piss off and pride hurt Sasuke decided to him a his secret.

"Aw, the Sharingan." Lee replied calmly.

'_Sharingan? But when did he have it? Uh, it's in both of his eyes unlike Kakashi-sensei's. But he only has two como's.'_

'_Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It doesn't matter, I will see through it.'_

Sasuke charge forward and met Lee head on. Lee threw a kick.

'_What an idiot. Sasuke-kun's Sharingan can easily see through it.'_

To Sasuke's horror and to Sakura's shock, Sasuke got kick straight up in the air.

"You seem to be confuse Sasuke-kun. You were thinking I was using a Genjutsu or Ninjutsu correct? Well for your eyes, following Genjutsu or Ninjutsu requires hand seals. In my case however…"

"You're using Taijutsu?!" Sasuke replied in shock.

"That's correct, no Ninjutsu, no Genjutsu. Just plan Taijutsu. The only difference is, if your eyes can follow then there is no point trying to block if your body can't keep up." Lee replied before he disappeared.

"Where did he…?"

BAM, Sasuke was launch into the air and Lee appeared right behind him.

"Shadow Leaf Dance?" Sasuke replied in shock.

"Let's see you dodge this. For the first time, a hard working shinobi, such as myself, will defeat a gifted Genius from the Uchiha clan." Lee replied unwrapping his bandages.

Suddenly a kunai appeared and pierce Lee's bandages to the wall stopping the jutsu.

Both Sasuke and Lee fell down. Sasuke look at Lee in shock. Lee turn around to see a pink turtle standing there.

"Lee, you know that technique is forbidden. I'm calling Gai."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's horror appeared when a copy cat man appeared on top of the turtle.

"Lee, one hundred laps around Konoha on the double." Gai shouted.

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

"Um, you guys know the exam is about to start right?" Sakura ask in a small voice.

"Yosh, the Flames of Youth burn brightly every day Lee. Do it after the exam."

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

"Oh, so we meet again youthful fighters."

"Um, we are leaving." Naruto replied trying to turn around only to see Gai standing right behind them.

"You are my Eternal Rivals student's uh. Remind him the next time you see him our score stands 51-50 and I seek to keep the lead." Gai replied only to see Team 7 running for their lives.

"I hate that Jounin and his weirdness." Naruto replied as they stop gasping for breath.

"I agree, to creepy." Sakura replied.

"Let's just meet Kakashi and forget the whole situation."

They all agreed and walk down the hall to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"I'm glad you all came. Now that you did, I can let you pass."

"Uh, what do you mean sensei?" Sakura asks.

"If I told you that all three of you had to come, Naruto and Sasuke would have force you to come. By saying this was option; I wanted you all to think this was a chance. I'm proud of all you."

They all nodded and walk past Kakashi into the exam room.

The room was pact. Shinobi's from all over the world seem to be there.

"Oh, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. You guys made it too?" Kiba's voice replied as he lead his team towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, how have you've been?" Ino voice shouted. Before anyone could react, Ino threw herself on Sasuke.

"Get off Sasuke-kun no Ino-pig." Sakura roared.

Ino stuck out her tongue at Sakura.

"This is so troublesome." A new voice replied approaching the group. Shikamaru appeared with Choji by his side eating a bag of chips.

They all started to talk to each other like they were in class.

"Man this is just like old times. All the rookie nines here together again."

"Hey you guys, you might want to keep it down. You're getting a lot of attention." A silver head shinobi replied walking up to them. He had a Konoha hiata on.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded rudely.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. And like I said, you might want to keep it down. You're getting everyone's attention." They all look around to see almost every Genin was looking at them. "Normally every six months each village would send its best to compete in the Chuunin Exams."

"So, is this your second time taking the Exam Kabuto-san?" Sakura asks.

"No, it's my seventh." Kabuto replies looking embarrass.

"So you must be strong then."

"But he failed six times. So this Chuunin Exams is tougher then it looks. Man this is troublesome."

"So Kabuto, care to give us some tips?" Sakura ask in a pleading voice.

"Well normally I wouldn't, but I guess I can help my cute little under classmen." Kabuto reach into his pocket and pulled out some orange cards.

"These are my little Ninja info cards. I've collected as much data as I could during the exams. They always change so the same information doesn't always work. Anything or anyone you're interested in?"

"Sabuku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke replied clearly wanting to get some answers about these Genins.

"Ok first Rock Lee, you know it's never fun if you know their names." Kabuto replied as Sasuke grew a frown.

"Ok, Rock Lee, Mission History: D-rank, 20 completed, C-rank 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His Taijutsu has greatly improved in this year; the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin, but he didn't participate in the Chuunin Exam. Like you guys, this is also his first time. On his team are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

'_Rock Lee may know Iron first, but he doesn't know the true art and from of Iron Fist. I know the true form. Lee's style relies on the Gates and bone-crushing attacks. It also requires high speeds but the true from disarms, stuns and in most cases can kill an opponent with the lightest touch. Iron Fist and Gentle Fist are very similar, only their stances are different.'_

"Next Sabuku no Gaara. Mission history: C-Rank 8, B-rank 1. Wow, a B-rank mission as a genin. Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much further info. But, it seems he returned from all his missions without even a scratch.

"B-rank as a genin and not a scratch? What a troublesome person."

"Every six months, almost every hidden village sends their best Genins to take place in the Chuunin Exams. Konoha normally receives shinobi's from Suna, Waterfall, Ame, and Grass. For the first time, Oto be taking the exams as well."

"Oto?"

"A new hidden village. So I don't know much about them, but then again, they are a small hidden village so the Genin's aren't much.

Naruto and a few other rookies saw three blurs moving between the other genins heading for them.

A girl with long black hair appeared and threw some needles at Kabuto which he dodges. Then a boy with heavy bandages threw a punch which Kabuto easily dodge.

Kabuto smirk until everyone saw his glasses broke out of no where.

"I see, so it was that kind of an attack."

"Hold on, I saw the entire thing. You dodge it."

"Think about it teme. They are from the Hidden Village of the Sound. I'm assuming Sound Ninja's attack with silent sounds. That punch was just a decode." Naruto replied.

Sasuke look frustrated as well as Sakura.

"If you two are going to be angry with me, I don't see why. That fact is…I'm right." Naruto said as Kabuto hold his stomach and gasping out blood. Everyone look shock to see him spitting out blood.

"What do you think is worse a punch or an invisible attack?" The one with a cocky smirk replied.

"It seems you know about our attacks. I did not expect trash to be so smart." The heavy bandage replied. The girl was about to something when she was suddenly gasping for air.

"Kin?!" They shouted. Everyone look shock until they notice ninja wire around her with exploding tags on her back.

"So, from what I understand, if a team loses a member they fail the exam. How bad to you want to pass the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto replied with a deadly glare. Dosu look worried. He didn't give a shit about Kin but if those exploding tags went off, he would be kill as well as Zetsu.

Luckily at that moment a huge explosion went off in the front of the room.

"Alright you maggots. Sit down and be quiet so we can start the Chuunin Exams." A man yelled in front of a bunch of Chuunin's.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Morino Ibiki. I'll be your proctor for the first exam. Hey, no fighting. Are you trying to make the leaf look bad?" Ibiki shouted at Naruto. Naruto glared before he made a hand seal. The ninja wired fell and the exploding tags went down leaving Kin unharm.

She relaxes and starts to breathe. (Her face was very blue to purple before Naruto release her.)

"This is a good chance to explain a few good rules. First off, you are not allowed to fight anyone without the permission of an examiner. Even with permission, you're not allowed to kill your opponent. If you do, not only will you fail. But you will be sent to your families in pieces." Ibiki replied. This caused several shivers down many people's spines.

"Let's begin." Ibiki shouted as one of the Chuunin's started handing out numbers and papers.

Ibiki explain more rules about cheating and how points can be earn and taken away. The test began. Naruto sat next to Hinata who look happy. Naruto look down and began to answer the questions.

After forty five minutes and one fourth of the room gone Ibiki announce it was time for the final question.

"Before you answer the question, there is something I want to say. There will be a special rule for this question, and this rule…is a hopeless rule."

Many students started sweating.

**Jounin Lounge**

"It sure has become quiet now that our subordinates are gone, it sure is boring." Kakashi replied sitting in front of the other two rookie teachers.

"We'll get busy soon." Asuma replied smoking his cancer stick.

"Why?" Kakashi asks curious to hear this.

"This year's first Examiner is Morino Ibiki."

'_Already there chances look bad. The first exam is going to be tough.'_

"They had to choose that sadist?" Kakashi replied leaning back.

"Sadist?" Kurenai replied curious to hear her comrades speak to the first examiner like that.

"Kurenai, you're still a rookie Jounin, so it's no wonder if you don't know." Asuma replied.

Kurenai bit her lip. "So who is he?"

"A pro…a pro." Kakashi replied.

"A pro? A pro at?"

Asuma took another hit off his cancer sticks before responding. "Torture and interrogation."

"Nani?"

"Although there will be no physical torturing in the exam…I'm sure the students are feeling some mental stress through his interrogation skills. He is…Konoha ANBU's torture and interrogation squad leader."

**Exam Room 301**

Ibiki started laughing at Kiba who challenge Ibiki and his rules.

"You all…were just unlucky. This year I'm the rule. However, if any of you decided to take it, and fail. You won't only fail the test, but are forbidden to take the Chuunin Exams ever again." Ibiki declared.

Many gasp and started to look at each other.

"So, who wants to quit and who wants to stay?" Ibiki ask to no one in particular.

After a few minutes of silence a Genin next to Naruto raised his hand and quit. His teammates got up complete said.

Many other Genins started to raise their hands. Ibiki was smiling.

Naruto suddenly sense Sakura was going to raise her hand.

'_No, not for herself for me. She doesn't believe I can pas the tenth question. Stupid whore.'_

Before Sakura hand could be seen Naruto raised his hand, stopping Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura in their tracks.

'_He…'_

**Jounin Lounge**

"Ibiki understands human psychology. And the scariest part about him is that he can drive a person to a corner mentally, control his mind, and bully him. He can find a person's weakness, and bring it to the surface." Asuma replied as Kurenai eyes open in shock.

**Exam Room 301**

Nearly everyone's eyes were on Naruto. No one could see his eyes because they were in the shadow of his hiata. (Don't ask me how) Then his hand slams on the desk shocking many Genins.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway! (Naruto stands up.) I'm not scared! So give us the question already!" He shouted. Naruto smirk inside. That was the same thing he said in his last life.

Ibiki's face was expressionless but he was shock inside.

'_He wasn't even thinking about us…He has quite a spirit.'_ Sasuke thought happily.

'_Yes, way to go you idiot.'_ Sakura thought.

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance." Ibiki asked the stupid blond shinobi.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my way of the ninja."

Everyone was smiling at Naruto and his bold words.

'_Interesting kid. He wiped out everyone's uncertainty. 78 students, uh. There's more left than I expected. Looks like there's no point in waiting any longer.' _(All the Chuunin instructors gave him a nod.

"Nice determination. Then, for the First Exam, everyone here…passes!"

Everyone look shock.

"Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Sakura yelled.

Ibiki laugh and smiled that look painful. "There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question." Ibiki replied in a cheerful tone.

"What?"

"So what were those previous nine problems?! It was all a waste!" Temari shouted.

"No it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?" Temari repeated.

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule. Your pass-fail decision is base on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team. But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion 'I have to cheat to get points.' In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two Chuunins who knew the answer to be targets of cheating. The information that an enemy gets after being notice by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on." Ibiki replied in a calm voice removing his bandana. The scars on his head scared nearly all the Genins. "Information is greatly important. And it determines a fail or success of a mission."

"But I still can't agree to that last question…" Temari replied in a soft voice.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this First Exam." Ibiki replied.

"What do you mean?" Sakura ask.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could no answer it…Your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem. How about this two-choice problem…Let's assume that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is…No. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation…That is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation…Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over uncertain future…Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you luck." Ibiki turn to Naruto who was smiling._ 'What an interesting guy.'_ Ibiki then turn his attention to the window.

The window crash as a giant black ball came into the room.

The ball open and a person threw two kunai's to the selling.

"What the…?" Sakura shouted.

'_Geez, she's...'_ Ibiki thought.

"Everyone, there's no time to be happy. I'm the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko." The woman shouted in a huge trench coat. Let's take the next exam. Follow me." She shouted.

Everyone look shock to see an over excited female.

Ibiki step from behind the banner. "Grasp the atmosphere." Anko look down and upset at Ibiki.

'_That examiner is like Naruto.'_ Sakura thought.

"78? Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? The First Exam must have been too soft." Anko claimed looking at him in disgust.

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time."

"Oh, well…I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam."

Sakura gasp in shock "Fail more than half?"

"I'm getting excited. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask you Jounin-sensei's about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

**Later that evening**

Ibiki was collected the papers when he stop at Naruto. There wasn't a single answer on his. Instead there was a note.

_Ibiki-san,_

_I know this might not seem like much or you might have reasons to doubt me but I want you to keep six squads of ANBU trailing that Kabuto person. I don't know what it is but something doesn't seem to add up. He is very powerful and truly skilled. Not only that, he has high class information, even about the Third's law about me. Something isn't adding up and I feel this is just the calm before the storm. As for my request, Kabuto's strength is strong enough to be a Jounin. I think he might even give Kakashi a hard time. While I was listen to him about the info he had, I felt he was holding back a lot of power just to be weak. Not only that, he is integellent and strong with years of experience. Shouldn't he be a Chuunin? Or even a Jounin. It's also a possibility that he is working for someone else on their orders. Just want to share you this information.'_

'_He passes with a blank paper. Uzumaki Naruto, eh? He really is an interesting guy. I'll take his advice.'_

**Training ground 7**

"Ok, Naruto you got any ideas?" Kakashi ask the blond shinobi.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we let Sasuke-kun lead?" Sakura ask.

"True, Sasuke can lead but I want to hear what Naruto has to say."

Naruto sat down and an idea came to him.

"Sasuke, henge into me." Naruto replied as he did a perfect henge into Sasuke.

"Why dobe?"

"Listen dobe, just do it." Naruto/Sasuke replied.

"I see." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sasuke do it."

Sasuke did.

"Sasuke, remember what Ibiki said. How information is important? Well let's change the game a little bit. Give the other team false information about ourselves."

"I see, not a bad idea. So what do you got in mind?"

"You act like yourself while the henge into me and I'll act like myself while I'm you. That way, other teams will get false information about us."

"I see, when they engage us, they will think you are dangerous and I'm not." Sasuke replied.

'_Did Naruto really think of that? That's an in genius plan.'_ Sakura thought looking at her blond/raven head teammate.

"Ok then how are we going to show up together but not from the opposite place where we live."

"Simple, we all sleep at the Uchiha Compound tonight."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke/Naruto shouted.

"Think about it, people might believe we are preparing and trying coming up with a strategy. We can also do that; we must pack a lot of ninja weapons and gear. I fear the second exam is going to be a lot tougher."

The three nodded.

"Sakura, just act like you normally do. Just don't hit Sasuke to hard." Naruto replied as the three of them disappeared.

**Next Morning**

**Area 44 10 am**

"Welcome to area 44. Or as we like to call it, the forest of death." Anko replied with a nasty grin.

'_I always hated when she did this.'_

"This seems to be easy if it's just a forest." Naruto/Sasuke replied with a nod.

Sakura remember what she was supposed to do nod in joy.

"You're a cute kid." Anko replied with a smile. Before anyone could react, she threw a kunai at him. Naruto felt his skin get cut and the presence of Anko behind him with a new kunai holding it at his neck.

"Kids like you are normally the first ones to die." She replied scaring everyone as she licks his blood.

A grass-nin with a long tongue appeared holding Anko's drop kunai.

Anko reacted immediately.

"Here's your kunai miss."

"Thank you, however, the next time, if you don't want to die, then don't sneak up on me like that again."

"Sorry I got excited. Beside you cut my hair with your kunai."

"Alright, here are some papers you all need to sign." Anko shouted after everyone took three major steps back from Anko. Clearly thinking she was insane.

"Paper work?"

"Just clearances of asking of your death before you go in. Believe me; you will die in this exam. Also I hate paper work, especially if it's my reasonability. So sign up. The sooner you sign the sooner you can start the next exam." Anko shouted.

Every soon started to sign the papers while others started greeting each other.

'_Naruto and Ibiki were right. Information is very valuable.'_

When they were all done and each team got a scroll, Anko told them they had a five day time limit.

Anko looking at her watch waited for the hand to click on the noon button.

"Alright, let the Second Exam…Begin." She shouted as all the gates open.

All the teams rush in. Naruto and Sasuke quickly remove their henge.

"Alright, listen up; we need come up with a password or a hand sign for us to know its each other. How about this, when you hold your kunai have the ring on your index finger and hold it in a guard position. The password is Katon: Ryu Endon." Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura before they enter the forest.

"Why?" Sakura ask.

"Because we are going to encounter teams who will do anything they can to get our scroll. Also if we ever get separated we need a password to know it's us." Naruto snap.

Sakura thought about it and realize he was right. If they ever got separated they need a password.

They ran into the forest. They were walking around when they heard a scream.

**Elsewhere**

"Those are Konoha's jumping leeches. After five minutes of blood sucking, it's all over for you three." Kiba replied looking at the Rain-nins who fell into their trap.

They drop a scroll which revealed a Heaven's Scroll.

"Alright, we got the Heaven Scroll. We are no doubt going to finish first." Kiba shouted.

"I hated when he does this." Shino replied in a bored tone.

**Back to Team 7**

"Already, there are people fighting?" Sakura gasp.

"This forest has one purpose." Naruto replied.

"To get to the tower with both scrolls." Sasuke agreed.

"Where to next?" Naruto replied as the continue walking.

"We should head to the tower and set up traps. That is everyone's goal." Sasuke replied.

Then a gust of wind blew in their direction each one was blown away from each other.

'_Orochimaru.'_

Naruto landed on his feet only to see a giant snake behind him. As the snake moved in for the kill Naruto form Chakra in his hands.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming the ball into the snakes mouth.

The snake was blasted away.

A Rain-nin eyes open wide seeing the boy who he was going to target destroy the snake without much of a sweat. Naruto threw a kunai nearly hitting his head.

"You might as well leave, Rain-nin. You're alone and outmatch." Naruto replied without looking at him.

The Rain-nin knew he was speaking the truth. He knew on one on one combat he stood no chance, especially against the jutsu. He fled the area before Naruto decided to kill him.

Naruto look around the area and ran towards his team. He ran towards them sensing Orochimaru near them.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura hold their kunai's with the ring on their index finger.

"Katon: Ryu Endan" They both said and nodded.

Orochimaru who was watching smirk thinking he had it down. Quickly henging into their blond teammate he approaches them.

"Hey guys." Naruto replied.

'_Something is wrong.'_

Naruto/Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and holds it. "Katon: Ryu Endan."

Sakura and Sasuke were shock to hear him say it but whoever this guy was he was good at getting information.

Sakura threw her kunai which Naruto dodge and Sasuke threw a few shirukens which hit Naruto in the leg forcing the henge to dispel.

Their stood the grass-nin with the long tongue.

"How did you two know?" The grass-nin asks.

"Naruto never says hi to us. He normally is quiet and only speaks when our sensei talks to him or when he has something to say to us. Also, you were holding your kunai wrong." Sasuke replied.

"Hm, that's strange. I thought you guys would at least acknowledge each other. It looks like my information is wrong. Oh well playing with you two should be fun."

Naruto arrived five minutes later to see Sakura and Sasuke paralyzed with fear. The grass-nin was approaching them with a sly smile.

Naruto seeing the jutsu immediately through two kunai's at them. The kunai's scratch them canceling the jutsu immediately.

Naruto jump down and attack Orochimaru.

Orochimaru thinking this boy didn't know much taijutsu simply dodge the punch. What he didn't expect was a powerful kick to the gut that cause him to crash and burn.

Getting up Naruto already was on him, Orochimaru block the kicks to feel powerful stings inside his arm.

'_How is he doing this?'_

Naruto dodge Orochimaru's punch and tried to sweep him.

Orochimaru dodge and soon found Naruto in his face.

Orochimaru thought he saw Naruto's eyes change red with slits.

'_I see. No wonder he can match my current strength. The kyuubi-brat.'_

Orochimaru's tongue wrapped itself around Naruto. His fingers soon started to glow blue. He grew a smirk and lifted his shirt. He then launches his jutsu at Naruto. Naruto also smirk and his hand soon started glowing purple. His hand met Orochimaru's hand. A loud explosion heard. When the gust cleared Naruto was no where to be seen. The grass-nin (Orochimaru) look really hurt and mess up. What ever Naruto did piss him off.

"Enough games." he spat. "You two are really brothers. I see the same power in your eyes just likes Itachi's. You will seek me out. For power." Orochimaru declared. His neck expanded and bit Sasuke on the neck.

"Come to me Sasuke-kun, come to me for power." Orochimaru whispered as he sank into the ground.

Sasuke collapses. Sakura grabbed him unable to believe her teammates were defeated so easily.

She jump down holding Sasuke, when she got down she saw Naruto and an unknown man next to, both unconscious.

* * *

A/N

Oto - Sound


	6. Enter the Finals: Secret Reveal

**Blade: Konoha Wind Master**

New pairings. I'm taking out Naruto Hinata pairing. I agree with many of you, there is too many pairings on Naruto Hinata. Here are people's choices on Naruto pairings.

1: you can keep Hinata with Naruto.

2: Sakura (But I hate that bitch)

3: Yugito (This would be interesting) (Yugito is the two-tail demon cat from kumo)

4: Inuzuka Hana (Wow)

5: Ayame (Ramen stand girl)

6: Rin (Kakashi's old teammate.)

7: Shizune (Also interesting)

8: Kurenai (Meow)

The others I'm keeping original.

Also the secret of the sword revealed. Naruto sword is a elemental sword pass down from his mother. It is given to the head of the Kazama clan. For now Naruto is the last of his clan (But Im thinking about bring someone in his life.) Naruto got the sword from the Kazama Clan House before he went to his survial training.

**Chapter 6: Secret of the Sword: Enter the Finals**

Sakura laid her teammates down and the mysterious man next to them. It was rough carrying them here.

She set up traps but she didn't know how well they would last against enemy ninja's.

**Nearby**

The Ino-Ch-Shika trio was talking about their chances.

"We could go after Naruto's team. They are the only ones who are weaker then we are." Shikamaru replied.

"No way are we going after Sasuke-kun's team. True Naruto and forehead girl will lose but not Sasuke."

"Actually Sasuke and Naruto are both unconscious." Shikamaru replied looking away from the group.

"What?!" Ino shouted.

"Yea, and they have an unknown shinobi with them and Sakura is the only one awake." Shikamaru replied.

**With Team 7**

At that moment a squirrel appeared running towards Sakura. Sakura panic and threw a kunai at it.

**Nearby in the bushes**

"Not bad." A girl with long brunette hair replied.

"Do you think she notice the exploding tag?" A boy with brown spiky hair asks without a care.

"I think she just panic. We will wait for her to sleep before execute our plan."

The three disappeared.

**Team 7**

Sakura was awake for hours unable to sleep.

"Keeping guard all night?"

Sakura jump looking behind stood three Oto-Ninja's.

"But's it's no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him." The bandage shionobi replied.

'_These guys!'_ Sakura reaches for a kunai before talking to them. "What are you talking about!? What do you want? I know someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! (This caused all three Oto-ninja's to look up in surprise.) What is this weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck? You did this to Sasuke-kun, and now you want to fight!?"

"Hmm…I wonder what that man is thinking…" Dosu replied.

"But hearing that, we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl. And I'll also kill this Sasuke guy." Zaku declared sounding overconfident.

"Wait Zaku." Dosu said.

"Huh? Why?"

Dosu walk forward before kneeling forward.

"You're not really good. Recently-turned over dirt that's a different color. Grass doesn't grow here. (Sakura look shock) A booby trap, is pointless if noticed." Dosu replied lifting up the grass.

"Pft. Stupid. So that kunai was to prevent the squirrel setting off the trap." Zaku replied.

"Kill her." Dosu orders

They jump in the air to avoid the trap. Sakura smirks as she pulls out kuani and cuts a string attach to a kunai on the ground.

"A giant log?" Zaku shouted in shock.

"Another trap above? Oh no!" Dosu replied. "Yeah, right!" Dosu place his right hand on the log and made a seal. The log was destroyed. Sakura look shock. "Frankly speaking, you have no talent. People like you have to work harder." Dosu declared.

"Konoha Senpu"

All three Oto-ninja's had no chance to block the attack.

Sakura look shock to see who was standing in front of them._ 'He…'_

"Then you guys…should also work harder." Lee declared.

"Who are you?" Dosu asks.

"Konoha beautiful green beast, Rock Lee!"

Lee stood ready in Iron Fist stance.

"Why are you here?"

"I will always appear when you're in a pinch."

"But right now, I'm an enemy to you."

"I said it before. That I will protect you until I die."

**Sakura's Flashback**

"Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die!"

**End Flashback**

"Thank you."

'_Yes! Set! Set! It's all set, Gai Sensei!'_

"Oh well (Dosu replies lifting up his earth scroll.) Zaku, you can have Sasuke-kun. (His tosses him the scroll.) I'll kill them."

'_From what I can tell, Sakura-san is in no condition to fight.'_

'_That thick-brows is advanced in taijutsu. This will be pretty fun.'_

Dosu rush forward as he unrolled his right sleeve. Rock Lee plunge his hand into the ground and lift up a giant tree root out of the ground. Dosu jumps back.

"There's some trick to your attacks, right? I'm not going to just simply dodge it. Since I've seen your attacks before"

'_This person…Strong'_

'_But with three against one, I'm at a big disadvantage. I'll have to risk it to crush each at full power!'_

**Elsewhere**

"Lee sure is late." A girl replied. "Strange. He's usually accurate when it comes to time. Could he have run into the enemy? It can't be…"

"Well, that's unlikely. Let's go find Lee." A boy clearly stated he was from the Hyuuga clan.

"Yeah."

Both disappeared and were jumping through the trees.

**Neji's Flashback**

"Yes! I finally mastered it! Yay!"

"Calm down! Lee, don't celebrate so much!"

Both Neji and Tenten were holding their knees to stop themselves from collapsing. Both were breathing very hard.

'_So Lee was the only one able to master this technique.'_

Lee continues to celebrate. "Yahoo!"

"Hey Lee…"

"I did it! I did it! I did it!"

"Lee!"

"Yeah! Yay! Yeaaah!"

"Lee!"

"Hey!" Gai shouted as he punches Lee in the face.

Lee fell down but immediately stood up.

"Listen to my warm message!"

"What is it? Please give it to me straight!"

Neji and Tenten look shock and disturb.

"This technique, Lotsu, will be a forbidden jutsu from now on."

This shocks all three students.

"Why is that?"

"This jutsu puts a lot of strain on your muscle fibers. It's basically a suicide attack. Normally, humans use the power of their muscles at only about twenty percent full power. Listen, that's only two out of ten. If you use one hundred percent, the muscles themselves will be destroyed. Thus your brain would normally be holding back this power. But this technique releases the brain's limiters using chakra, giving muscle power to use multiplied super speed taijutsu. Basically, this is a dangerous jutsu that allows the body to use power close to the body's limit. Thus, you may only use this technique during a time of certain condition."

"What kind of time?"

"Listen to this closely. That condition is…"

**End of Neji's Flashback**

'_That condition is…'_

**Team 7**

'_Gai-sensei. I'm going to use this technique without reservations, because right now is that…'_ Lee thought as he unwraps his bandages.

Dosu rush forward preparing for combat.

"…time to protect a precious person!"

Lee disappeared and Dosu stop in the middle of his attack.

'_He disappeared?'_

Dosu suddenly was launch into the air by Lee's kick. Lee launches himself after Dosu.

"I'm not done!" Lee's bandages soon started to wrap themselves around Dosu.

"He can't protect himself like that! He's in trouble!" Zaku replied. He soon started to make seals.

"Eat this! Omote Renge!"

Zaku shouted as he plunge his hands into the ground just as Lee's nearly hit his attack.

That attack struck and Lee jump away.

'_This texture…'_

"Geez…Looks like I made it in time."

Dosu flip out of the hole he was in. He was shaking his head from the impact.

"Impossible!"

"What a terrifying technique, this much damage even on a sponge of dirt…Now it's my turn." Dosu replied calmly lifting his sleeve up to arm his melody.

'_Damn! Bad…My body is still…'_

Dosu rush forward at Lee. Dosu swung which Lee jump back to dodge,

Lee immediately felt something was wrong.

"Lee-san!"

Lee's vision soon started to shake.

"Your moves are fast…but ours surpass that with the speed of sound."

Lee collapse unable to stand anymore.

"I'll show you a wall that hard work alone can do nothing against."

Sakura did not like her chances. Sasuke and Naruto were out. Lee was unable to battle any more.

Lee soon was throwing up blood. "Lee-san!"

Lee's eyes open wide as blood came out of his ear.

"There is a little trick to my attack. Just dodging it won't help."

'_What did he do…?'_

"It's sound. You dodged my fist, but the sound attacked you."

"Sound?"

"Do you know what sound is?"

"Vibrations?" Sakura replied.

"Correct. Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibration in the air. And the human eardrum will shatter at anything above 150 decibels. On top of that, by applying a shock to the semicircular canals…an opponent will lose his sense of balance. You won't be able to move your body well for a while." Dosu explain.

"Your outdated taijutsu moves won't work on us. It was effective for a while, but I showed you my technique…So it's not going to go as smoothly as you thought it'd be. I can control supersonic waves and air pressure. And I'm capable of destroying even a rock. I can send air into the ground and make it a cushion as well. It's different from your dumb moves." Zaku replied as he lifts his hands our of the ground and let air come out of his palms.

'_Damn it…'_

**Lee's Flashback**

"Lee, the only time you're allowed to use this move is when you protect someone important." Gai said.

"When I must protect someone important?"

Gai place his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Still, I'm impressed you mastered it. Well done, Lee."

**End Lee's Flashback**

'_Damn it…!'_

"Okay. You're next." Dosu shouted as he ran past Lee and towards Sakura.

'_Shit!'_

Lee ran forward shocking both Sakura and Dosu.

'_It can't be…!'_

'_Lee-san?'_

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee shouted. Lee attack however stops in midair.

"Looks like my previous attack was effective! You surprise me a bit…But I don't see a trace of your chain combo that was executed in a flash!" Dosu shouted.

Lee brought his hand to block Dosu's attack. Dosu however smirk.

"This arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum like a speaker!"

"Lee-san…"

"But the sound of impact is not limited to the direction of my hand…I can use my chakra and join it into the target!" Dosu claim as Lee shouted in pain.

"LEE-SAN!" Sakura screamed.

Lee fell down as Dosu lift his hand for the kill. "Now then, time to finish you off."

"I won't let you!" Sakura yelled pulling out kunai's and shirukens. She launches them at Dosu which he blocks with his amplifier. Sakura look scared and shock to see him block it so easily.

"Geez."

**In the bushes nearby**

"Come on, let's run away. They're dangerous." Choji whines.

"Looks like Sasuke and Naruto are out of it. But even Lee is getting beaten, and now it's just Sakura. What are you going to do, Ino?" Shikamaru asks.

"What, you ask?"

"Sakura's in danger. Is that okay with you? Sakura is your best friend, right?"

Ino look back at Sakura when they were kids.

**Team 7**

Lee fell down unconscious unable to fight anymore.

"Help me…help me…HELP ME!" Sakura screamed.

"No one is going to help you…" Dosu said before stopping and trying to regain his balance.

The ground suddenly shook and mass chakra was being release. Sakura look behind her to see Naruto rising up in gold chakra. The chakra was so strong his cloths were rising above him.

"Sakura, who hurt you?" Naruto demanded in a cold voice.

Dosu knew with this much power the kid was releasing, they stood no chance.

"I did you half dead freak." Zaku declared.

Naruto look at him with eyes that promise death. Kin was shacking unable to move. This killer intent was massive. So much, she was nearly paralyzed in fear. She was going to die.

"Zaku, our best chance is to surrender right now!" Dosu shouted.

"I can take it. Zankuha!" Zaku shouted.

The attack moved towards Sakura and Naruto.

When the attack was over Zaku smirk thinking they were dead. Then the ground shook again with the same massive chakra.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zaku shouted.

"Was that supposed to be an attack?"

"You half dead freak! Take this…Zankukyokuha!"

Naruto grip his sword and swung. The air was soon getting destroyed and what ever was attack Zaku's attack was heading towards him.

"Awww!" Zaku screamed.

His arms were destroyed.

"ZAKU?!" Dosu shouted.

Quickly then any of them could blink Naruto was standing behind Kin.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asks her. Her eyes open wide in fear. She was unable to move.

"Naruto-kun correct?" Dosu replied.

Naruto look at Dosu with mocking eyes.

Dosu walk over to Zaku and grabbed the earth scroll. "I offer this to you if you agree to spare our lives." Dosu replied kneeling and rolling the scroll to Naruto's feet.

Naruto look at it before giving him a mocking look.

"Leave or I'll kill you." Naruto growled. Kin ran away from Naruto, clearly frighten of Naruto.

"Give Orochiamru a message. His death will be certain at the end of the Chuunin Exams." Naruto replied. Walking away he approaches team 10.

"You three can come out." Naruto replied.

The Oto ninja's bailed unable to stay in his presence any longer.

"Naruto, how strong have you've become?" Ino shouted in joy.

"It's you three. So much for getting so worried." Naruto replied. The gold chakra and his golden eyes disappeared.

"Naruto what was…"

"You want to die? Remember this is an every man for himself exam." Naruto replied.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru shook in fear.

Naruto created a shadow clone jutsu and pick up Sasuke. He chops Sakura in the back of the neck knocking her out. He picks her up and let the clone pick up the mysterious shionbi.

**Inside the forest**

Anko encounter Orochimaru only for him to form a tiger seal to make her curse seal stop her attack.

"My, my Anko-chan. How good to see you again." Orochimaru replied as he walks forward.

"You teme." Anko shouted. Orochimaru grabbed her and pin her to the tree. Placing his hand between her legs.

"You're wet. Don't you remember our first time?" Orochimaru whispered in her ear.

"You rape me you sick bastard!"

"But you enjoyed it. Snakes moving in you. You loved it. But I have no interest in you or the Hokage. I'm more curious about the Uchiha brat. Please don't ruin my fun or Konoha will be destroyed." Orochimaru replied disappearing in a purple flame.

**Tower**

Naruto led his team into the tower. He pulled out the scrolls and soon Iruka appeared. But what worried him was Sasuke and that purple chakra which he recognizes as snakes chakra. Which was Orochimaru chakra to Manda.

"Iruka-sensei, get Kakashi-sensei quick. Also get all available ANBU here."

Iruka nodded. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage along with Jounin's and ANBU soon arrived.

"This person is…" Kakahsi shouted eyes open wide.

"Orochimaru!" The Sandaime replied shock.

"He's unconscious. Until we can get some answers out of him have him under the maximum security in ANBU Prison Hospital." The Third order.

"Hai." The ANBU order.

Naruto closed his eyes and open them. Gold eyes replace his beautiful sapphire eyes. Sasuke's seals soon started to repel and his body was relax. Anko look at him in shock.

"I can't get rid of it. There seems to be source of some sort of the curse seal." Naruto replied angrily.

"You can control…"

"Correct, it's my kekkei genkai. I can control and copy the seals I see. Making my bloodline…"

"Unbelievable powerful!" Kurenai gasp.

'_However, my bloodline is only good against Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. It doesn't have the eye sight needed for Taijutsu.'_

"So can you make sure curse seal doesn't act during the exam?" the Third asks.

"I'll do my best." Naruto replied.

"How long was Orochimaru with you?" The Third asks.

"Since we encounter him I guess. Sakura was taking care of him."

"Impossible, I encounter Orochimaru merely 5 minutes ago."

"What does this mean Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asks.

"The only person who can answer that is Orochimaru himself. However he's unconscious so we cannot get any answers." The third replied.

**Four days later**

Naruto and the other genins who made it stood in front of the Jounin's and the Hokage.

Sasuke was gripping his shoulder from the pain the curse seal was giving off.

The Hokage started speaking about the exam and its purpose. Naruto paid no attention. His eyes where on Sasuke.

'_I can't use my bloodline here. Or Orochimaru will want me instead. If I control the temptation of the curse seal Orochimaru will know right away and try to control me instead. Luckily, I plan ahead real well.'_

Surrounding Sasuke's curse seal was the tracking seal. Naruto smirk. No matter where Sasuke went, he would be able to find him no matter where he went.

He hopes to get Orochimaru with the seal but he had to be careful. He notice Orochimaru on the stand with the Jounin's telling him they're two Orochimaru's. How? He did not know.

"Hokage-sama may I?" A young Jounin asks kneeling in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage nodded.

"I'm Gekko Hayate. I'm the preliminaries examiner. (cough) Now before we begin, is there any (cough) who wishes to give up?" (Cough)

"I give up." Kabuto shouted.

"Kabuto-san? Why are you giving up?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I'm too injured to continue anymore. Plus I'm low on chakra."

Up where the Hokage and Jounin's were, they were talking about Kabuto.

"Don't act on our own. Did you forget Orochimaru-sama's orderes?" Kabuto's teammate demanded.

"I'll leave it to you two. Especially you, Yoroi-san…You will have no problems with your special ability. It's your chance to show what you're capable of. Since you're irritated because I got ahead of you." Kabuto whispered back.

"So you're Orochimaru-sama's favorite…Don't get cocky, kid." Yoroi whispered in a snap.

"Okay, Senpai." Kabuto was about to walk away before waving goodbye to team 7. Naruto eyes suddenly turn gold the moment Kabuto's back was turn. Kabuto stop for a moment and press his hands on his neck. He felt something tingling his skin. Shaking it off and walk on.

'_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun…I wanted to play with you a little longer, but if I keep going on…The old blood in me might awaken. I'm a spy, even if I don't look like one. I can't let you see my true face here. Also, if you're going to watch it yourself, my information gathering job is done, right…Orochimaru-sama? Let's save the fun for the future…Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, you two, too.'_

"Then if no one else is going to retire let the first match begin." Hayate replied coughing.

Up with the Jounin's.

"What Orochimaru said worries me a little. Let's let Sasuke go on, and just observe him for now."

Anko was shock but this information.

"Hokage-sama!"

"However, if the cursed seal opens up and his powers become uncontrollable, stop him."

"Hai." Ibiki replied.

"But…I understand." Anko replied looking disappointed.

"Anko, the board."

"Hai, open it now."

Kurenai notice something weird. _'Akamaru is acting weird.'_

'_Those suna-teme's.'_

'_Naruto-kun's team pass as well. As expected.'_

"All the rookies from Konoha are here." Sakura replied.

'_So this many remained…And most of them are new. No wonder why they recommended them.'_

"So my great eternal rival. You're team made it too, but as long as my team is here your team doesn't stand a chance."

"Huh, you said something?"

Gai soon showered in tears about his hip rival.

"Alright, let us begin."

The screen soon started to scramble names and the first ones shock team 7. Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke look cocky and look at his opponent. His opponent was chuckling darkly.

Soon they engage in a small taijutsu match.

At first it look like Sasuke was winning until Yoroi started stealing Sasuke's chakra.

"So much for the fame and great Uchiha Clan." Naruto shouted.

Sasuke look at Naruto in hate and notice Lee standing next to him.

'_I got it.'_

Yoroi attack once again only to see Sasuke disappear.

Sasuke soon followed up with a new combo called Shi Shi Rendan.

Sasuke was declared the winner as Kakashi took Sasuke away.

"Ok the, time for the second match." The board again scrambled and this time it said Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku.

Shino went down as well as Zaku.

"If I were you, I would give up. You have no chance of beating me at your level." Shino offered.

Zaku tried to attack with his one good arm but Shino block carelessly.

"You fell for it." Zaku replied.

"Zankuha"

Zaku was about celebrated when everyone started to hear strange sounds.

Soon the arena was covered in bugs.

"They're a rare breed of incest. In a few seconds they can suck you dry. If you attack them, I will attack you. If you attack me they will attack you. Give up." Shino replied forming a rat seal.

Zaku look piss and scared. His memories of Orochimaru's wish came to him. Out of pure anger he swung his other arm at the bugs.

"Like you said always keep an ace in the hole. Right. Zankuha!"

Everyone expected Zaku's attack to attack both bugs and Shino. Only to surprise everyone Zaku's arm's were trying to release some holes from his arm instead of the air hole.

"It's true an ace in the hole is good. But two aces are better." Shino replied. Zaku got piss and tried to attack only for Shino to knock him out cold.

"Well this one is out. Time for the third match."

The bored soon stated the names Tsurugi Misumi vs. Sabuku no Kankuro as Kakashi appeared. Sakura immediately ask about her precious Sasuke-kun.

Misumi promise to end the match quickly and painless but Kankuro said he won't make it promise.

As soon as the match started Misumi attack Kankuro. Kankuro was about to unwrap his bandages when Misumi wrap himself around Kankuro.

"But sending chakra to my limbs I can make my body like rubber. Give up before I snap your neck." Misumi declared.

"No."

"Do you want to die?" Snap, Kankuro's neck was broken.

"Damn, I got carried away."

Before anyone could anything Kankuro spun around and wooden arms grab Misumi and started to strangle him. Soon Misumi gave up.

The board started to scramble again. When it stop it landed on Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

They both enter the fight and started punching each other for fifteen minutes before it was a double k.o.

Match four is Sabuku no Temari vs. Tenten.

Tenten fought bravely but was defeated by Temari. She ended up getting saved by Lee.

"Next match is Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiba look at Naruto and remember what Kurenai told him.

'_Kiba, if you ever encounter Naruto stay away at all cost. The Hokage has just inform me that Naruto apparently has been training by a high class ninja for some time and he is far more powerful then he seems. When he was asked to go one on one with Kakashi he nearly defeated him. Surrender right away if you ever are force to fight him in the Chuunin Exams.'_

"Proctor. I give up." Kiba shouted.

Everyone look at him. Team10 seemed to be glad that Kiba wasn't going to die.

"Fine, next match is Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji."

"I give up." Hinata shouted.

"Hyuuga Hinata gives up so Hyuuga Neji wins. Next match is…Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru."

Kin started off by throwing needles and catching Shikamaru in a genjutsu. Before Kin knew it, she caught by his technique and was knock out.

"Next match, Rock Lee vs. Sabuku no Gaara."

At first Gaara seemed to have the advantage as Lee attack. When Gai told him to take it off Lee release all his weights.

Temari along with her brother and sensei thought a few pounds wouldn't make a difference. Lee's new speed made it impossible for Gaara to keep up.

When Lee open the gates Gaara defeat looked certain.

When Lee finish Gaara used his guard as a cushion to save his life.

"Sabaku Kyu"

"Awwww!" Lee cried as the sand crush's his arm and leg.

Gaara was about to finish it when Gai appeared.

"Why? Why did you save him?"

"Because, his…someone precious to me." Gai replied nearly in tears.

The final match was Dosu vs. Choji. After Asuma promise a all you can eat meal to Choji if he fought. Choji agreed and Dosu soon finish with the win.

"Well that is a real pain; the only person who won was Shikamaru. Oh well, better get ready for the all you can eat." Asuma replied.

The Third had everyone gather around to understand the meaning of the Chuunin exams. When he was finish he gave everyone a number. He told them to prepare for a month for the finals.

When Naruto was about to leave the Third stopped him.

"Naruto, do you need any help with your training?"

"No I'm good." _'Plus I could use this time to finally master it…'_ Naruto replied gripping on a tri tip kunai.

'_The Legend of the Yellow Flash will live once again.'_

**Hot springs**

Naruto was on the water with a hundred clones. All the clones were attacking him and he was not doing so well.

"Kid, if you need help with any water or kenjutsu I can help you." Zabuza voice replied looking at Naruto.

"Aren't you normally bullying Chuunin's?" Naruto ask the Demon of the Leaf.

"I already gave a good beating to a couple of Chuunin's who thought they could be wise asses. Man they never knew what was coming."

"So you live up to your name."

"Yep, and Konoha is having tight security right now. Kakashi was able to confirm Oto belong to this Orochimaru. Know who is he?"

"A Konoha S-Class Criminal. Very powerful, right now, since the Third has long pass his prime, he cannot defeat him. He was also once a student of the Third. The Snake Sannin of Konoha." Naruto replied.

Zabuza's eyes open wide. He knew the legendary power of the Sannin's. They were match as the strongest of the kage themselves.

"Well let's get some training done."

"Sure." _'I never really did learn any mizu jutsu's.'_

**Three days later**

Naruto was panting. Learning the art of mizu jutsu's was not easy. He had a better time with kaze jutsu's.

An ANBU member appeared.

"Zabuza-senpai, the Hokage request your presence."

"I'll be right there."

Both Zabuza and the ANBU member disappeared.

Naruto tour the hot springs looking for a white hair man.

Naruto was about to call it quits until he heard that giggle that made him scream.

"PERVERT!"

The girls screamed and ran away.

"No come back." Jiraiya's voice yelled trying to chase after the girls.

Naruto walk behind the known pervert and stared at him.

"What is a shrimp like you bugging me?" Jiraiya shouted.

"Train me." Naruto shouted.

"I don't have time to train a brat like you. Don't you know who I am? I'm the great…"

"Don't want to hear it."

Jiraiya's eyes started to twitch.

"See you then."

Jiraiya disappeared and soon appeared on the other side of Konoha.

"That kid is going to need a million years to keep up with me."

"Not really." Naruto replied behind Jiraiya. This scared the hell out of him.

**Hot springs**

"Kid you know how to summon?"

Naruto nodded and started to form seals. Soon a golden red bird was in front of Jiraiya.

'_This summoning jutsu belongs to…Kazama Mizuru also known as the Akarui Mangestu.'_

Jiraiya then notice the sword Naruto was holding.

'_I see no wonder why he wields her sword. I guess I should train him.'_

"Ok gaka, let's see how well you do."

**Later that Night: Hokage's monument**

Naruto grip his sword tightly. This sword was his mother. The Akarui Mangestu. One of Konoha's greatest hero's during the Third Great shinobi war.

The sword was legendary in Naruto's family. During the third war Naruto mother was a ANBU Captain for killing shinobi's on a full moon.

In Naruto's clan. The Kazama's mix in with another clan who mastered in element manipulation. The sword was the heir's rightful place as leader of the clan. Those who master the sword which held the master of elementals was leader of the clan.

Like all children, they inherited their parents most prize passions.

"Every son's dream is to surpass his father. Every father's dream is to see his son surpass him." Naruto muttered.

"So true." A voice Naruto knew only too well.

"What do you want ojji-san?"

The Third Hokage stood behind Naruto.

"You have no idea, how much I want to see my son and my grandson to surpass me. But I fear I may not live to see that day. Even though you are too young, I would make you the Godaime Hokage, but you need far more experience which the council can needs to see."

Naruto nodded.

**Night before the Chuunin Exams**

Naruto laid in bed after finishing his training with Jiraiya. He was tired and wanted to get enough rest for tomorrow.

On the wall a dark cloak shinobi stood on the wall looking down at Konoha.

"It's been nearly 13 years since I've been here. Looks like some things have change." The hooded shinobi jump down and disappeared into the darkness. Moments later ANBU appeared.

"Someone was here." The captain replied.

"We should get some sleep for tomorrow sir. Konoha is preparing for war." Another ANBU member replied.

"Thank goodness we got tip off."

"Let's go."

The ANBU disappeared into the night.

**The next day**

Naruto and the other Genins all stood in front of Genma.

'_Shit I forgot to tell the third about Kabuto and Baki killing Hayate.'_

"Alright here is the new line up. Dosu got killed so things we change the line up. First two fighters please stay here and prepare for battle. The others can wait in the waiting room."

The others left while Shikamaru look back worried about Naruto. Neji was a year older and was last year's number one rookie.

Up in the stands two Hyuuga could be seen eyeing the match carefully.

"Watch closely Hanabi. There is no Hyuuag who is has talent like Neji. He is greater then your sister."

"Greater then nee-chan?"

"Perhaps, even greater then you."

Hanabi eyes open wide. For a branch member to be greater then the main house was nothing but amazing.

'_His eyes so promise of confident.'_

"Just give up. You were destine to lose the moment I was pick as your opponent. Just give up."

"Forget it."

Neji grew a vein. He quickly went into Jyuuken and tried to get closer. Naruto let him.

Finally Neji charge forward. Naruto made no move to defend himself as Neji's finger tips hit his heart.

Naruto cough out blood.

"Why didn't he defend himself?" Ino shouted.

Neji himself was curious.

"You are perhaps wondering why I didn't block that?" Naruto asks looking up into Neji's eyes.

"You see I'm also dangerous as a Hyuuga in taijutsu and close combat. The reason why is because I need you close enough to do this…" Naruto snap his fingers and Neji sensing danger jump away as Naruto shouted. "Kaze no Yaiba"

Baki and most of the Suna shinobi's look shock for him to know that jutsu.

Neji felt stings appear on his left body and realize most of was slice.

Naruto smirk and clap his hands together. Soon high level winds were coming out of him. Soon the sky turn dark and thunder could be heard.

'_Amazing. What ever that jutsu is, it's strong enough to change the landscape and the weather. What is that jutsu?'_ The Sandaime thought. Orochimaru disguise as the Yondaime Kazekage also was thinking the same thing. He has never seen or heard of this jutsu.

"Futon: Boufuuiboppatsu no jutsu" Naruto shouted.

The wind started to screech in the air. Soon Konoha felt high winds in matter of seconds.

"What is that jutsu?" Kurenai shouted.

Naruto finish his jutsu and turn to Neji. Neji however starter to belittle him with his minds games.

"You want to become Hokage, you can't not like this."

"You fail to realize the power of this jutsu. This is a S-Class jutsu." Naruto replied.

'_S-Class? But how? I didn't see an attack? What does he mean?'_

"You seem confuse. Let me explain, this is not an attack jutsu it's a defense jutsu. The reason why its an S-Class is because of its power I chose over the landscape and the weather. As you know, today was suppose to be sunny with little clouds. I change it into a thunder storm with high winds." Naruto replied grinning.

Neji look piss, it looks like the information he got about the dead-last was right.

"So those people were right, you're nothing but a monster." Neji hisses.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"A monster uh, you're right many would say I was born a monster. (Naruto open his eyes and gave a cold glare to Neji.) Too many people, I'm nothing more then the relic of the past of the demon they wish to destroy. Then why do I exist? I've search and search for an answer but never could find one. But one must have a reason to live, other wise; it's the same as being dead. I envy you Neji and nearly everyone in Konoha. (This made many villagers look at him shock.) You got to feel the love of a mother, the strength of a father by your side. I however, did not. I do know my parents were murder during the raid of the Kyuubi. But it depends how one would say it. I even ask the Third about my parents but he would never give me an answer. I remember one villager told me my parents abandon me once they learn I was a demon. (This causes Sakura to gasp) However, I continue to search and search and never could find out anything about myself. Looking into my own files I learn a shocking discovery. (This causes Neji to look at him with a puzzle look as well as the most of the shinobi's and villagers. The Third was gripping his chair nervously.) I have no birth record of ever being born. The earliest date of my existence goes back to my fourth birthday. This puzzles me since I have no records of being born. One could ask why I have no record. I knew the Third Hokage would never tell me why, or give me a reason so I decided to found out for myself. I was only ten years and I broke into a double S-Class security volt. There everything about me and more laid there. You would never believe how much I learn about my past. Neji, there is an old saying, like Father, like Son." Naruto replied pulling out three scrolls. Neji was curious by this statement.

Naruto unrolled his scrolls and with a puff of smoke hundreds of three tipped kunai's appeared.

Neji regain his confidence.

"You're going to attack me with kunai's? That won't work on me." Neji replied. Naruto smirk as he formed a tiger seal.

"THOSE ARE TRI-EDGE KUNAI'S!" Hiashi's voice rang through the stadium. Many of the older shinobi's gasp out. While the younger one's had no idea what they were getting worried about.

"Hirashin…NO JUTSU" Naruto shouted.

The kunai's rose into the air before launching themselves at Neji.

'_The Hirashin no jutsu is the Fourth's Hokage's specialty. How does he know it? I thought it was lost when the Fourth died.' _Neji and most of the adults thought as the kunai's nearly hit Neji.

Neji was dodging every single.

'_Does he really know the Hirashin no jutsu?!'_

Neji just to avoid a kunai that was heading for his head. Naruto seeing his opening disappeared in a yellow flash right before everyone eye's and Neji was crashing into the ground.

"Neji do you give up?"

Neji glared at the blond. He hates to admit it but with the storm and the Hirashin no jutsu he stood no chance, but his pride refused for him to back down.

Naruto drew his sword and swung.

"Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto" Naruto shouted.

Moments later a tornado surrounded Neji and was cutting him to pieces. (Not like into body pieces lying everywhere.)

Naruto raise his sword once more and shouted.

"Kaze Geashi"

The attack stop and Neji collapse. Naruto removed Neji's hiata and stares at the cage bird seal. His eyes turn from Sapphire Blue to Gold. The seal on Neji's forehead soon started to shrink and disappear. Naruto then turn to Neji's wrist. A new seal appeared. This one had a tear with the word seal in the middle.

"I promise Hinata I would forever change the way of the Hyuuga clan. The cage bird seal will exist no more, only on criminals. I know the Hyuuga Clan won't be happy about this Neji. I however got something they've been dying to get their hands on."

Neji glared at him.

"And what's that?" He spat.

"This." Naruto replied holding his hand out. A second later, a fully mature Rasengan appeared.

The older Generation knew that technique and its power. The Hyuuga clan wanted that jutsu more then ever. Now that Naruto had it, would he really trade it for the reunion of the Hyuuga Clan houses for the Yondaime's greatest technique?

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Genma shouted.

* * *

A/N

Konoha Senpu - Leaf Whirlwind

Omote Renge - Initial Lotus/Front Lotsu

Zankuha - Air Cutter

Zankukyokuha - Ultimate Air Cutter

Shi Shi Rendan - Lion Combo

Sabaku Kyu - Desert Coffin

Akarui Mangestu - Bright Full Moon

Kaze no Yaiba - Blades of Wind

Futon: Boufuuiboppatsu no jutsu - Wind Element: Great Seal Assemble Outburst

Hirashin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Jutsu

Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto - Wind Element: Servering Pressure

Kaze Geashi - Wind Counter


	7. Konoha’s Sixth Elite Ninja: Rin

**Blade: Konoha Wind Master**

A/N wow I lost count on how many times Hinata was voted. Well the pairing is still NaruHina. I guess I'm going to keep everything original. Well this chapter is going to be a big reunion. Not just with the Sannins and the Sandaime Hokage! But with Kakashi and his old teammate Rin as well. The invasion is also going to happen. Though it's going to be short.

**Chapter 7: Konoha's Sixth Elite Ninja: Rin**

Someone started clapping on the wall and Naruto turn to see someone with many piercings on his head. His auburn hair shinning in the sunlight.

"You're…!" Naruto shouted.

The leader of Akatsuki sat there on the wall, looking down at Naruto with a smiling face.

Before Naruto could do anything the female partner of his appeared.

Now Naruto began to panic seeing the two strongest members of Akatsuki before him. His fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Is this little boy really the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? Are you sure he's our target?" The female ask in a bored tone.

"Do not underestimate him."

'_Shit, I can no longer call upon the Kyuubi for aide. Plus I have no idea where she is right now. This is bad. Not even if Orochimaru and Sandaime-oji-san join forces can they beat these two. I have no choice.'_

Naruto form a seal and soon all his seals on his body began to show. The two Akatsuki members stop talking and glared at him.

"What is he…doing?" The female ask in confusion.

"He is…releasing his seals. So he's a seal master. This is indeed interesting."

Power was coming out of Naruto like it was nothing. To many Jounin's they were unable to believe this was Naruto's own power.

"Oh, ojjisan, Orochimaru-heme. I need your help right now. Orochimaru, if you want to know who boss you around during your time in Akatuki, it was the orange head." Naruto shouted.

Sandaime jump down soon followed by Orochimaru.

"Hello Saburto-sensei. Who would have guess we would have been fighting side by side once again."

"Indeed Orochimaru. I never dreamed of it."

"This makes no difference."

"Wait…"

"Wait for what gaki's?" A voice behind them said out loud. Before either two could do anything, they both were suddenly crashing down.

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru replied as he landed next to the Sandaime.

"Is this a reunion?" Orochimaru ask calmly.

"Yes."

The Akatsuki members look up to see a shadow figure with an iron fist close. They both jump out the way before the entire earth seemed to shake as the ground split open.

"Tsunade."

Tsunade jump away and stood next to Naruto who didn't even realize he was there.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in this battle kid?" Tsunade barks.

"Oh, I see you've met my apprentice Tsunade." Jiraiya replied in a grinning tone.

"Apprentice?"

"No wonder why Naruto-kun knew about us. You were the source, Jiraiya-sama."

"Ninpou Dokugiri!" A voice shouted out.

The Akatsuki turn to see Shizune letting out a gas of poison towards them. The female grabbed her flower and threw it in the gas. An explosion was heard.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted.

When the dust cleared, Shizune was no where to be seen. However the female turn her head to an source of chakra she hasn't felt in a long time.

"It's Rinny!" She shouted in pleasure.

Rin who was holding Shizune on her shoulders drop her on the ground before charging forward.

The blue-hair female quickly jumps away before Rin's fist could touch. Rin's fist hit the ground. The earth seemed to form many cracks before breaking. Into many pieces.

"Naruto, go help Rin." Jiraiya orders. Naruto dash to Rin who was engage in a furious taijutsu match with the female. Naruto block a punch that would have knock Rin out, giving Rin enough time to punch the unknown female in the ribs. A loud boom was heard as the Akatsuki member was sent sailing. Rin and Naruto gave the chase.

The Third stood in front of his old students. As usual, Tsunade made the first move. Jiraiya soon followed her. The Sandaime made seals to support them.

Tsunade's fist miss as Payne kick her in the back of the head. Jiraiya tried to hit him with the Rasengan only to get kick in the face.

Orochimaru brought out his Kusanagi sword that the leader dodges in mid air. Orochimaru's tongue wrap around his foot and swing in a full circle until Payne smash into the wall.

"Katon: Karyu Endan" The Third shouted.

A jet stream of fire was launch from his mouth where Payne was unable to defend himself.

When the gust cleared Payne was in pain. Before he could do anything, his female partner crash into him. Rin was holding her fist preparing to give her the final blow.

Before anyone could do anything, the ground shot open and four Kakahsi's appeared. They quickly grab hold of the two Akatsuki members.

"I see, kage bunshin no jutsu." The third replied.

Kakashi pop out of the ground beneath the Third.

"I think I have the perfect jutsu…"

"Naruto…quit gawking at my clones and kill them." Kakahsi orders.

"I already know that." Two Naruto's shouted.

Everyone turn to see Naruto with his own shadow clone forming a ball of wind chakra in his hand.

'_This is my greatest jutsu I ever created.'_

"What in the hell…."

"Is that…?" Payne finish for his partner.

"Futon: Odama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

Before anyone could do anything, Naruto's jutsu hit Payne and his partner with full force. Both of them were smiling as they died.

A loud explosion was heard and the Sannin, Orochimaru and Rin and Kakashi were blown away as the jutsu created a shock wave so powerful nothing could have prepare them for it. The blast was heard for miles. As the two Akatsuki members were launch into the forest of the Leaf.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was holding his right arm and was wincing every second as if he was in pain.

"Rin, can you heal his arm?" Kakashi ask.

"I'll see what I can do."

Rin rush forward to perform her healing abilities.

"His entire right arm has been…"

"It's been destroyed hasn't it?" Naruto replied in a weak cheerful tone.

"Yes. There is nothing left. Every muscle, every cell…even the bones. You're entire right arm (even hand) is useless now."

"I know." Naruto replied in a weak voice.

"What kind of jutsu did you use?"

"It's the only one of its class. A quadruple S-Class attack. Something the Yondaime Hokage as only dream of. Something he could never achieve." Naruto replied grinning.

The Sannin and the Hokage all listen carefully. Even Kakashi was curious.

"I know you were on the Fourth's Genin Team along with Kakashi-sensei. So I know you know how to use Rasengan. However, you are perhaps the only one who knows the true purpose of Rasengan besides Kakashi. The Fourth's original plan, was to created a chakra attack combined with element chakra. That is why…that is why Rasengan was created; for that purpose. However, forming it is extremely dangerous. I discovered several secrets on the element chakra with basic chakra. That is why I created this storm. It helps me with all my wind jutsu's. It also forms the wind in my Futon: Odama Rasengan. Which is perhaps the greatest jutsu I've ever created."

Orochimaru stood there in fury, the boy made a jutsu even the when the Fourth dream of it, could not succeed in creating it. While the Sandaime was impress. This was an achievement beyond many could ever do. Jiraiya smiled at the blond. Tsunade, she had her mouth open unable to believe someone was able to surpass the Fourth in jutsu's. The Fourth Hokage was a genius at making jutsu's. Even no hand jutsu's. Yet this boy managed to beat him at his own game. Kakashi also had a smile. Naruto always did the unthinkable. Rin stood there shock. As if she received the biggest surprise of her life. She knew it was nearly impossible to beat the Fourth Hokage. He was the greatest of the great. Yet Naruto manage to beat him.

Suddenly Orochimaru grew into laughter. Everyone turn to look at him.

"I wonder who is stronger Naruto-kun. You or the Fourth?" He said with a sly grin.

"You know, I almost forgot you were an S-Class Missing-Ninja Orochimaru, seeing how you were fighting against us." Naruto replied calmly.

Orochimaru form five seals and raised his hands and he called "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" He cried out in a gleeful voice. He failed to notice Naruto's eyes turned gold and he copied the jutsu.

"Sho! (First coffin rises) Nin! (Second) Yon (Third raises)" He cries out happily.

The Third realize the dangers of Arashi being release and immediately form a rat seal and push as much chakra as possible into canceling Orochimaru's technique.

"So you manage to stop the third coffin. Doesn't matter." Orochimaru replied happily. 'These two will do jutsu fine.'

The coffins open up to reveal the first and second Hokage's.

"Orochimaru! Have you no respect for the dead!"

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Naruto shouted. Everyone turn to him as he raised the 'Yon' from the earth.

The Fourth Hokage, stood in his glory glared at the First and Second Hokage.

'_That brat copied my jutsu?'_

Naruto was breathing heavy. He wished he had his old power. He could summon all five Hokage's with ease if he did.

The Fourth brought out a tri edge kunai and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Sensei!" Rin and Kakashi shouted.

The Shodaime and Nindaime didn't stand a chance against the Fourth Hokage. Even Orochimaru as getting cut up pretty badly.

"I only join forces against you with Akatsuki because I would have been killed if I hadn't." Orochimaru replied after he was getting up from the Fourth's assault.

Kabuto meanwhile was forming a genjutsu around the arena. He knew everyone's defenses would be less vulnerable if they kept their's eyes on the resurrected Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto doujutsu, sensing genjutsu immediately look for the source.

Grabbing hold of his kunai's he threw them at a mask ANBU member forming the seal.

"GENJUTSU!" Naruto shouted. This caused many shinobi's to form the ram seal and cancel the technique.

"Seems like the invasion is about to start." Naruto replied calmly.

"Indeed. I never expected to fight against our allies." Rin replied calmly. She turns to Baki and charge at him. Baki who was prepared to kill a few Chuunin's in front of him was unprepared to block the punch to his jaw. Many Chuunin's soon dispel their technique reveling that they were ANBU. With a lot of ANBU in the stadium, and with the shinobi who could not fight watch in awe as the Oto and Suna ninja's quickly got over powered. Kabuto was fighting Kurenai and Zabuza and was having trouble against the pair.

"I have to admit kid, for Orochimaru's right hand man, you're good. However you're not good enough."

"Zabuza, the signal." Kurenai shouted.

"Right. Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza replied. Soon the entire area was covered in a thick mist.

Every shinobi in Konoha knew the invasion was beginning. The Chuunin's and Genins began to evacuate civilians.

Oto and Suna were in trouble. With a dangerous and dark thunder storm above and a thick mist that appeared out of nowhere they couldn't see where they were going.

"Well I'm thankful Zabuza manage to train several of our ANBU and Jounin's in the art of silent killing." Kakahsi replied jumping up and met several Oto-nin's.

"Eternal Rival! I have defeated ten opponents." Gai shouted in joy.

"Really. I've defeated six already. Make that seven." Kakashi replied as he slice a suna-nin's throat. Kakashi jump in the air and threw several shirukens into a group of shinobi's. "Make that 11!"

"Curse you my eternal rival. If I cannot defeat you I shall run around Konoha on my bare hands." Gai boosted as he continue his assault on the enemies.

Baki woke up and was shock to see so many ANBU and so many suna and oto-nins defeated. The summons of Orochimaru were stop by giant toads that appeard the moment they smash into the wall. The surviving summons couldn't get past the giant toads.

**Konoha East Wall**

The Jounin's station at the wall were glad for the toads summonings. They easily fought off the Suna and Otonins there. The snakes were stop the moment they were about to touch the wall. Even though some of the wall was damage it still hold.

"Get reinforcements right away. Even though we are holding, we still need help in case they break in." A Jounin Captain shouted.

"Hai!" One of his subroutines shouted as he disappeared.

The Oto and Suna-nins were panicing. They couldn't see a damn thing. This mist was prevented them from attacking. They might attack each other. Before they could make a decision, a wave of shirukens rush down upon them. Only one manage to survive seeing how he heard the sound of shirukens. The mist lightens up a bit and a squad of ANBU surronded him. He panics seeing them stand there.

"You're not coming into our village." The woman shouted. He didn't prepare himself as a large ANBU member appeared behind him stabbing him in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

They disappeared again. They stop watching the civilians following the Genin's were several seals were showing light threw the mist to the Hokage monument. They smiled, knowing they were safe.

Disappearing they engage a group of Suna ninja's who were running around in the mist. They never knew what hit them.

**Staduim**

Rin punch a suna ninja in the gut killing him immediately.

"Rin, the battle has rage on for more then five minutes. Heal those you can." Kakashi shouted.

"I don't think so." Four voices replied behind the elites. Kabuto appeared jumping next to them. There stood four Oto-nins.

"Finally, we can see whose elites are better. Konoha's or Oto's." The one with silver hair replied in a cocky voice.

"I see; if our profiles are correct, then Kabuto must be the leader of Oto Elites. I'll take care of Kabuto. Kurenai you take care of Tayuya. Gai you take on Jirobo. Rin you can take on Sakon and Ukon. Asuma, you take on Kidomaru. Zabuza stay near and give support to any who needs it." Kakashi orders.

"Hai." They all shouted. They charge forward as the elites activated their curse seals. Kabuto block the punch from Kakashi but was unable to block the kick to his head that separated him from the others.

Asuma cut Kidomaru web like it was nothing forcing the kid to back away and run away from the elite shinobi. Asuma however, form some seals and shouted "Katon: Haisekisho" Kidomaru expected to see a fire jutsu. Not ashes that made his eyes watery and stings all over his body. When the ashes cleared, his body managed to survive the burns from a gold armor around his body.

"I see, so you can use your webbing like armor too. Our info about you guys was right. Good thing though, we were ready for you." Asuma replied charging forward.

Tayuya start to play the flute as Kurenai form seals at blinding light speed. Before Tayuya's genjutsu could work, Kurenai disappeared from view.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on me Yuuhi Kurenai." Tayuya shouted into nothing. She from a ram seal and shouted "Kai." However nothing happen.

"We know all about your abilities. You think the Leaf would do nothing as Orochimaru took over the Land of Rice. Oh yes, we know about that too. We know everything." Kurenai's voice replied. To Tayuya it sound like it came from every where. Roots appeared and wrap themselves around Tayuya. As Kurenai struck to kill her Tayuya brought up her hand to block the blow from killing her. The illusion disappeared. Tayuya was holding her hand. It was bleeding badly. Kurenai stood up holding something in her hand.

Gai removed his weights and was running around in circles around Jirobo who was trying to use all the earth jutsu's he could muster against Gai. But to no avail. Getting punch and kick in places, with several bones broken. Jirobo was unable to predict his opponents move.

Rin form the Mystical Palm jutsu and stuck Sakon down in his leg preventing him from moving. She twists around and stuck twice in his back. Ukon could feel the pain as his brother muscle tighten from the woman's strikes.

"There is no point. I admit you're power level is amazing. But that is nothing compared to the experiences I've endured. I'm a war hero. Been on the front lines more then a hundred times during the Third Great Shinobi War. I killed ninja's who were stronger, faster, powerful and even more experience then I! What makes you think you can defeat me?" Rin ask as she stood several feet away from Sakon. She watch as he tried to stand up but with no luck. With so many muscles destroyed, he had no chance of fighting.

"Finally, you let your guard down." A voice in her ear replied. Turning her head she saw Ukon resting on her shoulder but seem to be part of her body.

"Did she?" Zabuza replied pulling out his fifty inch Zanbato. He stabs Rin in the right should piercing straight through. Ukon eyes open wide as Zabuza stab his own comrade.

Ukon fell to the ground with a wound of his own. Try as he might, he couldn't use his right arm. Zabuza pulled out his Zanbato and tried to take Ukon's head. He miss as Ukon jump down and enter in his brothers body.

The Oto elites all crash against the wall as the Konoha no Rokunin Seihei walk up to them not even wind. Wounded and low on chakra Kabuto and the others fled. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

He notices the wound on Rin.

"Zabuza stab you?"

"Hai."

"You're healing abilities kicking in?"

"Hai."

Kakashi smiled and walk down with the other elies following. The enemy in this area either surrendered or fled. Gaara and his siblings were trap by a seal Naruto created around them prevent them from escaping or fighting. Gaara tried to release Shukuka but every time the demon's chakra emerge the seal gave a huge volt of electricity to Gaara and Shukuka was prevented from coming out. The sand couldn't get past the barrier either. Shukuka was angry. He couldn't come out. He was dying to come out. Yet this seal not only made Gaara's seal stronger, but prevent him from taking over his host mind.

Temari and Kankuro back away from Gaara who was holding his head in frustration. Both of them thought Shukuka was trying to come out.

**Sannins & Hokages**

The fight carried over to the roof of the Kages. And Orochimaru was not happy.

The Fourth Hokage was fighting both the Shodaime and the Nindaime Hokage. Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Third attack him with everything they got. He knew he stood at a chance the Third. Hell, Jiraiya was always weaker then him. He thought Tsunade was afraid of blood but he was wrong. It seemed they knew he was going to be here and plan this. It was like they read him clear like a book.

The Third Hokage kneeled trying to catch his breath. Even with Jiraiya and Tsunade, it was hard facing Orochimaru. Orochimaru was beaten with several broken bones. Hell, Orochimaru couldn't even form a hand seal anymore since Tsunade destroyed his right wrist. Even with his summoning Enma the King of Monkeys. He was having trouble. He had once chance to stop Orochimaru's deadly plans.

"Jiraiya, have you and the Fourth grab hold of the two Hokages. Tsunade, I need you to hold down Orochimaru no matter what." The Third replied as he form some seals. The Fourth Hokage however, stop his attack as he notice the seals the Third was forming.

"Sandaime-Hokage! Don't form those seals!" He shouted.

Orochimaru look at the Third in surprise to wonder what made the Fourth shout like that. He didn't even notice Tsunade appear behind him and grab him in a full nelson.

"What do you think you are doing Tsunade?"

"Sarutobi-sensei! What ever you going to do, do it quick Tsunade shouted.

Jiraiya approach the Fourth and whispered in his ear to tell him what to do. He did so and both of them grab hold of the Shodaime and Nindaime Hokage's.

The Third created three shadow clones. He sent all of them to Arashi and the two decese Hokage's. Both Hokage's tried to fight but soon were consume by Shinigami's hand. The Fourth gave no struggle and he too died. Before he did, he threw Jiraiya a scroll.

Orochimaru saw the death of the three Hokage's and began to grow worry. When the Third grab hold of him he was shock he didn't try to dodge the Kusanagi sword that pierce his lower chest.

"Why…why didn't you dodge it?" Orochimaru ask curious to know why the old man didn't dodge the blade when he knew he could have.

"I would have died anyway even if I did dodge it." The Third replied calmly. Orochimaru's eyes open wide.

"Why…"

"Because this jutsu is…Shiki Fujin!" The Third shouted. Orochimaru's eyes open wide in fear.

"Yes Orochimaru…this jutsu….is the same one that the Fourth use to defeat and seal away the Kyuubi." The Third shouted.

Orochimaru was panicking. Tsunade had him in a full nelson so he couldn't break her hold. The same could be said about the third.

"No! My ambitions will never end you old geezer." Orochimaru shouted as he moved his fingers. The Kusanagi started to move in deeper. Enma tried to prevent the sword from enter his old comrades body any more.

Tsunade was surprise. The brat was right, the Third would even risk his life just to see the Hidden Village of the Leaf live.

_Flashback_

"The Title Hokage means you'll do whatever it takes to protect those important to you. If you can't do that, doesn't matter how strong you are. It just proves you're a god damn coward!" Naruto screamed at Tsunade.

_Flashback ends_

Tsunade couldn't help but feel the boy might be the future to Konoha.

The Third tried for nearly thirty minutes to pull Orochimaru's soul out but the stubborn Snake Sannin was refusing to give in. He bit and use the Kusanagi poison as much as he could. Finally the poison seemed to affect the Third who was sweating like a bullets.

"It seems you've put up a good fight my old apprentice."

"Will you let go of my arms now?" Orochimaru ask already knowing the answer.

"No, instead. I'm going to take away your jutsu's. Fuujin!" The Third shouted.

"No, my jutsu's. Give me back my arms you old geezer." Orochimaru cried out. The Third couldn't hear him and said.

"You're the fool, Orochimaru."

Before he died, he saw Orochimaru as a kid. Orochimaru using his snake like abilities finally release himself out of Tsunade's hold before disappearing.

Tsunade and Jiraiya caught the Third before he hit the ground. Enma took out the sword and said he died like a true shinobi.

A/N The war ended with the death of the Sandaime Hokage. Even though Naruto knowledge of the future came in handy it did not stop the death of the Sandaime. However, Konoha is saved from destruction and the shinobi's of the Leaf has emerge victories with little losses. Next chapter is a flash back on how Naruto and Tsunade met during two weeks outside of Konoha.

Jinchuuriki - A human sacrifice

Kyuubi - Nine Tail Demon Fox

Ninpou Dokugiri - Poison Mist

Kusanagi - The Grass Long Sword

Katon: Karyu Endan - Fire Element: Fire Dragon Missile

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone jutsu

Futon: Odama Rasengan - Wind Element: Great Rasengan - I made this up. Basicilly it's Naruto giant Rasengan combaine with his element chakra. A Kazama can call for his or her own element but with this jutsu, Naruto needs Futon: Boufuuiboppatsu no jutsu (Wind Element: Great Seal Assemble Outburst) to form this jutsu. The wind will automaticly assemble in Naruto's Odama Rasengan. However, the damage to the user is leathly just as it is to the opponet/s. The user's entire arm is destroyed. Every cell, muscle, and bone is completely destroyed. This jutsu is so powerful, it can take down 10 top ranking S-Class Criminals at once. The invisible wind blades which can only be seen by a Kazama spreads out like a vortex in a certain area destroying everything. This jutsu is only Naruto's greatest. Only he can preform it and use it. (Haha, take that Sasugay!) The rank on this jutsu is a 4 S Class Jutsu. The only one of it's class. (Since Naruto is a master of Rasengan, only he can preform this. Rin, Kakashi, and Jiraiya are too old. Yes even Rin and Kakashi

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei - Summoning: Impure World Resurrection

Katon: Haisekisho - Fire Element: Ash Product Burning

Shiki Fujin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal

Oto - Sound

Suna - Sand

**Konoha no Rokunin Seihei **– Konoha Six Elite Ninja's.

Rin – Suppose strongest of the Elites. She is the Medic Ninja elite. Rin is a Water Element (Well, no one knows Rin's true element. But I chose water because water represents healing.)

Hatake Kakashi – Ninjutsu specialist. One of Konoha's greatest shinobi's. Kakakashi is a Lighting Element.

Yuuhi Kurenai – Genjutsu specialist. Weak in Taijutsu. Kurenai is an Earth Element.

Sarutobi Asuma – Stagiest specialist. A ninja for strategizing against the enemy. Excellent in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Asuma is a Wind Element.

Matio Gai – Taijutsu specialist. Most focuses on many arts of Taijutsu. Knows a very disturbing genjutsu. (Don't remind me of it.) Knows little ninjutsu. Earth Type

Momichi Zabuza – Assassin & Kenjutsu specialist. The master of stealth, ninjutsu and quick and silent killing. Momichi Zabuza lives up to his name. Unlike the other elites, he is far superior in Kenjutsu. Zabuza is a Water Element.

Note for everyone. If you use your own element attack, they are stronger then another shinobi's using the same type.


	8. Memorial

**Blade: Konoha's Wind Master**

A/N - Ok, just to clear some things up. Well read and some answers from the last chapter might be answer. There is a reason why I had Payne and his female partner attack. But I'm not going to get into that now. Also, well I think this is my longest chapter yet.

**Chapter 8: Memorial **

Naruto stood in all black in front of the crowd of the Sandaime's funeral. He never wanted to attend his funeral again but he knew deep down, the events would most likely happen.

The remaining loyal Sannin stood next to the third. Behind the Third coffins was several other shinobi's who lost their lives defending the leaf. The numbers were small but it was a serious blow none the less.

The Third's old teammates made a speech. Tsunade, the new Godaime, stood there without saying a word. What really shock everyone was when the two Akatsuki members, turn out to be ANBU from the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto inform them it was the Leader's Shoten no Jutsu. This made a huge upset to the Leaf as he informs them on the basics of that jutsu.

Naruto place a white rose on the Third coffin and walk away. He was deeply in sorrow. Hinata amazed Tsunade when she place Naruto's arm in water and used her chakra to begin healing it. Tsunade immediately ask her how she did. She said she used the water and her chakra to heal wounds. Even though Naruto's arm was half healed, Tsunade did not want to Hinata to heal Naruto completely. She wanted to study this ability. Zabuza however, said in Mist there are people who can do the same thing. However they don't share their secrets.

Naruto's right arm was wrapped around as he held it in a sling.

The others place their flowers. ANBU stood there sadden by the death of the Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama." A female ANBU replied in a sadden tone.

"His death was not in vein. Orochimaru prove to be a difficult challege for all of us. But he cannot use any jutsu's ever again." Tsunade replied.

'_That damn Fushi Tense. He will be able to get another body because his current one is damage by sensei's curse. I just pray the curse remains long intact for it to carry his next body. However, knowing Orochimamru's greed, he'll wait till Sasuke comes to him. I just hope we'll be in time to force him into another body.' _Tsunade thought along with Jiraiya.

Tsunade and Jiraiya waited for everyone to leave before they did their own good byes to the one man who was their sensei since they were children.

* * *

Naruto funeral clothings were gone and he was back wearing white. 

An Elite was watching him with a sly smile on her face. Naruto look up at the sky as the rain pour down upon him.

"You were made Chuunin kid?"

"Hai."

"I spoke to Tsunade...is it true you're getting a special mission to become Jounin?"

"I don't know how you heard about that..."

"I'm one of the Konoha Rukunin." She replied calmly.

"I see, so information is not so easily kept from you. The fact is, I'm to strong. The strongest of the rookies. The Sandaime knew this but I should be with them anyways. He promised me a month after I became Chuunin I would become Jounin."

"That's nice. ANBU is even interested in you kid."

"I know."

"They really want your calling card."

Naruto said nothing.

"So, what type of teacher is Kakashi?"

"A strong and genius type."

"Seems like his the same. I thought so. He was perhaps the best ANBU leader in history of Konoha."

"I know."

"I'm Rin by the way; I was on the Genin team with Kakashi's under the training of the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto said nothing. He closed his eyes and felt the rain fall on him.

"You're Rin. I saw your picture when you were twelve. I still have my father's Genin pictures. I also know the story." Rin said nothing but look at him with twinkles in her eyes.

"The last time I saw you...you were born into this world." Naruto turn to her, her smile stood their brightly.

"You mean...?"

Rin nodded. "I'm the one who delivered you."

Naruto was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He look upwards at the falling sky unsure what to say. When he looked back at her she was gone. Naruto gave a smile.

"All in time. All in time." Naruto mutters looking back at the sky.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei and Naruto. 

Kakashi finally appeared with his usual smiling eye.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, but I was talking to the new Hokage..."

"Wait sensei...there is a new Hokage?" Kakashi nodded.

"Her name is Tsunade. The Slug Sannin of the Legendary Sannin. Since she is also the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, the grandniece of the Nindaime Hokage, student of the Sandaime Hokage. She is the strongest of the Sannin." Kakashi replied, his eye smiling.

"No she is not." Sasuke said. Kakashi look at him before answering him.

"It's true her ninjutsu is not as great as the other Hokage's, however, her Taijutsu and medical skills are unmatched. Even to this day, her combat skills remain undefeated. No other Sannin has defeated her record. Besides she is the key to the village of the leaves." Kakashi replied in an even tone.

_'If I remember correctly, Orochimaru defeated both the Third, and both Sannin by himself! If he defeated them by himself, surely he can give me power to defeat and kill Itachi? Kakashi can't help me no more. The Chidori is more then enough training I need from this village. I need more power.'_

"Let's go and get our mission."

"Mission sensei? Hold up, we just survived from being destroyed. And we already have a mission?" Sakura screamed.

"You two are doing a B-Rank mission with team 10. I have a S-Class Mission." Kakashi replied.

"What's going on sensei?"

"Because of the defense and power level the Leaf showed a few days ago, we've been getting more clients from around the world. We suffered only little losses. We were out-man and out numbered. Yet we defeated not one, but two villages at once. This is a big blow not only to our allies, but to our enemies as well. Even those who are neutral realize our power. That's not the only thing, the Leaf realize some mistakes the Third has made during the times of peace. Tsunade feels that she should push her shinobi's to remember what it was like during war times."

Kakashi didn't say anything as he watch his two students think about it. Well Sasuke was wondering if he should find this Orochimaru to give him more power. Sakura meanwhile had a sudden strain of thought.

"Sensei, what about Naruto? His going to be late for our mission."

"Naruto is already on a mission. He has an A-Rank Mission. His going to be in Suna for a few days."

"Why did Naruto get an A-Rank Mission?"

"You don't know, he and Shikamaru...were made Chuunin." Now Sasuke felt a vein growing.

_'The dope out class me?'_

"Well let's get our mission."

_'It's hard to believe they only became Genin only three months ago.'_

Tsunade handed them the mission status. To Sakura's surprise Ino didn't jump up and down for Sasuke. Apparently Ino was awake during the invasion and witness as many shinobi's were fighting and dying. And she couldn't do a thing about it. She talk to her father and he told her that being a shinobi is not easy. You must always train, and even if you do become the best, there is someone out there better then you. Ino felt upset that she had to watch her fellow comrades die to defend her and she couldn't do a thing about it.

**Sunagakure**

Naruto sat down with few of the older Jounin's and Chuunin's who we're assign to this mission for a new allliance treaty. The fact remain strong, there was no Kazekage, since the Yondaime Kazekage was brutal murder by Orochimaru.

Baki came back, after being release by Konoha he was grateful for getting away from the '**Insane Bitch**' who knock him out and toss him around like he was a rag doll.

"Well, I'm head of Suna's current military. So let's get straight to the point."

"First I want to know why our allies attack us."

"It wasn't because of hatred or disrespect. It was to prove a point." Baki replied calmly.

"To prove a point?"

"Our Suna Daiymo, continues to go to Konoha for missions, he also is cutting our budget, meaning less shinobi's every year. If that had continue Suna would have been wipe out."

Naruto nodded as the other Chuunin's and Jounin's look shock to hear what was happening.

"I guess, Konoha was worried about its own wealth we forgot to look at our allies problems." A Jounin replied. Many nodded in agreement.

"It's a basic problem. Most of the time you think for the best for your own village. You forget that you have allies with their own problems."

Baki explain what Suna expected out of the alliance and Konoha gave them Tsunade's response and wishes. Finally an agreement was made and settle were both sides could trust each other.

"Any luck selecting the Godaime Kazekage?"

"No. We have several ideas, but no luck right now. Everything will be told soon."

Naruto nodded. He already knew who was most likely going to be the Godaime Kazekage.

_Flashback_

"I have placed a new power seal on Gaara in order for him to sleep more now. The Ichibi will no longer threaten Gaara or Sunagakure. Also Gaara no longer needs a guard. This new bag has a seal which can hold up to 3 tons of sand. Let Gaara know as soon as he wakes up. I know how Gaara's sand works. Every night all of his remaining chakra will enter the bag to give his sand more power. He'll be really strong."

The Suna shinobi's who gathered around Gaara stood in awe at the power of the young Kazama. Many of the older generations remember the power of the Kazama's seals. They were really tough to break. In fact, when they settled in Konoha many other seal specialist couldn't even compare to a Kazama.

Temari and Kankuro stood there looking at the blond. He looked at Gaara with…sorrow. They could see pain, pity and even remorse. They were confused by this.

"Temari, Kankuro. I know what Gaara's life is like, because; my life was the same." Naruto replies before he walks out the room.

_Flashback ends_

The Konoha shinobi's departed to Konoha after the treaty ended. Even though Suna wanted them to stay Naruto told them they had to get back. Konoha declared war against Oto and they were needed.

Temari could only smile, it seemed, the world was changing.

**Konoha three days later**

Sasuke and Sakura along with Ino and Choji look like they've been through hell as they stood in front of the Hokage.

"Well my Grand-Uncle's sword is back and getting repairs down right away. Aoi has been arrested and is under tight ANBU interrogation. Hard to believe he thought the sword could give him power. Only a kenjutsu master can use that sword. Well good work. The B-Rank turned into an A-Rank."

Sasuke glared at Ino and Choji. The two of them defeated Aoi and retain the Nindaime's sword.

He felt so weak and useless. He needed more power.

Before Tsunade could say anything else, Naruto and a group of Jounin's and Chuunin enter the room.

"Shikamaru!"

"Hmmm, Ino, Choji. What are you two doing here?"

"We just completed an A-Rank mission and defeated a former Konoha Jounin." Choji said with pride.

"Naruto, how was the mission?"

"A complete success. I'll have a report ready first thing tonight. The mission went smoothly." Naruto replied calmly.

"Very well, your mission status is unbelievable high Naruto. The council believes you should be promoted to Jounin. Also I got several request from the ANBU Commander to have you join the ANBU corps. Of course several ANBU reported that you took down a summoning on your own with only your left arm. Quiet impressive." Tsunade replied looking at Naruto's file.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke look at him with fury. Unable to believe he jumped the ranks too quickly.

Naruto disappeared with the other Chuunin's and Jounin's, leaving four stun Genin's.

**West Wall**

Two black cloaks with red clouds figures stood on top wall.

"It looks like there wasn't even a battle here. Only a few buildings been destroyed. With so much little loss."

"Hai." Replied his shorter companion.

"So, someone like you is still attach to his home village?"

"No." He lifts his bamboo hat to reveal a pair of Sharingan eyes.

**Morning, Side Gate**

A mist was rolling in more thickly then ever. The Chuunin station there was barely half awake. Two heavily cloak figures walk to the gates. They were going to walk past him until he told them to stop. Unsure what happen, the short cloak figure look at him and he felt himself falling asleep.

The two figures walk in without a care in the world.

**Noon: Dango Shop**

Kakashi lean on the wall looking at two figures with black cloaks and red clouds.

"Kakashi? What you doing here?" Kurenai's voice asks snapping him out of thought.

"I'm waiting for someone." Kakashi replied calmly.

"What, it's odd for you to wait for someone." Asuma said in a calm tone. Kakashi smiled and scratch his head nervously. "Well, you see…."

"Kakashi, I see you're on time." Rin's voice shouted out. Rin and Zabuza made their way towards them. The tall cloak figure was getting nervous. Zabuza would be able to recognize his Samahada even if it was wrapped up.

"So what are you two doing? Going on a date?"

"You two should talk. I see you two are getting well aquatinted with each other." Kakashi replied back smiling.

Kurenai turn red.

"Baka, I'm only here because Anko ask me to get some dango's for her."

"Well, Rin, Zabuza and I wanted to do some serious hard heavy training. Against Akatsuki."

This caused both cloak figures to flinch.

"That's right, made up of 9 S-Class Criminals in the Bingo book."

"It used to be ten. Remember Orochimaru was originally part of Akatsuki before he created the Hidden Sound Village."

Kakashi nodded.

"What members to we know that have join?"

"Uchiha Itachi…S-Class Criminal for killing the entire Uchiha Clan only sparing his little brother…Sasuke."

"Oh, that brat I met in Wave?" Zabuza replied as he looked deep in thought.

Kakashi nodded.

"I also know Hoshigaki Kisame is also a member. He holds the Samahada."

"Samahada?" Kurenai and Rin ask.

"It's a sword made of iron shark skin. It doesn't slice, it shaves. Also it devours chakra." Zabuza explain.

"Who else?"

"Sasori the Red Scorpion of Suna. He was the former partner of Orochimaru. Now he is partners with an Iwa whore name Deidara." Kakashi replied.

Rin slap him in the back of the head.

"What?"

"Remember we met Deidara during the San Great War."

"Oh yea, didn't I nearly kill her?" Rin nodded.

"Who else?"

"Kakuzu from Tsuki. He fought and killed the Shodaime Hokage-sama. Well that's what our sources tell us."

"Anyone else?"

"Yes, but you won't believe it. They got their own hunter-nin. A former Hunter-Nin from Grass, Zetsu. No one is sure if he has a split personality or that strange fly catcher is part of him."

"Hmm, there are more member's aren't there?"

Kakashi nodded before answering. "For some reason that blue hair female name is still a mystery. We are trying to pull every source to found out her names and abilities. The leader, Payne, is from the Hidden Rain Village. Not much is known about him because Rain left the alliance with Konoha and allied itself with Iwa."

"Well I never did trust those Rain-nins." Asuma replied calmly.

The all look to see the two cloak figures were gone.

They all nodded and disappeared.

**Konoha's Lake**

The two cloak figures stop as four elites stood in front of them not letting them past.

"You two are not from this village are you?" Asuma replied in a bored tone.

"Black Cloaks, red clouds? You must be Akatsuki." Kurenai replied as she identified them.

"It's been a while Kurenai-san, Asuma-san."

"Uchiha….Itachi!"

The young teenager, removed his bamboo hat and look at them in the eye.

"Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, please don't interfere with my work. I have no intention in killing you."

"For someone who wipe out his entire clan, you wouldn't say that. Why are you here Itachi? You wouldn't come back unless it was a strong reason."

"Could it be you're after Naruto-Sama?" Rin replied.

"Naruto-Sama?" Itachi replied confuse.

"I thought word would spread out now. So even Akatsuki doesn't know." Rin replied in an angry tone.

"This person in annoying, shall I kill her?" The tall one replied as he removed his bamboo hat.

"Hoshikaki Kisame. Nice to see you again." Zabuza replied calmly.

"It seems they won't let us out of this village alive. Don't over do it. Your style sands out to much."

Kisame swung his Samahada hoping to take off Asuma's legs. Zabuza drew out his own sword; blocking Kisame's blow. Asuma and Kurenai jump behind Rin as she drew her fist back and slam it into the ground. The earth split open as both Kisame and Itachi nearly lost their balance with the earth rose above them. Rin charge forward and attack Itachi who realize the danger of her strength.

"I thought only Tsunade-hime poses that type of strength." Itachi ask as he dodges her kick to his head.

"I was once a student of Tsunade's." Rin stated calmly.

"I see. Impressive." Itachi stated jumping on the water clearly thinking he would be safe from Rin's strength. How wrong he was.

Rin slam her fist into the water to create a small Tsunami. Itachi didn't know what to do and quickly jump out the way.

Kisame was not happy. Normally he could take on Zabuza in a one on one situation but two on one was not good. He didn't know much about this 'Asuma' but he learned he was a force to be recon with. Asuma would attack the moment Zabuza prevent him from dodging it. Kisame had many cuts and felt himself getting weaken by the minute. He needed to end this. The moment he started making seals Zabuza did the same.

'_Kisame's speed in seals has improved.'_

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu" Kisame shouted. Zabuza was forming his seals as fast as he could but knew he couldn't make it in time. To everyone's surprise, another missile launches itself from the original.

"The same technique as mine?"

Kakashi appeared in front of Zabuza and Kisame.

"What are you doing here?" Zabuza asks standing up.

"Well I merely ask you to deal with there chumps from the store and they turn out to be two of Konoha's most wanted. So I began to get worried."

"Isn't that right? Itachi?" Kakashi's voice responded behind Itachi.

"Hatake…..Kakashi."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu?"

"What are you doing here Itachi? You wouldn't come back here so carelessly without a reason. Plus you know security and ANBU attack patterns are going to change since we now have a Godaime Hokage don't you."

"Indeed, it seems by passing the Sandaime Hokage's security will be useless now. Each Hokage is known for setting there own ANBU attack patterns and security." Itachi replied calmly.

"You damn idiot. I'm going to enjoy shaving you to death!" Kisame growled at Itachi.

"Kisame stop." This response shocks everyone. "You did not come here to get hurt. Remember our mission and our purpose."

"Then tell us of your purpose." Kakashi demanded before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi look back at the Kakashi behind him. "We are merely looking for something."

"And what would that be?"

"Unlike Kisame, I won't take so long if I do this."

Kakashi then notice shirukens in Itachi's left hand and jump back forming seals as fast as lighting. "Suiton: Suijinheki" Kakashi yelled as water jump up and formed a shield around him. "Suiton: Suigadan" Itachi mutters.

The water around Kakashi disappears who was left shock. _'He used the shirukens in his hands as a decoy. He is stronger then I thought.'_

"You're insight with the sharingan is impressive. However, it's not good enough." Itachi replied behind Kakashi stabbing him in the back. He turns to water shocking Kisame. _'Someone like him knows that many water jutsu's from our village. And he uses them so well and perfectly with his timing.'_

Itachi looks down to see Kakashi giving Kurenai and kunai. Before Itachi could do anything, Kakashi tackles Kurenai out the way.

"Kurenai, this one is the shadow clone." Kakashi yells. Just as he finish, the shadow clone explodes nearly killing them both. Asuma and Zabuza jumps down trying to see if they survived. Zabuza himself was shock. He fought against Kakashi twice, and it nearly took everything from him just to keep up with him.

Kakashi and Kurenai were standing looking tired. Asuma and Zabuza appeared next to them.

"Don't let your guard down. He is the kid who became ANBU Squad leader at the age of 13." Kakashi replied shocking Zabuza. The others knew this and immediately took the defense.

"I think it's time, I show you, the Uchiha's clan true power. The reason why we were feared beyond all others." Itachi's said calmly as he closed his eyes. When he reopens them slowly Kakashi began to panic.

"Everyone close your eyes." Kakashi shouted. Without question his order, they shut their eyes while Kakashi left his Sharingan eye open. "Don't open your eyes. If you do you'll be caught in his technique and you'll die." Kakashi warns. He heard Kurenai gulp in fear. They've never self so defenseless.

"It's true with the Sharingan you can resist Mangekyou Sharingan a little. However, you cannot counter the special genjutsu world of Tsukiyomi. This is only granted by the powers of Mangekyou Sharingan. Only someone like me, an Uchiha can defeat me." Itachi stated calmly. "Sasuke?" Kakashi growled as he felt himself being pulled into Tsukiyomi.

**Tsukiyomi**

Kakashi found himself tied to a cross where the world had black and white everywhere. The sky was glowing red with a red moon.

"In the world of Tsukiyomi, I control everything. Mass, Objects, Weapons, even time itself. For 72 hours, I will stab you with a katana. Oh, Kakashi-san, this may be an illusion but the pain is real." Itachi said calmly as he stabs Kakashi.

Kakashi was holding back as much pain as possible. But he was failing horribly. Kakashi meanwhile, was mentally keeping time.

"71 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds to go." Itachi replies as Kakashi thought time was up. This made Kakahsi look at him in surprise.

**Real world**

Kakashi collapse but immediately regain his balance. If he black out he would die.

"Kakashi? What happen? You suddenly collapse the moment he stop speaking." Asuma shouted.

'_Three days in that world is only a split second in this world? Why didn't he kill me? He could have if he really wanted to. No, if I was killed he knows ANBU would be following him every inch he would go. Looks like Naruto-sama was right. I need to train to be the Hokage's. Enough to last against them.'_

"Don't open your eyes. Not yet, it's still not safe."

"Oh, you didn't collapse after experiencing that? But Itachi-san, using your eyes like that to many times is dangerous."

"Are you looking for Sasuke?"

"No. We seek the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

"Naruto-sama?"

This remark surprise Itachi. The Elites all of the sudden started calling Naruto with _Sama_ at the end. What happen when he was away? Did something important happen for everyone to call him Naruto-_sama_? He even heard several whispers about Naruto-sama. Instead of hatred like he use to hear, they were speaking with respect and praises.

"We seek Naruto-kun." Itachi replied calmly.

"He's Naruto_-Sama_! You idiot." Rin shouted.

This outburst shocks Itachi and Kisame.

"You want the Kyuubi that lies dormant inside Naruto-sama?"

Itachi and Kisame could not hide their surprise.

"I know that you're not the only ones who seek the nine-tails. You also seek the other bijuu don't you?"

Both Itachi and Kisame look shock. They heard the conversation between the Jounin's but from them to know that much was a huge threat. How much did they already know?

"Kisame, we are taking Hatake-kun with us. Let's have the others disappear." Itachi replied in a cold voice. Kisame charge forward wielding his Samahada as he prepared to swing. What he didn't expect was Zabuza to charge forward blind, towards Itachi. Before Kisame could do anything, a deep voice was heard. "Konoha, Konoha Senpu!" The next thing he knew, he was kick full in the face speeding towards Itachi. Zabuza stop his attack and look back. Itachi narrowed his eyes, he felt uneasy being near this person.

Standing on the water in an Iron Fist stance was a shinobi in a green spandex, with a bowl cut hair, stood Maito Gai.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Konoha's noble blue beast, Matio Gai!" Gai replied finishing in his usual grin.

"I thought you mean the green prick." Kisame replied picking up his Samahada.

"Becareful Gai! Don't look into Itachi's eyes or you'll be caught in his jutsu." Asuma yelled.

"I already know that. During my battles against Kakashi, I took several ways to fight against the Sharingan. Open your eyes!" Gai orders.

"…but…"

"When facing a Sharingan user, you don't have to look into their eyes, instead focus on their hands and feet. In this case, their reflection on the water."

"Now that you mention it, that seems logic enough."

"But you're the only guy around here who could do that."

"I know, but get use to it. Rin, heal Kakashi as best you can. Kurenai give them completely cover. Zabuza, Asuma back me up."

"Interesting." Kisame replied picking up his Samahada, ready for battle.

"Kisame, we are going to stop. We didn't come here to fight a war, and anymore fighting in nonsense. We are leaving."

"Very well." Kisame replied sounding heavily disappointed.

They disappear shocking the elites.

**Hokage's Tower**

Naruto and Tsunade stood side by side looking at the lake. Both had sense the disturbance of the chakra flow.

"Is Akatsuki, really that huge of a threat?" Tsunade ask looking out the window.

Naruto nodded. "They nearly destroyed everything we hold dear."

"And you want to create an ANBU organization to counter this threat?"

"Yes."

"I will speak with the elders about this and the council as well. How are the Hyuuga's?"

"It's going to take some time but they get use to their new clan policy."

_Flashback_

Naruto's new A-Rank mission was to remove the cage bird seal and replace it with the tear seal. Also he had to show it to the Hiashi and the elders how to perform it exactly. It also told them it's best to use it when the child is born. Seeing how the infant will feel no pain.

Many Hyuuga's were happy. Hiashi inform them of a new Hyuuga style Jyuuken. Element Jyuuken. Some soon started learning how to elemental chakra. In order for the peace to be met, Hiashi split the clan into five groups. There was the clan head then five element heads. Although this would take a while to get use to, the Hyuuga's shown more brightly ever before.

_Flashback ends_

Tsunade was impress he was so strong. A new recruited Jounin who show much promise to the Leaf Village.

She smiled at the memory of their first meeting.

_Tsunade's Flashback_

"Hey, Ero-Sennin! Where are we going?" a boy ask outside the restaurant.

"Show more respect Gaki, anyways, we got two weeks left before the finals exams of the Chuunin Exams." An older mans voice shouted out. Tsunade knew that voice anywhere despite the fact she hasn't heard it so long. No sooner then they stop talking, and enter Tsuande jump up seeing her old teammate.

"Jiraiya!" "Tsunade-Hime?"

Jiraiya and Naruto sat down with Tsunade and Shizune.

"So, what brings you here Jiraiya?" Tsuande asks as Jiraiya brought out a deck of cards.

"I'll get straight to it. The Sandaime-Hokage as been in search for your assistance for sometime. He has finally chosen a Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya replied calmly. "He wants you as the Godaime Hokage."

Whatever Tsuande expected that wasn't it. Even Shizune look shock as well as Ton Ton.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Why me?"

"Well to be honest, they ask me. But I told them no, mostly because of my habit. I didn't want to spread it like mad. Also, you are the granddaughter and grandniece of the Sho and Nindaime Hokage's. Personally train by the Sandaime Hokage himself. If you come back and become the Godaime Hokage, it could lead Konoha to an age of golden, especially with the war coming."

"War?"

"Orochimaru is planning a huge assault on Konoha, with the aid of Suna. I do know Orochimaru plans to take out both the Yondaime Kazekage, and the Sandaime Hokage. Not only that, many people will be hurt, even so, they need someone with your skills in the medic shinobi standards to run Konoha."

"Yea right, a woman who hides her age shouldn't be Hokage. Who knows how much lies and disgrace she'll bring everyone." Naruto mutters.

Tsunade eyebrow twitch.

"Naruto, even though you're the son of the late Yondaime Hokage, (Shizune and Tsunade gasps out. The bar froze in shock) Tsunade would make an excellent Hokage. As I said, she is related to the first two Hokage's. Train by the Third, the Slug Master Sannin. Also, her medical and combat records even to this day, are undefeated."

"Yea I know that, but she doesn't even care about anyone. I mean, the village is suppose to lay their lives for her?"

"Look here brat; I have no intention in returning to that village." Tsunade barks.

"I knew it, you're a coward." Naruto shouted. The entire bar took a huge step back from the strongest of the Sannin.

Tsunade stood up.

"You may be the son of the Yondaime Hokage, I am the Granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. And you disgrace me with your stupid knowledge. Let's go outside."

"Tsunade-sama!"

**Outside**

Naruto and Tsuande stood facing each other in anger.

"Against a weak Genin, even against the great son of the Yondaime Hokage, all I need is this." Tsunade replied holding up one finger.

"A finger uh, well here's mine." Naruto shouted holding up his birdie.

Jiraiya smiled at his behavior. It reminded him of the Fourth.

Naruto threw a couple of kuani's at Tsunade who merely tilt her head to dodge them. Naruto pulled out a kunai and hold it in his hand as he charge at Tsuande. Tsunade was prepared to flick him away. She didn't expect him to cut his hand in front of her where blood shot out. Tsunade froze seeing blood again.

Naruto pulled back his right hand as he holds his left hand. He pulled back and focuses on forming the Rasengan. When the Rasengan was fully form Naruto thurst it forward.

'_Over come your fear of blood, or loss you're life. Choose, Tsunade-baa-chan!'_

Tsunade realize the technique that Naruto was launching, and immediately grew worried. But she was still frozen by the blood on her.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted thrusting the attack forward.

For a split second, Tsuande thought she saw Nawaki attack her. Something snaps as the memories of her love ones suddenly told her why they wanted to be Hokage.

"Get away!" Tsunade screams punching earth. Naruto lost his balance and the Ransengan exploded in front of her.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune shouted rushing forward.

Naruto pick himself up and glares at Tsunade with a smirk. He achieved what he wanted.

Tsunade herself was breathing hard. She never felt what she felt before. What happen?

"I'll give you my answer in a week." Tsunade told Jiraiya before leaving.

**One week later**

"Man I can't believe it took one attack for you to come to your senses." Naruto explain as he led the way back to Konoha.

Shizune walk happily. Tsunade who gave Naruto her necklace in hopes he would become Hokage smiled at the boy. He was like an annoying brother. A good brother too.

"Hey Ero-Sennin! Teach me a new jutsu."

"What? You got another week remaining for the Chuunin Exams." Jiraiya shouted. He never could get him to call him Jiraiya-sama or Jiraiya-sensei. He lost his nerve with kids.

"Oh speaking of that. Stay close to the stadium. Orochimaru will go straight for the Sandaime Hokage." Naruto replied suddenly looking serious.

Tsunade look surprise but smile. Maybe, just maybe, she can rebuild what she once lost.

_Flashback ends_

Tsunade smiled at the memory. Perhaps he truly was the key for Konoha's future.

**Otogakure**

"It's been three weeks Orochimaru-sama. Are you sure Sasuke-kun will come to you?" Kabuto said as Orochimaru sat down.

"Darkness……..When everything you know and love is taken from you so harshly…….all you can think about is anger, hatred and even revenge. When that happens……no one can save you." Orochimaru replied as if deep in thought.

"He will come for me. He will seek me for power." Orochimaru replied. "Bring me the Oto-Yon." (Sound Four)

The sound four stood in front of Orochimaru, awaiting his orders.

"The seed as sprouted. Now bring me the tree, to an ever lasting life." Orochimaru order. "Bring me Sasuke-kun here. You have three days." Orochimaru replied. They all bowed and disappeared.

The entire Sound Village could hear Orochimaru's evil laughter growing. Until all of the Rice Fields could hear it.

* * *

A/N - Akatsuki has engage the Konoha elites. However, even with high level information about them, Itachi and Kisame leave. Hinata also poses the ability to heal others with an unusal ability. Could this be a bright day in the future of Konoha? Unaware of the dangers that lurk within Konoha's Uchiha, the Four Sound elites have begun to fetch Sasuke much sooner then expected. What will happen to Sasuke and to Naruto? 

Fushi Tense - Immortality Jutsu

Konoha Rukunin – Konoha Sixth Ninja

Suna Daiymo – Sand's Feudal Lord

Sannin Great War – Third Ninja Great War

Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Shark Missile

Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu

Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Element: Water Enchantment Wall

Suiton: Suigadan – Water Element: Water Fang Bullet

Tsukiyomi – Moon of the Underworld

Konoha Senpu - Leaf's Whirlwind


	9. Rescue Sasuke

**The Golden Flash**

A/N Ok people, time to reveal the power of Naruto's bloodline. Like the Sharingan, Naruto's Fuugan (Seal Eyes) can copy any seals it sees. Bloodline or not. That's its first level. (It also has three color levels to let people know how strong are they with their kekkai genkai. The First color is gray. Then comes silver. Then gold. Like the Hyuuga's eyes, they have no pupils.) Second level allows the user to perform jutsu's and genjutsu without seals. Third level allows users to place and performs seals around areas, objects or empty space by a simple look. (This is how Naruto 2 chapters back, brought back the Fourth Hokage with any hand seals when his right arm was destroyed.) Naruto's clan, the Kazama's, their power comes from the knowledge of seals they know. The more seals they see and know, they stronger they become. This estimates the powers between the seal masters. However, unlike the Sharingan and Byakugan they eyes of Fuugan cannot follow body movements unless this is a seal place upon them. So the weakness of the Fuugan is Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. In other words, Naruto must train his eyes to follow movement.

**Chapter 9: Rescue Sasuke**

**Hospital**

Kakashi sat up as Rin finish to prevent the damage from getting worse. It was Tsunade who awaken Kakashi from his coma.

"Where are they?" Tsunade ask the ANBU Captain. "They have retreated beyond our borders." The ANBU captain replied.

"Why would they retreat?"

"Most likely Jiraiya-sama chased them off." The ANBU captain said.

"I see, so they won't approach Naruto since Jiraiya is with him." Tsunade replied calmly.

Tsunade nodded and walk away. Rin who did part time work in the hospital; walk in to check on Kakashi.

"Ok pervert. You can go."

To her surprise, Kakashi didn't move but rather look down.

"Kakashi…I didn't mean it." Rin said quickly, in hopes to cheer him up.

Kakashi continue to look down.

"Why…why didn't he kill me?" Kakashi mutter. "Uh?"

"Rin, when I was trap in Tsukiyomi, Itachi could have killed him. But he didn't. Why?"

"Maybe there is something he wants you to do."

"Maybe."

**Room 314**

Sasuke was laying down thinking about Naruto. How was it that Naruto got so much power? He deserves such power. Not Naruto. So why, why was Naruto so strong? Sakura came in shortly followed by Naruto. This only seems to make Sasuke anger grow. Sakura meanwhile took no notice and was cutting an apple for Sasuke.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared at her before knocking away the tray. Sakura fell down and look at Sasuke who had a murderous look on his face. He was looking at Naruto who seem asleep in a sitting position on the wall. He was holding his sword lightly.

"Naruto! Fight me."

Naruto open his eyes and look at Sasuke. His sapphire eyes were gone and were replaced by pursing golden eyes.

"A weakling like you won't even last two seconds against me." Naruto stated coldly.

"I don't care fight me!" Sasuke shouted awakening his Sharingan.

"I guess no is out of the question? Where?"

"On the roof is fine."

Naruto got up and walk out the room which was shortly followed by Sasuke. Sakura didn't know what was going on or who started it but she followed them up to the roof. When she got there, Sasuke and Naruto were staring at other. To her horror, Naruto had a bloodline.

'_What…what is that? I've never seen or heard of such a bloodline.'_

Naruto smiled. Maybe he could finally beat some sense into his head.

"Why are you smiling at dope?"

"This _dope_ is your commanding officer. And I'm smiling at the fact that I even have to waste energy on a weakling like you. You're not even a challenge." Naruto replied getting underneath Sasuke skin.

"What did you say? You think you're better then me?"

"I've always been better then you."

"Big words from a loser."

"Before we begin, put it on."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're forehead protector. It shows we fight as equals as Konoha shinobi."

"You think you're an equal to me?" Sasuke snarled.

"If you don't put it on, it means you're just afraid of me Sasuke-chan."

"NARUTO!" "SASUKE!"

Both warriors gave a war cry and rush forward. They grab each other fist and stop each others punch. To Sakura's horror, Sasuke was shaking and started to get on his knees.

'_This dope, how strong is he?'_

"You act like you're the best fighter in the world, if you acknowledge that there are better fighters out there in the world, then you will become a better fighter. Thinking you're the best all the time and demanding people to give you power will only make you weaker." Naruto replied loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sasuke grew angry and threw a kick to Naruto knee. Naruto jump the kick and drop kick Sasuke in the face. Sasuke crashed into some white sheets. When he got up, he saw Naruto was gone. He looks around with his sharingan but couldn't find anything. Then roots appeared and started to grab him. Sasuke was struggling but it was no use. Naruto appeared above with a kunai in his hands.

'_Genjutsu? But when did he?'_

Sasuke remember he had to focus his chakra to block the Genjutsu. He tried but didn't work. Then he bit his lip causing blood to come out. The Genjutsu was dispel but Naruto landed a rough kick to Sasuke's temple before he could do anything else.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" Sasuke screamed as multiple fireballs shot out of his mouth. They hit Naruto and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage bunshin?"

Naruto pop out of the ground and nearly took Sasuke's head off with an uppercut. Sasuke kick Naruto only for him to disappear.

'_Damn, another clone.'_

Naruto was sitting on a water tower smiling down upon Sasuke. Sasuke look at him with hatred.

"Fight me fair." Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke, did you forget, we are shinobi's. This is fighting fair." Naruto replied calmly. Before Sasuke could say anything, he felt Naruto's arm around him.

"Come to think about it, don't you want to kill Itachi? I know his weakness. That's why he fled when he fought me. I know the Sharingan's weakness. Perhaps you can try to test me. Or you think you can easily handle Itachi on your own?" Naruto replied smirking at the insult he just threw at Sasuke. Sasuke however was shaking. Naruto had move so fast, he couldn't follow his movements. Sasuke grin his teach and his expression turn to anger. Naruto look a little amused.

Sasuke jump in the air forming seals. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" A huge fireball hit the floor destroying everything with its amazing heat. Sasuke believing the fight was his smirk. His smirk faded when the fireball appear to be suck into a whirlpool vacuum. When the fire was gone Naruto was standing with a chakra spinning in his hands over his head.

'_What is that jutsu?'_ Sasuke thought as he cross his arms. He form his seals and a lighting jutsu was making a deadly cry.

"Chidori!"

"If you truly think you are invisible then prove it with you're chidori." Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!"

"This time, I win!"

"Don't get so cocky!"

Before either could collide Sakura screamed telling them to stop and rush forward. Sasuke look at Sakura and was afraid she would take both attacks which would kill her. To his surprise, someone grab both of their wrists and launch them towards the water tower.

'_Kakashi?'_

Both attacks hit their water towers. Sasuke's felt his hand sunk into his while Naruto's merely made a small hole.

"You weren't trying to kill Naruto were you Sasuke?"

Sasuke look up after he pulled his arm out of the water. He saw Kakashi sitting there with a mug look. "So childish."

Sasuke said nothing but look at Naruto's result and smirk at what he saw. There was only a small hole. He jumps over the fence please knowing his jutsu was stronger.

Sasuke turn to see water dripping down and look up to see a huge hole in the back of Naruto's water tank. Sasuke felt anger growing and slam his fist into the wall. Furious to see Naruto's jutsu over powered his own.

Sasuke jump roof to roof while Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto were talking.

"He is going to do something dangerous. Might as well go calm him down Kakahsi." Naruto said calmly.

"I agree, that boy is very similar to Orochimaru."

"Which one, there is one in Konoha and one in Oto."

"You know what I mean."

"Right, well, Naruto, be careful when you use that jutsu again." Kakashi said before taking off.

Sasuke was leaning against tree thinking about Naruto's power. He suddenly senses something and looks up and notice he was tied down by ninja wire.

"Sasuke, give it up." Kakashi said.

"Nani!"

"Revenge is not a purpose ninja's or even avengers take. An avenger makes sure he is reasonable for the peace of mind of the dead. Not to waste his life so foolishly. If you do go down the road with revenge, you won't have a peace stated mind. It first will start to kill you from the inside. Then it will consume you completely. Before you know it, you'll be dead. Not physically, but mentally. The road of revenge means being alone and nothing but anger."

"What do you…what do you know what's it like. How would you like if I killed everyone you love? Uh?"

"That would be hard for you….seeing how most are already dead." Kakashi stated calmly, totally unfazed by Sasuke's outburst. Sasuke look up in shock.

"I was once like you Sasuke. I wanted revenge, I knew nothing but the anger, hatred and even thrust for power. However, don't we have a better future inside the village? Didn't we gain two important friends?"

"Sakura…Naruto."

"That's right. Even though Naruto may not show it. He views you like an older brother."

This information shock Sasuke.

"You have a chance Sasuke, to become even greater and better then Itachi if you let go of you're hatred. It's true that Itachi wants to die, and he wants you to be the do it. However, there is more then one way to achieve revenge. Think about it." Kakashi said releasing the ninja wire.

* * *

"Hatake….Kakashi?" A silver hair replied hiding behind the buildings. 

"The Copy-Cat ninja. I seriously doubt we could be able to handle him even together." The large one said.

"Shut up you fat ass." The only female snaps.

"Tayuya, woman should…."

"That's enough you two." The white hair one stated calmly before another argument could be stated. "We are here to get the Uchiha. Remember what Orochimaru-sama said."

"Then let's go…" The one with six arms stated as Kakashi disappeared.

"No, not yet. We wait. Kakashi isn't fooled so easily. We wait for the boy to make a move."

**Hyuuga residence**

Naruto lean on the wall looking at the moon. Hinata rested herself on his shoulder and was deep asleep. Naruto was happy. He closed his eyes and thought about the future they two of them would have. He only hope, and prayed, that future wouldn't be destroyed.

Hiashi appeared and stop short.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto turn to see Hiashi standing there.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a word?"

Naruto created a shadow clone and let Hinata rest on it. He got up and followed Hiashi. At first, the two of them walk in silence. Then Hiashi spoke.

"Thank you."

Naruto said nothing. Unsure what to say or why was Hiashi thanking him.

"Because of you, the Hyuuga clan as change so much. The elders, for one, have lost so much power. As you know, the elders who showed the most battle experience are the clan's council. However, since the new style and tradition that enter the Hyuuga clan, the Council was force to give up so much power."

Naruto nodded.

"Neji, an earth element type is doing so well in his training. Improving so much and so far."

"This is not why you want to talk to me. You've already the Hyuuga clan is willing to back me up completely."

"No, I was talking to you in regards to my daughter."

"Hinata?"

"Hai. I've notice the two of you getting unusually close instead of just comrade material."

This time, Naruto blush.

"What are you're feelings towards my daughter?"

Naruto look at the moon before answering. "She is kind, caring and someone who I would go berserk for if she is ever gets taken from me. I love her very much."

"You can't really explain what you feel can you?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I wish you the best of happiness. However…."

"Hinata and I have come to an agreement nothing shall come between us until we become of age."

Hiashi nodded.

"Tomorrow Hinata is going on a survival mission. She leaves before the sun rises. I know you have your own duties as a Jounin. I've also heard rumors ANBU wanted to recruit you badly."

"They do, although I'm not to sure."

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was standing beside Jiraiya who was looking down at the village. The village somehow managed to get breach again. The ANBU team has yet to found anyone in the area that looks suspicious.

"Is it Orochimaru?"

"Most likely. He's come for the boy."

"Then we should be ready this time."

"I can only hope so." Tsunade replied looking down at the village. The Sharingan; the one thing Orochimaru desire beyond anything else.

"Why did Saburtoi-sensei have to die? He could have killed Orochimaru if he wanted to."

"Mostly because he felt guilty. Anyways, what are we going to do if Sasuke does run away?"

"I already sent many Genins, Chuunins and even Jounin's on missions. The remaining will be sent in case Sasuke does leave." Tsunade replied holding a folder in her hands.

"The leader is Naruto?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yes, then comes the new Chuunin Shikamaru. The rest I'm afraid of sending are Genin's."

"Well, better then nothing." Jiraiya said calmly.

"We have to be careful. These are Orochimaru's men we are talking about. His elite force."

"That's true, but Naruto's knowledge of the future might help be the success of this mission."

Tsunade said nothing. She felt something was going to go wrong.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke fought off the sound ninja's that just attack him without warning. At first he thought he was successful. But then the odds turn against him. They only fought him in taijutsu and easily overpowered him.

"I really don't know why Orochimaru-sama is interested in you. But Orochimaru-sama is interested with you. Feels he can not only become stronger, but make you stronger as well. You should feel honor. Very few get the honor of being train personally by Orochimaru-sama himself." Sakon replied calmly.

Sasuke look at him in shock.

"See this?" Sakon stated lifting his hair and showing Sasuke his curse seal. "Right now you have a level 1 curse seal. But we can upgrade it to a level 2. Powerful but extremely dangerous. If you want to gain more power come with us. Meet us on the hill northwest of here. If not, then stay here with all these weaklings."

The four sound ninja's disappeared leaving Sasuke to think. He knew he needed power. Orochimaru was said to be the greatest ninja ever inside Konoha. Even greater then Kakashi, who is the greatest Jounin inside Konoha.

Sasuke got up and went home. He packs a bag and lay down his genin team picture on the table. Not wanting to take it with him.

As he neared the gate entrance he sees Sakura waiting for him.

"You're leaving?"

Sasuke said nothing but continue to walk.

"If you leave, I'll scream out loud and…" Sakura didn't get the chance to finish seeing how Sasuke disappeared and Sakura felt him behind her.

"Sakura….thank you."

The only thing Sakura knew next was darkness consuming her.

**Morning**

Two chuunins, well known for hanging out with each other, were carrying mission bookings to the Hokage tower; saw a young pink hair Genin lying down on a bench.

"Hey wake up, this is not a hotel."

Sakura open her eyes as she mutters "Sasuke-kun." Her eyes shots open wide as she screams "SASUKE-KUN!"

Both Chuunin's look at each other before using shunshin no jutsu away.

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade was fast asleep when a knock disturb her moment of peace.

"Come in."

"Tsunade-sama….were you sleeping again?"

"Sorry about that, the Sandaime Hokage left a lot of paper work. So you got the lastest gate records."

"Hai, but there is something else you should know."

Tsunade heard the news and look at the window. Angry that Orochimaru work far faster then Naruto claim. This was not good. Already many of Naruto's claims prove to be true.

'_Is Naruto…no, even a simple matter, can change the difference in the future. No wonder why things are moving faster. Orochimaru originally claim Sasuke two months after the death of the Sandaime. This could be trouble.'_

"Get me Nara Shikamaru, and Kazama Naruto." Tsunade orders.

**Nara Clan Residence **

Shikamaru yawned and sat at the table. Before he could say anything his mother smack him across the skull.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn." she snaps.

"Yes mum."

His mother really didn't think much of his apology but storm out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad." "Huh?" "How can you deal with a troublesome woman like her?"

"You're mother? It's true she is violent but she has her nice days as well."

"Huh?"

"Shikamaru." His mother called.

"Yes mum?"

"The Godaime Hokage wishes to see you." She appeared smiling.

"Huh?"

**Kazama Mansion**

Naruto was asleep like all shinobi's, light. He suddenly felt two chakra signatures appear near the gate. He got up and pulled out his sword. He quickly appears behind the holding his sword to their throats.

Both were stun for him to appear behind them without leaving a trace.

"You're skills with Hirashin no jutsu has improve Naruto-sama."

"I'm sorry about that. Normally, no one bugs me this early."

"Quite understandable. Always have you're guard up. That's excellent. No wonder why you were made Jounin. Anyway, the Godaime Hokage wants to see you ASAP."

Naruto got a feeling and a huge amount of dread lock itself in his stomach.

"I'm going to change." Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Once inside, Naruto got his best outfit and open a box with flat looking kunai's. He look down at them and set them up around his belt. He put more into scrolls or his light (it's white and doesn't have any pockets. But it's a Jounin vest ANBU style in a way) vest with hidden seals place upon them. He place his arm gear around his forearms and place his shin guards on. He disappears in a yellow flash and stand before the Hokage who was with Shikamaru.

"Uchiha Sasuke, has deflected from the village." Tsunade said the moment Naruto appeared.

Naruto eyes grew hard as he narrowed them.

"I'm afraid I can't give you any more Chuunin or Jounin's. But you may take as many skills Genin's you feel fit."

They nodded and turn to leave.

"Naruto, you're team leader, Shikamaru, you're second." Tsunade called after them.

"I'm thinking, of Neji, Kiba and Shino."

"I'll get Choji and I'll see if I can get Ino." Shikamaru said seeing how Naruto took most of the main people from his mind.

"We leave in ten minutes."

**Ten minutes later, North Gate**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba stood there looking at Lee and Neji.

"Sorry Lee, I understand you still have a full day to wait before you can return to the field. Tell Tsunade you're our back up with anyone you can bring. Neji, come on."

Neji nodded and jumps down.

"Shikamaru, make a formation."

"Right, since we really don't know who the enemy is, and the only clue we have is that their sound ninja's. This is how we are going to do it. Kiba, you're in front. With your sense of smell and Akamaru, the both of you have a higher chance of not only pursing the enemy but alerting us of any danger. Then comes me. With my kagemane no jutsu I'll be able to support all of us if anything get's out of hand. Then Naruot, you're reflexes and quick thinking can give up major back up and support. Then Choji, we need you're power to support us if any of us gets in trouble. Since you're jutsu's takes time. The four of us in front can attack giving you the time you need to perform you're jutsu's. Neji, with you're Byakugan you'll be able to tell if we are getting approach from behind. With Kiba in front focus on the area in front of him, I need you to focus our rear. Also, if we get trap in a genjutsu or a trap you'll be the first to notice."

"Ok, let's go."

The five ninja's disappeared into the woods. Lee, who heard Shikamaru's plan was shock to hear him create a plan without even asking their skills. He just took their results from the Chuunin exams into the plate.

'_Now I see why he was promoted to Chuunin.'_

**Two Hours later**

The entire team stop as Naruto suddenly called for a stop.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Fuugan!" Naruto muttered as his eyes turn to gold.

"There are seals ahead. Kiba, you have to take us around. It's a trap barrier."

Kiba nodded and quickly change his course. A little while, Akamaru started to bark.

"What is it?"

"Akamaru claims there is blood ahead. Apparently there was battle up ahead."

"Should we change our course?"

"No, there are moving ahead, faster then before. If we change our course we could lose them and they could slip into the border. Let's keep going. But try to avoid the battle area." Naruto replied in a calm tone. His anger grew as the mission continues. He was getting worried. Was the result going to stay the same?

(I'm going to skip the whole affair of the team trying to sneak upon the Sound Ninja's)

"Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu" The largest of the sound ninja's shouted.

The whole team suddenly found itself trap inside a dome layer of earth.

"This is a special jutsu I use from time to time. There is no escape for trashes like you." Jirobo claims.

"Hurry up you fat ass."

"Bitch, just shut up so I can have my fun." Jirobo shouted.

"Suck it fat ass."

"Alright that's enough. Finish your meal then catch up with us. Kidomaru carry the barrel." Sakon orders. The three disappears leaving Jirobo with his meal.

Inside Naruto was placing seals on the wall. He placed many in one spot.

"Ok kids, uh…why is my chakra...?" Jirobo shouted. He felt his hands glue itself to the prison. He was unable to remove them. Worse off, his chakra was leaving him at fast pace. If this kept up he would die.

Naruto meanwhile was gathering his chakra for his attack. Rushing forward, the genin's witness a smaller version of the great attack Naruto showed at the Chuunin Exams Finals.

"Rasengan!"

A huge explosion was heard as Jirobo was blasted away. The genins all scattered.

"Don't worry you guys, this fatass is mine." Choji declared.

"Choji, be careful." Shikamaru whispers as Naruto claps Choji back wishing him good luck.

The four remaining ninja's fled all looking back at Choji's bravery. They felt ashame but the mission must be to rescue Sasuke. If they took to long, they would pass the borders.

* * *

"This is strange. There are no traps." Neji stated after a while. 

"They think their teammate is coming, not us. Shikamaru, go ahead and henge into their teammate."

"Huh?" Came everyone's replies.

"If you think about it, that guy Jirobo and the girl Tayuya relationship is very simular to yours and Ino's. Just add as many nasty things you ever wanted to say to Ino but never could." Naruto replied smirking. Shikamaru had a blank face before he smiled and henge into 'Jirobo'. He rushes forward and left the team under Naruto's command.

"When Shikmaru is ready, I'll use my shadow clones to trick the enemy about our numbers. Neji, when you see you're copy get the barrier he'll pass it to you before he engages the enemy. Kiba, you're clone will pierce mine the moment I get one within range. When that happens, you and Akamaru destroy many tress to cover our retreat. I'll take Shikamaru using my Hirashin to teleport next to you two."

They nodded and rush forward as Naruto perform his Kage Bunshin.

* * *

Shikamaru 'Jirobo' appeared behind Sakon and Kidomaru and jump the tree next behind them. 

"What took you?"

"A Jounin."

"Konoha?"

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

"Well then, quit gawking and take the barrel. That's you're job fatass!" Tayuya shouted.

"Listen here woman. You're nothing but a little bitch and whore. Pipe it before I do it properly. Woman should take with respect, not with trash." Jirobo growled.

Tayuya look shock but then turn to anger. Sakon realize Tayuya may have push 'Jirobo's' buttons.

"That's enough. Kidomaru, pass Jirobo the barrel." Sakon orders.

Tayuya then realize something was wrong and stop to give 'Jirobo' a kick to the face.

Jirobo falls backwards. The jutsu dispels revealing Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lands on his feet with a grin on his face before he wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Not bad, but how did you know I wasn't your teammate?" Shikamaru asks standing up.

"Because you didn't snap back at Sakon. I've been arguing with Jirobo for years. The mood Jirobo was in if he was like that, he would have snap at us like that for hours." Tayuya snap in her trash talk style.

"Kid is good, how about this. Ninpou: Kumo Shibari!" A web appeared and pins Shikamaru to a tree.

"Tayuya, Sakon. Go on ahead. I'll handle this." The two nodded and disappeared in the trees. Kidomaru was about to launch more web at Shikamaru until he saw several shadows appear behind him.

"Take this…" A bunch of Naruto's shouted.

Kidomaru jumps back immediately realize this was the kid who nearly killed Orochimaru-sama.

"Ninpou: Kuo Soukai!" He shouted as the six Naruto's found themselves caught in something that look like a spiders web.

'_Kiba and Akamaru can hit him while he is trap in mid-air.'_

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled as two tornadoes launch themselves as Kidomaru. Kidomaru look shock but smirk as he launch his web to a near by tree and pierce both of them with webbings.

While Kidomaru was laughing at catching the two he fail to notice Neji appear behind him and nearly struck him with his Jyuuken. He notice just in time and manage to dodge Neji's attack. Before Neji could retaliate Kidomaru launch web at Neji. Kidomaru suddenly wrap Neji into a cocoon before he turn to Naruto.

'_Kage Bushin uh? How interesting.'_

Kidomaru landed on a tree branch and started chewing on his web. He use all six hands to pull out a golden string. "Ninpou kumo nenkin"

'_This is different types of web he used earlier. Not only that, their much harden and gold instead of white.'_

The answer came to everyone as they started to harden and become weapons.

"How about we play a little game? It's called, find the real one." He shouts as he throws one at Naruto's clone. It dispel and Kidomaru grew a grin. "A replication uh. How about that one?"

Again he launches he weapon and the Naruto who was hit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're a lucky one. This time I'll throw two, it's a 50/50 chance of success." Two more clones disappear and Kidomaru seem only to get happier. "Again with the 50/50 chance." Like a boomerang, the strange web weapon cleanly cuts Naruto forcing him to dispel.

"I've never met anyone who's gotten so lucky. Well it was fun while it lasted. Shine (DIE)!" He cried launching his last one. It hit Naruto dead center. This caused everyone to look shock.

A huge explosion was heard and nearly took Kidomaru off his branch.

"What was that?" He shouted.

"Bunshin Daibakuha" Naruto shouted. He charges forward with the Rasengan in his hands. Kidomaru realize the danger and immediately dodge the attack spitting web at Naruto. To his surprise Neji appears and destroyed his web.

"Thank you Naruto for buying me time." Neji shouted picking Naruto up and landed with the rest of the team.

"How did you…?"

"What is created by chakra, can be destroyed by chakra." Neji stated calmly. At that moment, Akamaru started to whimper in fear.

"Neji, be careful, this guy is far stronger then the last one. Far stronger."

"What should we do?"

"We are here to rescue Sasuke. Also, if we do more then one on one then we waste the man power necessary. It's best if I face him alone. My training was made for people like him. Besides, we are wasting time. Also." Neji turns to Naruto. "Naruto, you have better eyes then me. Right now, Sasuke is in darkness. Save him and stop him from going to Orochimaru."

The three jumps away after nodding to Neji, while Kidomaru wasn't going to let them run. He quickly launches after the three as the caught Neji. Neji, focusing chakra into his hands cut the web before they could tough his comrades.

"Neji."

"As expected."

Neji watch them go as he prepared for his battle with Kidomaru.

**5 minutes later**

"Should one of us go back and help Choji and Neji?" Shikamaru ask. It was clear he was worried.

"No, don't worry about it. Neji is strong. Plus with the new style of Jyuuken he is learning from the clan, he'll be ok. I know, because I face him in the Chuunin Exams Final." They all nodded and rush forward.

'_Neji, Choji, I'm sorry. I should have defeated them before hand, since my bloodline not only allows me to copy seals, but controls them as well. I could have killed them since I have __the Fuugan. However, this experience is something you all will need, especially against Akatsuki. The best I can do for all of you, is to lower the power of the curse seal and not make them go to level 2.'_

Naruto felt guilty, but knew he shouldn't rush things. All of them needed the experience, but he knew he shouldn't be rushing things.

"Damn it's dark." Shikamaru replied as the darkness soon swept over the lands.

"It's ok Shikamaru, I can see them." Naruto replied with his gold eyes.

"Naruto how can you…..? We need Neji's Byakugan."

"Not really, they have curse seals upon them. Plush the barrel has numerous seals on it. My eyes, my doujutsu….it can see seals no matter how dark or how bright the area is. They can see. I know where they are. Follow me." Naruto said leaping forward. His golden eyes disappeared into the darkness. Kiba and Shikamaru jump after him.

After awhile Kiba then notice something weird.

"Naruto, we are going ahead of them."

"I know, it's to set up a trap. If we get ahead of them and prepare for the trap we can get Sasuke and slow down those two. Also, I'm going to set traps to cover our escape."

They others nodded.

**Another part of the forest**

"God damn it, not just the fat ass but Kidomaru too."

"Kidomaru likes to play. He might have found someone who is interesting. Besides are mission is to collect Sasuke-kun and deliver him to Orochimaru-sama tomorrow." Sakon replied calmly.

Morning came to the two of them and they jump on a tree branch. When Tayuya suddenly lost her balance.

"TAYUYA!"

"Gatsuuga!" Two spinning tornadoes smash themselves into Tayuya's ribs forcing her to drop barrel. Naruto underneath her caught the barrel and jumps away.

"Oh, Tayuya." Sakon shouted rushing towards Naruto who jump away and threw the barrel at Kiba. Sakon was shock to see Tayuya struggling but walking in the way of his path. The result ended with the both of them crashing into each other.

Naruto however, felt someone coming at them fast, and power. He also wields the curse seal.

Kiba got struck and the barrel landed behind the trio. Kimimaro stood there with a serious look in his eyes.

"Another one? How many losers does Orochimaru have to send after us?" Kiba shouted.

Kimimaro didn't take the bait but look at both Sakon and Tayuya.

"What is taking so long? Surely these three aren't making you delay Orochimaru-sama's prize, are they?"

"Jirobo and Kidomaru haven't come back yet. Could it be they got defeated by those trash friends of theirs?" Sakon replied almost pleading with Kimimaro.

"I don't care about that. My objective is simple, bring Orochimaru Uchiha Sasuke. It's the same reason why I don't kill you both right now. Get to work and finish them." He orders before taking off with the barrel.

"Shikamaru, Kiba take care of these two." Naruto shouted chasing after Kimimaru.

Sakon tried to punch Kiba with his guard down. Only for Kiba to tackle him. They both ended tumbling over. Meanwhile Tayuya started playing her flute and Shikamaru fled preparing to stall her long enough until reinforcements come. He knew just like Naruto, three ninja's were heading their way.

* * *

Naruto charge forward and set a seal in mid air to explode in front of Kimimaru face. 

He stops in the middle of the clearing looking at Naruto with little interest.

"A clone range fighter, I wonder who is better?" Naruto replied in a hollow voice.

Kimimaru notice this and narrowed his eyes at the boy with golden eyes.

'_His eyes are strange. A Kekkei Genkai? What kind?'_

"If you are wondering about my Doujutsu then let me tell you. It's called Fuugan. It's a seal eye. In other words, using a curse against me or any other types of seals on me is completely useless."

Kimimaru narrowed his eyes in a worried tone. All of his attacks required seals.

Naruto moved forward. Kimimaru struck his bone out and struck Naruto in the chest, only for Naruto to explode.

"Bushin Daibakuha. I've very good with shadow clones and making them explode." Naruto's voice rang out as hundred of Naruto's suddenly appear in the sky. Kimimaru grew worried. He couldn't risk using the curse seal without getting hurt. Kimimaru did the next best thing, he launch his bone in every angle he could. Many clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. However, the more he launch, the fewer clones begin to drop.

It was when Naruto moved in, Kimimaru withdrew his spine and swung it like crazy. Naruto realizing the danger, could not move in time.

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee shouted knocking away the spinal cord. Kimimaru spat at the ground. Two opponents was going to be troublesome.

At that moment, a dark chakra was erupted and Sasuke emerge from the barrel. He took off while Lee shouted to Naruto to go after Sasuke while he handled the bone freak.

Naruto took off after Sasuke while Lee attack Kimimaru from stopping him attacking Naruto.

* * *

Naruto chase him when he senses a genjutsu ahead of him. 

'_I see, he thinks he can lose me. Perhaps it's time to show him…my true power!'_

Naruto's eyes flash gold and dispel the genjutsu. Naruto charging forward created an exploding seal near Sasuke's foot.

Sasuke landed on the Shodaime's head when an explosion was heard beneath him. He lost him balance and fell into the water below him. Quickly getting up he look up at the Nindaime's head to see Naruto standing there. A serious face look down upon him that promise him pain.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going kill me so you can get Mangekyou Sharingan?" Naruto replied calmly.

Sasuke grind his teeth in anger. How was that he, an elite Uchiha, was outwitted and outsmarted but some street dope?

"You really too much on others to make you stronger. You prefer to sit back and copy jutsu's instead of gaining experience. Because of this, you'll never defeat Itachi or discover his weakness." Naruto replied calmly.

"Shut up. The bond between us ends today. To me, you've become my closest friend. It's that reason why I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke shouted. He hated it. Naruto's blank expression. He didn't even seem to care that Sasuke just threaten to kill him. He hated his expression, it was just like Itachi's.

"Kill me?" Naruto replied before he disappeared. Next thing he knew Naruto was next to him with his arm resting on his shoulder.

"How can you kill me when you don't even know the source of being the greatest shinobi ever?" Naruto ask. Sasuke eyes showed fear. Even with his incomplete Sharingan, Naruto moved far to fast without any sound.

"Perhaps it's best if I take you back as a corpse." Naruto pulled out his sword and tried to stab Sasuke with it. A kunai appeared and hit the blade. Naruto turn to see hundreds of Sound Ninja's. The Sound ninja's jump down; ready to engage Naruto. Naruto leap at them and killed many with an explosion seal. He forms the rasengan and launches it at a fat sound ninja killing him immediately. Naruto jumps back as the water begins to do something funny. As the first squad of the landed on the water Naruto launch a water shark missile at them killing them almost immediately.

The other sound ninja's knew this kid was not normal and he was extremely dangerous.

A large group appeared before them and Sasuke, with his new mature Sharingan saw in awe as Naruto gathers chakra in his hands like he was holding a ball of chakra.

"Kaisou Rasengan!" Naruto roared as a huge blast was heard and the Sound Ninja's were sent to the stars. The others knew Naruto was no joke. He can perform jutsu's without hand seals. They all started to panic. Naruto however was worried. He used two S-class jutsu's and four A-rank jutsu. He was going to tired himself out at this rate.

The sound ninja's attack him in taijutsu, clearly thinking he was weak in close combat. Naruto threw a Rasengan to the wall like a grenade and it exploded over the heads of screaming sound ninja's.

Naruto using his families taijutsu killed ninja's before they even realize what hit them. He however, grew more tired as the battle grew on.

'_I don't have time to release my seals. If I do, then they will attack me at once before I could completely release them. I should have release them before I attack Sasuke. This is also taking to long. I'm going to lose it here unless I finish this.'_

He block another Sound ninja's attack and cried "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"

The battle rage on, with each kill the Sound ninja's grew more worried. The survivors had only one thought in their heads. _'Is he a monster?'_

Naruto finally killed the last one with his sword. He was breathing heavily before he turn to Sasuke. Before he could, a thousand birds could be heard.

'_Oh no, Chidori!'_

Sasuke hands stabs Naruto from behind. Naruto drops to the ground unable to get up.

"I must thank you dope. You should me great power. But your theory has left you dead. I will gain power, I must gain power. To defeat him." Sasuke replied walking away. He took a few steps when he froze. Power was leaking out like crazy. He turns back to see Naruto covered in seals and they were all showing. The wound on he created threw the chest started to heal and look perfectly normal.

Naruto glared at Sasuke with his gold eyes.

"I tried to stop you Sasuke. I'm going to say it one more time. Leave Konoha, and I will kill you." Naruto growled.

'_He has never told me that. What is with him? His power is crazy.'_

Sasuke activated his curse seal only to see it wouldn't give him power.

"The curse is useless around me Sasuke." Naruto shouted rushing forward.

Sasuke, even with this fully mature Sharingan had difficulty following Naruto's movements.

'_Even though I'm able to see and time his attacks perfectly, my body cannot move as fast as he can. Not only that, there are strange seals place all over his body. Are those seals like this curse seal?'_

However Sasuke could never get an attack on him. The curse seal seem to paralyze his body every time he tried to attack.

Naruto punch Sasuke in the gut sending him flying across the two statues.

Finally Sasuke's curse seal went berserk and went level two. To Naruto's horror, a hawk like Sasuke stood in front of him.

'_My doujutsu isn't stopping it? Of course, the source, Jugo must be going berserk right now. Not even my doujutsu can control the power level of the curse seal.'_

"Rasengan." Naruto cried forming the ball of chakra in his hands.

"Habataku Chidori!" Sasuke cried as his chidori cried dreadfully as it turn into black electricity.

The two launch themselves at each other, unwilling to back down.

As the attacks collude Naruto forms another Rasengan in his left hand and launches it at Sasuke's head. Sasuke barely manage to dodge the attack and pierce Naruto's lunch with his claw like hand.

The result of both attacks created a huge explosion that sent both of them flying across the valley.

Kakashi was rushing to the Valley of the End. He had a dreadful feeling as he felt Naruto's chakra disappear and a sicken chakra of Orochimaru's rise within Sasuke.

When he got there, all that was left of Sasuke's evidence was his hitai-ate on the ground next to the unconscious Naruto.

"Kakashi, Kabuto was here." Pakkun replied as he sniff the ground.

"So he took Sasuke with him."

"Yea, so it would see so. The fight ended in a draw?"

"No, Naruto won. Because Sasuke won't be able to move for weeks. Naruto is still breathing but unsure what to expect. Not only that….(Kakashi looks at the valley of all the dead sound ninja's) Naruto killed many Jounin's from Sound giving them a real blow. But it was a lost none the less." Kakashi replied.

"I can't follow them, the rain is preventing me from following their scents. Also, we must get Naruto-sama to the hospital for treatment."

"Hai." Kakashi picks Naruto up and looks back at the Valley of the End. "The Valley of the End, I never dream Sasuke and Naruto would fight here."

Kakashi turn around and headed back to Konoha.

* * *

Thirty minutes away from Konoha Kakashi ran into the medical squad. 

"Kakashi-senpai, what is the condition of Naruto-sama?"

"I really don't know. Chakra dissuasion, most likely several broken bones and a chidori through his chest."

"Is he…?"

"His alive but will need treatment right away."

They all nodded.

"What of the other Genin's?"

"Hyuuga Neji has three holes in his body. Although it should have killed him, a como seal was place on his body to prevent his death. Right now, medics ninja's lead by Shizune-senpai to heal him. Choji used all of his family pills and also was found with a como seal place upon him. Tsunade-sama is looking to counter the effects of the pills to bring Choji back to full health. Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound to the gut but it's not life threating. Shikamaru only has a broken finger and no real injuries. Rock Lee body is damage but expected to make a full recovery."

**Somewhere in Fire Country**

"Another bird?" A woman sighs before picking it up.

"Sandaime-ojji-san, you have to learn, I'm not coming back." She mutters.

She narrowed her eyes when the letter wasn't from the Sandaime but a Godaime.

'_Kazama __Yui,_

_In case you haven't heard, the Sandaime Hokage was killed by the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. This left Konoha in a desperate situation for a new Hokage. Originally the Sandaime wanted Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin to succeed him. However, as tradition goes, two candidates are chosen and only one succeeds. I have succeeded the Third and am the current Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. _

_I'm writing this letter to you as a dying wish of the Third. I don't know what he has told you but I agree it upmost importance that you return to Konoha immediately. _

_Apparently the Third never told you but the Clan lives through another who still lives from the night. You need to come back immediately. You're the only family he has left. For the sake of your sister._

_Tsunade, Godaime Hokage'_

She narrowed her eyes at the letter. If this meant what she thought it meant then she was going to raise hell.

"Looks like I'm going to see Konoha again." She mutters.

* * *

A/N: Someone is connected to the Kazama's but who? Sasuke, even though defeated in battle was still able to reach Orochimaru. What plans does this have for the future of Konoha? 

I know many of you think this could have been prevented, but Kakashi's reasons for what he did will be told in the next chapter. Oh one more thing, the next two chapters will be coming quick since I'm working on them right now. Kazama Yui, (Not going to tell you her relationship with Naruto is yet) Is not the only one who comes back with a big blow. There is going to be someone else. Someone who will wield a Konoha's Clan Summoning Contract of the Komodo Dragons. Well don't want to say no more or else I'm going to ruin it. Next Chapter, will be the mission to Snow Country.

Tsyukiyomi – Underworld Moon

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu – Fire Element: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique

Chidori – Thousand Birds

Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Hirashin no jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique

Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu – Earth Element Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness

Ninpou: Kumo Shibari – Ninja Art: Spider Wed Bind

Ninpou: Kumo Soukai – Ninja Art: Spider Web Opening

Ninpou: Kumo Nenkin – Ninja Art: Spider Sticky Gold

Bunshin Daibakuha – Great Clone Explosion

Kaisou Rasengan – Reflection Rasengan

Habataku Chidori – Flapping One Thousand Birds


	10. The Ghost Squad

**The Golden Flash**

**Chapter 10: The Ghost Squad**

Naruto was fast asleep in the hospital. Soon the word spread that, Sasuke, the last Uchiha attack and tried to kill the honorable son of the yellow flash. Immediately everyone turn their hatred at the Uchiha, demanded for his blood. However, that wasn't possible seeing how Sasuke disappeared along side with Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, so many volunteer medic shinobi's were working on Naruto. Rin herself was doing the surgery. Even with Naruto healing abilities, his chance of living look very slim.

It had been several days since Naruto had been return to the hospital. Everyday people gave him gifts hoping he would wake. Most of his presents were by girls hoping he would marry them. This made Hinata mad. It also, sent her on a murderous rampage. The only person who seemed un-affected by Naruto's health was Sakura. She was broken that her Sasuke-kun left and he wasn't coming back.

The council however, was thinking about a present to give to Naruto. However, they couldn't decide on it.

A week after Naruto's return a strange raven hair woman appeared at the gates. She merely showed them the letter and they gasp out loud in shock talking about a 'second Kazama'. She walks into the Hokage tower uninvited which scared the guards.

Standing before her was Tsunade, Jiriaya, Kakashi and several ANBU Captains.

"Oh, so you came."

"Who is so important that you needed me to come back? The Sandaime couldn't do it. What makes you thinks you can?" She barks.

"You should have guessed it in the letter. You're sister's son is alive, and…."

Yui slam her fist on the table scaring everyone there except Jiriaya and Tsunade. Shizune gasp out in fear. "WHERE IS HE?" She screamed.

"Not so loud. A lot has happen since you've left and…." Shizune began. Her answer was responded by a seal blasting underneath her feet sending her sky rocketing. The caused everyone to back away as they just begun to notice her eyes. The look of promise death was written clearly. Even though she didn't wield the kekkei genkai, she was skilled enough in seals.

"Naruto two weeks ago came back gravely injured in a retrieval mission. Even though he killed more then 300 sound ninja's, he failed to stop a fellow leaf ninja leaving and joining Orochimaru."

This information did not suit well with Yui's anger. An ANBU Captain found himself on the roof of some poor villager.

"Yui, your nephew is fine. The only thing he needs right now is rest." Tsunade replied hoping to calm the woman down. Her anger remanded her of herself when she was a kid. Only thing is though, she had a habit of blowing things up.

'_Now I see why, she was called Obake Bijin. You won't even realize you've been killed until it happens. Her abilities could even rival Zabuza'a silent killing. Perhaps they're even better.'_

"Let me take you to him."

**Hospital: Subject Kazama Naruto – Location Unknown**

Naruto was deep in sleep yet he could feel things around him. When someone touch him he first thought it was either Tsunade, Shizune-neechan, or Hinata-chan. However, his sharpness suddenly warned him of a strangers touch. This was not one of their hands. These hands still had rough skin. Even though it was gentle it was still a stranger's touch. Naruto at first thought it was an enemy ninja. No one ever touch him like this besides the three girls important to him. But in his condition, he could hardly open his eyes to see who it was. Then the hands remove themselves. Naruto started to panic until he felt something heavy laid itself near his arm. He then realized this was no enemy ninja. But he couldn't figure it out who it was. Tomorrow he would know.

The next morning, Naruto felt himself able to move again. When the figure shortly got up as soon as Naruto woke up Naruto sprung up and held a kunai to her throat. A beautiful raven hair woman was standing there looking completely shock.

'_Not even Arashi could move like that. No doubt about it. He is their son.'_

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded in a deep voice.

"Kazama Naruto?"

Naruto grip the kunai tighter. "Who are you?" Naruto repeated.

"I thought you were dead." She turns around to stare into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto however, started to shake. He has seen her face so many times. How was it possible for her to be alive all this time? It didn't seem possible. His mother died during the Kyuubi attack.

At that moment Tsunade walk in.

"Well Naruto, I didn't expect you to act hostel towards your aunt."

There was a moment of silence before a kunai pierce the wall near Tsuande's face. All of Konoha heard a huge shout from the Hospital. "NANI!"

"Geez, I knew you would take it bad but this is ridiculous." Tsunade replied shaking her head.

Before either could say anything, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

"I didn't even discharge him." Tsunade mutters.

Yui however eyes were shaking. His appearance and skills was very much like his fathers. However, his attitude and style was very much like his mothers.

* * *

The next day an ANBU appeared to Naruto in the middle of his training.

"The council wishes to see you." He said calmly before he disappeared.

Naruto went to the council chamber to speak to the elders of the village.

"Naruto-sama, much remains a mystery, even to this day about the Fourth and you. However, one thing we cannot deny is the fact you are the Fourth's heir. In doing so, this has gained you a seat within the council. However, we could not found you a proper present so we decided to give you also not only the Kazama estimates, but the Uchiha's as well." Koharu stated calmly.

Naruto stood their shock.

"Of course, we've also heard that a successor has already been picked for the Rokudaime Hokage. However, you're going to need a running candidate. Despite the fact that you are mostly likely going to be the next Hokage." Homaru stated calmly.

"Who is going to run against me when the time comes?"

"We have decided it shall be Haruno Sakura who shall compete against you. However, we haven't told her yet. We believe she shouldn't know. She is to be train by the Godaime Hokage in the art of medical shinobi's. We only hope she can prove to be as good as the Godaime." Hiashi replied calmly.

"However, the possibility of her becoming Hokage is very slim. Despite this, she is viewed as a future Neo-Sannin. Just like you, this is why, we have chosen her." Shibi replied in a mono tone type of way.

Naruto glared at him. Shibi look at him with curiosity.

"The way you Aburame's speak creep's me out. It makes me think that bugs are speaking." Naruto replied with a shudder of a thought.

Shibi smiled at Naruto. He was a mysterious boy alright.

"None the less Naruto, this is a huge amount of reasonability. You have much power and great influence. However, the council has agreed to grant you one wish." Tsuande replied. Naruto look down and thought of the perfect idea. Even though he was going to present this idea. He had no idea how.

"There is one thing I want to do. It's to protect Konoha. As you know, Orochimaru has gained the Shairngan. And Akatsuki is still at large and a huge threat. Therefore, I wish to create a separate ANBU division to counter these two threats." Naruto spoke calmly but in a demanding tone.

The council all look at each other and started muttering with each other. Finally they all nodded and Naruto left. The other council members soon followed him. The only person who didn't seem happy was Danzo. That brat just gained too much power. He left through a hidden door and approach two ANBU members who stood tall and strong.

"We have a problem with Kazama Naruto." He replied calmly.

* * *

Tsunade, was preparing to give Naruto every shinobi status to Naruto to make his ANBU team. When she asked him what the name of his division was, he simple said, "Ghost Squad."

Naruto immediately pick out the elites of Konoha. This was no shock. He chose five young Hyuuga's. One from each element house. He also pulled many original ANBU out of their squads and placed them into the Ghost Squad.

Naruto meanwhile was getting train by his aunt into secret arts of his family he never knew. He grew stronger and more powerful.

While Naruto was busy training the new ANBU, mostly Genins, Chuunins, Jounins, and ANBU who were admitted into the new ANBU program granted by the council and Godaime Hokage. The only person who wasn't please to see a new ANBU unit was Danzou. Even though his ANBU Root was disbanded, he wouldn't lose his power to some brat who was the son of the Fourth Hokage. However, there was very little he could do. Naruto gain a seat in the council and took control over the Kazama and Uchiha seat. This gave him much power. Not only that, since he was the leader and founder of the ANBU Ghost Squad division, he gain even more power. Danzou wasn't please. Even though he tried to discredit Naruto, it was useless.

Naruto was looking over all A and S class jutsu. One caught his eyes. An A-Rank mission to protect an actress name Fujikaze Yukie.

"I need a good mission, plus it's in snow country." Naruto said laying down the scroll.

He turns to one of the guards at the door. "Bring me Kakashi, Haku, Neji and Lee." He said getting up and getting some equipment. The guard nodded and walk away getting the shinobi's he ask for.

Soon Neji, Kakashi, Haku, and Lee appeared.

"I'm there is an A-Rank mission in snow country. To protect an actress as she makes her new film on her way to snow country. Even though this doesn't seem like a very important or dangerous mission, I believe being able to protect someone is very important. This will also help most of you to keep your guard up when you don't know when the enemy will attack or who they are. Also, I'm coming too." Naruto said.

"You're coming?" Haku shouted.

"Haku, we're inside. Yes I'm coming. I can't just be staying here handing out missions all the time. I also need experience. Especially against Akatsuki."

"Then who would be handling the missions if not you?"

"Tsunade."

Kakashi look dumb folded.

"We depart in one hour."

They all nodded and disappeared.

An hour later, Naruto was waiting for his team when Tsunade walk up with Rin and Sakura.

"Naruto, you going on a mission to Snow?"

"Hai."

"Who are you taking?" Tsunade asks.

Naruto look at Sakura before replying. "Confidently." Tsunade nodded, understanding people outside the Ghost Squad was not supposed to know who went where.

"Naruto, Rin has been training Sakura in the art of the Medical Ninja's. However, I believe she is ready for some experience before she is ready for people like Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing he wanted to prevent was Sakura's battle experience.

"Very well, however, if things get tough I want Sakura to get out of there." Naruto replied. Sakura nodded. She couldn't help but notice Naruto had change a lot. Since he became a Jounin and started to push aside the old team 7. He was more obsessed with Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Kakashi arrived with four members of the Ghost squad. They said nothing to Sakura or Rin. She wasn't even sure they even notice she was there.

"Alright, Rin and Sakura will be joining us." Naruto said before taking off. The Ghost Squad said nothing but followed Naruto. Rin took off as well.

"Sakura, you better hurry." Tsunade said walking back to the village.

Sakura quickly jumps into the tree trying to follow the Ghost Squad. Sakura stop short seeing them on tree branches waiting for us.

"If you can't keep up. Then go back to Konoha." Naruto said as Sakura rested herself on the tree trying to catch her breath.

"Let's go."

Naruto took off with the Ghost Squad on his heels. Sakura also took off after them. Though she felt herself getting tired really soon just trying to keep up with them. Rin, she notice wasn't even wind yet she was keeping up with their pace.

**Borders of Snow Country: Port Hakuro **

Sakura collapse on the ground when Naruto finally called for a stop. They were at a harbor. Naruto said he was going to find their employer while the others could rest.

Sakura was thinking of taking a hot bath and relax. The others went to get some food and information about Snow Country.

Naruto made his way back to the other Ghost Squad when he notice someone was missing.

"Where is Sakura?"

"She is probably at the hot springs. Claiming a bath was more important." Rin said.

Everyone shook their heads. Naruto wanted to find their employer fast.

"Let's go find her. The sooner, the better."

They all disappeared.

They soon found her tying up some people wearing armor.

"Sakura?"

"Hey Naruto, I'm not so useless am I?" Sakura said in hopes he would acknowledge her.

"Yes and No." All their bonds suddenly were cut and they were free. Naruto pick up an old man with glasses. "Forgive her." He said.

"Huh?"

"This is our employer." Naruto said to a dumbstruck Sakura. Sakura fainted after she realize she attack their employer.

"Where is Yukie-san?" Naruto ask.

"We were chasing her until that girl interfered."

"Neji, Lee find here."

Two members disappeared before everyone's eyes. For everyone else, they saw them jumping over the rooftops before they jump down on the other side of the street.

* * *

Yukie tried to punch the guys wearing mask only to surprise, they didn't move an inch. It was then she notices a leaf symbol on their armor plate above their hearts.

"Konoha shinobi?"

"Yukie-san. Come with us." Neji said quietly.

"I refuse." Lee move quicker then she could see. Before she knew what happen, darkness came over her.

"Was that necessary?" Neji ask as he picks up Yukie.

"I didn't use my full strength. Besides, my eternal rival is waiting for us with our employer. Let's go."

"I'm starting to hate this mission." Neji replied taking off after Lee.

"Bodyguards?"

"More like escorts it sounds to me."

"Protecting her is very important. Kidnappings and ransoms have been tried for in the past. Some people even hired shinobi's to do their work. We don't want to take any more chances."

"Naruto who is this?"

"This is Fujikaze Yukie manager. Sandayuu-san." Naruto stated calmly.

Yukie was tied up with two Ghost members standing beside her. She didn't look happy.

"Is Yukie-san always like this?"

"Most of the time. She doesn't know the meaning of words like 'motivation' or 'ambition'. In fact, she seemed to get worse the moment she heard we were going to Snow country."

Naruto's eyes lock onto the necklace. He pulled out his own and held it against hers.

"Kazehana Koyuki?" Naruto suddenly said.

Yukie jump up and look shock. She looks at Naruto in fear.

"How do you know my name?" She shouted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I thought so. It seemed strange for a bodyguard mission to be an A-Rank mission. Even so, I expect this has something with the snow incident ten years." Naruto said looking at Sandoyuu.

"It does."

"Naruto-sama, how do you know about that?" Kakashi ask.

"I myself was looking for information. The reason why I ask you to come along, not only because you safely escorted the princess Koyuki to safety, but you've fought against the shinobi's we are most likely going to be dealing with."

"Ten years ago, the previous Daiymo younger brother revolted and hired the Snow Ninja's to attack against their own leader. Last time, I couldn't win against them. My ANBU Squad was outnumber and badly in a deep situation. We had no choice, but to run away."

"Naruto, what are you saying? She can't possible be a princess." Sakura said.

"She is a real princess. The heiress to the snow country daiymo." Kakashi replied.

"What?"

"Fujikaze Yukie is a fake name. No doubt by Kazehana Koyuki herself. She is Kazehana Koyuki who is destined to rule as the next Snow Daiymo." Kakashi replied.

"I will do no such thing."

"Right now, snow is in chaos. Ever sense Dotou took over, things aren't looking to good for Snow Country. The peoples hope is that Koyuki would come back and take over. Until then, Dotou rules everything in snow. There are even rumors he is planning to declare war on Konoha." Sandoyuu replied.

Koyuki stood up despite her bondages were not allowing her to have access to her hands freely.

Naruto cut her bandages and nodded to Lee and Neji who followed her.

"Go to the ship and make sure all preparations are going to be complete." Naruto said to the remaining member. They all knew she was a female who nodded and disappeared.

"Rin, Kakashi. Dig up as much information as you can. I want to know what we are going to be dealing with."

They nodded and disappeared as well. Naruto turn and disappeared leaving Sakura confuse in what to do.

So she decided to flirt with some of the male actors.

Naruto was kneeling down watching Sakura. Kakashi and Rin appeared behind him.

"Are you honestly sure that girl is going to lead the defeat of Konoha?"

Naruto said nothing, his gaze harden and turn cold.

"In my last life, before I went back in time, Haruno Sakura gave Uchiha Sasuke and Oto the entire defense and shinobi info. Because of this, I will not allow Sakura to gain as much experience for her to handle pressure. I know she will do it again. I thought I could change Sasuke. I was wrong. Sasuke's ambitions grew stronger then before. Because of this, I was unable to stop him. Even when I had more power. I should have killed Sasuke. Now Sakura is a threat. She is to obsess with Sasuke. Not only that, I sealed away a lot of our shinob's data. A lot of our attack, defense and even shinobi's she won't be able to have access to. Even with Tsunade's permission. Even though the council knows I don't trust Sakura, they have also agreed to keep a close eye on here. Tsunade also knows, none the less. We cannot do much until she acts. But I can limit her training. I don't want her strong enough to handle us in a threatening way. Until the threat of Sasuke, Orochimaru and Akatsuki disappear, and then I will begin to trust and regret what I did. Until then, I'm going to make sure I do whatever I can to protect the leaf."

The three of them disappear. Sakura turn around and saw empty space. She could have sworn someone was there. _'Enemy?'_

**Bar**

Koyuki sat at the bar drinking like no tomorrow. Her two bodyguards sat next to her. Not even touching their sake.

"Drink up. It's not like it's going anywhere." Koyuki replied calmly.

They said nothing. Someone in the bar got up paid his bill and left.

Naruto along with Kakashi and Rin walk in.

"It's time to go."

"I'm not going."

"I can make you come by force." Naruto replied calmly.

"I like to see you try."

Lee chops her neck before she even knew what happen.

"Lee, you got to stop."

"I'm sorry, but let's continue with the mission."

* * *

Yukie woke up with a massive headache. Sandoyuu walk in holding a plate.

"Sandoyuu, my head is spinning. I think my imagination is running on me, because I'll say were swaying."

"That's not your imagination."

"Eh?" She gets up and runs to the door. Then she notices she is on a ship. "What the hell is this?"

To Naruto's amusement Yukie was displease being on a ship. She was grouching and upset most of the time.

"Hey Naruto, how is this so important." Sakura ask the blond shinobi.

"Ten years ago, Dotou led an attack against his older brother, took over the country and made the country extremely poor."

"Let's get some rest." Naruto said as the sky turn dark.

"Director!" A voice shouted in the morning.

"What is it?"

"Look." Before them was a giant ice block in the middle of the see. "When I took a look this morning, it was there."

"Alright, everyone prepare to land. We found a great shooting spot."

When everyone got off, the actors prepared to start the seen with the all four. Seeing how the actors were in no danger the ghost squad was bored and sat down. Sakura was to busy eyeing the male actors with shining stars in her eyes.

Naruto however eyes suddenly snap open and set off an explosion seal near a mountain ridge.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Everyone back away. Get to the ship." Naruto shouted rushing forward. The Ghost Squad all jump up and stood in front of the actors.

"I should have known I couldn't get any closer with the 'Ghost Squad' so near by." A man voice rang as he stood up in his armor.

"You're…" Kakashi shouted.

Kakashi look at the tip of the ridge were a young woman was standing. "Welcome to Snow Country Princess Koyuki, did you bring the Hexagonal Crystal?"

Naruto turn to his left and a giant man stood up.

"That also should have been expected from the great Ghost Squad. I can't get no closer to none of you at your levels."

"Fubuki, Mizore, get Princess Koyuki." The leader orders jumping down to met the Konoha shinobi. Kakashi rush forward to meet and intercepted the ninja from advancing forward.

"It's been a while, Kakahsi. You're not going to runaway this time? Like last time?" "Rouga Nadare." Kakashi replied in anger. Both warriors said nothing more and exchange a few punches before chasing each other.

Naruto and Rin rush towards the larger male and he was getting force to move aside. The female partner rush to her comrade's aid.

"Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki" She cried. Haku jump forward and form some seals faster then the snow ninja's could follow. "Hyouton: Hyookai!"

The ice swallows met an ice wall that form in front of them and were completely destroyed.

"Wow, I didn't know Konoha ninja's knew Hyouton jutsu's." She replied grinning. She form more seals and place two fingers on the ground. "Hyouro no Jutsu!" Haku was dodging the ice that rose in the ground.

"Hold on!" Kakashi shouted. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The great dragon came down and hit the snow ninja forcing him away.

"Keep shooting and don't miss a single piece of the action." The director shouted as they were running.

"What is that armor?" Naruto explain. Haku made a Koori Bunshin to escape from being capture. Rin slam her fist near the wall and jump to escape the mountain of snow from falling on her. Sakura was busy running with the crowd trying to keep them calm even though she wasn't calm herself.

"That's chakra armor. These guys are more powerful than before." Kakashi explain.

"You remembered? This armor increases my chakra and strengthens my techniques. It creates a wall of chakra around the body. And it even nullifies your chakra and reflects it back to you. It doesn't matter what kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu you use, they won't work." Nadare explain. He forms some seals and shouted "Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko!" "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" The water dragon rush forward against the ice tiger. Shattering the water dragon the ice tiger headed towards Naruto and Kakashi.

The large shinobi, headed towards Sakura who was trying to get Koyuki to move and out the way. He raised his metal arm and ninja string appeared wrapping them around her. Sakura moved and cut the strings. She was scared. She never had experience in real combat before. This was nothing like training.

"Get out of my way you little girl!" He raised his fist prepared to strike. Only Rin appeared and punch him in the face. He was launch nearly half a mile. He rushes forward to try and hit Rin in the face. She easily caught him and broke most of his metal arm. Mizore was getting worried. This young woman's strength was far beyond human capabilities.

Fubuki form the ice prison technique again and this time it caught Haku. She seemed please with her catch and look nearly shock when it turn into a heater. When it exploded and suddenly felt wrap with ninja wire. A fire jutsu was heading towards her and she cut them lose before taking flight.

"That was close." She replied as the fire destroyed her ice.

Haku stood there looking paranoid.

"Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegei" Nadare shouted as Kakashi tried to help others. A deep whale moaning sound was heard as it rose up in front of Kakashi.

"I see; that's one powerful jutsu you have."

"Kakashi, I'm going to get everyone off this ice rock. Finish him!" Naruto shouted forming his shadow clone jutsu.

"Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegei" Kakashi shouted. "As usual, you copied it." Nadare replied calmly as he formed the same jutsu. "You can't beat me with the same jutsu."

"Beat you? I'm sorry, but I won't meet your expectations." "Nani?" The two whales leap and crash into each other. The crash upon the island of ice sank to the bottom of the sea. High winds blowing as the ship was trying to stay a safe distance away from the battle. When the wind died the director shouted "CUT!"

"We are going to film a great movie." The assistant director replied in wonder.

They all return to the ship and soon set sail towards Snow Country mainland much to Koyuki pleasure.

* * *

Naruto step out of the truck and look around. He didn't sense any enemies near by and Hinata didn't give any signals either about possible enemies.

"Let's take a quick break everyone. We live in five minutes." Naruto shouted.

"Director, it's horrible! Yukie-san disappeared." One of the camera men shouted.

Spread out and find her. If you can't use you're radio set up a green flare if you got her or a red flare if you're in trouble got it."

Naruto jump down before looking down the landscape. He immediately knew where she was.

Koyuki laid on the ground. When Naruto appeared she sat up.

"Why is it you that always finds me."

"Because that's my mission. Let's go, everyone is waiting."

"Why do you even care?" Koyuki ask as they walk through the tunnel.

"Maybe because you remind me you're the result of what I could have become if I didn't open my heart." Naruto replied calmly.

Koyuki look at him in shock. A loud noise was heard and she knew it was a train.

Naruto took off running until they exit the tunnel. When the train stop, Naruto henge into his ANBU Ghost Squad armor.

Kazahana Douto looked at Naruto with a gleaming look. Before he could say anything a pile of logs landed on top of the train.

Their stood Sandayuu.

"Kazahana Dotou! Do you know how long we've waited for this day? I am Asabasan Sandayuu, a representative of the 50th Brigade. Now, we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. And will take it from you!" "Yeah!" The gather warriors cried.

"There are still people like that around?"

"My deepest apologies. I shall deal with them right away." Nadare replied.

"No. They need to experience something that is absolutely hopeless." The soldiers jump down charging forward. The trains open up and revealed a kunai cannon. The small army of samuari's never stood a chance.

Dotou grew a grin that soon turned into laughter. Before he could celebrate, a kunai appeared and exploded sealing the train stuck in its position. Another explosion was heard and an avalanche landed on the train. The train gave a screech and started moving. Kakashi form a ram seal and the bridge exploded taking half of the train with it.

"Wait Sakura, we are not going to pursue them."

The camera crew and Ghost Squad gathered the wounded and dead. The wounded were so wounded it was impossible to heal their wounds. Koyuki started telling everyone to leave or else they've never go back. The camera crew did not move nor did the ghost squad. They just stood there looking at her. Unable to believe what they where hearing. Before anyone could say anything more, a hot air balloon appeared. Mizori stood their and launch his metal hand which gave a harsh grab to Koyuki. Fubuki threw some kunai's with ice beads on them. When they hit the ground, ice shared split open everywhere.

"Rin, where is Naruto?"

"Don't tell me?" The Ghost Squad looks up to see Naruto jumping over the rail.

* * *

"Hello Koyuki, you've grown beautifully. Do you have the Hexagonal Crystal?"

"Hai."

"That's good. Because that's the only thing that connects the Kazahana family as a whole. And it's also the key to the treasure."

"The key to the treasure?"

"When I took over this country from your father, there was nothing left of the Kazahana Family. Sousetsu surely must have kept the treasure elsewhere. I looked for it, and I finally found it. It's a massive weapon hidden in the Rainbow Glaciers. And I have found the keyhole that fits the hexagonal crystal. If I get hold of the Kazahana's weapon, our country will have the power to overcome the five other shinobi nations!"

"Like that will ever happen."

All the ninja's turn to see a young ninja standing there. Immediately the ninja's attack with ninja wire. Naruto brought out a kunai and cut them. He was unsuccessful in dodging a blow to the head from Mizore.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"My deepest apologize, this kid is quite troublesome."

"I don't understand it myself. But this kid seems to have a huge amount of chakra."

"In any case, should we attach the device?"

"Yes, we have an interesting genuine pig."

Dotou open a door and pulled out something metal. He then jam it into Naruto's stomach and Naruto, who was barely conscious, fell down unable to stay awake any longer.

Koyuki couldn't handle it any longer. She ran forward and begged them to stop.

"Here, take it."

Dotou, was please to finally have the Hexagonal Crystal in his position. Then he something and he grew a frown that soon turn into anger. "What is this? It's a fake." He grabbed Koyuki and the look on his face promise death.

"That's not possible….(She suddenly look as if she remembered something.) Hatake Kakashi…."

"I see. He'd be able to switch it easily."

"We will bring Kakashi right away."

"There is no need for that." Dotou let go of Koyuki. "They will soon come here. And I shall wait until then." Dotou laugh and destroyed the fake crystal in his hands.

* * *

Naruto finally woke up and look around. Koyuki was sitting in the cell across from his.

"Finally awake?"

"Well, it didn't go well according to plan but I got what I wanted." Naruto replied; he flicked his risk. A flat looking kunai appeared in his hands. With a quick swing the chain holding the cuffs was split in half.

Naruto landed on his feet, he quickly used his kunai to cut his chains off of him. Naruto then made a grab for the bars and was electrocuted.

Koyuki thought it was pointless and look away.

Night had fallen, shortly after the moon hid beneath the clouds. An explosion was heard. All the ninja's knew at once it was an enemy raid. When the guards pass Naruto's cell they stop wondering how he manage to get out of his chains. They open the door to see if he was dead. When they woke up, Naruto place to seals on them and stood up.

"I said not to underestimate a ninja!"

Naruto ran and met a snow ninja. Naruto nodded and stop. Koyuki look at them and the snow ninja removed his disguise. "Hatake Kakashi." "The others are waiting. They can't hold them forever. They have chakra armor. We must go."

"Give it back."

"Sorry, but I had a feeling they would be after this." Kakashi stated returning the crystal back to Koyuki.

"We have to go." Rin shouted appearing in the door. Haku formed her Hyouton: Hyookai in the door way.

"This way, I know a way out." Koyuki said leading the group to the other side.

When they enter a big room a dim light was shining down upon Dotou. Koyuki immediately ran up towards him as the three snow ninja's appeared.

"Everyone seems to have forgotten, that I'm an actress." Koyuki replied as she handed Dotou the crystal. Dotou seem very happy until he frown again. "Another Fake!"

"Of course." Naruto replied pulling out the real Hexagonal Crystal. "I didn't trust the Hexagonal Crystal in Koyuki's possession." Naruto replied.

Dotou seem very angry. He should have thought of this. If they made a fake, they wouldn't just give the real one back so easily. He press a button on his chair and the Ghost Squad all scream as the earth seem to be pulling them down. Naruto drop the Hexagonal Crystal and Nadare pick it up and presented it to Dotou.

"Koyuki was only acting to get you all into this little trap."

"Yes, I was only acting." Quicker then Dotou realize she pulled out a small katana and stab him in the chest. Naruto form seal and an explosion seal was set off. The blast nearly took out the ceiling. Dotou removed his cloths to reveal chakra armor. He grabbed Koyuki and jump in the sky. The three Snow Ninja's followed.

"Get this thing off of me." Naruto shouted.

Haku formed her Koori Tsurugi and cut the device on Naruto in half. "Let's go."

* * *

Rin, Haku, Neji, Lee and Sakura were getting chase by Mizore and Fubuki.

"Lee, after five seconds; turn twenty degrees left run thirty meters ahead! Neji set it up!"

"Alright."

"Whatever you're going to do is useless." Mizore shouted.

Rin and Haku threw kunai's at the ground. Mizore jump off his board to realize he was surrounded by stand bags on the ground. "Never judge so quickly." Rin replied holding up a exploding tag. She through it at his feet and it gave a massive explosion. Haku formed her ice wall to protect the three from the blast. Fubuki was blown away and landed in the trap of wires. She broke free and shouted "We Snow Ninja's aren't that weak!"

"That maybe so. Fubuki Rendan" Lee shouted. He kicks her in her back then sent another to her face.

The two snow ninja's crash into each other and exploded.

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi. Do you have any chance of winning? After all, you ran away last time." Nadare claims.

"It can't be helped. I'll show you something original."

Both men started forming seals.

"Raikiri" Kakashi said as lighting form into his hand.

"Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu!"

A bunch of snow wolves jump down from the mountain side and move in to take Kakashi with them as they leap over the cliff. Kakashi, with his sharingan avoided all of them. He pierces the last one with his Raikiri and headed straight for Nadare.

"Nani!" He jump away as a piece of his armor was destroyed. "That was close."

An avalanche headed straight form them and Nadare jump off. What he didn't expect was for Kakashi to grab him. "Even if Ninjutsu or Genjutsu won't work. A shinobi still has Taijutsu. You depend too much on that armor." Kakashi shouted as he slammed Nadare head first into the ground.

* * *

Dotou put the real Hexagonal Crystal in and was surprise and angry when the weather started to get warmer. In fact he was furious to have it called the treasure of the Kazahana Family.

"Koyuki!" Naruto shouted as he made his way towards her. Dotou was very angry to see a Konoha shinobi was very angry. He form some seals and shouted "Hyoton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" He didn't expect Naruto to form the same jutsu and launch it at his dragon. When the jutsu ended he form another set of seals. "Souryuu Boufuusetsu!" He shouted. Naruto did the same and they cancel each other out. When Dotou saw Naruto's eyes, he back away in fear. Golden eyes look down upon him. He never heard or seen such a doujutsu. Naruto ran forward with a rasengan in his hands.

"Eat this; this is more then enough to beat a weakling like you. Rasengan!" Naruto cried as he slams Rasengain into Dotou. Dotou was shock and got blasted to one of the glacier mirrors.

When the battle ended a image appeared within the glacier mirrors. Koyuki was watching her younger self talking to her father about what she wanted. For the first time in ten years, Koyuki let out real tears down her cheeks. She laugh at the memory happy to know what her father finally meant.

* * *

Koyuki ask if the Konoha ninja's could stay for the festival but they said they really had to get back but they'll come back to visit some time when there wasn't any wars going on.

She smiled and look at Naruto before turning away.

"You will become the greatest Hokage ever Naruto-kun." Koyuki thought happily.

* * *

Obake Bijin – Ghost Girl

Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki – Ice Element: Swallow Attack

Hyouton: Hyookai – Ice Element: Block of Ice

Hyouro no Jutsu – Ice Prison Technique

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Dragon Blast Technique

Koori Bunshin – Ice Clone

Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko – Ice Element: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger

Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegei – Ice Element: One Horned Whale

Koori Tsurugi – Ice Sword (ice takes shapes of a sword around the user's arms.)

Fubuki Rendan – Blizzard Combo

Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu – Ice Element: Wolves Avalanche Technique

Hyoton" Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu – Ice Element: Black Dragon Blizzard

Souryuu Boufuusetsu – **Twin Black Dragon Blizzard**


	11. Another Uchiha?

**The Golden Flash**

**Chapter 11: Another Uchiha?**

For three years, Naruto train the toughest ANBU force ever to walk inside Konoha's history. The Ghost Squad. Well known for taking the toughest of the tough missions. They have yet to fail. Many members didn't even get injured. So far, there was not one death within its members.

They tried to clear up many mysteries too. One which Naruto was so obsess with was the Uchiha Massacre.

Every morning, most people would see Naruto come out of the Uchiha Mansion with a blank expression. Today, however, Naruto was standing in front of the Uchiha graves.

So many names, he never met any of them yet he felt so disattach and a huge amount of guilt. He senses two of his fellow ANBU Ghost behind him.

"Naruto-sama, we must go. Missions are about to be assign to us." The one known as Tenza replied. (Yamato)

Naruto nodded and walk away from the graves. He was about to leave when he stop. The earth beneath his did not give off the scent of death like the others. This earth was not. No human soils ever touch this part.

"Tenza, could you raise this coffin."

Tenza was confuse by this order but did so anyways. When the coffin rose, Naruto flip over the lid. It was empty.

"An empty sarcophagus? What does this mean Naruto-sama?"

"It most likely means, there is another Uchiha alive." Naruto replied calmly.

**Ghost Squad Headquarters**

"What, there is another Uchiha…alive!" Kurenai shouted.

Naruto nodded.

"As you know as a fellow wind user, I can sense the earth beneath me allowing me to track people in some sort of way. No one was buried in that sarcophagus."

"Then where is the person? Who is the person?" A ghost member shouted.

"Her name is Uchiha Kyo." Naruto replied.

"We are going to search every public record possible. Civilians and shinobi's." Naruto replied meanwhile Zabuza's were narrowed.

"There is no need. I have a good idea where she is at." Zabuza said aloud. This made everyone turn to look at him.

"When I was in the mist, rumors were spreading about a new resistance fighter that appeared. A leader of some sort. Claim to master a hundred jutsu. I have never seen the new leader, the old was killed by the Mizukage. However, the resistance was getting better ands stronger under this new leader. Where ever the leader appeared, it was said no one survived against the leaders attacks."

"In other words, Sharingan." Naruto replied in a deep voice.

Zabuza nodded.

Naruto suddenly look like he was in deep thought.

"Naruto is it possible, for a possible living Uchiha inside Kiri?"

"The possible is slim. ANBU search for survivors. There is no way an Uchiha could have gotten past the ANBU guards at the time."

"We will go and find the resistant leader. We shall see if the person is the Uchiha we seek. Until then, keep searching around other places, even outside Konoha." Naruto replied, he looked around the room. Trying to pick out the ninja's best suited for this mission. "Zabuza, Haku. You two know the terrain better then any of us. So I'm taking you two. Kakashi, Kurenai and Rin, you three will also come. Hinata, and Yugao too. We're leaving in one hour." They all nodded and disappeared.

"Naruto." Neji said as he stops the leader from leaving.

"Yes?"

"I'm wondering, wouldn't my abilities with the Byakugan be better?"

"That is true, however Hinata specialty with her water abilities and survival and tracking, I believe is better."

"Then why not Shino? Or Kiba?"

"Shino's bugs can only do so much. Also, Kiba's ability to detect people is good, but we need Hinata's skills with the Byakugan. You're skills are good, but remember, we are not looking for a battle. This is just a simple research mission." Naruto replied. Neji said nothing further. In truth, the training he received was beyond human standards. He felt much stronger. He nodded and walks away. Preparing for his next mission.

**One hour later: East Gate**

"Everyone ready?" Naruto ask as he place an armed sleeve on.

They all nodded and soon took off. From the shadows an ANBU Root member steps out. Since the birth of the Ghost Squad, Konoha Roots have been under tight security watch. It was like Naruto was suspicious of Danzo.

Naruto who perhaps was the fastest one among the Jounin's took the lead and went straight to the eastern borders that had a ship that sailed for Kiri in three hours. Even though they had enough time to spare, Naruto wanted to get there early. [Note: I look at Naruto's world map and notice Kiri is east of Konoha not south. Suna is South of Konoha and Iwa is west as in Kumo North. Well just to clear that up and get that out of the way

Two hours later, the team landed and arrived at the docks. Asuma quickly paid for their tickets and passports.

"Any idea where we should start looking?" Naruto ask Zabuza.

"The resistance is known for moving almost every week. If we start looking for them, the Kiri's army will soon be behind us." Zabuza replied.

"Plus, you got to be careful. Telling people you are looking for the resistance will not only alert the resistance but the Mizukage as well." Haku said.

"So we have to be careful not to pis off the Mizukage himself uh." Naruto muttered.

"There is an old colleague of mine, who was a former resistance fighter. I'm sure he could help us. He does owe me a few debts." Zabuza replied holding his chin.

"Ship is ready, we should board."

The eight Konoha shinobi's boarded the ship before they enter the Kiri's territory waters.

On the ship were several Kiri-nins with their ANBU. Clearly security was tight, but extremely rude. The Jounin's were harassing several woman on the ship demanded that payment was in order for their safe travels.

One of them made a mistake to hit on Kurenai and Yugao. Before the Jounin knew it, he was holding his family jewels as if his life depended on it.

"As you can see _pumpkin_. We can take care of ourselves just fine." Yugao replied in a calm voice.

The rest of the journey was less eventful. Mostly because the Jounin's were avoiding Kurenai and Yugao. Hinata sat next to Naruto sleeping on his arm. One look from Naruto told them to back off or they suffer a worst fate then death.

When they finally arrived in Kiri, Zabuza lead them off the boat. Naruto only hope, no one from the mist would recognize Zabuza. If anyone did, they sure didn't make any scene knowing Zabuza was back.

They walk for about half an hour until they reach a port. An old man, who merely look like an old fisherman approach and talk to Zabuza. They talk for a few minutes. Finally, Zabuza waved them over to enter the small cottage.

"I don't know what to tell you my old friend. The Resistance just won a mayor victory over the lake of times."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. The lake of times was legendary. It supposal had the power to turn the old into young. However, no one knew how it work, so it appeared to be a mystical yet beautiful lake.

"I see, so are they winning?"

"Yes. And no."

"Could you explain?" Kakashi ask.

"Even though the resistance is winning their battles, Kiri still hold the army with more numbers and have more resources then the resistance. Unless they find resources soon, the resistance will be force into a full surrender under the Yondaime Kazkage. If that happens, everyone with a bloodline will be wiped out within Kiri."

"We must reach the leader before they enter into a massacre." Naruto replied.

"I can get you in touch with my old teammate. He lives in the mountains. Zabuza knows the place. If anyone would know where the resistances are, he would."

**Nightfall**

Naruto sat against a stone and pretended to be asleep. Hinata inform them that they were being followed. Naruto said let them approach them first. He doesn't want to alert all of kiri.

"Just some bandits." Zabuza whispered. They tried to sneak in, and thought they could over power them. Zabuza and Kakashi quickly jump up and knock out the bandits.

By the time the bandits came around they were tied and standing in front of a blond boy. They stared into his piercing gold eyes.

"Who are you? Who knows you're here?" Naruto spoke in a cold voice that sent chills down everyone's spines. (Except the ghost squad)

They gave no response. Naruto eyes flash and a powerful genjutsu was place upon them. A genjutsu where they witness their own deaths and blood flew everywhere. Some of them screamed.

"Ok, we'll talk. Just please don't kill us. The Kiri ninja's sent us to test your skills. You're Kazama Naruto aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"The great Golden Flash himself presents us in Kiri."

Naruto said nothing. He wanted information and quickly.

"Aw, yes, that one. Really scary." He said in a mocking tone.

A yellow flash appeared and two of his comrades drop to the ground dead. The one talking suddenly shook in fear.

"I don't like being fool. Either answer or watch as I slowly kill everyone around you." Naruto growled. He used a voice that even Tsunade wouldn't dare say no to. The leader nearly piss himself and started spilling his guts out. He told them everything. How Kiri thought it was strange for well known Ghost Squad members to appear in Kiri without a good reason. Naruto said nothing and Zabuza killed the remaining bandits without hesitation.

"Kiri knows. I thought it was a bit strange that no one confronted strangers." Naruto muttered.

"What should we do?"

Naruto look at Zabuza.

"What would you do if you were leading a war against the Mizukage?"

"Simple, find the best hidden place….." Zabuza cut off in mid-sentence.

"What is it?"

"The caves, I know their headquarters. Follow me."

* * *

For a full day they followed Zabuza. When they finally stop, they reach a water cavern. Before they could enter they were surrounded by ninja's who wore Kiri forehead protectors with slashes on them. 

"The rebels." Zabuza replied.

"Don't resist. We are not here for a fight." Naruto replied in a calm voice.

"Let's go." A man snarled in a deep voice.

They enter deep in the cavern. They spotted several clans and rebels standing guard. Finally they enter a room that was huge. Sitting on the floor with a sword lying down was a young girl. She had four bodyguards flanking her. To everyone, she was about Naruto's and Hinata's age.

"Who are they?" She demanded.

"Intruders." One of the guards responded.

"Kiri shinobi's?"

"Konoha. Apparently the Mizukage hired them for an assassination job."

"We were not hired by the Mizukage." Naruto spoke calmly.

"Really, how do we know that?" The girl demanded.

"Because we've come to take you home….Uchiha Kyo." Naruto replied calmly. The girl looked surprise to hear him say her name.

"I don't know who you're talking about." She replied coldly.

"Then I guess you don't want your families summoning jutsu contract." Naruto replied calmly holding up the Uchiha's summoning scroll. Her face turns pale. As Naruto turn to walk away she called him back.

"You really think you can walk away from here?" She shouted.

Naruto look back, only this time, gold eyes stared into hers.

"A bloodline? Plus a doujutsu?" She shouted.

"If I was you, I would be dodging my little explosion seals." Naruto said.

"What explosion seals?" She said looking down. A seal appeared and she jump away. A huge explosion was heard. Before she could react Naruto appear behind her. The guards tried to rush in but the Ghost Squad quickly took down the guards. Kyo jump away glaring at Naruto. Focusing chakra to her eyes, a fully mature sharingan appeared.

"You have a fully mature sharingan. I just hope you don't turn out like Sasuke or Itachi." Naruto said calmly bring out his own blade. Kyo drew hers and took a sword stance known for high defense.

"A defense position, no wonder why you're so worried. My doujutsu is known as the Fuugan. Basically, it can see any seal and copy it. That's not the only thing; I can easily perform jutsu's without any handseals. The only person who could do this so well was my father, the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said calmly as he charges forward creating a genjutsu. Kyo realize she was in a genjutsu before she was able to cancel it. When she did, Naruto own sword broke hers in half. She jumps back her sharingan look at Naruto. She took out a summoning scroll and summons two more swords. Only this time, she enhances chakra in them. Naruto swords crash against hers as metal against metal was heard in the hollow cave. Kyo grin her teeth. This guy was so strong. She could barely keep up. Plus he had huge amount of chakra. Even more then she could muster out.

* * *

Zabuza grip his sword and swung in a half perfect circle. The shinobi's he was fighting didn't do much seeing how they weren't much of a threat. 

"You're Momochi Zabuza aren't you?" A senior shinobi ask. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the shinobi.

"You're not a member of blood line clan." He stated calmly.

"No, but we fight for united. You should join us." He stated calmly. Zabuza gave a smile.

"Sorry, but my alliance lies with Konoha. I'm treated with respect and a human being there instead of here. Where everyone is treated like animals." Zabuza replied getting into a stance.

"You're a fool. You may be a former member of the seven swordsmen, but you're nothing compare to four swordsmen!" He screamed snapping his fingers. The moment he did four swordsmen appeared.

"Well, well. I haven't seen you all since we were form together." Zabuza stated calmly.

"Momichi Zabuza? What are you doing here? Why are you fighting for Konoha?" A female ask in a demanding voice.

"The years haven't been kind to you Kimichi." Zabuza stated calmly looking at the girl calmly.

"You can't defeat four members of the mist swordsmen Zabuza."

Zabuza smiled.

"Then perhaps, I shouldn't fight to wound." Zabuza stated calmly. The four swordsmen eyes pop open. They saw Zabuza's style, if he was wounded his opponents then they didn't want to face him when he went to kill. How far has Zabuza grown? The four swordsmen all grip their swords preparing to attack the legendary demon of the mist.

* * *

Kakashi, Kurenai, Yugao and Hinata were facing their jounins. To their surprise, they saw the Byakugan from Hinata. They heard stories from their parents about this bloodline but never experience it. However, more Jounin's appeared and they grew bored. 

"Can't they get better? I mean, I'm tired of facing these rookies." Yugao growled.

"Yugao, you're a ghost squad member. Take this seriously." Kakashi shouted as he knocks out a Jounin.

"Our orders are to wound not to kill." She shouted.

"Shut up and fight." Kurenai shouted as she blocks a blow to Hinata. Hinata responded by using kaiton.

* * *

Haku was battling with someone from her clan. 

"I must admit, someone like you hasn't appeared in our clan for quiet some time. You invented those jutsu's by yourselves?"

"After training with Zabuza-san."

"Aw, of course, his training would help make you make those excellent jutsu's. And an member of Ghost Squad. For three years, people tell stories about that ANBU unit like you're the boogeyman or something. I however, am quite disappointed."

"Then perhaps I shouldn't be fighting to wound, but to kill. My orders are not to kill any resistance fighters. I'm sure the leader would accept one resistance life." Haku stated calmly.

His eyes narrowed at the young girl.

"You're not fighting to kill me?"

"Of course not. Our objective is simple. Found the last Konoha Uchiha. Bring her to Konoha no matter whatever it takes." Haku stated calmly. He narrowed his eyes at the young girl. She looks calmly and said. "However, I wonder how far I am going to have to play with you." He growled as she forms ice knives on her arms. He was right, she was very gifted. And well train.

* * *

San was breathing heavily while Naruto didn't even look wind. 

"Amazing, isn't it? That you're a leader and yet you tire so easily. I'm not even wind. Is this what the great Sharingan can do or should I just kill you?"

San eyes glared at him.

"I'm merely here to speak with you peacefully. I'm not here as you're enemy or here to threaten the people that lives peacefully under your rule. Call your forces back and my men shall stand down." Naruto stated calmly.

She grew tired and knew she didn't stand much of a chance. However, he merely wanted to talk. How bad could that be? Right?

They jump down to see Zabuza sitting on a swordsmen back merely looking bored. All four swordsmen were on the ground moaning and defeated.

"Oh, you're finish. I was wondering when you're fight would end. It was much harder then I thought not trying to kill them." Zabuza stated calmly.

"You defeated four of my best!" San screamed.

"Really, well, I'm surprise that they remain weak as they were. No wonder why you're only winning by your own powers." Zabuza stated calmly.

"Zabuza, enough." Naruto said calmly. "Get Hinata here at once. Have her heal everyone injured."

Zabuza nodded and disappeared.

San and Naruto went to the cliff where the others were at.

"Yo." Kakashi said leaning on the wall reading his porn book. The shinobi's on the ground were clearly knocked out. San eyes pop open.

'_These guys, even when clearly out match and at a huge disadvantage they still were able to defeat some of my best shinobi's and didn't even kill them.'_

Hinata was busy healing the shinobi's who clearly suffered the worst in the fight.

'_This is the power…of the Ghost Squad! This is, beyond human capabilities.'_

"Come with me." Naruto said calmly. He took her away from everyone earshot range.

"The use of your sharingan is perfect in the Uchiha standards. However…" San felt a pride then anger. "It's not good enough. You must extend the abilities even further."

"How?"

"The fact you have very little training with the Sharingan make your use with it, poor. You're going to need a sensei who knows how far the Sharingan strength can go."

"And who is going to train me."

"I am…also…." Naruto didn't say anything more and Kakashi walk up. "Hatake Kakashi."

"The Copy Cat Ninja." San repeated. She's heard of him but didn't know how he became the Copy Cat.

"You've heard of me, but not of my sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"Sharingan?"

Kakashi lift up his protector and revealed his sharingan eye. He formed a rat seal and San was hit by a powerful genjutsu. When it ended, San was on her knees panting with sweat. She wasn't the only one. Kakashi also fell down.

"Sorry, but since this Sharingan isn't part of me, it takes a lot out of me." Kakashi stated.

'_Incredible, even though he is not a part of the Uchiha Clan, his use with the sharingan is excellent. Even greater then I thought possible.'_

"Also, Kakashi has a new sharingan. Saku Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto replied calmly. San look at him like he was crazy. "Impossible, the only way you can achieve Mangekyou Sharingan is if you kill you best friend." She shouted.

"Not quite. This is Kakashi's own. He did it nearly perfectly. The only problem is, his body is not yet strong enough to handle the side effect. You however, can use it as many times as you want. Without any side effects. You also don't need to kill your best friend. Plus this is even greater then Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto stated in a calm voice.

"What do you want from me?"

"For you to come back to Konoha with us."

San took a step back. "I can't, people here need me. I'm the key to winning this war."

Naruto look at Kakashi, who was wearing a smile underneath his mask.

"Then let's end this war. Tell everyone their moving, this time you found them a home."

"What, what do you mean?"

"We can take them to Konoha."

"WHAT!"

"Is that a problem? Konoha does hold many clans. They wouldn't mind a few more."

"A few more. We got about a dozen clans, also hundred of shinobi's. You want them to leave their home lands and…."

"Right now, that is the best choice. Konoha can promise them a future, safety and peace. In Konoha, we can give everything you need. Not only is that, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, planning to reform the Sannin. She wants you to be one of the Sannins."

"NANI!" Even though San knew little of the Sannins, she knew they were the best, nearly impossible to be defeated. They held massive chakra, incredible fighting skills, genius in the art of combat.

"But how, how does she expect me to become a Sannin?"

"Hinata, is a medical ninja in the same strength of Tsunade's. Tsunade believes Hinata can surpass her. You, with your sharingan can become a ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu specialist. We have yet to found a third member. None the less, you will be taken your training from me."

"And you're that good?"

"Of course, how else do you think I became the leader of the Ghost Squad? Many people believe it should be Kakashi. I however, am smarter and stronger then Kakashi. Although I still go to Kakashi for guidance's and advice. The fact remains strong; we need the Sannin to save Konoha."

"What do you mean?"

"In a few months time, the Sannin will need something to give everyone hope that they are better then the originals. This will happen when Konoha declares war on Ame. We will be fighting against the greatest threat to Konoha and the world. The Leader of Akatsuki."

San, who heard a little about Akatsuki froze at the name.

"Why should I accept?"

"Because Konoha has many resources. Think about it, instead of fighting a losing war, you can start over with everyone here. Not only will this end the war, but it will give a huge blow to Kiri at the lost of many fine shinobi's."

"Let me talk to everyone about it."

"You can do that, but remember. We will take you by force if we are force to." Naruto replied calmly.

She stops for a moment before she left; the Ghost Squad step in next to their leader.

* * *

It was nearly a half an hour later when Kyo appeared again. 

"Fine, well go, but we must be quick to get out of Kiri. The Kiri-nin's are heading here. Apparently you lead them straight to us."

"Temper, no doubt you're an Uchiha alright."

Naruto jump up and shouted let's go to the ghost squad.

"Are we really going to leave with them?"

"What choice do we have?" She replies to the swordsmen.

"It's true what they say, battles mean nothing unless we have enough resources. Konoha is offered us a chance to have the peaceful life we always wanted." Kimichi replied in a annoying sort of way.

"When will everyone be ready?"

"Nearly an hour. Not everyone is happy."

"What choice do we have? If we fight, then everyone is at risk, if we leave then the war ends. What option can we really do?"

"We could just kill them…."

"Are you kidding, they fought us only to wound us. They weren't even wind. If we fight them, Kiri will know and send its full force after us. Even if we do manage to beat them, we could lose huge numbers of shinobi's. It's best to see what will happen."

"You honestly don't believe Konoha will just open its doors to us do you?"

"We can only hope."

An hour later, the entire resistances were leaving the mountain cave. Naruto was looking down upon them in shock. Many civilians who were force out of their homes by the Mizukage's greed were too great.

"Naruto."

"I haven't changed my mind."

"You can't save everyone. It's too much."

"Send Yugao ahead. Send her to Konoha. Have reinforcements with as much ships to carry these people out of here. Kiri's army will be upon us soon. Send her to wave first; we hold a very powerful shipment dock we could use for transports." Naruto replied calmly. Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Kyo appeared and look at him with a questionable look.

'_I don't know what he got in mind, but I still don't trust. Even if he does makes common sense appeared. I will do what ever I can to protect everyone.'_

"Kiri is moving and faster then I thought. I'm going ahead to buy us some time." Naruto said disappearing in a yellow flash.

Kyo look shock at the disappearance of Naruto. While in Konoha, she heard of the Yellow Flashes technique that allowed him to disappear without a trace. Kyo jump down to Hinata who was walking looking carefree.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Kyo ask her question.

"Why is Konoha so interest in helping us?"

Hinata smiled. "We're not." This made everyone look at her.

"Naruto-kun, is very interesting. He has, unusual powers. No matter where he goes, he can become friends with almost anyone. Even if a few words are spoken, you get the feeling that everything is going to be ok because he is there. Naruto-kun also believes in others safety before his own. He is also very powerful, one of Konoha's finest Jounin's they've ever seen since the Fourth Hokage. I think, he is doing this, because he believes everyone should deserves a second chance, no matter what the cause he thinks they deserve happiness." Hinata said looking at the full moon that appeared behind the clouds.

"So, he is going to make sure, all these people, don't have to see war again?"

"As you know Konoha is at war, against Oto. Suna, although a full fledge ally to us, is not involved. Mostly because Konoha is trying to get them to recover there loses. Waterfall is our ally. Thanks to Naruto-kun, our relationship with our allies has improved greatly. Even those who we are neutral are well respected by us. Even if we do get out of here and Kiri declares war on us, it won't matter because Konoha shinobi's are well train. Not to mention we already know Kiri's land really well. Even without you and your resistance fighters, Zabuza and Haku knows these lands really well." Hinata replied calmly.

"But why?"

"Naruto-kun is the type of person to rush to others without any concern about himself. He thinks he must protect you no matter what. It's just like him."

They said nothing more. For a full day no one talk but quickly moved. Naruto has yet to return. While Kyo was concern about Naruto's well being, the Ghost was not.

Kakashi walk over and tap over Kyo on the shoulder.

"Well, let's get some training down."

She walk over, many people were watching with interest.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Do you know how to summon?" Kyo shook her head.

"Very well, Naruto gave me this in case he couldn't come back. The Uchiha Summoning Contract." Kakashi replied holding up a huge summoning contract.

"You got to cut your thumb and sign it with your name. After you do that fingerprint your finger tips and seal it completely the first part of the pact." _'The First pact is always the easiest. It's the second and third part that's the hardest.'_

Kyo sign her name and look at Kakashi after she was done.

"Good, now you got to summon. The seals are ram, dog, dragon, horse, hare, dog then summon."

Kyo did the seals and slam her hand onto the ground. A small lizard appeared and Kyo eyebrow twitch. "The Uchiha's summon lizards?" She replied annoyed.

The small 'lizard' open it's mouth and a jet of small fire shot out nearly burning Kyo in the face. She drop on her butt shock.

**"I'm not a lizard, I'm a komodo dragon. And who are you? No one but a Uchiha can summon us. And we haven't been summoned in nearly 15 years since the great Nine-Tails appeared."** The small komodo dragon replied.

"I am a Uchiha, Uchiha Kyo. Why would the Uchiha clan summon komodo dragon's?"

**"I can't answer that, you have to summon the boss of the Komodo Dragons for answers. If you can survive."** The little guy replied disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, you did well for your first try. Now try to put a lot of chakra in your next summoning."

Kyo did, only this time Kakashi's eyes open wide and jump away as she slams her hand into the ground. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw a giant lizard nearly 145 meters high.

"**Who dares summons me?"**

For a moment no one said anything. The great lizard smashes his tail onto the earth making everyone back away from him. Its giant saliva hit a giant boulder before it completely melted. "I did." Kyo shouted.

"**You? A weak human? Don't make me laugh. Only a powerful Uchaha from the Uchiha Clan can summon me. Not some second rate shinobi." **He shouted his voice booming across the land.

The Kiri-nins who were larking in the shadow, all back away in fear. They've never seen a giant summoning before.

"I summon so deal with it." Kyo shouted. "Also, I am a Uchiha." She shouted showing the giant beast her sharingan.

"**Beat it kid."**

With a powerful snap of his head Kyo was launch from his head and crash into a mountain nearby.

"**I cannot accept a summoner who is beaten so easily. Get lost; since I haven't been out in a long time, I think I'm going to find a lake."** In saying that, the giant summoning walk off, shaking the earth with each step.

Kyo pick herself up and jump down next to Kakashi glaring at him with a murder.

"You have to convince him to accept you, you let him walk away. He won't let you summon ever again."

Kyo nodded and rush forward and soon appeared on top of the lizards head.

"**Get off my head you brat!" **What happen next shock everyone. The lizard smashed his head into the mountain trying to get Kyo off his head. Kyo, was holding on for her dear life. What shocked everyone was his great speed. It rolled, snap its neck in almost every angle possible. Rub its head against the earth and thrash about so fast it seem nearly impossible for Kyo to hold on much longer.

'_Miharu-sama isn't someone to take likely. The Komodo Dragon Lizard King is quiet powerful. Strong enough to take on the six-tail bijuu by himself. He is well known for his speed, power and deadly bites. If she can hold on a little longer she has proven and shown her skills worthy to wield the Komodo Dragon contract.'_

Miharu was getting tired, this kid was tough. He seriously doubted Uchiha Itachi was strong enough to handle him at 15. He stop to catch his breathe when Kyo gave a small smile and suddenly lost her balance.

'_This is bad, if she falls from that height, she'll die!'_

Miharu notice the young girl dropping. Many shinobi's stood up in shock.

Quicker then most could see, Miharu tongue snap out and wrap itself around Kyo stopping her fall.

Naruto kneeled where he stood. He smiled at what he saw. She truly was amazing. He grabs the contract in his hands and launches it in front of Miharu. Miharu saw the contract and when he saw it open up, he the last name written upon it.

"**Uchiha Kyo uh. There was no need to do that, Konoha no Goruden Senko. I knew she was the summoner. She is very interesting. The moment she is ready, have her summon me. It will be her training time."** His tongue unrolled and hit the ground. Kyo rolled on to the ground unconscious. **"See yah."** Miharu shouted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto jump down as Hinata rush forward.

"She's ok, just suffered from chakra exhaustion." Hinata declared.

"Kakashi, Zabuza, we have unwelcome guest behind the ridge." Naruto replied as the two ninja's disappeared.

"I'll carry her. We got to get out of here before Kiri finds us." Naruto replied.

The entire camp moaned and complaining about moving again. Naruto however turn around, Kakashi and Zabuza were eliminating the enemies but the army was closing in. It would be a matter of time before they caught up.

"What will happen if they do come?" Hinata ask as she walked on the side of the road.

"I'll hold them off; our top priority is to get everyone to safety." Naruto replied.

"I know you're a power house Naruto-kun, but can you really hold off an entire army."

"You forget Hinata-chan, I'm stronger then many members of Akatsuki." Naruto replied with a smile.

It was two days later, and when the small group finally reach the base of the mountains did Uchiha Kyo woke up.

"Uchiha Kyo, do you know the Komodo Dragon's are the Uchiha Clan summoning's?" Naruto ask as she sat up. She shook her head.

"The Uchiha's, with their sharingan, can see the attack and jutsu's of the Komodo Dragon's. You see, Komodo Dragon's spit out saliva and breath out heavy gas. For this reason, the Uchiha's were specialist in Fire Jutsu's. The Grand Fireball jutsu, if the gas is wide use that and it will make a huge fireball. It's the fire of the Uchiha clan that makes the Komodo Dragon's attack more powerful. Your sharingan, is the only thing that can see every position and angle of the attacks.

Naruto took her forearm and place a finger on it. A summoning seal appeared.

"This summoning seal. It's also attached to your chakra. Just bite your thumb and rub blood on it. Depending on the amount of chakra and control you have on it, depends on the summoning." Naruto explained.

With large numbers, it took them two weeks reach the port. By then, there were hundred of ships. All of them with Konoha symbols on them. Rin finally appeared.

"Kiri-Nins! Hundreds of them!" She shouted.

Naruto and Hinata made seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The both cried.

A huge puff of smoke appeared and there stood a wolf and a tiger. Both were white as snow but stood nearly 165 meters tall.

**"Naruto-sama, why did you summoning me to fight no summons?"**

"That's not it. Kiri sent its army after us. I summon you to stall for some time."

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" A female voice rang out. Appearing next to the wolf was a Komodo Dragon.

"**Miharu uh, nearly a hundred years since I've seen you."**

"**Houkou, Kantsuu. What an honor to see you two again."**

"**I never thought you would be here. So were stalling for time uh."**

"Hai, we need to get these people away from here. We got to stop the army." Hinata replied.

"**Oh, Kyo, let's see how well you do. Form seals for the fireball jutsu."**

"Ok." Kyo made seals and soon cried "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." She cried as Miharu let out green gas from his mouth. There was a huge explosion; a giant fireball, nearly five times the size of Miharu and the wide as three football fields took the skies and dug deep into the ground.

When the jutsu ended the Kiri-nin's were in a panic state. The main force was nearly wiped out in one attack. Very few had summons. Those who did could not summon a boss summoning.

"Let's finish this." Naruto shouted. Houkou look like he was gagging before he opened his mouth. A powerful mist shot out of his mouth. Naruto form a ram seal and cried "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

The result ended up devastating. The water explosion appeared ten times the sizes of the summons. When it ended, the Kiri-Nin's were taking huge steps back. They clearly didn't want to be within range of the summonings attacks.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Another deep voice cried. A puff of smoke appeared and a giant serpent appeared.

"A snake? No, that's not a snake." Naruto mutters.

"**A water serpent."** Houkou replied.

"The Mizukage. We are going to be fighting the Sandaime Mizukage." Kyo shouted.

"**Miharu, Houkou and Kantsuu uh. What are you trying to do you old geezer? Trying to get us both killed." **The serpent demanded.

"Daija-sama. You can take these weaklings. After all, you're the strongest summoning of all of Kiri." The Mizukage replied in a calm tone.

"**That may be true. However, these are the strongest summonings of Konoha. Not even I can defeat Miharu, who is stronger then the Roku-Bijuu. Houkou is a legendary wolf who fought against the Kyuubi no Yoko. Even Kantsuu is a huge threat. And yet you want me to fight all three of them. You might have a death wish but I don't."**

"Let's go." Naruto shouted forming seals. "Katon: Endan!"

"**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!"** Houkou roared spitting clear liquid from his mouth. When the fireball hit the ground, it moved nearly twice as fast towards Daija.

"Hinata!"

"Let's go, Kantsuu-sama."

"**Hai, Hinata-sama."**

The huge white tiger, leap forward and gave a deep wound to the serpents belly with it's claws.

"Wait a minute. Where is the girl?"

"**Above."**

The Mizukage look up to see Hinata coming down with her fist ready to strike.

"What does she think she's doing? She can't possible be thinking….." He could say no more as Daija took a quick dive underground carrying the Mizukage with him.

"KUSO!" Hianta cried slamming her fist into the ground. The earth shook and split open with huge rocks and boulders coming out.

"What….what insane strength." Kyo said in awe and fear.

"**Oh? An apprentice of Tsunade-sama uh." Miharu replied.**

The Kiri-nins all started to runaway from Hinata, clearly wanting to get away from her insane power.

The Kiri-army and Kyo with Miharu wasn't the only one's shock at Hinata's power. The Mizukage and Daija had their eyes popping out of there sockets. That strength could have killed a summoning.

"**I think it's best to stay away from that girl."** Daijia finally replied in a nervous tone.

The Mizukage nodded. Even he knew better then to mess with a shinobi trained by the legendary Sannin.

"Kyo what are you doing?" "Huh?" "You're summoning is faster then mine, get that water serpent in a tight grip. Prevent it from running anymore."

"**His right, let's go."** Miharu shouted rushing forward. Before Daija turn to see Miharu rushing at him, he was in a tight hold by Miharu's teeth piercing through his scales. Daija gave out a cry and shook violently. But Miharu grip was too strong. He held onto to it and sank his teeth deeper.

"So you're the resistance leader. Hard to believe a child even has the nerve to challenge me." The Mizukage smirk as he leaps onto Kyo's summoning. Kyo said nothing but activated her sharingan. "Oh, the Sharingan. No wonder why there are Konoha ninja's in Kiri. I should thank them. Before of that, I can kill you."

"You better get past me." Naruto cried jumping down and punching him off Miharu. "Let's go." Kyo and Naruto jump down. The Mizukage landed on his feet before he could react, Hinata punch him in his face. The Mizukage slammed into the summoning. Naruto was soon on him and hammering away. Kiri-ANBU who rushed over was shock to see three teenagers man-handle the Mizukage, the strongest-ninja in Kiri. The Mizukage was avoiding Hinata at all cost. Her strength was scary and she was excellent in Taijutsu. For a moment he thought she was using Jyuuken, but then he realized it was a different style.

The Mizukage, after nearly five minutes of a beating was on one knee breathing heavily. The only other person who look winded from the fight was Uchiha Kyo. Hinata and Naruto didn't even look winded, even after when they used huge amounts of chakra. The summoning's were gone. Leaving the four in a stand off.

"Let's go. The Mizukage is beaten. The army of the Mist has fled." Naruto replied turning away. Hinata followed. Kyo look back at the Mizukage before following suite.

They got on the last ship and look at the Lands of Water. The battle ground could be seen from way out. Smoke was rising, and like Naruto claim. The war was over, but Kiri suffered a huge blow. Even if they declared war, Konoha could easily win because of it's now superior numbers. Konoha ninja's are also known to be power houses. Knowing many jutus's and different types of training.

It took everyone three weeks to get back to Konoha. When they did, Naruto requested for the walls to come down and be rebuild father back. They did so. More clan buildings were built. Konoha earn nearly 5,000 ninja's. The ghost squad earned nearly a thousand more members. Uchiha Kyo, was starting to get train by Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraiya.

**Akatsuki Meeting: Unknown Location**

"Konoha just got more powerful. Nearly half of Kiri join them." Zetsu reported.

"And the Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki what of him?"

"He defeated the Sandaime Mizukage with the aid of Hyuuga Hinata and some other girl."

"I have yet to meet Naruto-kun but I hear he is quite powerful." Itachi replied calmly.

"So we don't have a plan to deal with him." Kakuzu asks.

"Kisame and Itachi will do what they can to deal with him. We have no idea how strong he is. If they fail, anyone is free to try to take him." The leader replied. Everyone nodded. (Well kind of.)

"Deidara, Sasori. Go to Sunagakure. Get the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, the one tail Jinchuuriki."

Everyone disappeared. Pain stood there glaring at the empty space.

* * *

Miharu – Monitor (Komodo Dragons, or also known as Komodo Monitor's. I couldn't find a name for Komodo Dragons, so I chose this name instead.) 

Konoha no Goruden Senko – Leaf's Golden Flash – Kazama Naruto, the master of the legendary Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder Gold Technique) Succeed and surpass his father. Unwilling to take the title Konoha's no Kiroi Senko (Leaf's Yellow Flash) he was name Konoha's no Goruden Senko.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Houkou – Howl

Kantsuu – Pierce

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu – Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique.

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Explosion Technique

Daija – Serpent

Roku-Bijuu – Six Tail Beast

Kyuubi no Yoko – Nine Tail Demon Fox

Katon: Endan – Fire Element: Fireball

Suiton: Mizuame Nabara – Water Element: Liquid Glue Field


	12. Kazekage

**The Golden Flash**

**Chapter 12: Kazekage**

**Five Months Later**

"Temari-nee-chan!" Konohamaru shouted. Temari turn around to see a young boy running up to her. "Konohamaru, what are you doing today?"

"We just finish chasing that stupid cat." Konohamaru stated angrily. Temari smiled. The first mission she got was to found the Suna's Daiymo's dog. Gaara got really piss when it took them three hours to catch it. He nearly killed the poor mutt.

"How's Naruto?"

"I haven't seen him much. Not many people do anymore. He's a very busy person. He has to make sure the Ghost Squad is the best of the best. He's also on the Council, which means he goes to a lot of meetings. Not to mention he deals with a lot of international business as well."

"It's a shame. He and Gaara deserve a break. I heard Kumo sign an alliance treaty with Konoha."

"That was Naruto-nii-san's doing. He convinced them to give up on the Byakugan. He promised to help train several their shinobi's to be a special unit like his Ghost Squad."

"Yes, he requested to do the same with Suna." Temari replied.

"Iwa, is also concerting in joining the alliance." Konohamaru replied.

"Iwa? Why are they joining? Don't they hate Konoha."

"They do, but remember, Iwa was having trouble against a group of rebellion shinobi's who were angry at the peace treaty between Iwa and Konoha. Konoha promised to take care of it for them if they would give them information on their missing-nins. Iwa, realize that Konoha held far more power then they thought. Not only that, our strength has increase greatly thanks to the recruits from Kiri."

"Speaking of Kiri, I heard the Yondaime Mizukage, and Sandaime Mizukage wants to declare war on Konoha."

"They do, but their strength and power lost a lot when the resistance joined Konoha. They know now Konoha is not to be taken lightly since they have power, numbers and now water jutsu's. Not to mention we got five of their seven swordsmen of the mist. One of them is a missing-nin with Akatsuki. The other is dead." Konohamaru replied.

"God, you're so troublesome woman." Shikamaru called out walking towards them.

"It's your fault for dozing off." Temari snaps back.

"Look, Naruto and the Hokage wants me to be your guide. So I'm supposed to show you around for the Chuunin Exams."

"I think Naruto-nii-san was just playing match maker with you too." Konohamaru replied with a grin. This ended up for poor Konohamaru to hold his head from the fist of both Temari and Shikamaru.

"I really should be getting back." Temari said.

"One more thing." Shikamaru replied pulling out a scroll. "Naruto wanted me to give you this for Gaara. Kumo, also want's an alliance with Suna. They do not want Suna their enemy." Shikamaru replied.

"I'll make sure Gaara get's this right away. Bye." Temari replied waving good-bye as she walks out the village.

"She is a smoker uh Shikamaru-san." Konohamaru replied next to him as he looks at Shikamaru for his reaction. He got punch in the head for being troublesome and butting into his personal affairs.

* * *

Naruto was leaning on a pole smiling down upon them. He felt stronger then ever.

With these new treaties, new knowledge, the war against Akatsuki might not be so lost. Still the information about Konan and Pain was disturbing. Hard to believe they were once train by Jiriaya. He wondered what happen along the road with Jiraiya and the other Sannin.

Then Naruto remembered, Sasori and Deidara. They would be arriving in Sunagakure in a couple of days. He knew things would be different now. Things were not like last time.

**Sunagakure**

"Kazekage-sama. The meeting is about to beginning"

"Very well, I'll be there shortly." Gaara replied calmly. He turned away from the city and enters the Kazekage building. Following Baki he entered the council chamber of the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, you're here. Very well, this meeting is merely to review everything that resolves around Sunagakure." An Elderly Council member replied calmly.

"Our relationships with the other Hidden Villages are excellent except for Kiri, who, once again demanded Konoha and Suna's immediate surrender."

"They must be crazy thinking we shall surrender to them. Kazekage-sama, what shall our response be?"

"Simple, Kiri failed to do it's duties for its people and Suna and Konoha is not responsible for their peoples deflection. Be full aware that if Konoha and Suna goes to war with Kiri, we have Takigakure, Iwagakure and now most likely Kumogakure. If either of us are attack, we respond only by defense." Gaara replied in his monotone way.

"Very well Kazekage-sama." The elder replied writing down his wishes.

"What of the known members of Akatsuki? Has Konoha given us that information?" Baki asked.

"Hai, they just gave us the latest update. Uchiha Itachi, the shinobi born in Konoha wipe out the entire Uchiha clan. Once known as the Monster of the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame. Another person who once was a former Iwa-Nin, a former terrorist, Deidara. Also, from our own village; Sasori the Red Scorpion. We also got Kakuzu from Taki. It was just recently confirm that this shinobi killed the Shodaime Hokage. He is also well known in the underground for going after high price shinobi's on the black market. That's all they manage to get out of their sources so far." Yuura replied calmly.

"Akatsuki is very serious. And they even have Sasori." Baki said seriously. He narrowed his eyes at Yuura.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama, one of the Legendary Sannin gave us this information. He feels that we should be on our guard. Akatsuki has been sighted more recently more then ever before. They are getting anxious."

"For what?"

"Jinchuuriki."

"What?"

"They seek all nine tail beast. Konoha has made sure the Kyuubi no Yoko cannot be taken. Part of that was already done by the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto-sama, has taken care of the rest. He highly requests that all villages should give Jinchuuriki's ten times extra protection. The moment Akatsuki turns up, notify them immediately. These shinobi's are people who can take on an army by themselves. Konoha's Ghost Squad will deal with them. They were train to."

"The Ghost Squad."

"For three years they are the most feared, most respected ANBU in the history of shinobi unit's."

"Before this meeting I had ANBU guard the village's entrance. Our new elites are at the borders, they will stop anyone or anything getting to our village."

"Did Konoha say they are going after Gaara-sama?"

"Konoha said, they would be going after the lowest number of the Bijuu first. So yes, they will take Gaara-sama sometime."

Everyone left while Gaara sat there not saying a word. Akatsuki was clearly a threat if they sought out the bijuu. He got up and went to his office.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with that little bag? After all, our opponent is a Jinchuuriki." Sasori ask as they made their way towards Suna.

"It's more then enough. Besides, my attacks are base on the work of art."

"Baka."

The two said no more and continue to walk towards Sunagakure.

"Black cloaks! Red Clouds! It's Akatsuki." A guard shouted.

"Captian Yuura, Akatsuki has appeared."

"Don't worry all will be over soon." Yuura replied calmly.

* * *

"Good job Yuura, do you remember who I am?"

"Hai, Sasori-sama."

"He did a good job eliminating the ANBU for us. I didn't have to use my technique. Let's go shall we." Deidara replied.

They walk towards the entrance. "Alright, I'm finish." Deidara replied as she let the little clay drop. It gave a puff of smoke and a giant bird appeared. "Master Sasori, what do you think of my art work, hmm?"

"Don't make me wait to long, Deidara."

"It's best you should wait here Master Sasori. I shall attack the village from the air." In saying that, Deidara jump into the air leaving his bamboo hat behind. He started circling the village looking at it. "Sho, Nin, San. San-shinobi's watching the skies uh."

Deidara open his bag and put some clay into his palm mouths. Creating three clay-spiders, and threw them towards the guards. With a puff of smoke the spider's sizes grew and landed near the guards in their blind spots. "This village artist design is beautiful. Destroying it will be beautiful." Deidara replied.

"What is this weird thing?" One of the guards shouted.

"Weird, they're not weird. Let me show you with your bodies. Art is a…BLAST!" With a hand seal the three spiders exploded on the guards face demolishing them for good.

Deidara landed on the Kazekage building. "Entrance completed, hmmm?"

Standing before him was Sabuka no Gaara. "This is as far as you go." "Oh, is that so?"

Deidara narrowed her eyes. Her stealth tactics failed. Then she quickly sense danger and jump into the air onto her bird. Sand soon was following her and started chasing her around the village.

Gaara called some of his sand to him and jump onto it for an air attack. When the sand finally stop chasing her, Deidara stop near Gaara, trying to buy some time for her clay to form.

"What gave me away?"

"In the desert, there are no birds like that."

"I see, but thanks to that, I don't need to go searching for you." Deidara replied grinning as she got a close up to Gaara expressionless face. _'Damn, his face is just like Itachi's.'_ Gaara raised his hands up and Sand emerges from the village. "As expected, he as the geographical advantage. This is going to be harder then I thought. Hmm."

"Oh, what was that noise, if you see anything you're supposed to report it right away. Nani!" The Jounin cried as he sees the death of his comrade. He looks up in the sky as he heard an explosion. "Kazekage-sama." He runs off to find Baki and Kankuro.

"Kazekage-sama." Many shinobi's shouted from down below. This made Deidara raise an eyebrow.

'_What's going on? I thought people and villages loath Jinchuuriki. And don't Jinchuuriki's loath humanity? Why are the people supporting the Jinchuuriki instead of me? Can things get any weirder?' _Her answer was immediately answer when an arrow was launch and nearly took off her head.

Kankuro and his unit stop right underneath them. "Everyone get ready to defend Gaara!" Kankuro shouted loud enough for Deidara to hear. She was poorly confused. Why are people defending him instead of helping her?

"This village is strange." Deidara told Gaara as she dodges a puppet from Kankuro and moved away from his sand. "My comrades have captured two Jinchuuriki's and their village didn't even raise a finger to help their 'friend' and instead aided us with their capture. It seems they wanted our side to win instead of their own shinobi. Yet, your village seems to care for you a great deal."

"In this village, you treat one as you want to be treated. I may govern them, but I treat them all like family and help them whenever I can." Gaara replied calmly. Then he remembered what Naruto said.

'_If Akatsuki ever does attack and fails to get you the way they want, have sand raise above your village and have it act like a shield. They may try to use the villagers as bait for you to submit to their will. Or even get your guard down. With the Sand shield ready at anytime, Akatsuki may just lose the battle.'_

Gaara form a ram seal and sand started rising above buildings but stop when they were only 2 meters above.

"Now what are you up to?" Deidara demanded as she threw her clay birds at Gaara. His wall of sand blocked all the birds. Forming Ichibi claw like hand he uses them to chase Deidara away from the villagers.

"What are you doing?" Baki shouted at the shinobi's.

"Kazekage-sama is defending us against Akatsuki." One shinobi replied.

"We are merely trying to give Kazekage-sama a hand."

_Flashback_

"If Akatsuki does come to me, use the new underground passage ways I've had order to be build to get the villagers to safety. Akatsuki will most likely do what ever they can to get a hold of the Shukaku. And they will use the village for their greed. I don't want that. I will do whatever I can to defend the village. However, make sure the villagers get to safety."

_Flashback ends_

"Our first priority should be to get the villagers to safety. Kazekage-sama will be fine on his own. All shinobi's, get the villagers to safety. Once that is down, get everyone to prepare to defend Kazekage-sama. We will defend him and our village."

"Get the villagers to safety." Jounin's started too shouted.

"Have the defense squad prepare to defend the village area in case the enemy should heads towards them." Baki shouted.

"Don't slack off, a single mistake can give the enemy an advantage." Kankuro shouted.

"Kankuro, are we certain the seal will hold off the Shukaku?"

"Yes we are sure; Gaara has been sleeping for three years hasn't he. That Naruto guy really pulled through for us. Our treaty with Konoha….that's it. Inform Konoha at once that Akatsuki has attack Gaara and we need assistance." Kankuro shouted.

"Hai." The ninja next him replied. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Once the villagers are safe, we will begin our own counterattack." Baki shouted.

The villagers all started to move. Realizing this was an emergency they didn't argue but look at the sky were Kazekage-sama sand was chasing Deidara who was throwing claw birds with different speeds at Gaara. Gaara was using his absolute defense stop the attacks. Two birds got too close and Gaara summon his sand to form his solid shell.

"That's like the shell that protects the yoke, hmm. This is going to be much harder then I originally thought." Deidara replies calmly as she looks at Gaara's sand. "Plus," She turns her gaze towards the sand above the village. "That sand will only attack me if I get too close. Master Sasori was right, I was too unprepared." She merely look bored before her expression turns to shock as a huge sand ball was moving around her.

"Sabakurou!" Gaara roared.

"This is going to be bad."

Deidara rush forward to escape the prison only to realize it was faster then her. She jump off her bird clay and headed towards the city. A sinister smirk appeared on her face. Then it turned to fear as the Sand about the buildings rose up to meet her.

Deidara was struggling as the sand wrap around her and brought her up to Gaara whose shield open up for her to see his expressionless face. Deidara narrowed her eyes at the site of her being helpless. Gaara stretch out his hand in his claw like hand and crush it crying out "Sabakukyu!" The sand exploded and Gaara was about to release his sand guards when he realize clay was flying everywhere instead of blood.

"That was close." Deidara replied appearing on top of an owl. She was breathing heavily. _'I just hope he doesn't realize how close that was. If he realizes that he nearly killed he can easily gain the advantage again. Not only that…'_ She places her hand in her bag. _'I'm running low on clay. Soon I'll be unable to capture this Jinchuuruki. I have no choice but to use my specialty.'_

Gaara sent his sand to attack Deidara from behind. Soon the chase was on once again as Deidara was unable to go upwards due to the fact that sand above was waiting for her.

"Damn, I'm like a mouse being toyed with by the cat. I need more time." She said no more as sand suddenly got a hold of her left arm. It started to crawl up her arm as she tried desperately to get away. The sand however stayed on strong. Again Gaara raised his hand and cried "Sabakukyu!" This time, with no replacement, Deidara's left arm was completely destroyed. Deidara pulled away trying to look for a place to hide. There was none seeing how the sand was limiting her battle space.

"This sand is pising me off. Also I'm sick and tired at looking at that expressionless face of yours. How about I put it to an end?" Deidara replied raising something like a phantom looking clay.

"This is my personal specialty. It holds the strongest level of my chakra, C-3!" Deidara explain as she form a one hand seal and drop it towards the city. Gaara face was in fear realizing that many civilians didn't make it to safety yet.

"Everyone this is bad, full retreat!" Baki shouted.

"It's too late." Deidara replied forming another seal. With that a flashing light appeared followed by an uproar of an explosion. When suna-nins look back up they saw all the sand that was protecting them earlier form up to a super shield over their heads.

"It's Kazekage-sama's sand."

"Amazing, look how big that sand shield is." Another shinobi shouted.

"Impressive, however, I'm within range." Deidara stated. Gaara look at her then notice a small bird trying to get inside the shell. "Kai!"

An explosion soon followed up. The people all got worried. Did the Kazekage sacrifice himself to protect the village? Even Baki and Kankuro were nervous. Matsuri stood on a ceiling looking at her sensei. "Gaara-sama!" She cried.

When the smoke cleared Gaara was safely back in his shell.

"I should have known that sand of yours would have protected you even if you don't control it. However, that was part of the plan."

Gaara was breathing heavily then realize something was crawling out of sand in front of him. His eyes open wide.

Baki, Kankuro and the other shinobi's all were praising Gaara and his absolute defense. They stop cheering when a huge explosion was heard inside Gaara's shield. Sand soon started coming undone. The shinobi's were all wondering what happen.

"This is…impossible. How did Gaara's ultimate defense get penetrated?" Baki ask Kankuro who was just as confuse.

"GAARA!" Kankuro shouted.

"You may have crushed my left hand but before you did I sent some of my clay into your sand. Also with my replacement your sand also got mix with my clay. All I need to do was create an opening. That's why I drop my specialty on the village. With nearly all your sand going towards the village to protect it, I sent my last bomb to you. My goal wasn't to get it inside but to get your sand shield to protect you were my other bombs would be waiting. Trapping you inside your own absolute defense." The suna-nin's were shock to hear what Deidara said. Deidara sigh. "Not killing you was much harder then I thought. Well better get the prize." Deidara moved when she suddenly saw Gaara's hand started to move.

Deidara notice the sand beneath them started to move.

"I see, so that's what you're doing. You know, it will be easier just to let it fall. Hmm."

"What are you all doing? We must protect Kazekage-sama. Commence counter-attack." Baki shouted.

"Hai."

"Open fire!"

Rain of arrows shot out into the night sky.

"Your attacks are pointless." Deidara shouted dodging the first wave. She saw the second wave and shouted "Like I said, your attacks are pointless." Just as they reach her they exploded with rain of molting steel upon her owl.

Deidara look at her clay owl and she could not stand another attack or she'll fall straight into the village.

"Damn, these shinobi's are troublesome. If I keep Master Sasori waiting any longer he will certainly be pis off at me. Hmm."

* * *

"How much longer do you plan on making me wait? Deidara?" Sasori said in an angry tone.

* * *

"Gaara, just a bit more. You almost got it." Kankuro shouted.

Gaara let the sand fall beyond the cliffs of the village.

"He did it."

Gaara however, with the last of his strength gone, fell unconscious. Deidara seeing this, moved in for her prize.

"GAARA!" Kankuro shouted as Deidara capture the fallen Kazekage. Kankuro immediately rush after Deidara.

'_He used the attack on the village to get Gaara's guard down. Damn it, I won't let you get away.'_

"Kankuro-dono."

"Don't let him get away."

"Hai."

* * *

Deidara finally landed at the very entrance of the village.

"You're late. I told you not to make me wait." Sasori yelled as he swung his tail to take Deidara's head.

Deidara duck the blow. "Give me a break. This guy was seriously tough."

"We got more matters to worry about. Suna just alerted Konoha. They will no doubt send the Ghost Squad after us. We must hurry."

"What about Suna? Are you…."

"I'm finish. I was fully prepared unlike you."

"I guess so."

Deidara jump down and started walking putting back her bimbo hat on.

* * *

"Wait." Kankuro shouted.

"Is something wrong, Kankuro-dono?"

"Isn't it awfully quiet? The enemy is within range of ANBU station here. There should have been uproars the moment the enemy landed here. Yet it's quiet. I also sent some messengers here earlier today. Yet none have return. What is going on?"

One of the shinobi's jump up and gasp at the scene in front of him.

"Kan….Kankuro-dono."

"What is it?"

Kankuro rush forward and saw a sight that would haunt him forever. ANBU everywhere, dead.

"How….how is this possible."

"There weren't dead just now. They were most likely killed before Akatsuki engage against Kazekage-sama."

They rush forward hoping to catch up with Gaara. One of the shinobi's stop as he notice someone was alive.

"Someone is still alive."

"Wait, don't move him." Kankuro shouted, before he notices an exploding seal. With a bang, many exploding seals exploded around them. Kankuro realizing he didn't have much time pulled out one of the scrolls on his belts. (Konoha now does the sealing for Suna. So a small scroll and hold ten puppets.) He formed seal and a salamander puppet appeared. Quickly using his chakra strings, Sanshouo shield pop open and chakra pop out of it.

"Kankuro-dono, this is…"

"Sanshouo's new ability. Chakra Shield." Another shinobi cried out happily.

"My chakra shield won't last much longer. Everyone, get in." Boards started to spread from underneath Sanshouo.

"Hai."

The remaining shinobi's jump onto the boards and Kankuro closed the boards creating darkness around them.

Baki and many shinobi's appeared at the entrance shock to see the entrance collapse on top of Kankuro and Kazekage-sama rescue squad.

"Kankuro!"

When the rock stop falling down, a figure jump upwards and landed on top of the rocks.

"That's."

"Damn, we lost four members. Baki! Two of the shinobi's here need medical attention. I'm going ahead and follow them. Send a tracker squad after me."

"Kankuro, these guys were strong enough to take on Gaara. Listen to me, don't engage in combat. Try to find their base so we can launch a full scale attack."

"Yea, I already know." Kankuro shouted.

'_Kan…Kankuro. Don't be reckless. Our top priority is to get their location. In three days, the Ghost Squad will be here. Don't endanger everyone.'_

"Has Konoha been fully aware of the situation?"

"Hai. Before we sent out Takamaru we told them that Kazekage-sama was defeated by Akatsuki. We sent them an id picture as well."

"Very well, what about our allies?"

"We just inform them to guard their borders. We just received orders not to let anyone know that our Kazekage is missing."

"What?"

"We can only hope for Konoha to respond with great shinobi's strong enough to fight these Akatsuki members."

"Hai, I must go into the council. Get people to get the entrance repaired."

"Hai, Baki-sama."

**Konohagakure**

Naruto woke up and quickly got up. For the past three years Naruto did his best to get past his aunts room quietly. Today it seemed like he succeed. He jump down the stairs and ran to get breakfast only for his jaw to drop to the ground.

Hinata and his aunt were eating breakfast.

"I was wondering when you get up." His aunt replied calmly grinning at Naruto's shock face.

"One of these days, I'll get past you and beat you to breakfast." Naruto growled. His aunt merely smiled.

'_How do I get pass the Obake Bijin?_ _It seems nearly impossible for me to get past her.'_

"Better luck next time. I'm not called Obake Bijin for nothing." Yui replied with her tongue sticking out.

Naruto merely sulk before he heard an eagle call. He looks out the window and narrowed his eyes.

'_Suna's Takamaru? Then that means... Gaara!'_

Naruto walk out the front door.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Later, there's something I got to check out." Naruto replied shutting the door.

**Messenger Tower**

"Here you go." One of the bird watchers replied feeding a morning bird. He heard a clamp on a bird pillar and saw a bird standing there with a message.

"It's early, were did this one come from? What? This is Sunagakure fastest messenger Takamaru!" He removed the message from Takamaru and said "kai".

"An Class-1 Emergency." His two comrades rush forward to see for themselves. "Contact the decoding unit immediately! Also notify the Ghost Squad!"

"Hai, both of them shouted before disappeared.

Naruto walk forward and notice some Ghost Squad walking back from a mission.

"That was no S-Class mission. It was far two easy. I wish Akatsuki would be active so we could find them." Tenten complain.

"Tenten, these missions are assigned to us to help you train better." Gai replied.

"You guys might just get your luck." Naruto replied calmly.

"Naruto?"

"Earlier this morning I saw Suna's Takamaru. I don't know why but something must have happen in suna. Right now, contact any Ghost Squad member you can find."

The only sign of team Gai was the smoke that remained there.

**Desert**

Sasori suddenly stop which made Deidara look at him.

"What's wrong? Master Sasori?"

"I didn't think it was possible. For someone to follow us this far."

"Give Gaara back!" Kankuro shouted.

"You go on ahead; I'll take care of this guy." Sasori replied.

"Karakuri Engeki" This caused Sasori to look at Kankuro with great interest. _'Maybe I can finally have some fun with my little successor.'_

"Karasu! Kuroari! Sanshouo!" Three puppets appeared within Kankuro's fingers. "I'll say it one more time. Give Gaara back."

"Then I'm out of here Master."

"I'm not letting you." Kankuro shouted. He launches Karasu's at Deidara. Deidara look shock and scared until Sasori's tail appeared. Stopping Karasu's attack.

"Now I remember. This Jinchuuriki has some siblings. I heard one of them uses the Karakuri no Jutsu. This must be him. I think his name was Kantarou….or maybe even Kanpachi?"

"It's Kankuro!" Kankuro moved his fingers Sasori never seen before. The finger tips of Karasu's fingers fell off and wires were launch from Karasu's finger. Quicker then she could react, Deidara found herself tide up with ninja wire.

'_New adjustments? Impressive.'_

"Didn't I tell you you're not going anywhere? Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!"

'_That's one of Konoha's fire jutsu's!'_

Fire shoots out of Karasu's mouth towards Deidara. Sasori realizing the danger removed his tail and cut the ninja wire before it could reach Deidara.

'_This is going to be a problem. I know Konoha and Suna are allies. But did their alliance go this far! Were they trusted each village with each others secrets? Not only that, there are new adjustments to these puppets. I might get more then I bargain for.'_

"I'm out of here Master Sasori!" Deidara yelled flying away. Kankuro was prepare launch Karasu again only for Sasori's tail to hit it away.

**Konoha**

Konohamaru was complaining about another D-Rank mission. Ebisu was complaining about Konohamaru's lack of intelligent gathering. Udon and Moegi merely just sigh. Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching dangerously. A sign not good for anyone in the room.

"There's a problem Godaime!" A woman shouted entering the room.

"What is it?"

"A Class-1 emergency just came here from Suna!"

"NANI!"

"Here's the message."

Iruka and Shizune couldn't believe what they read. Sakura who stood next to Tsunade eyes were shaking. Akatsuki manage to defeat and capture the Godaime Kazekage.

"I take it he's been notified?"

"Hai, we sent messengers towards his home. However, he wasn't home. His aunt doesn't know where he was either."

Tsuande narrowed her eyes. He was home, took some time off after a tough double S class mission. He was home last night. Plus Kazama Yui was there with him so he should be perfectly safe. Then how did he disappear?

"I know you're worried Godaime-sama, however, if it eases you, I saw a lot of activate among the Ghost Squad."

'_Naruto, do you know already. That would be like you.'_

Before anyone could say anything, three people walk in the room. Sakura immediately knew who the two were acting like bodyguards. Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei. But the young hooded with ANBU mask was a mystery.

"Oh, you're here. How did you know I was going to look for you?" Tsunade replied with a smile. Sakura eyes shook in fear. Despite a protector of Konoha, she never felt safe around them.

'_A Ghost Squad member. Is he a messenger?'_ (The Ghost Squad Member is Naruto, however, he has on a white cloak with a hood hiding most of his weapons and armor. A white mask with black markings hid his face.)

"We already assemble as much people as we could. However, many of our members are out on missions. When a second strong enough force is ready sent them with the instructions we'll send you Tsunade-sama. It's best we go to Suna and get the best information we can." Kakashi replied.

"Shizune, get geared up. We could use you." Rin said calmly before they disappeared. A yellow flash soon disappeared after Kakashi and Rin did. Sakura eyes open her eyes when she realized it was Naruto. Yet he didn't say anything to her. Did he truly take it hard when Sasuke left? She never got a report on the situation on what happen on his rescue mission. She didn't even visit him at the hospital when he came back heavily injured. Many were wondering how he cheated death. Especially her.

"Tsunade-sama. I want to go on this mission with the Ghost Squad."

"You know that's not up to me. Besides, you only want to go to get information about Sasuke's whereabouts."

"Hai, we got to save Sasuke-kun from Orochimaru."

"I will leave this up to Naruto. However, don't get in the Ghost Squads way. You are to follow their orders understand."

"Hai."

**30 minutes later**

To Sakura's surprise Naruto did allow her to come along with the mission. The only thing she could do however, was support the injured and heal them. It wasn't much but it was something.

They all headed towards Suna. Barely thirty minutes later, they met Temari along side the road.

"Temari-san."

'_Ghost Squad?'_

Naruto inform Temari of the news recent from Suna.

"Nani, Gaara was…."

"Hai, he sacrificed himself to save the village."

"It's a three journey to Suna, we should be able to get there in time. Not only that, in four days we are sending a second force to Akatsuki's hideout. Let's hurry."

"Hai."

'_Gaara don't worry, were coming to get you.'_

**Sunagakure**

"All of his puppets were destroyed. Get ready for emergency treatment." One of the medical ninja's shouted.

"He's been poison?" One shouted.

"Very little injuries."

"Get ready to remove the poison."

**Sometime later**

"His injuries weren't serious. The true problem is the poison. It's something we've never seen before. We match the poison to many antidotes we have but it wasn't enough. As you know most of our antidotes are in Konohagakure."

"Kohona isn't stupid. For a retrieval mission for Kazekage-sama, they will be bringing their best medical ninja's. Most likely it will be members of the Ghost Squad. However, I just hope they will get here in time. How much time do we have left for Kankuro's life support system?" Baki said calmly. Though they could tell he was worried still.

"We don't know, but we manage to slow the effect of the poison down. So he might have much longer. We can only hope for Konoha to get here in time."

"In a crisis like this Konoha knows to bring every antidote they have to us. It's part of our alliance. It's the same for us with their poison's. We can only wait. Any idea who did this?"

"The only poison specialist in Akatsuki is Sasori the Red Scorpion of the Sands."

"Then I must contact them. See if they could give us a hand." Baki replied removing himself the room. "Make sure no one bothers Kankuro. When Temari get's here, inform her at once."

"Hai."

* * *

A/N Konohagakure and Sunagakure. These two have alliance so great they even share their village's secrets. For Konoha, their medical shinobi's mostly focuses on antidotes and how to heal others quickly with little chakra. For this knowledge Suna shared its poison and something else. I'm not going to say it just yet. But everyone will know in the next chapter. There are others, like jutsu sharing. Taijutsu and long range attacks. Some secrets however, have remained secret in the hidden village of their own creators though.

Next chapter – Death of Gaara – Artist Battle

Kumo – Cloud

Iwa – Earth

Kiri – Mist

Takigakure – Hidden Waterfall Village

Taki – Waterfall

Jinchuuriki – Human Sacrifice (Host of Bijuu)

Bijuu – tail beast

Sunagakure – Hidden Sand Village

Sho – One

Nin – Two

San – Three

San-Shinobi's – Three Ninja's

Sabakurou – Desert Prison

Sabakukyu – Desert Coffin

Sanshouo – Salamander

Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf Village

Obake Bijin – Ghost Girl

Karakuri Enngeki – Puppet Performance

Karakuri no Jutsu – Puppet Technique

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu – Fire Element: Fire Dragon Technique

Godiaime – Fifth


	13. Gaara’s Death – Artist Battle

**The Golden Flash**

**Chapter 13: Gaara's Death – Artist Battle**

"Nee-chan, someone is coming." Ebizo replied as he woke up. Chiyo however did not wake up or stir. "Oh Nee-Chan." Ebizo shouted. Still nothing. Ebizo suddenly gave a shout that shook the room but Chiyo still did not stir. "You died?" Ebizo ask without any care. In response Chiyo's fishing pole fell out of her hand. Ebizo look merely surprise for a moment. Before the pole could hit the water Chiyo's hand suddenly moved, grabbing the pole before it could hit the water. The hook nearly took a nice grip onto Ebizo's head.

"Just playing, I was just pretending to be dead." Chiyo replied before giving off her odd laugh.

Baki step into the room.

"Honorable siblings; I come before you to seek your guidance." Baki replied with a respectful tone.

"We no longer have any attachments to this world."

"An organization known as Akatsuki has taken Shukaku. Leaving things as they are would be disastrous."

"Why should that concern us? Your generation is in charge now."

"Konoha is the main source for the organization Akatsuki. However, even they have limited information. Although we know their intentions, we only know so much. Digging for information is not going to be easy for us. You two have contacts all over the world. Even with villages that have no alliances with us."

"Antiques are supposed to be place on top of a high shelf and left alone. However, if there is one thing I want to see before I go, it's the face of my cute grandson."

"That's very convenient." These words caught the attention of both elders. "Your grandson is a member of Akatsuki." The moment these words left Baki's mouth, chakra suddenly flared in the room. The water moved with rapid speed. "Chiyo-baasama, I beg you." Baki plead.

**Hospital**

Chiyo and Ebizo enter the room where Kankuro was laying down.

"We've been expecting you. I think you already know them, but this is Chiyo-sama and Ebizo-sama." Baki replied to the two medical ninja's in the room.

Ebizo walk up to Kankuro and ask who he was. Baki replied he was the current Kazekage-sama elder brother.

Chiyo look at him for a few seconds before asking the medical ninja's if they a blood sample. Chiyo took a look from the board and said "never seen anything like it."

"Never?"

"No, something like this is really advance."

"Hai, we believe it's a new type of poison."

"Have you tried any antidotes?"

"We've match all the ones we have but were unsuccessful in counter the poison."

"I see, normally he would have finish them off, so he much be quiet confident about this poison. Or maybe he left him alive to challenge us. That would be just like him.

**Sometime later**

Chiyo filled a potion bottle up and thought she had it. She places a drop on the poison only to see it turn into flames. "This one is no good either?"

"Have you tried anything else?"

"We've required a team of specialists from Konoha. The best we could do is awaited for their arrival." Baki replied.

"Depending on others? The village has grown fat and lazy thanks to all its alliances. Situations like this are the direct result of shoddy training!" Chiyo replied calmly.

"Fat and lazy?! Our alliances are not excuses to neglect our own shinobi-" Baki replied in anger.

"Can't be helped. It's his own fault for losing his cool and pursuing them. A shinobi, of all people, should've known better…." Ebizo replied calmly. Baki and the medical ninja's look shock.

"And now you're stuck depending on Konoha. Improving your own village's capability should always be the top priority. They are them, we are us! True alliances are nothing more than pipe dreams. At times like this, when you really need them, the best you get are useless foot soldiers." Chiyo explain.

"They would never…." Baki replied. Didn't their alliance show complete faith in one another? That's what Gaara and Tsunade agreed on. They even show suna-medical ninja's better medical jutsu's.

"Yes, they would. People always put themselves first." Chiyo replied calmly.

**Next day**

Chiyo was checking Kankuro's pulse. "I'm out of ideas. I may be an expert in poisons, but even I'm not sure how to counter this one."

"Not even you Chiyo-sama?"

"He'll last one more day."

"That's if he can make it until morning, you mean." Ebizo replied.

"Sasori's become quite skilled himself."

"What should we do?" Baki asks.

"Well, there's only one person out there who's better with antidotes than me. Konoha's slug-princess, Tsunade. During the Great War, she managed to figure out how I'd made my poisons, and designed antidotes for every one of them. She drove me batty. And now, we're allies with them. Your only option is to have her come to take a look at this." Chiyo replied in a bitter tone.

"But she's their Hokage now. She can't just leave the village at a moment's notice. And even if she could, it takes three days to travel here from Konoha." Baki explain.

"I know. I wasn't seriously thinking of asking her to come. I detest that damned slug-girl!" Chiyo replied with a mug look at the thought of Tsunade. In Konoha Tsunade gave a high sneeze.

**Suna Borders**

"Temari, we should let you lead the way from here. Quickly please." Naruto replied.

"Keep close together. You can easily get lost." Temari replied taking off. The Ghost Squad soon followed her, making sure to stay on her heels.

**Next day**

"With any luck, the team from Konoha should be here early."

"Not with that sandstorm we had yesterday. They'll be a few days late."

"Who is late?" Naruto yelled. The Suna guards look and to their surprise eight Ghost Squad members were running towards them. Two other people were with them. One was from Konoha, but the other was a Suna-ninja. Now their reason for appearing so soon was answered.

"Temari-hime! Come quickly. We've been waiting for you. Come quickly." The guards shouted. They lead the way into the city. The guards explain to the group the aftermath of Gaara's kidnapping.

"What? They got Kankuro too!"

"Hai, Kankuro went after Akatsuki after Kazekage-sama's abduction. He stalled them long enough but was defeated."

"Temari, let's hurry. If my guess is correct then Kankuro doesn't have much time left. I'll take a look at him." Rin replied.

* * *

The moment they enter the room, Chiyo saw Kakashi and attack him. Naruto immediately responded by grabbing her punch then block the second one. 

"What are you doing you wicked old bitch?" Naruto shouted. _'She still has the fight left in her.'_

"Konoha no Shiroi Kiba! How dare you, you wretched scum…? How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!" Chiyo shouted.

"Um, I'm not…."

"No excuses!" Chiyo shouted getting into another stance. She was about to leap until Ebizo step in front of her with an arm raise.

"Take a closer look, nee-chan. He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him. Besides, Konoha's no Shiroi Kiba died a long time ago. Remember? When you heard, you got really angry and started screaming about how you hadn't avenged your son yet. Isn't that right, nee-chan?" Ebizo ask his sister hoping to calm the situation.

"Just kidding! I was just pretending to be senile!" Chiyo replied after a short moment with her foolish laugh. This gave everyone a sweat drop. What brought them back was when Kankuro started screaming and clawing himself.

"Everyone back! Those who are not medical shinobi's should wait outside." Rin shouted. She places her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. "The poison used on him was refined from heavy metals." Rin explain open Kankuro's eyes and examining them. "It's a type that gets into the muscles and destroys the cells."

"She could tell that much from such a brief examination?" One replied in shock.

"Even the type of poison." The other stated.

"The medical chart."

"It's right here. And this shows the poison's composition, though it has blank spots."

Rin took the chart and gave it a look. "I can fill those in." She glances at it and realize her bet was right. He doesn't have much time. "His heart muscles are being destroyed as we speak, so it could stop functioning any time now. Even if I prepare an antidote, it may not stop the damage in time." Temari was about to shout something but Rin raised her hand. "I can save him and repair the damage. But first, please gather the items I tell you right away."

"Yes ma'am." The medical ninja's replied.

"Naruto, don't worry about this, get to it. Found out where Gaara is." Rin replied.

"I know. Don't disturb me." Naruto replied as he sat down. "Fuugan: Ookai Shiryoku Han!" Naruto replied.

* * *

"We are late." Sasori replied angrily.

"We made at least. Hmm." Deidara replied calmly.

"Let's go. I'm not the one to blame for our tardiness." Sasori replied calmly.

"Neither am I." Deidara replied back.

"Just open the door."

Deidara did so. The boulder rose up and the two enter the lair. They walk forward until they saw a blurry image of someone standing there.

"You're late. Prepare yourselves, now." He replied. Naruto immediately knew him as Pain.

'_So, his doujutsu the __Rin'nega__n is true. Of the three great doujutsu this is said to be the most powerful. The doujutsu that can allow the user the uses of all chakra elements. My doujutsu was once said to be the weakest and not to be among the top three. Bet they wish they didn't say that now.'_

"This Jinchuuriki was a lot stronger then I originally thought. Hmm."

Pain started to form seals and slam his hand on the ground. A huge statue rose from the ground. When it finished rising, Pain formed another seal. "Assemble." Every Akatsuki member suddenly appeared just like the leader. "Now let's being." Pain orders as he appeared on the right thumb.

Parin forms a seal and the guard guarding the mouth fell off. "This is going to take us three days and three nights. Everyone, be careful with the body. I also want Zetsu to keep watch on the area outside. Use your longest range."

"I know." Zetsu replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Zetsu. He seemed more plant then human.

"Three days? Shouldn't we give it more time, since Orochimaru is no longer here?" Kisame asks.

"If that's how you feel, then start working on it already." Pain replied calmly.

"That's right." Itachi responded.

"Fair enough." Kisame answers.

"Let's do it. Hmm." Deidara replies closing her eyes.

Everyone form a rat seal. Soon names appeared on the fingertips underneath the Akatsuki member.

"Fuuin no Jutsu: Genryuu Kyuufuujin!" Pain replied calmly.

Nine blue chakra dragons appeared from the mouth and headed straight towards Gaara. The moment they connected, Naruto open his eyes in pain.

Pain and Konoha were the only two to notice. Itachi could have seen it if he wasn't blind. A hologram of Naruto suddenly flicked next to Gaara. Did they imagine it, or did the boy do something to find them?

* * *

In Suna, Hinata was holding Naruto as he was breathing heavily. Sakura was surprise to see him sweating so much.

"What happen?"

"Akatsuki just began the unsealing of the Shukaku. My connection broke the moment it started. I couldn't stay there any longer with Gaara's seal being disturbed." Naruto explain between his breathes. Sakura look at him unable to believe Naruto, the crazy stamina freak got suddenly tired from one jutsu.

"Take it easy."

"I'll be ok. More importantly how is Kankuro?"

"He's going to be ok. Rin-sensei did her magic."

_Flashback_

"Ok, Naruto is using his jutsu to find Gaara. Shizune, Hinata let's get to work."

"Where's the water?"

"Here?"

"Extracting the poison will be painful for him. I need everyone to hold him down so I can extract it without spreading the poison or end up killing him."

"Yes ma'am." Baki, the two medical ninja's replied. Hinata and Shizune preformed chakra strings and help pin Kankuro down.

'_Use my chakra. Call the poison, pull it out and remove.'_

The water enter his body and came back up to Rin's other hand.

Several times this was preformed. Rin however, did no lose her focus. Chiyo was watching in awe how Rin was able to extract the poison. She was heavily reminded of Tsunade.

When she was finish Rin grabbed a needle.

"What are you doing?" Baki asked. Everyone except the Konoha-nin's looked at Rin as she filled the needle with poison. She then ejected it into her bloodstream.

"What are you doing? We don't have an antidote!" Baki shouted.

"I'll be ok." Rin replied calmly. Everyone look at her.

"I'm immune to all poisons. I ejected it because I needed to know how it was made. This will help me create an antidote."

"So, you're saying, poisons won't work against you."

"That's right. One reason I became a medical ninja."

"Wow, Rin-sensei is so cool. Sensei, do you think I can do that?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"No Sakura, Rin was born with poison. Her ability to adapt to any type of poison is amazing. Her blood itself is poisonous. Highly poisonous, because there is no cure so far."

"Amazing."

Kakashi said nothing but went back to reading his book. (That little evil orange book)

"Kakashi-sensei. Who is Konoha's no Shiroi Kiba?"

"The White Fang of Konoha? Let's see, the best way to describe him would be…." Chiyo and Ebizo who were sitting next to them look at Kakashi. Curious to know what Konoha ninja's viewed their own shinobi's. "My father."

Chiyo and Ebizo expressions turned to shock.

"You're….you're the son….of the White Fang?" Chiyo blurred out.

"No wonder why you resemble him so well. You're a splitting image of him."

Kakashi gave a nervous laugh unsure whether to take it as a complement or a warning.

"We brought every medical equipment here. We should begin working on the antidote right away. There are still traces of poisons in his system."

_Chiyo's Flashback_

"This village has become fat and lazy."

"No we haven't. Our alliance with Konoha doesn't mean we neglect our own shinobi's. Our alliance with Konoha merely means we share each others power. Something this village needs more then anything. And in six months time Konoha and Suna plans on declaring war on Ame. They told us the Akatsuki leader is hiding there. He killed the leader of Rain, Hanzo. Who might I reminded you, took on all three legendary Sannin and won. Akatsuki is a serious threat."

"Hmm, such big words but no action. In times like this, Konoha would only send useless foot soldiers."

"They would never…."

"Yes they would. People always put themselves first."

_Chiyo's flashback ends_

Was Chiyo thoughts about the alliance wrong? Did Konoha truly rely on Suna?

"I'm surprise that slug-girl would send someone like you. You're just like her." Chiyo replied to Rin.

"Well, Tsunade-sama is my master. I've learn everything I could about medical jutsu's from her. The three of us are all of her apprentices." Rin replied pointing out Hinata and Shizune.

Chiyo look down unable to believe Tsunade would do something like that.

"Nee-chan. It seems the times are changing. Slowly, but surely." Ebizo replied as his older sister gave a sad look.

"We must thank the sister nation of Suna greatly."

"No problem. Siblings are supposed to look out for each other." Rin replied with a smile.

Chiyo watch as Rin gave instructions and help Kankuro with some medicine. Shizune, Rin and Hinata disappeared with the Suna medical ninija's. When they came back, Rin gave Kankuro the antidote.

"You should stay in the hospital for another day or so. You're body needs to recover." Rin ordered.

Ebizo and Chiyo were unable to believe how corruptive Suna and Konoha were. Did they really view each other nations like siblings? They both knew Suna gave away its secrets on poisons, and chakra strings to Konoha but they didn't know what they got in return.

"What did Suna get from Konoha?" Chiyo asked Baki.

"Konoha gave us numerous amounts on their fire jutsu's. We also sent numerous of our medical shinobi's over to Konoha for better medical training. Also, Naruto-sama also gave a better seal on Gaara-sama. Preventing Shukaku's release. Even though many of us still worry about his release, Kazekage-sama has been having peaceful sleeps for the past three years. Also, Naruto gave Suna a wind guard. His personal S-Class Defense, Futon: Boufuuiboppatsu no jutsu. Also a better training program for our shinobi's to train with theirs. Many Konoha shinobi's transferred to Suna while many Suna ninja's also transferred to Konoha. A new program started by both Godaime's. In return, they requested for better poison knowledge, chakra strings, although they agreed puppet uses should stay secret within Suna. They also ask for wind jutsu's. In agreement, Suna's poison's and antidotes should remain in Konoha were they would less likely get ruin. Suna agreed. To prevent a money crisis, we approach Nano. Nano is the money holder for Konoha and Suna. Kumo also wants to join us. Even Iwa wants to join. Nano, holds all of our money accounts. It is agreed that Nano should never be a battle ground for Konoha and Suna. Also, they get ten percent from every mission we complete." Baki explain. Chiyo look down. Was this really an alliance that could be trusted? Trusting another nation with you're economy. Also, they were sharing each others jutsu and secrets. Giving someone there best S-Class defense. The times were indeed changing. In a direction Chiyo and Ebizo could never see coming.

_Flashback ends_

"I see, so Kankuro is going to be fine."

"We have three days until Gaara is finish. It's a two day travel if we hurry." Naruto replied.

"I understand you want to get Kazekage-sama back safely. But please rest. We have rooms ready for you."

"Hai, resting is best to do right now. Baki-san, could you take Kakashi to where Kankuro was fighting. He may not look at it, but he's a pro at tracking."

"Don't bother. My puppets were all collected right?"

"Hai."

"Bring them in here." Kankuro replied.

When the medical ninja's did, Kankuro open one of Karusi's hands.

"I had Karusi rip a piece of the mask off. It belongs to Sasori. In case he and his partner have split up just follow Gaara's sand."

"They haven't split up. Although you're information is good. Could you bring Gaara's Kage robes?"

"Hai."

It took them several minutes, but when they did, Naruto nodded at Kakashi who started some seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." He replied and eight ninja dogs appeared. "Long time no see Kakashi." Pakkun replied.

"I need you to find this person. Naruto care to explain what type of area we are looking at?"

"A gorge of some kind. There is a river flowing underneath it. There is a cave that is seal by a boulder. Above the cave is something like a meadow or clearing." Naruto replied.

"That narrows our areas of search really slim. There are only eight places like that in River Country."

"We're leaving then." Pakkun replied disappearing with the other ninja dogs.

"Everyone get some rest and recover. Tomorrow morning we'll be heading out. If we are lucky enough we could get their before Gaara's seal becomes undone." Naruto replied. He turn sto Baki.

"I'm going to be taking the antidotes with us. There is a high level of a chance we'll run into Sasori of the Red Sands. If this antidote work against his poison then we'll need as much as possible."

"Hai, take as much as you can. However, could you please…?"

"Already done. These are the instructions to create the antidote. We made as much as we could. However, more is never too much to ask for. Also, here is how he created the poison. Apparently you can create it with a mist as well."

"We have rooms for all of you ready. You must be tired." Baki replied.

"Thank you. When Pakkun and the others return, send them to squad two. Have them go to the Akatsuki base."

"Right."

"Let's get some sleep." Naruto replied going out the door. The others followed. Sakura look disappointed but followed suit.

* * *

"I see, so they are here are they."

"Gaara's scent came from that cave. Along with two others shinobi's. However, Gaara's chakra is fading."

"We already know they've begun the sealing. So that's confirms their location. Now, I need you to do something else."

"Alright, I got it."

"So are we ready?"

"The others are putting on their gear right now. We should be ready to go as soon as Suna is done with their preparations."

Naruto said nothing but put on his arm sleeve.

"Something wrong, Naruto-sama?"

"I found it very strange that Suna's defense and the defense that I gave Sunagakure so easily beaten."

"A traitor?"

"Don't tell Suna. The last thing we need is for an uproar. However, I want to make sure…."

"I have an idea who the traitor is?"

Naruto look at Kakashi as he place his forehead protector on.

"His name is Yuura. The head security of suna. He went missing moments before Kazekage-sama's disappearance."

"Then inform Suna at once of our suspensions."

"Right."

**Council Chamber – Hall of Kazekage**

"What? You suspect Yuura to be a spy?"

"Hai, evidence does support our claim." Kakashi replied.

"How?"

"Hatake Kakashi makes a excellent point. How else could have our defense get pentrated so easily. Also, Naruto-sama's Futon: Boufuuiboppatsu no jutsu did not activate during the attack by Akatsuki. The only expectation is the head of security made the defense plans and create a route for Akatsuki. Not to mention the ANBU station at the entrance were all rookies. Akatsuki or Yuura was more the capable in handling them." Baki replied.

"I don't want to believe. But Yuura, a spy? He served on the council for four years."

"He could be under control by the enemy."

"That's my report." Kakashi replied walking out.

* * *

"How did they take it?"

"Shock and angry like you expected."

"I expected anyone would after learning someone they trusted was a traitor and spy."

"Sorry were late. Let's get going." Temari replied as she walk up with her squad.

"Good, we have a two day journey ahead of us. Let's get going."

"Wait." Baki cried jumping in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but Temari and her squad is to go north and do border patrol."

"What?"

'These are orders from our superiors."

"That's crazy. These guys came all the way from Konoha just to help us. And yet we are going to let them go out there alone. What kind of alliance would that show if we just abandon them like that?"

"I know that however…."

"If you need someone from Suna to go, then I'm more then enough." Someone shouted above them.

Everyone look up to see an elderly woman standing on the woman.

"Chiyo-baa-sama?"

"But you mustn't." One of the shinobi's cried.

"Don't go treating me like an old lady." Chiyo cried jumping down.

"She jumped?!" Sakura shouted.

When Chiyo landed the leaf ninja's nearly jump back in shock. "I've been itching to see my cute grandson's face for some time now."

"If Suna can't come then we must be going. '

"I'm so sorry I'll do my best to change the superiors minds."

"Go ahead, we'll catch up."

"By the time you catch up, Gaara will be rescued." Naruto replied before taking off. The Leaf ninja's all waved good-bye before following suite. Chiyo stood close to Kakashi.

* * *

Several times Naruto jump ahead. Kyo and Hinata were the only ones to keep close to him. The others kept their pace.

"Who are those three?"

"The Neo-Sannin."

"What?"

"Konoha need to reform the Sannin title to three young promising shinobi's. Naruto was always promising. He showed great talent and excellent wisdom. He also has never been defeated in battle. With only one mission failed. He was also ask to become one the Neo-Sannin because of his father. The Yondaime Hokage. Hinata was also gifted with the art of water jutsu's, even at a young age. Tsunade realize this, even her ability to make advance medical cream at such a young age. Took her in and taught her everything about medical jutsu's. Even shared her some other secrets. Uchiha Kyo, you can tell by her name but she is also talented and a genius. They all are."

"A Kazama, a Hyuuga, a Uchiha. All three united into the Neo-Sannin. I'm also willing to bet they've been trained outside their blind spots as well."

"Of course."

'_The Hyuuga blind spot is near the back of head or neck. Although small, it's still there. The Uchiha's is also from behind or from the sides. Anything that their eyes can't see. The Kazama's is the eye itself. Even though the doujutsu is powerful, it cannot follow super fast body movement. In other words, taijutsu or kenjutsu. If he trained his eyes to follow body movements then beating him is not going to be easy.'_

"What else can they do?"

"Hinata, is not only the medical specialist, also their taijutsu specialist. Kyo is their ninjutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu specialist. Naruto is merely a seal specialist. That's all he needs but he fighting skills is more then enough."

"The one known as Naruto, who is he?"

"A former jinchuuriki."

"What?"

"Naruto seal was the strongest of all seals holding a tail beast. He also wanted to free jinchuuriki of their curse. For Gaara, Naruto was working hard on a new seal. A seal which splits the souls apart of the tail beast from its host."

"Which tail beast did he weald?"

"The Kyuubi no Yoko."

Chiyo eyes open wide in shock.

"Naruto is Konoha's first jinchuuriki. Because of this, people weren't sure how to react to him holding a tail beast despite him being a child. They were still afraid of the Kyuubi no Yoko from breaking free and attacking them. No matter where Jinchuuriki's are raised or born. They are all treated the same. Naruto knows Gaara's pain and suffering far better then anyone in your village could ever image. It's also one reason why Suna and Konoha are getting along so well. Even though Tsunade-sama is our Hokage. Everyone, even Tsunade-sama views Naruto as the leader of Leaf village. He gives our shinobi's hopes and dreams."

"How did he…"

"For him it was much easier and safer. However, if he did the same thing to Gaara or to other Jinchuuriki's, he might kill them. So he has been developing a new seal. A powerful one. Even if the host is extracted. They will still live because the beast and host are no longer one. However, Naruto has yet to completely this seal. So it's incomplete."

* * *

"There are enemies approaching the base." Zetsu reported.

"Enemies?"

"One of them is called Maito Gai."

"Aw, that wild animal again. We'll use that jutsu shall we?"

"Can I go? I haven't found my Jinchuuriki and it's starting to piss me off." Hidan offered.

"No, I'll go. I've a bit of a score to settle with him." Kisame replied.

"Hmm, that jutsu suits you just fine. Since you have the most chakra within Akatsuki." Pain replied calmly. "Even so, I only need about thirty percent of your chakra."

"My, my. It looks like I'm finally going to get my revenge for that kick three years ago."

"Indeed, just remember, kill them. If you can't, then stall for long a possible."

"I know." Kisame replied with his massive shark grin.

* * *

"Pakkun, what's wrong?"

"Someone is moving towards us. And they're moving very fast."

"Byakugan." Neji replied calmly. "Behind us."

Quickly using their instincts they all jump away as a huge sword swoop underneath their legs clearing a boulder.

Standing before them was Hoshigaki Kisame. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the sight of his former comrade.

He wasn't the only one. The other swordsmen also narrowed their eyes. Kisame, who was watching Gai suddenly look at his comrades and felt his face fell. There was no way he would be able to walk out of this one. Not even he could handle five swordsmen elite.

"This guy has a ridiculous large amount of chakra. I haven't seen such amount of chakra since Naruto." Neji replied.

They all knew Naruto had huge amount of chakra. Nearly limitless amounts of chakra. If Kisame had the same amount then this could be trouble.

* * *

"They're more coming."

"It seems to be far crazier this time around, Deidara."

"Well, this Jinchuuriki was a lot stronger then the others, hmm."

"I tried to tell you, you're technique's are good for stealth missions."

"Call me crazier, but I remember a certain someone who let off a huge amount of ruckus at the entrance, Master Sasori."

"What did you say?"

"Shut the fuck up the both of you. Who else is going?"

"Let me go." Hidan said at once.

"It's more Konoha shinobi's."

Hidan narrowed his eyes as Itachi turned his head at the word of Konoha shinobi.

"Then it's decided."

* * *

Kakashi jump ahead before he came to a sudden stop.

Standing in the middle of the clearing, was Uchiha Itachi. Everyone came to a complete stop as Itachi stood their calmly.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san."

"So is this him? The kid who wipe out his entire clan?" Chiyo asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." Naruto replied calmly.

"Sakura, Chiyo-baa-sama. Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes." Kakashi orders.

"Sensei. How come?"

"Itachi uses genjutsu through eye contact. As long as you avoid his eyes, you'll be safe from his genjutsu."

"Genjutsu huh. It's been a long time since I've fought against a sharingan user. Their nothing special though. If it's one on one you runaway, if its two on one then one becomes the decode and the other attacks the sharingan user in his blind spot. If your partner is caught in a genjutsu then all you got to do it attack the user and the genjutsu will vanish. If you can't hit the user then all you got to do it hit your comrade and it will disappear."

"Don't worry; I'm good at detecting genjutsu and dispelling them." Sakura replied as she drew out her gloves ready to fight. Before she could take a step, Naruto sheath hit her in the stomach making her fall down.

"Naruto, what's the big idea?"

"You were in a genjutsu already. We told you not to look into his eyes." Sakrua immediately realize she look at Itachi when she made her boost statement. "That's not the only reason why I stop you. Chiyo-baa-sama."

"Are you saying my idea against this opponent is a bad idea?"

"If we were talking about regular genjutsu then yes, you're plan would be just fine. In this case however, things are far more complicated." Naruto replied activating his doujutsu. Hinata did the same.

"Hinata, watch everyone's chakra." Naruto replied as he grip his sword. Hinata did the same.

(note: Hinata is wearing traditional clan clothing with a specialize sword. Naruto wears all black under clothing while wearing light white body clothing. He also wears arm and legs greaves much like how Sasuke wears his. Uchiha Kyo wears the same clothing like Sasuke without that purple belt or that shirt that's loose. On the right side of her leg the pants are cut and she has a visible greave. It's the same with her shirt. The right arm sleeve is gone and replace by an arm greave. She also has a visible summoning tattoo. They all wear their swords like Uchiha Sasuke. Marking them as the Neo-Sannin)

"Care to explain?" Chiyo replied.

"Itachi's uses something far more powerful then the average sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan. Once caught there is no escape. I was caught in his phantom world for three days. In other words, while it may seem like a second to everyone else, it could be hours, days or weeks inside that world."

"Impressive like always Kakashi-san. You manage to learn much of my Tsukiyomi after experience it only once."

"I'm not done. After using it, you were force to flee because it causes damage your eyesight and leaves you in a vulnerable state. Tell me Itachi, (Kakashi raises his forehead protector) how bad has your eyes become?"

"Kakashi, you couldn't have…"

"I'll attack first." Naruto replied charging forward with lighting speed.

'_Kyo didn't follow up. She always follows up when Naruto-kun attacks with lighting speed. Genjutsu?'_

"Byakugan."

'_Her chakra flow is normal. Wait, it's a genjutsu that targets the brain. When did he?'_

Hinata quickly sent her own chakra into Kyo's stopping the flow of chakra in her body. Kyo eyes went wide and she look around.

"You ok?"

"Yea, you figure it out."

"You didn't follow up."

"He can do more then just eye contact genjutsu. He merely uses his fingers to perform genjutsu."

Naruto landed back towards them.

"You ok?"

"Am now."

"Let's go. We're going to do owl."

Naruto charged forward with Kyo right behind him. Itachi realize Kyo was going for his blind spot. Blocking Naruto's blow, Kyo was no where to be seen. When Itachi heard a strange current he immediately jump aside as a lighting blade nearly stabs him from behind. Itachi suddenly felt a presence behind him and quickly reacted. (Kyo's katana erupting with electricity not Chidori)

Hinata's own katana made the killed. However a puff of smoke was heard.

"Kage Bunshin? No, the replacement technique." Naruto replied calmly as logs fell down.

Kyo slammed her sword into the earth.

"Raiton: Masu Denryuu no jutsu" She roared. The earth was suddenly shooting out electricity where Itachi jump out, the current sparkling around him.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't we going to attack?"

"No, we can leave it to those three. They are the Neo-Sannin. Let's go. We got to reach Gaara before it's too late."

Kakashi took off with the Ghost Squad behind him. Chiyo and Sakura look back where the young Neo-Sannin seem to be in a stalemate with Itachi. They too followed.

* * *

Itachi was unable to believe these three were on the attack and forcing him on the defense. It wasn't just Kyo who went underground, Naruto and Hinata also went underground from time to time. This made Itachi much harder to perform counters.

'_I can see why they are called the Neo-Sannin. Their teamwork is impressive. However, they want me to waste my chakra. Luckily for them I am wasting my chakra. But I'm stalling long enough…wait a minute. Only three are attacking me? Where are…'_ Itachi quickly glances around and saw the other ninja's were gone. Itachi was mentally kicking himself. _'I was the one who was stalling, now there the ones stalling. They know if I catch up they'll be won't be able to stop the sealing.'_

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Itachi roared at Hinata.

When the jutsu ended, the three ninja's where no where to be seen.

Realizing what was happening, Itachi quickly moves aside as the three of them pop out of the ground. Each with a uppercut. Using his ANBU training, he quickly places all of them in a genjutsu. However, their chakra flow remained the same. The three of them all grip a hold of Itachi to prevent him from escaping or running.

"No wonder why my genjutsu is not affecting any of you. Kage Bunshins."

The girls pop out of the ground not to far away, each one of them wearing a smirk on their face. Itachi was curious. He knew they where smiling, but what about?

"Oodama Rasengan" Naruto roared. Itachi turns his head and saw Naruto with giant orb in his hand. The moment it touch Itachi, it destroyed the clones. What shock Itachi is he immediately felt the effects. Before he died, he gave a smile to Naruto.

Following the explosion, and curious to know why Itachi was smiling, they saw a dead Yuura.

"Yuura huh. So they use the shoton no jutsu."

"Yeah, so he was a spy." Hinata replied.

"Let's go, we have to catch up." Naruto replied immediately taking off. The other two followed him.

Five minutes later the three of them caught up with the rest of the team.

'_Four teams this time. Can we make it and make a difference.'_

"Let's take a break." Kakashi replied coming to a stop.

'_Damn he saw it. Using Oodama Rasengan may not have been such a good idea.'_

* * *

"Any idea who this is?"

"No, I'm guess Suna."

"None the less, we should be leaving. They delayed us with such a high-level technique. We have to make up for lost time. Not a word." Zabuza added giving Gai a glare. He was thankful for Kakashi's forewarning. They all took off and went to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

The Ghost Squad landed in front of the barrier with Pakkun there.

"Did they also get delayed like we did?" Tenten asked.

"No, they're here." Neji replied.

"You're late."

"Sorry, we ran into some trouble."

* * *

"I wonder which team made it first. Master Kisame's or Itachi-san?"

"It's both of them."

"Well then, we should prepare for our guest."

"Well, no matter, every time we do the sealing it takes its toll on us. You think they can get pass the barrier?"

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is with them." Itachi replied.

"So that answers our questions." Konan replied calmly.

"Don't take me cruelly Itachi." Sasori replied before Itachi's hologram disappeared.

* * *

"This is a five star barrier. Team two can find it much faster then my team. Neji."

He nodded and team two disappeared.

"Kakashi will remove the seal while Rin destroys the boulder. Everyone else get ready." Naruto replied.

"Ok, go." Naruto replied. Kakashi removed the barrier and Rin charge forward. With her amazing strength, it came down easily. The team immediately moved in to see two Akatsuki members sitting down.

"Oh, they got through much quicker then I expected, hmm."

'_Chiyo-baa-sama.'_

"Master Sasori, I know this is going to piss you off, but I want to fight the jinchuuriki."

"We are only allowed to capture one." Sasori replied glaring at Deidara.

"I know that, but for an artist, you must learn to battle even the strongest. The Kyuubi no Yoko is said to be the strongest in the world. Therefore, I must test my abilities as an artist against such a beast."

"You're way over your head Deidara."

"Master Sasori, I respected you as a fellow artist, but remember art is a blast."

"Art is a blast? Art true beauty is eternal lasting."

"Like those pathetic puppets of yours?"

Deidara quickly jumps onto her eagle clay as Sasori's tail came crashing down where she was sitting only moments ago.

"See you Master Sasori." Deidara cried as her eagle swallow Gaara and took off. Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Kyo all took off after Deidara.

"Why must I face the weak ones? Well let's get this over with." Sasori cried as he rip off his cloak to reveal his body form.

* * *

Konoha no Shiroi Kiba – Leaf's White Fang

Fuugan: Ookai Shiryoku Han– Seal Technique: Great Sight Seal

Fuuin no Jutsu: Genryuu Kyuufuujin – Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragon's Nine Seal

Ame – Rain

Amekage – Rain Shadow (Kage)

Futon: Boufuuiboppatsu no jutsu – Wind Element: Great Seal Assemble Outburst

Kumo – Cloud

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summing Technique

Kyuubi no Yoko – Nine Tail Fox Demon

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Raiton: Masu Denryuu no Jutsu– Lighting Element: Mass Current Technique

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique

Oodama Rasengan – Giant Rasengan

Shoton no Jutsu - Shapeshifting Technique


	14. Ultimate Medical Ninja

**The Golden Flash**

**Chapter 14: Ultimate Medical Ninja**

Naruto eyes showed nothing but anger as he watch Deidara take the helpless Gaara.

'_We were too late! Gaara is…'_

Naruto eyes turn to into a pupil-less gold. Naruto rush forward. Anger was swelling inside of him.

"Naruto, wait up." Kyo shouted. The others couldn't keep up.

"Damn, I wanted the Jinchuuriki by myself. Well better do it, hmm." Deidara went down and spoke to the ninja. Naruto came to a stop and the four ninja's also came to a stop.

"The Copy Cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi. I'm surprise someone like you is here. I would love to see how your sharingan is compared to Itachi-san's. But I think you should be worried about your comrades inside the cave with Master Sasori. He is far stronger then me."

"You can bluff all you want, but as long as Rin is in there then I have no worries."

'_Rin has yet to use that ability of hers.'_

"You're truly weird, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I thought Jinchuuriki's hated humanity. I thought they were gloomily and full of misery. Yet you side with them over destruction. Two of my comrades have captured two jinchuuriki's, and their village didn't even lift a finger to aid their 'friends.' In fact, they instead attack them and gladly hand them over to us. It was like they wanted us to win." Deidara replied to Naruto. Naruto was about to launch himself at Deidara when Hinata grab hold of his hand he look back to see her eyes.

'_Calm down, I can win this if I stay calm.'_

Deidara narrowed her eyes. She glared at the Hyuuga. _'That girl…she is keeping the jinchuuriki calm. She is going to be trouble. Plus a Hyuuga non the less. Attacking her is not going to be easy.'_

"We must focus, damn; this Akatsuki member is drawing us away from everyone else." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, Kyo, use that jutsu." Naruto orders.

Hinata's eye open wide. They were going to use that.

* * *

"Will the four of you become a part of my collection?" Sasori demanded.

"Wh…what is that?" Sakura replied.

Rin threw her a bag instead of answering. "Sakura, wait outside."

"But…"

"You have no experience in situations like this. I have experience against puppet users. You don't. Watching them is not enough to beat them. Wait outside, and help when we call for it understood."

Sakura wanted to protest and look at Shizune for help but she was more focus on Sasori puppet. Sakura held her head down and walk out the cave but watch none the less.

"I take it Sasori's inside that puppet."

"Indeed, that is Sasori's 18th puppet, Hiruko."

"You are familiar with it?" Shizune asked.

"Indeed, I know it well."

"Do you know how I add my collection? First I tear out the organs. Once I've washed it clean, I drain all the blood. After I've made sure it won't decay, I fill it with weapons and traps, and make its addition official. Just as Grandma said, Hiruko is part of my collections. I only need two of you, but the three of you will make, I will have exactly 300 puppets in my collection! This is my art!" Sasori cried. The only person affected by Sasori's boast was Sakura who felt her body unable to move.

"Art, huh? When he was in the Sunagakure, he created many impressive puppets, and was widely regarded as a genius. But his real interests lay in transforming humans into puppets, and collecting them. He claimed that it was 'art.' That puppet Hiruko…was once a shinobi of our village. Sasori turned him into that. Puppets that maintained their original form are called human puppets."

"Human puppets…" Shizune replied.

"And you're next. You will become one of my works."

"Hiruko is a battle-type puppet. But regardless, we must first separate it from Sasori. His additions to the puppets are the most dangerous part. As long as we don't know what he's done to it, we can't tell where and how he'll attack."

"Didn't you just say you know that puppet?" Rin replied. She felt something gave her a chill on her back but thought nothing of it.

"That's why I said that I was going to go by myself at first. But now I don't think that will work."

"What do you mean?"

"Its form is a bit different from the Hiruko I knew. It never had such a large shell on its back. So the defense has probably increased. And this is the first time I've seen that left arm. In which case, he may have changed the most important weapons as well. In order to defeat Sasori, we must destroy Hiruko first. Unfortunately, I don't have the physical strength to smash it. But you do, Rin. You wield Tsunade-hime infamous brute strength. Listen closely, Rin. First we'll get close to him and break his puppet with your strength. But, you must dodge all of his attacks. Every last one. Knowing you, you'll be safe, but remember, a single scratch is lethal. In order to avoid a puppet's traps, you must understand the battle style of puppeteers, consider the full capabilities of enemy puppet and make quick judgments about how they move."

"I've fought against puppeteers before, I'm sure I can get pass his defense and traps." Rin replied.

"Ready Shizune?"

"Go Rin."

Rin charged forward leaving Chiyo in shock by her sudden actions. The mask was ripped off and Hiruko suddenly launch and needles sprung out everywhere. Rin form a barrier and started dodging with lighting speed. For a full minute the only sound could was metal clashing. When it finally died, Rin was standing in the middle of the room. All the needles were in the surrounding Rin.

'_She dodged it? How? Was it that barrier she set up? This person's name is, Rin…Rin, where have I heard that name before? Awe of course, the prodigy and new coming of the Slug-Sannin. It is said she match Tsunade's medical abilities at the age of 16. At the age of twenty she single handily defeated a hundred iwa jounin's with a strange power that is still questionable even among us Akatsuki member. Then dodge this…'_

Sasori raised Hiruko's left arm and launches it at Rin. Rin, seeing it coming, set up a barrier around her. The arm sprung open launching needles everywhere. Rin moving with grace dodge all of them. Sasori was confused; no way can someone dodge that trap. Chiyo was an exception but a Konoha ninja?

Rin charged forward leaving Sasori in confusion. Raising his tail he struck Rin only for Rin to grab the tail. Sasori tried to pull it away but Rin had a strong hold on it.

Sasori was in trouble, if he didn't think of something soon he would be at risk of facing a powerful Rin at close combat. Before he could think of something Rin shoved the tail aside and smash her fist into puppet shattering it to pieces.

Before anyone could react, a cloak figure jump out of the puppet and landed near the end of the other side.

"It's been twenty years since I last saw you, my grandson."

Sasori's fingers moved and the head of Hiruko jump in the air and launch a hell storm of needles headed towards Rin. Rin knew she didn't have time to dodge them. Shizune seeing the danger pulled her hand, letting Rin move out of harms way.

"Now I see what's going on. Chakra strings. Since when did Konoha know its secrets?"

"Since our new alliance and treaties with suna was formed." Rin stated in a calm manner.

"I see, so Konoha knows how to use puppets?"

"No. That secret remains within Suna."

"I see, so medical ninja's use chakra strings for support. One is an attacker; the other is a back up or supporter. The supporter can also use it on other ninja's. You could not see all the attacks but your supporter can, that's why she was controlling you with chakra strings moving you from harms way. Correct?"

"That's very good. Yes, the secret of the chakra strings only are taught to members of Konoha medical ninja's of high combat status. In other words, field medics or members of the Ghost Squad."

"Now only that, baa-baa used some chakra strings on Hiruko's tail. You must have done so when I was busy trying to kill her. That's how this young woman was able to grab it with ease without getting any poison on her."

"Impressive, considering that I suppressed the chakra flow to the point of making the threads invisible."

"It wasn't hard. After all, you're the one who taught me how to play with puppets."

"But today, the games come to an end!"

"That's the plan." Sasori replied removing his cloak. What everyone saw was a face of a young man looking back at them. "But honestly, do you think it'll be that simple, Chiyo-baa?"

"What's the meaning of this? He looks the same…He hasn't aged a day."

'_What's going on? I thought Sasori left the village over twenty years ago. How can he be so young?'_

"What's wrong, Chiyo-baa? Are you so choked up that you can't even speak? That's okay. It's our first reunion in twenty years."

"Sasori, you…"

"Want to see what else I've got up my sleeve?" Sasori asked not caring for an answer. A scroll slips down into his hands. "This might be even more shocking. He was one of the hardest to kill and add to my collection. But that's what makes him my favorite."

"San?"

The scroll unsealed and a puff of smoke blocked everyone's view from the puppet that appeared. When the smoke cleared, Chiyo couldn't believe her eyes.

"Th…that's…It can't be! That's the Sandaime Kazekage!" Chiyo replied in utter shock.

Rin and Shizune knew the story of the abduction of the Sandaime Kazekage. Naruto once said he suspected Sasori was responsible for the Sandaime Kazekage.

"The Sandaime Kazekage?"

"Well? Does this take you back, Chiyo-baa?"

"Chiyo-baa-sama, does this mean the Sandaime Kazekage…?"

"How terrible…It happened over twenty years ago. The Sandaime Kazekage suddenly vanished. We did everything we could, but were never able to find him. He was the most powerful Kazekage in history, but…Sasori, you did it?!"

"So what? You're telling me a retired old hag about to keel over, is going to avenge him? How admirable."

"Even if I'm retired and about to die, I just have to remember the past. I have too many regrets to die just yet. Especially when I see that my grandson has become a villain! You betray the village and have attacked three Kazekage!"

"Three?" Rin replied looking back at Chiyo.

"Orochimaru may have been the one who killed Gaara's father, the Yondaime Kazekage. But I know your companions were the ones behind it! And now Gaara…and even the Third!"

"Easy. I don't know anything about the Fourth. I only have control over my own subordinates."

"Given that he did the exact same thing as you, though…How can you say that it's unrelated?"

"It is true that Orochimaru was my original Akatsuki partner, and we accomplished a lot together."

Sakura eyes immediately went open as soon as Sasori finish those words. All she could think about was Sasuke. "You…if you worked with Orochimaru, you must know all about him. I have a lot of question for you!" Sakura shouted.

"Shizune!" Rin shouted. Before Sakura knew what was happening Shizune grabbed her and landed on the water on the outside.

"Shizune-sensei."

"Stay out of this Sakura. You aren't ready to fight in a battle like this."

Shizune jump back next to Chiyo.

"Sorry, but I have to defeated the four; or should I say, the three of you and catch that jinchuuriki…. I don't have time to answer questions….. I hate making people wait. Now let's do this."

He quickly launches the Sandaime at Rin.

"Die!"

'_He's fast!' _Chiyo realize Rin wouldn't make it even with Shizune pulling her back. Quickly moving she sent Hiruko's tail in front of Rin as blades appeared and nearly cut Rin in half. That didn't stop the Sandaime from destroying the tail. _'It even destroyed Hiruko's tail?!'_

"Nice one Grandma Chiyo. But, how about this?!"

Sasori moved the left arm of the Sandaime and the arm open up to reveal seals and open arm patches.

"Oh no!" Soon a hundred hands appeared all closing in on Rin. Shizune was too late to react. "Rin!"

'_She didn't die? I won't be able to catch her while Grandma Chiyo and that other medical girl controlling her. I see how well she was able to dodge most of my attacks. I'm fully aware, Chiyo-baa. So then…'_

Chiyo pulled Rin aware from the hands but as she did, a poison mist shot out towards Rin.

"Rin, hold your breath!"

'_Crap, I have to hold my breath. Even if I'm immune to poison, I can suffocate if I inhale it.'_

'_It doesn't matter where you go when you're trapped in a cloud of poison gas.'_

'_Even though Rin can handle poison, she nearly died once when she tried to suck in poison to her lungs! Her blood system can take any type of poison, but a mist is the only way to kill her with poison! This isn't good.'_ Shizune place chakra strings on Rin and tried to pull her out.

"I don't think so!" Sasori cried moving his hands yet again. This time, kunai's with string appeared and Rin manage to dodge them only to find out she was wrap up tight. _'She will die in the mist.'_

Chiyo and Shizune tried to pull out Rin but were unable to. Sasori was smiling.

"What…what is this?"

"Kunai tied to robes. You're supposed to deflect them, no try to dodge!"

'_I need air, yet I know I will die if I breathe. This isn't good.'_

Sasori smiled and decided to torment the two women by pulling Rin away from them.

"You're hell-bent on not letting her out, aren't you?"

"It's pointless, Chiyo-baa. She'll die from inhaling the slightest bit of poison. She's done for."

_Flashback_

"A new seal? Haven't you done enough new seals yet Naruto-sama?" Rin told Naruto as he explained his plan.

"This is different. As my skills with sealing improve, our enemies are also improving their own traps and seals. What's worse was that trap I found a week ago. If it wasn't for my eyes we could have lost a lot of shinobi's. Exploding tags that only need to be written onto anything. It was very similar to my exploding seal. This new seal will be place on your shoes and gloves. Put it like this, this new seal will immediately deactivate when it touches any type of exploding traps. I've also added a different seal to it. It's an exploding seal. It will disarm any trap you get caught by. However, I urge you to use this when you're in a sticky situation and if there is a medical ninja near by. I'm not sure how much damage you will get when it set's off."

_Flashback ends_

Rin place her heels together. Like a match, she lit her exploding seal and a huge explosion shook the cave.

"What?" Sasori cried.

Rin flew back unconscious.

"Rin!"

'_Rin used that seal from Naruto-sama? Shit, Naruto-sama warned us it was dangerous. She used the explosion to blast away the poison mist to get to safety.'_

"Oh? Not bad."

Shizune check for her heart beat and found out she was still alive. Yet she wasn't breathing.

Shizune started to perform a medical jutsu to remove the clogged in her throat. Rin started to gasp for air. When she got up, she winces in pain. She notices her legs showed signs of second-degree burns.

'_Did she, did she blew away the poison mist with an exploding note? But, she is has no pockets.'_

"I can heal myself; cover Chiyo-baa-sama." Rin replied. Sasori knew if was going to win, he should strike her when she was at her weakest. Quickly he release a dozen kunai's at them. Rin who was healing her ankle with Shizune's help was unable to move in time. They both closed their eyes afraid to see it coming. The only sound that was heard was the kunai's being deflected. When they open their eyes, two new puppets stood in front of them with Chiyo wielding them.

"A man should always be polite when a woman is injured."

"Oh, those?"

"So you do remember them?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"The very first puppets you created. 'Father' and 'Mother'."

"Father and Mother? You mean these are Sasori's…?"

"And what do you plan on doing with those? I made those puppets. I know all their secrets. How stupid."

"I wonder about that." Chiyo replied remembering how Sasori created and played with them.

The two puppets hands joined and wires where shown through their bonds.

"Rin heal as much as you can. I'll handle him."

Chiyo sent them to attack the hundred arms which Sasori realize was their target. He released it and started on the attack which his parents counter.

For three minutes, the only sound that could be heard was metal clashing. Sakura was unable to believe how fast they were moving. Rin and Shizune could see everything though. But were more focus on healing Rin's legs before joining in.

"This is getting annoying. I guess I need to bring out that." Forming a dog seal; the Sandaime's mouth opened up. It was only when Chiyo realize what was happen did she felt afraid.

"So that puppet can really use the Sandaime's techniques." Chiyo replied in anger.

"It's been a while since you've seen it, right? This is the reason why the Sandaime Kazekage was known as the strongest in the village. The three of you are about to get messed up."

"It's different from Gaara's sand. What is that?"

"The most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure: Iron Sand!"

"Iron Sand?"

"At one time, it was a technique that Shukaku's host used. It's a technique that the Sandaime invented himself. He could mold the Iron Sand into various forms, changing it into weapons appropriate to the situation. The Sandaime Kazekage had a unique body that allowed him to change his chakra into a magnetic field. It looks like the puppet can perform the same technique."

"How can that be? Even though he is using the Sandaime Kazekage body, it's still a puppet. How can a doll have chakra?"

"No. Human Puppets made from real flesh are different from normal puppets like his mother and father. And Sasori is the only one able to make human puppets. They're made to retain the chakra they had when they were still alive. And going by that, he is able to make use of any techniques they had when they were still alive. That's a Human Puppet's greatest advantage."

"That's not all. After all, they are part of my beloved collection."

"I know you two will be able to handle him, but Sakura needs to get out of here."

Before they could do anything, the iron sand took shape of small darts.

"You're too slow! Satetsu Shigure!" Sasori cried as he launches small iron sands at the trio. Like darts with lighting speed, they sped towards them.

'_Oh no!'_ Quickly sending Sasori's mother, she grabbed Rin and Shizune out of harms way. The earth shook as the darts hit their target.

"Chiyo-baa-sama!" Rin and Shizune shouted.

When the dust cleared, 'Father's' arms was sprung out with chakra coming out. Chiyo was safely behind the puppet.

"I see you've been messing with them. The chakra shield…Seems that he's been upgraded since he played with me."

Chiyo was breathing heavily as she went back to remember how little Sasori wanted nothing more then a parents love.

The chakra disappeared and the sprungs closed. However, Chiyo couldn't get the puppet to move at all. She tried but the puppet refused to move. _'The Iron Sand is preventing it from moving!'_

"You know you have to dodge that technique, not block it. Was letting the two escaped all you could manage? I've pumped his body full of Iron Sand. As long as I have the Sandaime's magnetic powers, he's useless. This time, I'm going to attack the three of you at once. In order to make sure I finished you off, I'm going to put it in vorpal mode."

The iron sand rose from the ground into the air above them taking the shape of large daggers above their heads.

"You won't escape again. One puppet can't protect three people. What are you going to do, baa-baa?" Sasori formed another seal and the iron sand moved down. "Who will die?!"

The Iron Sand fell and hit the earth hitting both targets. Sakura was worried, she didn't see what happen, and apparently neither did Sasori. What did Chiyo-baa-sama do?

When the dusk cleared, Rin and Shizune protected by mother with her chakra shield open. When they look at Chiyo, they were surprise to see her own arm sprung open and chakra leaking out of it.

"So you turned your own body into a puppet, even if it was just an arm. Great puppet masters think alike, I suppose."

Chiyo's chakra disappeared, yet she was unable to recall her arm back as the iron sand started entering between the joints. Rin stood up only to hear the puppet that protected her started shaking. Iron sand was also getting inside the last puppet.

"Once Iron Sand gets inside, it's over. You're out of puppets. What are you going to do, Chiyo-baa?"

Chiyo discarded her puppet arm; which fell on the ground with a light thud. The Sandaime's mouth opened wide as more iron sand came out. This time one took shape of a large pyramid and the other as a large rectangle.

"There's me and someone else…What should I do in this situation?"

Rin step forward. A look of determination in her eyes.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, you did your best, but Sasori was only playing with you. Now it's our turn. Shizune is good, but she could use support on me as well."

"You mean?"

"Hai, I'll become the puppet."

"If you have a puppet of flesh, Iron Sand won't affect me."

"Very well, you have inherited Tsunade's personality a lot. You are more like her then you realize. The Sandaime's abilities lie in magnetism. Metallic weapons won't work!"

"Sounds good! I carry no weapons of any kind. I also have Tsunade's hand-to-hand fighting skills!"

"That again? How lame." Sasori replied in a bored tone.

Rin charges forward with her lighting speed. Sasori fired the pyramid iron sand at her. Shizune and Chiyo pulled back getting Rin to safety. The Iron Sand hit the wall creating a big whole in the wall. Rin landed only to see a shadow coming above. Using her reflexes she jump out the way and gives a punch; which flew at Sasori. Sasori dodge the attack and lands on the other side.

"Bitch." Sasori replied as he glares at Rin. That attack nearly destroyed his side of the cave.

"I'm not done yet!" Rin shouted.

Sasori jump down from the wall he was holding onto and smirk. He could win this if he stayed calm.

Sakura could only watch in amazement as Rin was destroying the cave and forcing Sasori on the defense. Soon the cave was falling down and Rin was on the attack. She kept closing in on Sasori forcing him to either use Iron Sand or the Sandaime.

"You wield a lot of power." Sasori completed.

'_She's begun to read Sasori's attack patterns in just a short amount of time. She needed my support. She's doing very well without my assistance. I had no idea she'd be this skilled. This girl is impressive.'_

Sasori attack again with Iron Sand but was unable to hit Rin as she dodge his attacks. Again and again Sasori attack only to see they were in vain.

'_That Tsunade found herself a good pupil and replacement.'_

'_The first rule of medical ninja is to dodge. This is something Suna learned after our alliance. It's not surprise to see Chiyo or Sasori doesn't know this. Medical ninja's must be the first to be taken out. If they stay alive, the better chances they have of protecting their teammates.'_

'_She's watching too closely. At this rate, it's going to take too long. I'm going to have to stop using such little chakra. I'll finish her off with that.'_

Moving his fingers more then usual, the Iron Sand formed together. "Satetsu Kaihou!" Sasori cried.

Like a rapid growth of tree branches, the Iron Sand moved around above Rin's head.

'_Not good!'_

The Iron Sand moved in for the kill. Rin manage to dodge some of them. When an explosion was heard behind her she turn her head to see rocks fall on Chiyo and Shizune.

"Chiyo-baa-sama! Shizune!"

She turns around to see Iron Sand heading towards her.

The Iron Sand stops its attacks and stood there like a cage. There was complete silence after the attack.

"The infamous Ghost Squad? Perhaps they would be better if they challenge rookie missing-nins. Hmmm?"

A rock was launch from the earth and Rin pop out. She had many cuts and blood that covered her arm.

"Rin! Are you ok, Rin?"

Rin stumble forward before collapsing.

"Poison! Did you poison the Iron Sand, too?"

"I told you I had plenty of moves left. The poison's working. Soon her body will go numb and she won't be able to move. She'll last three days if I let her be, but I don't plan to!" Sasori cried as he reveals a hidden blade inside the Sandaime and launches him towards Rin. "It's over!"

Before the Sandaime could attack with its blade, Rin's fist found itself in its chest. Each piece and joint of the Third destroyed.

Everyone was surprise by this sudden movement. No one was able to move. The only thing that was moving was the Iron Sand that could no long hold itself together. Rin jumps back towards Chiyo and Shizune. She quickly removed the boulders that caved them in.

"Shizune!"

"She protected me from the boulders. How did you escape the poison?"

"I told you before remember. I'm immune to all poisons."

_Flashback_

"What are you doing?" Baki shouted as Rin injected the poison into her blood stream. "We don't have an antidote. So why?"

"It's because I'm immune to all poisons. It's one reason why I became a medical ninja. Injected it also gave me a clear idea how to see work and make it. I'll be able to create a antidote now I know how it works properly."

_Flashback ends_

'_What's going on? That girl shouldn't be able to move anymore. Is baa-baa controlling her? No. No, she's too hurt to have the girl make such complex movements. That girl is moving on her own. Why can she still move? I'm sure that attack poisoned her. It couldn't be. She nullified the poison?' _

_Flashback_

"I won't finish you off, since you seem to want to live so badly. But that poison will kill you within three days."

_Flashback ends_

'_She came up with an antidote by analyzing the poison I used back then? No, that's impossible. Even if by some miracle she was able to analyze it, making an antidote would've been extremely difficult. It's an extremely complex poison, and there's absolutely no room for mistakes when making an antidote. Even though it's my own creation, I needed ample preparation to make it.'_ Sasori watch Rin closely as she healed Shizune and Chiyo. _'Baa-baa? No. I know the limits of the Sunagakure medical ninja. Even Chiyo-baa couldn't create anti-venom for this particular poison. But this…Rin, is a legendary medical ninja where many say she equals with the legendary Sannin Tsunade in medical jutsu's. No doubt she's from Konoha. Bet even her abilities alone couldn't have done it. She's only good at healing people.' _ Sasori suddenly saw a Tsunade in a jounin outfit as Rin. _'Everyone knows Konoha's current Hokage, Tsunade, is one of the world's greatest medical ninja. Don't tell me she has come out with an antidote?!'_

'_Super strength, evasive ability and healing injuries. Each one takes a considerable amount of chakra. Yet she hasn't reached her limit? How much power does she have?'_

'_Good, my healing ability is kicking in. However, I've used level 2 of my chakra restores. I cannot go to level 3.'_

_Flashback_

**3 years ago**

"This is a chakra restore seal. There are three levels. However, I am forbidding anyone to use the level 3 storage." Naruto explain to everyone.

"What? Why are you banding it?"

Everyone started shouting and complaining.

"Everyone be quiet. Let Naruto explain." Kakashi shouted. Everyone quieted down.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. If I could, I would use only two levels. But that would leave your chakra storages unstable and dangerous to use. If you use level three, only use it in high dangerous cases. Because that's the last of your chakra. Forcing it out could in the end, kill you."

_Flashback ends_

"Chiyo-baa-sama. Are you ready?"

"I am."

'_I'll acknowledge you. You're an impressive girl. To have actually destroyed the Sandaime Kazekage is quite a feat. Using other Human Puppets would be a waste of time.' _"I haven't used this since I joined Akatsuki." Sasori shouted removing his cloak. "I wonder how long it's been…It's really been a while…since I used myself."

"So I was right, he did turn himself into a Human Puppet. That explains a lot. So if he turned his entire body into a puppet, then every weapon on him must be drenched in poison."

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to finish this? If you aren't going to attack…I'll make the first move!" Sasori cried as flames of fire shot out of his palms. Rin and Chiyo quickly took cover. "Hiding is meaningless!" Sasori cried as he attack the boulders they were hiding behind. "Now, what will you do?"

'_We can't even get close to him at this rate. I have to kill him in close range combat.'_

"Die, you old hag!" Sasori cried as Chiyo jump from her hiding place. Instead of a burning Chiyo, stones fell down. Chiyo reappeared behind the boulders.

"In that case…" Sasori cried as he switch attacks.

"Move it, Rin."

Sasori chase them with his water forcing them to run around as the water cut through the boulders.

"How long do you plan on running around?" Sasori demanded as he finishes his attacks.

Sasori realize someone was behind him in his blind spot before quickly leaps away as Rin's fist hit the earth creating a crater where he was standing moments earlier. Sasori only took two steps back when he realizes Rin's speed was much faster then before. He couldn't only dodge her blocks and not get any of his weapons to touch her.

'_How is she moving so fast? I can barely keep up? This is far faster then anyone I've ever encounter.'_ Sasori jump away back at his side as Rin jump next to Chiyo. It was only then Sasori notice something behind them. _'Weights? She was wearing weights? This entire time she had weights on? She is far more powerful then I expected. I underestimated her to much. I guess using my usual attacks is pointless. I have no choice but to use that. I never expected to go this far.'_

"Chiyo-baa-sama, are you alright?"

"Yea, how are you moving so fast? I could barely keep up with you."

"All Ghost Squad members wear weights with gravity seals on them. Not only does this increase our abilities, it makes us much faster once there are taken off. The only down side, they limit our abilities and jutsu uses."

'_That sounds a lot like the Leader's Shoton no Jutsu. I had no idea the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was this skill.'_

"I cannot let you do all the work." Chiyo replied. She recalled her arm and place back together as she removed the Iron Sand inside of it. She reaches into her pouch and takes out a scroll. "This is a technique that I forbade myself from using. I thought I would never need it again." Chiyo stated calmly as she unwraps the scroll. "But I suppose life isn't that simple. Let's get this show on the road." Chiyo cried as she unseals the scroll.

Like Phantoms, ten strange beings appeared from the school and stood in front of Chiyo before hardening into puppets.

"A puppet user's ability is measured by the number of puppets they can use. Impressive, baa-baa. Chiyo-baa's quintessential 'Ten Fingers.' I've heard the rumors…that those are the puppets you used to conquer a castle. Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu. The works of the first puppet master, Chikamatsu Monzaemon. That's certinaly an impressive collection of puppets. But…" Sasori took a scroll from his back and opens it. It seem like hundred of puppets were shooting out at once. Sasori open his right chest to expose a source of chakra strings. Rin and Chiyo could only watch as the puppets numbers grew and started to block the sun. Creating darkness above them. "I used these to conquer an entire nation."

'_He's…come so far.'_

Sasori held his head in shame. "This is beyond annoying for me. Just how long am I going to fight with an hold hag and a weak shinobi? And to think, I even have to use my final puppets." Sasori held his head up looking at the two. "I'll give you a special showing of my Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen."

"Rin, I cannot defeat him. However, you can. He has one weakness. I'm sure you see it."

Sasori only smirk. Like missiles he launches his puppets at the pair. Chiyo counter by sending her puppets to counter his own. Puppet after puppet fell, yet, Sasori couldn't a lay a hit on Chiyo, Rin or her puppets.

Chiyo had three of her puppets stand like a triangle and perform seals.

"Sanbou Kyuukai!" Chiyo cried. As she finish, a powerful wind suck everything in its path like a vacuum. Sasori notice he was losing a lot of puppets.

Rin took a step back after destroying a puppet. _'Dealing with this many is too hard. Somehow we have to take them all down in one shot!'_ Before Rin could think of anything, Sasori sent more puppets towards her. Rin dodge them and destroyed them before more came at her.

Chiyo suddenly realize that there was too many puppets to be suck in and it was only slowing them down. Sasori smirk and sent some puppets down upon Chiyo's like missiles. Breaking her jutsu and freeing the puppets.

Rin destroyed the puppet that attacked her before looking at Sasori.

'_He's more focus on the puppets that's alive instead of the fallen ones. He is merely sending them first to tire us out. Like a snake, take out the head, the body will fall.' _With these thoughts, Rin charged forward towards Sasori, dodging and destroying puppets along the way.

"Rin, use that!" Chiyo shouted as one of her puppets ran along side her and open its mouth to reveal a strange ball.

"Hai."

Chiyo used her puppets to give Rin cover. Rin ran forward until she saw a clear opening at Sasori. She throws the strange ball at Sasori only for it grow in size and pin him to the wall.

All the puppets fell down to the ground and were unable to move. Rin took a knee down gasping for air. Chiyo was also breathing heavily.

"You can't get away now. That seal completely suppresses the target's chakra. You can no long use your chakra strings. It's over, Sasori." Chiyo replied. She could say no more as she fell over and started to go numb.

"Chiyo-baa-sama! Sakura, give her an antidote." Rin shouted.

"Hai." Sakura shouted rushing forward.

Rin was healing herself and her wounds she failed to notice another figure rising up. A sword was held ready to strike at the wounded Chiyo.

Chiyo and Rin could only see it in slow motion. When the strike happened, and blood splattered everywhere. Only, Sakura stood there with the blow deep in her gut. She grabbed onto Sasori's arm refusing to let go.

"I'm…sorry. …Use….the…antidote. …..Hurry...!" Sakura replied.

"Foolish girl." Sasori replied detaching his arm. A blade hidden inside the puppets arm was pulled out. Sasori swung to take Sakura's head. Before the blade could claim its prize, Sasori spat out blood as two blades pierce his heart.

"Sakura!"

Sakura pulled out the sword and collapse onto the ground. Rin walk over and check her pulse. She injected the antidote into her then place her hand on Sakura's wound and a white glow appeared.

"Don't bother. Even though you cured the poison from within her, I hit her in a vital spot. She will die soon and no medical jutsu can save her."

"Shut up. I never thought, I would be force to use this jutsu." Chiyo and Sasori look at Rin in surprise as the white glow grew brighter.

"This jutsu, is something only I can use. It doesn't matter how badly wounded or poison you are. Even if you're an inch from death, this jutsu can restore any life-span. Even Tsunade-sama acknowledges she couldn't come up with something like this. Not even her Ninpo Sozo Saise can match this jutsu. This is my personal jutsu that can heal anyone not matter how close to death they are, including myself! It's known as Kaifuku no Jutsu!"

* * *

A/N: The Shocking power of Rin! A jutsu that can restore anyone even if they are an inch from death. Restoration Technique. Next Chapter The Return.

Despite the fact that this is close to the manga, there will be a lot of differences and similarities between them. The Next Chapter is Neo-Sannin vs. Deidara and Gaara's return. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Chiyo-baa – Grandma Chiyo

Chiyo-baa-sama – Elder Chiyo

Sandaime Kazekage – Third Kazekage

Yondaime Kazekage – Fourth Kazekage

Satetsu Shigure – Iron Sand Rain

Baa-baa – Grandma

Satestu Kaihou – Iron Sand World Law

Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu – White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu

Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen – Red Technique: The Performance of a Hundred

Sanbou Kyuukai – Buddha's Three Treasures Vacuum Destruction

Ninpo Sozo Saise – Genesis of Rebirth

Kaifuku no Jutsu – Restoration Technique

- Note: Chikamatsu Monzaemon was a famous puppet theater playwright.


	15. The Return

**The Golden Flash**

**Chapter 15: The Return**

"Kaifuku no Jutsu? I've never heard of such a jutsu." Sasori replied.

'_I was going to use my life transfer jutsu, what a jutsu! It can heal any wound? I never thought that was possible. I know she is a student of Tsunade. Yet her abilities are even greater then Tsunade's. She isn't even in her thirties, and yet, her power is not even close to reaching her prime. She will be great and powerful one day. Far greater than Tsunade.'_

Life was slowly return to Sakura's face and her wound was healed up. The white glow from Rin's hand disappeared and Rin collapse.

'_Damn, the side affect is affecting me. Even though its still called the most powerful medical ninjutsu in the world. I must give up nearly eighty percent of my chakra just so it can work. I must be out of my mind if I keep using it. One day, it will kill me.'_

"I never expected to die like this. I guess I'll give you a reward for defeating me."

"Pipe it; I can slow your death down. Tell me everything about Akatsuki." Rin barked.

"Deidara and I were the first two to appear and get what we need. The next two however, you must be careful. They are a lot stronger then Deidara or I. All I know is their names are Kakuzu and Hidan. They will attack Kumogakure in twenty days. Searching for Nii Yugito. The Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tail Demon Cat. However, that's not your reward. In ten days time, go the bridge of heaven and earth in the Hidden Village of Grass. I have a subordinate working inside Orochimaru's ranks. I was supposed to meet him there."

"Why are you helping us so easily?"

"Because, I want what you want. I want Orochimaru….dead." Sasori replied before falling face first.

"No, he purposely let down his guard. He saw them coming." Chiyo replied with a small smile.

"Sakura, don't try to get up you still aren't ready. When everyone is ready we'll move out. Chiyo-baa-sama, help Sakura. When Shizune is fully healed she can help carry me."

'_I used far too much chakra. The only reason why I didn't end the fight sooner, was because I was in desperate need of information. Because of my clumsy mistake I nearly lost all my chakra. I can only hope, Naruto-sama and the others are doing better with Deidara.'

* * *

_

'_Damn it, how could I have lost control like that? I'm supposed to be calm and collective.'_

Hinata was keeping a close eye on Naruto. Naruto was upset that he lost control. She honestly couldn't blame him. Gaara was a close friend of Naruto and seeing him like that was upsetting for him. She turns her attention back to Kyo and Kakashi where they were focusing chakra to their Sharingan's.

'_I'm surprise Naruto still has large amounts of chakra. However, if those two had his chakra level they would be able to have that doujutsu out right now.'_

"Ok, I'm ready." Kyo shouted opening her eyes.

"I still need more time." Kakashi replied. This gave the three younglings sweat drops and looks of disappointment from their faces.

"Hey, I don't have nearly enough chakra as you three. All three of you outclass me in that category." Kakashi explain.

"Naruto-kun, couldn't you use your exploding seal to stop Deidara?"

"No, even if I some how could get my exploding seal on the clay or Deidara, she may notice my attacks or in the worst case, I'll hit Gaara. Not to mention she'll easily be able to move out the way before my seal could be complete." Naruto explain. Kyo nodded.

"Damn it Kakashi-sensei, I can attack right now. Aren't you done yet?"

"I'm finish." Kakashi replied as he open his eyes.

Before the three could do anything, three clay birds appeared at attack everyone except Naruto.

'_The bitch really thinks she can separate me from the others uh?'_

"I should have known one attack wouldn't be enough for the Copy Cat Ninja and the Neo-Sannin. I need to attack all of them at once, but I don't have enough clay for that. Master Sasori is surely going to be piss at me for not being prepared again. But then again, preparing for everything is not really my style. As an artist we must use our artistic ways and battle out of the situation. I guess; what's going on?" Deidara ask herself as everything seemed to be sucked in a deep hole.

Kakashi was focusing his attack on Deidara trying to suck her head into the void.

'_What is this jutsu…?'_ Deidara then notices Kakashi's sharingan was different. _'An eye doujutsu?!'_

No matter how high or how fast she moved, the jutsu stuck to her like glue. She started to feel nausea.

'_What an insane eye doujutsu! I can't break free, yet at the same time it feels like I'm getting suck into a black hole. I never thought there would be someone out there with Itachi-san's level in doujutsu's.'_

Kakashi started panting, no matter how strong he got, it seemed his sharingan always got stronger and grew as he did, which cost him his strength. Deidara was making every attempt to break free but Kakashi did everything he could to stay glued to her. Finally he ended the doujutsu by taking her right arm.

"Awww." Deidara cried as her right arm fell. She glared at Kakashi and notices the girl next to him also wielding the same eyes.

'_Another Uchiha? Impossible. Not only that….Shit…'_

"You miss sensei. I should have attack." Kyo replied in an annoyed tone.

"It's much harder for me to aim then it is for you. Remember I can't unlock the true powers of the sharingan."

"That may be true, this time I'm attacking." Kyo replied as she launches a different attack.

Deidara felt herself getting suck into black hole once again.

'_Another one? No this one is different. Much stronger then the last one. The trees, I must make it in time.'_

Unlike Kakashi's, Kyo's attack was much larger and bigger. Also, Kyo could see her target perfectly and aimed for the head. Just as she was about to end the doujutsu Deidara disappeared between the trees.

"Fuck, too slow." Kyo cursed as she destroyed several trees with her attack.

"That was too close. Hmm."

"Then dodge this. Rasengan!" Naruto cried. Deidara look up to see Naruto with a ball of chakra heading straight towards her. She curses herself and jump off as Naruto destroyed her eagle. Naruto created a shadow clone to get Gaara to safety. Before he could attack again, Hinata, Kakashia and Kyo appeared.

"Gaara-kun?"

Naruto said nothing but look at his clone.

"I see."

'_This is not a good situation for me. First the sand jinchuuriki destroyed my left arm. Now, the copy-cat ninja Kakashi disable my right. Because of the attacks to my arms, I can no longer use techniques. Not only that, that Hyuuga girl presence is keeping the Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki calm. I wonder how this is possible. Humans hate jinchuuriki and jinchuuriki hate humanity. Yet it is clear she holds great feelings for him, and he returns them in equal passion. How is that possible? How can a jinchuuriki love a human girl? Well, right now is not the time to answer this. With Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Cat Ninja there with the Neo-Sannin, the situation couldn't have been worse for me. I am also out of clay thanks to that girls attack. A newly develop sharingan. Itachi-san would love to hear about this. That's not the only thing. She can control dimensions, meaning summonings are useless against her. Also, if she can control dimensions, she can no doubt create the cutting bearer that can pierce through dimensions. Well, as an artist should go, we should leave with a bang. However, a quiet sneak away is good enough.'_

"I'm going to rip you apart." Naruto replied without turning to Deidara.

Deidara look shock but merely smiled. "I know. But I'll fight you again, Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki."

"You left your guard down." Kakashi warned.

"What?" Deidara look confuse until she felt a chakra signature behind her and saw Naruto fist connecting to her jaw.

Deidara unable to prepare herself was launch straight towards the ground.

"You're not getting away!" Naruto shouted as he form a ram seal. Seal appeared on her ankles causing her to stay glued to the earth.

'_Shit!'_

Naruto gave her a second punch and Deidara nearly lost conscious.

The team above watch as Naruto was pounding Deidara without mercy. Her blood was starting to spill everywhere. She was barely able to stay conscious as well. They watch without caring as Naruto formed a Rasengan and slams it into Deidara. This time, clay burst out and a everyone saw a clay clone.

'_Shit, she no doubt went under ground. However, she couldn't have gone far.'_ Kakashi was thinking. Naruto however suddenly felt rage he only felt once before. He failed Gaara once again. He couldn't save him.

Everyone watch in utter amazement and in fear as red chakra started leaking out of Naruto. Unlike his chakra where you could taste the happiness and love from it, this was more demonic and evil. The bloodlust and desire to kill was strong in the air. Everyone was rooted in their spots unable to believe what was going on.

'_No wonder why the jinchuuriki punch so hard. However, what is this? We have no reports of this.'_

Naruto turn around and the entire team saw Kyuubi's eye looking right back at them.

'_What's going on? I thought the Kyuubi was long removed from Naruto? How is this possible that he is drawing out the Kyuubi no Yoko chakra? Wait a suppresser seal. I think I can create one in time.'_

Hinata and Kyo watch in fear as Naruto seem less like himself and more like a wild demonic animal.

Kakashi suddenly appeared and place a piece of paper on Naruto's forehead. However, the paper seal merely turn to ash.

'_I thought that seal would have work. It worked in his last life. Wait, could it be…'_

Naruto launch himself as Kakashi who dodge and rejoin Hinata and Kyo. They watch as the chakra took form as a fox and a tail appeared.

Naruto gave a war cry and chakra exploded from him clearing the clearing. His fangs grew longer and his eyes showed no soul.

The clone next to the three disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three ninja's jumped away to get a good distance from Naruto.

Naruto open his mouth and the red chakra started to gather and form a ball in front of it. He launches it at no where and a whole line of trees were destroyed.

'_This jinchuuriki is far more surprising. However, getting close to him is a bad idea. So is the idea of staying in combat. I can't help but wonder, how strong the Kyuubi no Yoko is.'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi was telling the two girls his plan.

"You got it Kyo. Your timing must be right." Kakashi replied.

"But…"

"If you don't do this, Naruto will completely lose himself and will attack us. Hinata, stay a good distance away."

Kakashi jump a good distance from Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto."

Naruto responded by forming chakra into a ball in his open mouth. Then he launches it at Kakashi. Much of the forest was destroyed from Naruto's last attack. Kakashi jump back realizing the dangers of Naruto's claw.

'_This is risky, Naruto is far more powerful then anyone in Konoha. It would even take half of the Ghost Squad just to match him. Kyo, you only have one chance. Don't mess up.'_

Deidara felt blood rushing down from her mouth but she didn't care. She was too curious about the Jinchuuriki's transformation. Where three tails were thrashing about, destroying much of the landscape. Right now she was safe, but she wouldn't be safe for much longer.

Naruto form demonic chakra in his mouth and it exploded destroying nearly everything. Again Naruto form demonic into a ball. Only this time it was far bigger then his last one. Kakashi's eye open wide in shock realizing how much energy was being stored into that attack.

'_Shit.'_

The blast covered for miles, destroying hundreds of trees in large areas. When blast ended Kakashi wasn't seen anywhere.

'_So, even the mighty Copy-Cat Ninja cannot compare to the might jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Hmm.'_

Kakashi popped out the ground completely out of breath. Clearly he barely missed the blast but still got hit by the shock waves.

'_What a jutsu. Even if you dodge the blast directly and escape, the shockwaves are too strong and sends a powerful genjutsu that knocks out your body senses. We have no choice. He is getting stronger by the second.'_

"Kyo now!"

Naruto tried to attack once again only see it failed. Then, a strange aura surrounded him forcing him to kneel down. Kyo appeared from her little camouflage jutsu and her sharingan spun widely.

"Naruto I'm so sorry."

Kakashi rush forward and place the repel seal on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto look completely daze and trance. It was a moment when the trio was worried if the counter didn't work. When it did, the trio let out a breath of relief. Naruto collapse on the ground.

When Naruto woke up his eyes open wide in shock at the destruction around him.

'_Did I? No, it can't be. I'm not longer apart of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Yet, the air stills smells of the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra.'_

Meanwhile Deidara had a different opinion in her mind. _'What in the world is that? Truly that is something no one can handle alone. I heard the more tails the tail-beast has, the more powerful they are. If that was only the tip of the ice berg, then can even our very best handle him? Well, despite the fact, it was an interesting show, but I must make my leave. With two arms useless, I cannot do much anymore. Well, … wait, someone is coming.'_

Four women appeared. Sakura supporting Chiyo; while Shizune supporting Rin.

"That was quick." Kakashi replied.

"What happen?"

"We'll talk later." Kakashi replied.

Naruto was on the ground, breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping off his face every second.

'_Impossible! There is no way, a girl, an old hag and two women defeated Master Sasori. However, you got way to confidence in that form of yours Master Sasori. Despite how much it showed your weakness. Guess I should take my leave.'_

"Once again, you showed yourself to have a good eye, Neji." Gai replied behind Deidara as she crawled out of the bushes. Deidara look shock and turn around to see Team Gai and the Swordsmen.

"So this is Konoha's famous eye, the Byakugan. I must admit, this is the first time I've ever seen it. I wonder how well your doujutsu is compared to Itachi-san's Sharingan. Sorry, but I don't have time to see it in combat yet."

"You are way over your head. Lee."

Deidara look shocked to see the boy who resembled Maito Gai disappear and kick her in the head.

'_I under estimated them. We never expected the Ghost Squad to be this well train.'_

Deidara quickly just aside only to see a sword nearly take off her head.

'_There is too many. I can't keep up.'_

Tenten sent a barrage of shirukens towards Deidara. Deidara, dodge them but many still scratch her. Ruining her Akatsuki cloaked.

Gai gave her a powerful kick and she went flying through the air. She hit something causing her to cough out blood.

She looks behind her to see her clay bird.

Naruto and the others heard the fighting and immediately rush forward. They arrived just in time to see Deidara eat a lot of her clay bird. Realizing what she was going to do, Naruto called them back. It was too late. Deidara exploded with a massive blast.

The swordsmen and team Gai ran away; however the blast was faster.

Naruto activated his doujutsu and prepared to perform the barrier seal when a hole appeared sucking in the blast.

Naruto look at Kyo, half hoping she was the cause. However, she was shock and clearly didn't expect that to happen.

When everyone heard a body drop, they all look at Kakashi who was breathing heavily. Clearly he used his sharingan far stronger then they realize.

**Clearing**

Naruto felt hundreds of chakra signatures heading their way, but thought little of it. He knew who was approaching. Chiyo-baa-sama was performing her jutsu while Naruto gave her his chakra. He was too busy with his own thoughts he didn't hear Chiyo thank him.

'_Even with my knowledge and experience, I couldn't change the outcome. The results are the same, Chiyo will die, and Gaara will leave. I was half hoping I could change this around. Seems like Unmei-sama likes to pick on me; the child of destiny.'_

When Gaara woke up, the entire sand ninja's that came where extremely happy. Naruto paid very little attention. Even when Rin was lecture to Sakura about the jutsu Chiyo-baa-sama used.

**Suna**

"You're all leaving, already?" Kankuro asked. He looked at the Konoha team that reported that they were leaving. Sakura however, wanted to stay, but Naruto merely glared at her and she said she needed to return to the village.

"Sasori provided us with some information. Either we shall meet with Akatsuki or Orochimaru. It's best if we return right away and make preparations." Naruto replied.

"Very well, I wish you the best, Uzumaki Naruto. Kazegakure is within your debt."

Naruto smiled and shook Gaara's hand before leaving with everyone else.

* * *

A/N - Sorry this took so long, but I had a lot of vacation since november. I just finish this. Anyway, I know many of you are going to ask, 'How did the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra come out if he isn't bond with the nine tails any more?' Just wait and see for the next chapter. Next chapter will have alot of flash back and little action.

Kaifuku no Jutsu – Restoration Technique

Chiyo-baa-sama – Elder Chiyo

Kyuubi no Yoko – Nine Tail Demon Fox

Unmei-sama – Goddess of Destiny


	16. Author's Note

I am discontinuing this story. I have lost my interest in writting any more chapters. If someone else wants to take over they can. Let me know and give me a reason why you want to continue this story.


End file.
